Artful Manipulations
by frosty600
Summary: B/Aus pairing. Set in season 2. Angelus manipulates those closest to Buffy determined that he will be the only thing she has. The only thing left for her, will he succeed, or will Buffy's friends and family pull through.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Yes I know another story. Musie just didn't want to put this story on the back burner, so like a good little writer (slave) I gave into her demands. Lol. Please enjoy this first chapter. :D

I'm not too happy with the summary, but it was the only way I could think of on how to explain the story. Lol. I'm sure all authors go through that though lol.

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy swung the trashcan lid. The swishing sound it made as she swung it through the air, and the solid noises that reverberated throughout the otherwise silent night, helped to vent some of the pain and anguish that burned in her chest.

She'd only done this once before, when her mom was dating Ted the obsessive, abusive robot. With every hit, her thoughts whispered his name. _Angel. _Why? Why did he have to leave?! Why did the damned gypsies have to be so stupid as to put a clause in a curse on a man, demon who could under the right circumstances live forever?! Why did it have to be her fault?! Why did the best night of her life have to be stomped on so thoroughly by the demon?!

Delivering one final hit upside the fledges head, Buffy dropped the metal lid, and drove her stake through his unbeating heart. Withdrawing her stake Buffy watched as the vampire disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

Buffy stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, walking out of the park, walking past the creaking swings that swung in the slight wind. Buffy glanced up at the stars. She hadn't seen Angel, Angelus since she'd blown up The Judge. She couldn't deny a certain sense of satisfaction at having kicked him in the balls, making him fall to his knees. Unfortunately, the satisfaction was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart. The satisfaction had been fleetingly brief, and the pain was forever constant, just like her love for Angel was, is.

Buffy hoisted herself up into the tree outside her window. Climbing up into the branches, before jumping lightly onto the roof, creeping over to her window, slipping her fingers under the small crack she had left. Opening her window, slipping into her dark room, Buffy shut the window drawing the blinds as she got changed for bed.

Silent tears slid from behind Buffy's closed eyes to slide down her smooth cheeks. She couldn't think about what tomorrow would bring. She had to live in the moment. For the moment, although painful, and scary, it was far less painful then the fondness of tomorrows and sweet promises lost.

***

Angelus leaned against a tree on a far side of the park. His keen eyesight easily seeing in clear detail his petite blonde Slayer, as she used a trashcan lid to pulverise a fledgling, a pitiful minion, one of his newly risen.

She was deadly lethal in her hits, each movement radiating power, and pain. The pain was clearly visible on her face, and in every swing. She never could hide her emotions. It was one of the first things Soul-boy had noticed about her, when he first clamped eyes on her.

He could practically see the pain coming off her like an aura that surrounded her being, much like her love for his lily livered soul did. It was a major attraction for a vampire, finding someone that was so open with their emotions. It was that, which initially made him go after Drusilla. She was his favourite toy. There was nothing like the pride of knowing that he had created something so evil, and twisted from something that had started out so innocent, and pure.

Drusilla didn't, couldn't hold a candle to Buffy though. Dru had never glowed with the force of her emotions, nor did she have the strength to fight back.

Angelus smirked as the stake slid home, turning the unfortunate, expendable minion to dust. He followed after Buffy, keeping enough distance between them to make sure she didn't sense him. His eyes drifted to the soft, seductive sway of her hips. He felt his cock twitch in mutual appreciation.

At least his first fuck in a century had been from an attractive woman. He had to give the soul props for that. And for her first time, despite what he had eluded to in his tone, she had been a great fuck. Never had he entered anyone so tight, or so hot, or with those muscles, he hadn't realised a woman could be blessed with muscles like that.

Angelus watched on from across the street, as Buffy slipped into her room, with a practised ease, drawing the blinds blocking her from his view.

Angelus frowned. He wasn't entirely sure what to do about her. At first it had been simple. He loathed what she had made him feel. Vampires were not supposed to feel like a weak human, nor were they to become The Slayers lapdog. So he hated her, loathed her, so the solution? Torture her, kill her.

But then after a few days had passed, the anger, and loathing dissipated. It wasn't after all strictly her fault. It was Soul-boys, with his guilt, and gentle caresses, and hesitantly soft spoken endearments, and words of love. The soulful pain in the ass that he was ruined his perfect reputation for the finer aspects of demonic life.

There was nothing the whiny ass soul could do to make amends, and if he could he'd torture the cowardly little bastard. Unfortunately that would never happen.

Confusion had taken the place of the desire to totally destroy her mentally, and physically. What did he want from her? Did he want anything from her? He couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind was totally focused on her. On trying to decide what he wanted from his latest obsession.

He idly thought of trying to see if he could make the strongest Slayer in history into another Drusilla. The idea of course, seeing if he could make a replica of his original master piece, but the mental image of having two crazy vampiress' vying for his attention made him shudder. Dru was great, but there was a reason, a very good reason why he had sired Spike for Dru when she had expressed an interest in having the heartbroken pathetic poet as her mate. It kept him from staking his favoured creation, when her insanity tried his patience.

He hadn't flirted with Dru since the confusion started. Thoughts of his petite blonde, making all thoughts of the willowy brunette repugnant in comparison.

He'd seen gold when he'd heard Spike and Drusilla talking. Talking about his Slayer. Conspiring of ways to kill her behind his back. He'd beaten Spike almost to death, would have staked him to if Drusilla hadn't grabbed his arm, sinking her fangs into his muscular bicep, in an effort to save him. It had earned her the brunt of his rage. When his temper had run out, both his children knew that they were to in no way interfere with The Slayer.

Angelus growled at the memories. The light that illuminated the blind turned off. His children had grown wayward in his absence. Thinking themselves above the childe/ sire bond, but they'd learn, or die by his hand. Disobedient children were not to be tolerated, or you'd end up with a stake in your back, the moment you let your guard down. It was to be expected, it was a vampires nature. If you can't control your own children then your weak and vampires aren't lead by the weak.

Angelus strolled across the street with all the grace, and stealth of the experienced predator that he was. Agilely leaping up into the tree. Effortlessly landing on the branch closest to the window of Buffy's room.

He could scent her sorrow coming from the room like heat waves. His cock was achingly hard, straining against the confines of his soft leather pants. Human emotions were always arousing for vampires, pain, sorrow and anger more so then the others.

Though he didn't need his nose to tell him that. He could hear it. She was sobbing, the sound was muffled so probably into her pillow. It was even more attractive to him, knowing that he was the reason for her passionate sorrow, and pain. It made it all the more personal, and intimate.

Angelus groaned. Undoing the snaps to his pants, he palmed his ridged pulsing cock. Her vanilla scent mixed in with her pain, and sorrow, becoming too much for his self control. He imagined it was Buffy's little hand stroking up, and down his cock, making the turgid muscle twitch in appreciation. Her hot mouth kissing, licking, nipping, and nuzzling a sizzling path up from his lower belly up his chest, to his neck, trailing up his chin to finally meet his waiting lips. Her pain, and sorrow surrounding him in an arousing blanket of sensation. Her hot salty tears landing on his cool skin.

He lapped at the tears on her cheeks wanting to taste her watery sorrow. The taste made him groan low in his throat his cock twitching in anticipation of her tight, hot wet heat. Her desire mingles in with the other scents as his finger played with her clit. She rolls her hips into his caresses.

He moved her hand positioning himself at her entrance. The tip of his cock feeling the slick heat of her readiness. "I'm going to fuck you now." He said his voice thick, and husky with desire. He thrust up into her. Her tight sheath stretching to accommodate his wide girth, a small whimper of pain coming from her lips.

Angelus kissed her, ravaging her mouth, making her forget about the slight pain her almost virgin body felt at his penetration. He moaned as he thrust his hips. His strokes getting longer, and harder. Her velvety walls quivering around him as she approached her climax.

Angelus felt his balls tighten, pulling up closer to his body. He stroked harder, squeezing his cock with his hand. The image of ripping into Buffy's throat, draining her dry was his undoing. His unneeded breath hitched in his throat, as he came. His dead seed spilling on his silk shirt and on his leather pants.

Standing up his tight leather pants fitting snugly to his hips even though the pants were undone. Jumping from the branch onto the Summers roof. He pulled up the window and slipped into Buffy's room.

The scent of her sorrow still hung heavily in the room. Angelus picked up her discarded shirt, that had been left carelessly on the floor. Using it to clean himself up. He did up his pants. Dropping the shirt back on the floor. He grimaced slightly as he tucked in his silk shirt. He hoped his minions would be able to get the damned stains out of his clothes.

His eyes lighted on the bed. Where Buffy slept, blissfully unaware of the vampire in her room. Angelus forcefully bit back a growl of arousal, when his eyes rested on her face. She was an erotic picture of pain, and sorrow. Her cheeks were still flushed, and the tears dried in tracks down her smooth cheeks.

Suddenly glad for following his impulse to bring parchment, and a stick of charcoal. Angelus pulled them out of his pocket, setting the cloth with the charcoal on her bedside table, along with the parchment and an envelope.

He sat down on the bed reaching out, and brushing some stray hair to the side. He cupped her cheek softly in his palm, careful not to smudge the dried tears. He was surprised when she nuzzled his palm. Angel coming from her lips in a soft whispering sigh.

Moving his hand away disappointment curling in his belly, as well as an emotion that Angel had recognised as jealousy, that she said the souls name, not his. A cruel smirk curled his lips _'Oh but she would. It would be the perfect way to get revenge on the soul.'_

Picking up the parchment, and unwrapping his charcoal, he set to work. His fingers holding the charcoal with an easy confidence. Moving in sure strokes on the parchment. His keen eyes moving from the parchment to the sleeping blonde beauty on the bed.

It was close to an hour before the sun would rise when he finished the drawing. Looking from it to the woman in the bed, he smiled. _'Perfect.'_

Struck with a sudden inspiration, he grabbed a pen, that was precariously close to the edge of the table. He turned the parchment over scribbling down a quick missive. Carefully sliding the parchment into the envelope, he placed it beside the digital alarm clock were it would be impossible to miss.

Looking back down at his Slayer, he leaned down pressing his cool lips to hers, ever so softly so that the contact wouldn't wake her. He smiled when he felt her lips respond to his light caress. Her heart still beating the peaceful rhythm of sleep. Pulling back he watched fascinated and smug when she rolled over curling her body around him. Her hand coming to rest on his knee.

Smoothing a hand down her silky blond hair he got up leaving the room, closing the window as he went. Leaving only the envelope and her soiled shirt as any indication that he had ever been there.

As Angelus walked, heading home before the dawn. A plan began to solidify in his mind, the pieces falling together in his quick mind. _'But how to make the pawns move the way I want them too.'_ Anticipation thrummed through him. This was one of the best parts of the game.

***

Buffy came awake with a lazy stretch. Grimacing at the dried tears she could feel on her face. Scrubbing a hand over her face to ease the feeling, she rolled out of bed. Picking up the discarded top with the intention of throwing it in the laundry hamper.

"What the hell?"Buffy muttered, throwing the top on her bed so that she could get a better look at the stains that adorned her shirt. "I know this didn't happen out on patrol." Buffy grumbled. Turning around to turn off the alarm that was becoming louder, so that it could no longer be ignored.

Turning it off, she picked up a yellow envelope. _'What's going on? I haven't seen this before?'_ With trembling fingers she flipped open the unsealed flap, and pulled out the yellow paper inside. She almost dropped it when she saw what it was.

It was her, a charcoal drawing of her face, as she slept. "Oh God." Buffy whimpered. She could see her sorrow, and pain, and the desire the artist had for her at that moment. With wide horrified eyes she turned back to the shirt. Suddenly knowing what it was that was staining her shirt. "Oh God!"

She knew who it was who had been in her room, and it terrified her. She'd slept right through it. he'd been in her room, and, and, and had jacked off, whilst watching her. She shivered with a raw fear that only women tend to feel. What if he'd…but he hadn't? With wide horrified eyes she checked her panties and breathed a sigh of relief. _'He hadn't.'_

Buffy sank down on the bed, still clutching the drawing. _'Oh God.'_ She turned it around not wanting to see the image anymore. She had hoped to see nothing but the yellow of the paper, instead she was confronted with a graceful, elegant, masculine penmanship, that came straight from the seventeen hundreds; which was something she knew only because Angel had been born in that century.

Reluctantly Buffy read the message that her ex-boyfriend left for her.

_Asleep in thy bed. Erotic in thy sorrowful plight._

_In tears of passionate sorrow.' -A_

Buffy frowned scratching at her cheeks. It obviously had something to do with his watching her last night. But the thought of Angelus writing her poetry was laughable, and ranked high on the impossibilities list.

Buffy sighed, she was seriously freaked out. She had never even thought that Angel's invitation would be extended to Angelus, but she supposed it should be obvious. They were essentially the same body, and Angelus would have been sharing the body, unlike her poor Angel.

She took a couple of deep breaths, centring herself, trying to find some level of calm. She needed to be calm for her mother. It'd do no good to cause her to worry about something that she couldn't explain to her, even if she did get permission from Giles.

She'd already been committed to an institute for the mentally insane, after she had come home after blowing up her school gymnasium, ranting about vampires to her family when she had gotten her Watcher killed, and her almost boyfriend Pike.

Buffy got up, and headed for the shower. It would give her a few more minutes to calm herself, before seeing her mother.

'_What am I going to do? My mother lives here, and she is more defenceless then I am in this situation. It was bad enough worrying about her when she was out after dark, but now; now she isn't safe in her own home!'_

Buffy stepped out of the shower, wrapping her fluffy white towel around her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded to her reflection. She looked a lot better.

Grabbing her hairdryer, and her straightener, Buffy set about doing her hair. Once she had it blow dried, and straightened, she stepped into the clothes she'd picked out for the day. Having done that she twisted her hair up into a French twist, and stuck two sharpened chopsticks into her hair. They were fashionable, and served the dual purpose of hidden stakes, should she need them.

Buffy applied her makeup. Striving to make everyone believe that she was fine. Until she got to the library then she could talk to Giles, and her friends.

Buffy entered her room, her eyes landing on the soiled pink shirt that was still splayed out on her bed. Buffy felt a tremor of fear run through her. She snatched up the top, and threw it in her laundry hamper, before the fear could destroy her newly restored calm. If her mom could turn a blind eye to blood, she probably wouldn't notice dried semen stains.

Her attention was brought to her Claddagh, and she felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight of the beautiful ring nestled on her left ring finger. Buffy cradled the hand, bringing it up to her face. She kissed the ring. With a shaky whimper Buffy gently pulled the ring from her finger. Placing it in a china bowl, the heart facing towards her. She couldn't wear it. Not right now. Not with the threat of her Angel's demon terrorising her, and her friends. Plus she didn't want to give him the idea that she belonged to him.

She kept on the cross though, that way it felt, like he was still protecting her, even if he couldn't physically do so. She'd wear the leather coat, so that she could pretend that the cool soft leather was Angel holding her, but something like that screamed possession.

Buffy walked back over to the bed picking up the drawing, debating whether or not to take it to school. Shrugging Buffy placed it carefully in a plastic pocket at the back of one of her folders, before tossing the folder back into her book bag.

Buffy walked into the kitchen dropping her book bag by the door. She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Ooh wow! Cooked breakfast!" Buffy moaned, as her belly rumbled. "What's the occasion?"

"Well you're doing so well here. Your studying, your grades are improving, although I do think you could do better if you put your mind to it, and you're not fighting. So I just wanted to show you I appreciate that you're making an effort." Joyce said laying down a plate piled high with waffles, and a bottle of golden syrup.

Buffy immediately felt a familiar stab of guilt. She hated lying to her mom. She missed the days when she had a very open relationship with her mother. All that changed on her fifteenth birthday; the day she was called. For three years Buffy's birthday=BAD.

She often wondered if it was the same for her predecessors, or if it was just a thing unique to Buffy.

She ate her waffles like a woman starved. She loved her waffles, she could never get enough of them.

"Buffy!" Joyce reprimanded, amused.

"Sorry mom." Buffy apologised after she'd swallowed. "I just love your waffles." She glanced at the time. "I've got to make a move, if I don't want Snyder shoving a weeks' worth of detention down my throat." Buffy grumbled standing up, dumping her dirty dishes in the sink.

Joyce grimaced in disgust at the mention of that horrid man. "Buffy I have time to drive you this morning?" Joyce said the offer clear in her voice.

Buffy smiled and sat back down at the table. "Sure." It had been to long since she'd had any Buffy mommy/daughter time.

"Buffy, has something been bothering you? You seem a little down these past couple of days."

'_Damn I knew this was too good to be true! Why couldn't you ask me tomorrow or tonight even?'_ Buffy thought dully. Her mind conjuring up the image of the soiled shirt.

"You aren't having boy trouble, are you?"

Buffy hesitated for a fraction of a second, not long enough for Joyce to pick up on it, weighing her decision. "Nah mom. Just teenage girl stuff." Buffy said with an overly cheery smile, that was obviously fake. She felt a keen sense of loss when her mother failed to notice, giving her daughter a relieved smile in return.

There was a time when Joyce Summers would have picked up on the fake smile in a heartbeat.

***

"Ok. Mom thanks." Buffy said as they pulled up outside the school.

"You're welcome hunny. Have a good day!" Joyce called as Buffy exited the car halfway through her sentence in true teenager fashion.

Buffy gave her mom a small wave to acknowledge that she'd heard her mom as Willow bounded over to her. A welcoming smile on her face. The red head gave an enthusiastic wave to Joyce before she pulled out into the traffic.

"She asked me today." Buffy sighed, turning to face Willow, whose face immediately sobered.

"What did you tell her?" Willow asked sympathetically.

"Teenager stuff." Buffy shrugged. Walking with Willow up the steps to the school. "Something happened last night, and I really want to tell you about it, but I don't want to go into it more than once."

Willow nodded in understanding, even as curiosity ate at her insides. She didn't press for information though, condescending to wait until the lunch time Scooby session. Mentally the red head calculated the hours until the midday break. "Ooh look its Oz." Willow exclaimed as she spotted the dark haired guitar player. All thoughts on what could have happened last night shoved to the side in her excitement.

"Ooh the almost boyfriend." Buffy said pleased for her best friend. Glad to see that her friend was showing an interest in someone that saw her as a woman, not a childhood friend. It was also a huge comfort to see that even though her world was unravelling before her eyes, the outside world was still holding strong.

Willow looked back at Buffy, who smiled. "Go on. Go reel him in with the Willow charm."

"Are you sure? I can always catch up with Oz at recess , or, or, or at The Bronze…"

"I'll see you in class Will." Buffy said with a reassuring smile, continuing into the school building, as Willow walked back down the stairs weaving her way towards Oz.

***

"So what do you think?" Buffy asked of her Watcher moments after explaining the drawing, but she held back the fact that Angelus had pleasured himself at her expense. She felt too uncomfortable telling the closest thing she had to a father about it. She'd tell Willow later, maybe, if an opportunity arose.

"Aside from the fact that Angel is a sick freak?" Xander spat, missing the flinch his harsh words caused Buffy.

Giles studied the drawing of his Slayer. The drawing was beautiful in a sick way. The desire for her that seemed to emanate of the parchment made him uncomfortable. Flicking the page over, he was glad for something that he was comfortable with. Giles cleared his throat. "Ah yes. Asleep in thy bed. Erotic in thy sorrowful plight. In tears of passionate sorrow. This is a line from a famous demonic poet. Sorrows Call."

"Well at least I know he's not writing me poetry, right?" Buffy asked looking at her friends.

Willow nodded.

"Yeah cause dead boy is scary enough without him composing sonnets." Xander quipped, getting a weak smile from Buffy.

Giles removed his glasses, cleaning the lenses. He was more concerned that Angelus was writing poetry at all. Borrowed, or otherwise. The demon never did anything without a purpose, so the poetry had to do something in furthering the demons plans for Buffy, who he was certain had become Angelus' latest obsession. "Yes well, I still think this is of some concern. The poem Sorrows Calling was written about the vampires human…mistress. I've got the poem right here…" Giles said disappearing into his office only to come back out with a book spread open across his arm for balance.

"Does anyone else find it freaky that Giles keeps an occult book of poems written by demons?" Xander asked his two friends. Nodding to himself, when he received a unanimous nod from the two girls.

"Children please this is important." Giles scolded, before turning back to the book he cradled on his arm. Asleep in thy bed. Erotic in thy sorrowful plight. In tears of passionate sorrow." Giles quoted again, this time reading it from its spot in amongst the rest of its poem. " Basically, I believe that Angelus is, is, is telling you, that, arr, he finds your pain, and sorrow desirable." Giles finished uncomfortably.

"There you go Buffster, all you have to do is stop being all sad and mopey, and Angel will stop writing you poetry in the middle of the night." Xander joked. "What?" He asked innocently when Willow sent him a scathing glare.

"Don't listen to him Buffy. He's a well meaning fool, at the worst of times. We'll figure something out. Promise." Willow tried to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Willow." Buffy murmured, glancing at the book with a tentive interest. Catching sight of the title, Buffy filed it away for future reference as Willow led her out of the library towards their next class as the bell went. Xander trailing behind.

Buffy didn't know why, but she felt a sense of curiosity about the poem. She didn't really have an interest in poetry outside, listening to Angel's soothing voice as he recited from books, or memory. So she'd come back and read it when she had the chance, and there was no danger of being caught by anybody. Even though something told her that she'd probably regret it.

***

"She was so exquisite. The perfect image of pain, and sorrow…"

"So you didn't kill her then." Spike grumbled surly , cutting off his sires account of his confrontation with The Slayer. He'd thought that Angelus would have at least raped, and killed the damned bint. His blood lusted for vengeance, at being put in a wheelchair. And here his sire was playing merry games with the bitch, like he'd done with his Dru.

"No. Of course not." Angelus taunted, as if it should be obvious.

"I know you've been out of the game for awhile, but we do still kill people you know."

"Spike, Spike, Spike, my boy!" Angelus said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "You can't just come out, and kill this girl. She's the strongest Slayer ever to be recorded. I mean, pfft, look at you. you're in a bloody wheelchair. Nah, you can't just attack this girl head on." Angelus paused here for effect. "To kill this girl you have to love her."

"So you are…going to kill her then?" Spike asked with a frown.

"No my Spike. Nothing so simple. You want to hurt her, just like you did me." Drusilla said with a happy smile, that lit up her face.

"No one knows me like you do Dru." Angelus said returning the smile, with a smirk. "But no, well maybe a little. I never do the same thing twice." A malicious smile curving his lips.

Dru smiled in delight not at all worried about what her sire had in store for The Slayer. Whatever his decision it would be worthy of him, and the punishment that The Slayer deserved.

Spike on the other hand wasn't so convinced of his Sires plans. The blonde haired bitch had temporally crippled him, which had made him the brunt of many jokes in the demon community, and Angelus didn't have any reservations about teasing him about it.

He wanted the bitch tied down for his torturing pleasure. He'd take great pleasure in knocking that bitch off her high horse before he killed her, and it would just be an added bonus that he'd muck with his Sires grand plans for the little cunt. Angelus had grown weak during the years stuck under the soulful ponce, and he'd take great delight in proving it to the rest of the demon community.

Angelus watched with narrowed eyes as Spike, and Drusilla moved away. His eyes focused on Spike. His youngest child was a stupid bastard. There were many times throughout the years that he wished that he hadn't sired the poet, but there were just as many that he was glad that he had. Spike would give him trouble, of that he was certain.

Drusilla he was certain was back under his thumb. It didn't take much to prove dominance, and supremacy in her broken mind. Spike though, Spike he was sure would try to undermine him, and go after Buffy on his own. Spike had after all spent the last hundred years as the Alfa male. Something that wasn't easy to give up. He after all had never fully accepted Darla back as the Alfa, after her cowardly retreat in the barn, leaving him to die at the hands of Holtz and his minions. Nothing she'd done had been able to re-establish her standing, after he'd stumbled upon her after years of travelling the world alone.

***

Buffy twirled on the dance floor, letting the steady beat of the music wash away her worries. She was glad she had let Willow, and Xander convince her to come out to The Bronze. That had been hours ago, and her two friends had left for the night, needing the extra sleep for a test in maths tomorrow.

She knew that she should leave for her patrol, but for the moment she couldn't bring herself to leave the music that was so effectively relieving her of her worries.

Buffy was unaware of the male attention she was garnering as she swayed to the proactive beat the words washing over her. She swayed with a grace, and power that was like a moth to a flame.

Buffy's movements hesitated, and then faltered to a complete stop, much to the disappointment of the crowd of males that had formed a semicircle around her, vying for her attention. Her reality rudely crashed in around her, as she felt the familiar tingle of her senses. This wasn't the normal vampire tingle though. No this was the one that started at the base of her spine, and spread out to encompass her entire being.

She swung around her eyes searching the dully lit club. In time to see him walking out the door with a blond haired teenager. The smirk he threw in her direction causing her to grind her teeth together in frustration, as jealousy coursed through her. Buffy made to sweep from the club intent on saving the girl, even though she wished she could walk away. She wasn't prepared to see him yet. She still needed time, and the events of this morning were still fresh in her mind.

Buffy was stopped in her valiant efforts to save the blonde woman by one of her admires who had chosen to watch her dancing instead of joining in on the fun. "Hey there, you're looking sizzling tonight."

Buffy stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry I have to go." Buffy said dismissively. Attempting to walk around him only to have the tipsy stranger block her path.

"What's the rush, we got all night." He slurred.

Buffy frowned up at the man that was about a foot taller than her. She really, really didn't have time for this. Pushing past him making the man teeter drunkenly before falling to the floor, Buffy continued out of The Bronze moving quicker than before. If she didn't hurry she'd be too late. She didn't even bother to look back at the man that had placed a woman's life in mortal danger.

Buffy rushed out the door that Angelus and the woman had taken, and out into the adjoining alley. Only to mentally curse, as she was in time to watch Angelus drop the lifeless body of the once brimming with life human being to the floor like she was nothing, but the rubbish you bin when you've finished the tasty treat.

Angelus took his time in turning around to face Buffy. He'd been furious when he'd seen her dancing like she hadn't a care in the world, like she hadn't accepted a Claddagh wedding band from Angel a few days ago, like he wasn't her top priority. It was then that the blonde bimbo had walked over to him, Bianca he thought she'd called herself. It hadn't taken much convincing to get her to come outside with him.

"I thought you'd be here sooner Buff, I'm disappointed. I thought you cared about the lives of your fellow man?" Buffy clamped her teeth together, refusing to respond. Mentally cursing the drunk man with every word she knew, and then some she'd heard from her father, even going so far as to make some up. "What's a matter Buff? Cat got your tongue?" Angelus mocked, moving towards her with a steady predatory grace.

Buffy stood her ground 'never show them fear' running through her mind, as she glared stakes at him. "Her." Angelus jerked his thumb to the side in the direction of the dead girl, not bothering to give the wrapping the honour of his brown gaze. Buffy gritted her teeth at the lack of respect, her own hazel gaze falling to the victim, a wave of guilt hitting her as her mind recognised the failure to save the girls life, as was her duty. "Don't sweat your pretty little head over it Buff. She wasn't worth your effort. She was the easiest meal of the century. I didn't think they came that stupid."

Angelus staggered back as Buffy powerful little fist hit him in the cheek. Swallowing the blood that had pooled in his mouth from the cuts his fangs had punctured on his cheek. Angelus retaliated with a backhanded fist sending Buffy flying into the alley wall, a crack appearing in the bricks from the force.

Buffy spat blood onto the dirty alley floor. Her eyes fixed on Angelus. Buffy kicked out with her leg catching Angelus in the knee sending him to the ground with a pained groan. Angelus grabbed her calves literally lifting her feet out from under her sending her crashing to the ground. The wind knocked out of her, and her head hitting the ground with thump that resounded through her brain leaving her feeling a little disorientated.

Buffy got back up slowly under the watchful eyes of her boyfriend turned enemy. She shook her head to clear the remaining cobwebs, before punching him again, landing a glancing blow to the side of his head. Angelus snarled getting annoyed. Executing an uppercut which would have sent Buffy head over heels had he not grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, his arms folding around her.

Buffy was tense in his arms, every muscle ready to fight him should there be any indication that he was planning to do her harm. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist, and the other on her upper back so that his hand was buried in her silky blonde hair. His fingers gently probing the small bump on the back of her skull, which was already starting to heal. "I didn't intend to get rough with you tonight lover." Angelus murmured soothingly, shifting his face back to his human countenance. For what he was planning he didn't want her Slayer instincts kicking into gear. His hand running over her head, petting her.

Buffy shifted her stance slightly, but didn't reply, she was still a bit dizzy, and her breathing was still ragged, so she was content to stay in Angelus' arms as long as there was no sign of him making any threatening moves against her.

Angelus moved his hand from petting her hair, to stroke down her cheek, to hook under her chin, tilting her head up. He felt Buffy's already tense muscles bunch up, ready to push him away. Swooping down he captured her lips with his own. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, before entering the warm recesses of her mouth.

For a moment Angelus thought that she'd push him away, but slowly her body relaxed, and she moaned breathily into his mouth, her tongue coming up to play with his, tentively at first before gaining confidence.

Angelus growled in pleasure as Buffy's untutored tongue flirted with his. Her inexperienced caresses setting his thick blood on fire, he forced himself not to give into his urge to make her submit, to give him the free reign over her hot little mouth. A gentle hand was needed at this stage of the game. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Suddenly without warning Buffy shoved him away, punching him square in the nose, the crack renting the air proving that she broke his nose.

Angelus growled arousal still thrumming through him, at what he considered an enjoyable type of foreplay.

"You sick bastard!! The next time you're feeling _happy_ do it in your own room!" Buffy screamed at him, before backing off rage, and disgust visible in every pore of her being.

Angelus quirked a brow, he'd forgotten about cleaning himself up on her shirt. He shrugged _'Oh well every demon has his moments. I should probably tell her…I'll do it later. She is sexy when she's trembling with rage.'_ Angelus thought with a wolfish smirk.

Unknown to Buffy, and Angelus. Cordelia had come out of The Bronze to see Angelus, and Buffy fighting in the alley. She had stood transfixed, until Angelus had kissed Buffy. The brunette had stormed off with jealousy gnawing at her, and an unjustified vindictive rage.

***

Buffy paced her room like a caged lion. What had she been thinking?! Kissing Angelus! Angel would never forgive her! Buffy whimpered at the thought flinging herself down on her bed. She was too keyed up to sleep, but too tired to study.

She had skived out on her patrol of the cemeteries, forgetting about them in her righteous fury, and disgust.

She wasn't even sure how it happened. Her head had still been filled with lingering cobwebs. One minute he was holding her in what she hesitantly called a caring embrace then suddenly his lips where over hers.

She was just glad that her friends hadn't been there, to witness her weakness.

A huge question that circled her brain in bold neon sign letters was WHY?! He'd made certain to make it absolutely clear that he hadn't found her enjoyable. So why was he all with the masturbating, and the hugging, and, and, and the kissing.

Buffy took out the drawing her eyes taking it in. His attention to the details, and his ability to master not only her feelings, but projecting his onto the page as well. Buffy wanted to scrunch up the drawing, and throw it in her wastepaper basket, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No one had drawn her before, and despite the fact that Angelus scared, and confused her, and downright set her teeth on edge. She couldn't destroy his artwork.

Getting up from the bed. Buffy squatted down pulling out a shoebox. Opening the box she was confronted with all the photos that she couldn't put into frames. Dropping the drawing into the box Buffy silently vowed to remove it at a later date, when the loss of Angel wasn't so hard to bear.

In the back of her mind in a part that she refused to acknowledge she knew that she wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Well I don't really have much to say except thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter :D. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Oh also if you want to read some great B/A B/Aus stories you should check out my favourites, and my favourite authors.

**CHAPTER 2**

Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the library. It wasn't because it was the hottest day of the year so far. It was because she couldn't stop thinking of the kiss she'd shared with Angelus. It made her feel guilty. She was supposed to be trying to kill him. Hadn't she told Giles that, that was what she had to do at Jenny Calenders dead Uncles condo?

And yet there she was sharing kisses with him, like it was old times. If Angelus had changed tactics, he had made a smart decision. Time suddenly felt like a dangerous thing to need. Him trying to kill her, and her friends she could handle, it made it easier to do what she knew needed doing, but last night. He'd had the perfect opportunity to finish her off. Instead as she allowed him to hold her, he'd kissed her, and suddenly he was Angel again. Her sweet soulful Angel.

She probably wouldn't have had the strength to push him away, if she hadn't noticed a difference in the kiss from her Angel's. Angel's kisses' were always sweet and tender, like Angelus' was, but with Angel the sweet and tender had felt natural, but last night in the alley. It felt like Angelus had been forcing himself to hold back from kissing her like he wanted to kiss her.

Buffy didn't know how she would have reacted had he kissed her like Angelus, instead of like Angel. She remembered the forceful kiss he'd planted on her, the night she interrupted him, before he could kill her friends. She was ashamed to admit that a sharp bolt of arousal had shot through her at the short brutal kiss.

She was afraid to find out, if she'd have the strength to pull away if Angelus really kissed her. The memory of her soiled pink shirt had saved her. There'd be no more hugs, no more kisses. If she ever wanted to make him dust buster fodder she had to act like he was an enemy, not the love of her life, not anymore.

Buffy frowned as what felt like her entire being crying out at the image of Angel bursting into dust. She suddenly wished that Angelus had given her back her heart after he'd crushed it into tiny pieces, but the demon still carried it around with him, and that she feared would be the death of her.

"Oh man it's like heaven in here compared to outside!" Xander exclaimed as he entered the air conditioned library. Plopping himself down in a chair, and dropping his bag.

"Just think this is only recess Xand. Still three quarts of the day to go." Buffy said.

Xander groaned in protest. "This day is going to be the end of me! I can barely stand let alone think! And I have an algebra test today." Xander whined.

"We all have an algebra test today." Willow reminded him dryly.

"We could always get lucky and they'll call it off due to extreme heat." Buffy said trying to sound hopeful.

"Please don't say things like that! With that little troll as our principal, it'll never happen." Xander groaned.

Just as Queen C entered the library. "What are you complaining about now Harris?" Cordelia spat snidely.

"Oh nothing much just the fact that it is inhumanly cruel to makes us put up with you for 6hours a day 5 days a week."

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she sat down her brown eyes landing on Buffy, the jealous anger surged up as she looked at the petite blonde. She was burning to spill the beans that she had seen the worshiped blonde kissing the demon that was terrorising them. But she was going to wait, for a little longer anyway. There was something she wanted to do first, before she spilled the beans.

"Hey Giles." Buffy greeted when the librarian came out of his office.

"Hello…ar, how did last night go?" Giles asked.

"Oh not to bad…had a run in with Angelus…he got away though." Buffy said awkwardly.

"Not to worry Buffy." Giles said sympathetically. "I know you can do it, when you feel the time is right."

Everyone ignored the disbelieving snort that came from Cordelia. Believing that it was just Cordelia being her usual bitchy self.

***

Cordelia pulled up outside the warehouse, where she knew Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla lived. She was a little nervous, but she was confident. She had much more to offer then Buffy Summers!

It was all simple really. Angelus wanted something from Buffy. Cordelia wanted something from Angelus, and she wanted to make Buffy's perfect little life hell. It was bad enough that Angel refused to look at her because of Buffy Summers, but she'd be damned if she let the demon pass her up as well.

Cordelia checked herself in the review mirror, before getting out of the car. Confidently making her way into the warehouse, being careful not to press her clothes against anything grubby. Cordy was wandering around the warehouse for a good fifteen minutes, before she felt more then heard someone behind her.

She spun around to come face to face with Angelus. "Cordy, Cordy, Cordy. You seem a little lost." Angelus quipped exhaling cigarette smoke.

"I'm not scared of you." Cordelia said brashly with a defiant toss of her head. With a sudden whoosh, and blur of movement Cordelia found herself slammed against the side of a conveyer belt, which dug painfully into her back.

"Funny." Angelus said with a smirk. "It doesn't seem like it." The sound of the brunette's pounding heart, and the scent of her fear, and adrenaline telling him all he needed to know.

"So 'Queen C.'" Angelus sneered. "Why don't you tell me why you decided to pay little ol' me a visit?" Angelus held his burning cigarette scant centimetre from her cheek. So that she could feel the heat. The smoke making her eyes water, as he trailed it up, and down her face, like an invisible caress, his threat clear.

"I, I came to make a deal with you."Cordelia said flinching slightly as the cigarette hovered under her nose forcing her to inhale the smoke. She suppressed racking coughs not wanting to risk getting burned.

Angelus drew back surprised, placing the cigarette back between his lips, though not enough for Cordelia to be able to move away from the conveyer belt. An amused dry chuckle escaped his lips. "What makes you think I would be interested in making a deal?" He looked her over speculatively.

"You have an agenda with Buffy," Cordelia gave a huge sigh, making sure her breasts heaved with the effort. "and Buffy being Buffy won't simply dance to the tune you wish to play, at least not without help."

Angelus thoughtfully blew out a puff of smoke, just as a loud unmistakably passionate cry sounded throughout the warehouse. "Spike, and Drusilla must be playing," Angelus taunted with an amused smile at Cordelia's startled jump.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Cordelia could be very instrumental in quickening the process with Buffy. Angelus stomped out the cigarette and leaned forward his hands resting on either side of the cheerleader trapping her. "And what would you want in return?" Angelus asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

In a bold move that surprised Angelus, Cordelia glanced to where the passionate cry had originated from, before pressing her lips against his. Pressing herself closer to his body suggestively. Angelus pulled back when she ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

"I see. You want me to fuck you." Angelus said amused. He ran his eyes over her again, pausing at her breasts, and at the v of her thighs. He leaned in drawing in her scent, before quickly huffing as her strong perfume irritated his nose. Xander's scent wafted up to him. Angelus rolled his eyes at that. _'Whore.'_ Floated through his mind. Everything about the woman turned him off…the only thing that he could think of that would be pleasurable would be torturing her and sinking his fangs into her neck. "Alright Core you got yourself a deal." Angelus said hooking one of his fingers in the low rise 'V' of her top. He scented her desire in the air and refrained from shaking his head at her stupidity. "This is what I want you to do, and only after its done will I uphold my part of our little deal."

Cordelia nodded her agreement. She didn't rightly care when they made love, because they would, and she'd steal the demons heart from right under Buffy's nose. Angelus would love her for helping him. Cause that's why Angel fell in love with Buffy, cause she helped him. Angelus wouldn't know what hit him.

Angelus watched Cordelia leave restraining the impulse to tear into her neck, that blessed event could come later.

"My Angel's found a new player in his little game with The Slayer." Drusilla cooed to the little porcelain doll, that she cradled in her arms.

"You're not to touch her Dru." Angelus demand sternly.

"Ohh Miss Edith. Daddy is jealous with his new toys. Won't let his princess, or her Spike join the merry game."

Using preternatural speed that he rarely felt inclined to use, Angelus stood before Drusilla gnashing his fangs menacingly. "I'm deadly serious Dru. If I find that you or Spike have made a move against Buffy, it will mean a very slow, very painful dusting. I don't tolerate disobedience Dru, you know that, better than most." Angelus growled walking off, leaving Dru to stare after him a longing look in her eyes, a secretive knowing smile on her face that could rival the Monalisas, before she turned away to rejoin Spike. Intending on having a tea party, one could never have too many tea parties.

***

Buffy laughed with her friends. The cool water surrounding them. The strong smell of chlorine assaulting their nostrils. They'd skived out on the Scooby meeting, feeling that they deserved a break from real life. Giles would be mad at them, and be very English about it, but it was so hot, and seeing as there wasn't a beach within walking distance, they found themselves at Sunnydale swimming centre. Just enjoying the water.

The pool was too crowded for them to do much other then sit in one spot, and talk, and listen to the boisterous shouts, and squeals of the children that ran around them.

"…So then Cordy was all like. 'Harris I know you stole my designer sunglass, so give 'em up you travesty of a fashion statement.'" Xander re-enacted raising his voice to a higher pitch to sound like a girl. "I just looked at her like the idiot she is, and told her. Cordy. Did it occur to you to check your head. Of course she does protesting all the while that they weren't, until her fingers touched them. She turned an interesting shade of red before storming off, without even apologising." Xander finished pleased by the hysterical giggles he got out of the girls. His eyes being drawn in by Buffy's beauty, as she laughed. Laughed at something he said. "Pretty lame huh." Xander laughed.

Oz shrugged. "I don't know man lameness normally makes me feel all fuzzy. That kinda made me feel kinda dry…in a funny kind of way." Oz said in his usual deadpan voice.

"I still don't get how you two started dating." Willow grumbled a slight amount of jealousy eating at her, even as she snuggled closer to Oz in the water.

"Ok let's just get one thing straight were not dating where…"

"Dating." Buffy finished for him with a grin.

"Whatever it is." Xander continued shooting a half hearted glare at his blonde friend. "It started like everything else with Co…"

"Come on Buffy let's let the boys have some boy time." Willow interrupted suddenly not wanting to know how it started as the green eyed monster attacked her with a ferrous rage.

"Sure." Buffy agreed standing up in the water, following after Willow sensing a best friend moment close at hand.

Xander looked at Oz shocked. "Was it something I said?"

Oz gave Xander a blank look. He couldn't help but feel like smacking the boy for not realising his best friend's true feelings, and hugging him for being so blind.

"Why can't he see me for a woman!!" Willow whined at Buffy in the change room. From separate shower stalls.

"Because he's a dunder brain, whose been caught up in the teenage drama of angsty passion." Buffy replied instantly getting a small giggle out of Willow. "I thought you liked Oz?"

"Oh…I do, I do…It's just I hear Xander start to talk about his girlfriend. A girl we've hated since primary school, and I just…"

"Get old crushy feelings flash backs?"

Willow nodded before realising that Buffy couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"Ahh don't worry it'll pass. Just try and explore the new feelings you're developing with Oz." Buffy advised, as she hoped out of the shower her towel wrapped around her.

Willow came out as Buffy was pulling on her shorts, deciding that she wouldn't put her top back on just walk around in her bather bikini top. It was a good opportunity to work on her tan.

"Yeah your right. Xander doesn't like me, and is dating someone, and I'm not going to pine over a guy, when there is a great guy who seems to be interested." Willow said with a confidence that she didn't feel.

"Not seems Will, is." Buffy corrected gently as they left the Sunnydale pool. Willow giggled nervously. The thought that someone as cool as Oz liked her sent tingles of lust down her spine, as well as a hopeful feeling that she was worthy of being loved.

Buffy and Willow staggered slightly as the hot atmosphere outside the pool hit them. "You know I think I'm going to skip The Bronze tonight." Buffy gasped.

Willow nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's not a good day to be pushy up against a sea of sweaty bodies in a musky bar."

"So you patrolling tonight?"

"Yes unfortunately the undead don't feel the weather." Buffy groused. "So I'll do a quick sweep of the graveyards, and the park before calling it the night." Buffy said wiping some sweat off her brow.

"Do you want some company?" Willow offered.

"If you don't mind sweating your brains out."

"Sure. You know what they say. The friends that stay together sweat together." Willow said putting her own twist to the adage.

"Then I'd love some company."

***

Buffy twirled the stake around, before plunging it in the vampires unbeating heart, turning the fledge to dust. Buffy wiped her brow. It hadn't cooled down at all, if anything the temperature was rising, but that could also be the fighting.

"So what do you think one of Angel's?" Willow asked from the sidelines.

Buffy was about to answer when three more vamps came into view. "Oh come on!" Buffy groused. "Its way to hot for this. No human in their right mind would be out tonight."

Willow nodded in agreement, not daring to voice her answer lest she distract Buffy. It always amazed her how graceful and elegant Buffy looked when fighting. Not to mention how easy she made it look. She couldn't help but feel a touch envious that Buffy got to be special. She couldn't understand why Buffy seemed to hate it so much. She'd give anything to be something special. Maybe then her parents would consider her worthwhile.

Buffy plunged her stake into the last vampires heart. Turning to Willow with a smile. "Ok. Where going now before I die of perspiration." Buffy wiped at her face with a small frown. "I should have brought a towel." Willow giggled. "Come on Will I'll walk you home." Buffy said her eyes scanning the darkness. She had a feeling someone was watching them, but she couldn't sense anything. Chalking it up to paranoia induced by Angelus, and the heat Buffy left with Willow.

Angelus watched with gold tinged eyes as Buffy and Willow left the cemetery. His eyes focused on the diminutive blonde. Following after them when he was certain Buffy wouldn't be able to sense him. How dare she wear something so revealing! His eyes going over the bikini bathing top, and short shorts. Only he was allowed to see that much skin. Her golden skin glistening when the sensor light came on at Willow's front door.

"Thanks for coming tonight Will."

"Anytime. What are friends for if not to take midnight walks through the cemeteries." Willow paused for a moment deliberating. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Like I've been drenched with a hose of hot water." Buffy said deliberately avoiding Willow's real meaning. "Get some rest Will." Buffy intoned softly when Willow opened her mouth.

Closing her mouth Willow nodded apart of her understanding that Buffy wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Night." Willow said turning towards her door.

"Night." Buffy responded as Willow walked through her door, closing the door behind her. She had no idea why she didn't tell Willow about the kiss then. It had been the perfect opportunity! It had even been on the tip of her tongue, but she had held it back. She reasoned that she didn't want to see the disapproval in Willow's eyes.

But a part of her told her that it was because it was none of her business. Slaying was her gig, besides it wasn't as if she had started the kiss. Responded yes, started no.

Buffy climbed the tree up into her room, debating for a second before pushing the window open wider, hoping that the slight breeze would help cool her, and her hot, stuffy room. Grabbing a fresh, summer-y nightie out of her drawer, Buffy headed to the shower.

Buffy returned from her cool shower feeling better. As soon as she lay down however the heat seeped back into her, making her feel uncomfortable again.

***

Angelus entered Buffy's room, to find her sprawled on top of the blankets trying to find relief from the heat. Slipping off his shoes and socks, he quietly lay down on the bed angling himself towards Buffy. His eyes never leaving her.

The dipping of the bed must have woken her from her light dozing as she opened her eyes a couple of seconds later.

Buffy eyes focused on the man that lay across from her. She smiled happiness coursed through her. "Angel." The happy bubble she was in cracked, and shattered as reality kicked in, when he smirked at her. The smirk a far cry from Angel smiles.

She frowned. She was too hot, and tired for this tonight. Buffy's eyes travelled from the soulless demon, to her open window a couple of times her silent order for him to leave clear.

Angelus ignored her silent demand. He didn't do orders silent or otherwise. Instead he opened his arms in blatant invitation.

Buffy hesitated. She should grab a stake and make him leave, or get him out the window with minimal noise, but the cool heat of Angelus' skin, his offer of release from the heat was all too tempting. She shouldn't do it! She should get up and move away from him and his sweet offer. But god he looked so cool in his silk shirt, and leather pants, not a drop of sweat on the man.

Angelus waited patiently his arms still spread in invitation. He watched as the emotions played out over her face, as she warred with what she believed was right, and what she wanted. His patience was rewarded when Buffy shimmied over to him. Her arm resting on his waist. Her head coming to rest on his chest, her leg throwing itself over his. Buffy trying to get as much of her body touching his as possible.

Angelus felt his cock twitch to life. Buffy didn't have a clue what her body thrown over his was doing to him! All he had to do was roll over, and he'd be pressing her into the mattress. Then all he'd have to do was spread her thighs and he'd be able to plunge into her molten hot depths. Angelus let his arms fall around her. It didn't fit in with his plan to take her tonight. He was going to separate her from her friends, drive a wedge between them, until he was the only person she had. Cordelia would start on that tomorrow. Then when she only had him left he'd kill her. String her up in the library, for her Watcher, and little friends to find her well fucked body.

Buffy moaned when she felt the coolness of his body. It felt so good to her overly heated skin. His scent invaded her nose, making her smile at the familiar warm comforting scents that were Angel, and Angelus. She knew that she should be tense prepared for an attack from the psychopathic demon, but she couldn't get her tired body to cooperate with her.

Buffy frowned in displeasure as the once cool silk heated from her skin, despite Angelus' cold body.

Angelus looked down when he felt Buffy's small hand glide up his chest, his cock twitching to attention again. Her hand kept going up until it made contact with his cool skin. Moving more slowly back down her fingers running in between the opening in his shirt until her fingers snagged against a button, with deft fingers she undid it before continuing her downward journey.

Angelus bit his lip hard drawing blood to keep from groaning. He took a deep breath, and sighed in disappointment when there wasn't a hint of arousal coming off her in fact she was mostly asleep. So that ruled out randy dreams. Buffy continued her steady progress until all the buttons where undone. She had too much trouble trying to untuck him so instead just pulled his shirt away revealing more of his chest, resting her face against the cool newly exposed skin.

Angelus chuckled here he was becoming aroused, when she was just innocently getting closer to his coolness. Sitting up an arm still wrapped around her holding her to him. Angelus removed his silk shirt smiling slightly as she tiredly mumbled her protests to the movements.

Flinging his shirt over the chair so that it wouldn't crease he lay back down. Buffy shifting slightly to get comfortable, a contented sigh escaping her lips. _'You shouldn't be this relaxed in his arms. You should move away!'_ Buffy thought tiredly drifting between sleep and wakefulness. Despite her thoughts she snuggled closer.

"Do you want to remove my pants to lover?" Angelus taunted.

Buffy shook her head sleepily not really paying attention to his tone.

Angelus' brow furrowed at the strong feeling of possession that was coursing through him. It was more than just the possessive feelings he got for his obsessions. This feeling ran deeper than that, it made him want to sink his fangs into her supple neck so that it left a mark, his mark. His frown deepened. That was ridiculous he had never felt that way about anyone, not even Darla. He wanted to kill her, not take her as a fucking mate! That was something the fucking soul would want to do. He had in away. Marrying her by Irish customs, couldn't even fuck her without marrying her first. _No not his Buffy_.

Angelus glanced at his left hand, he still wore the ring. It was the only physical marker that told everyone that she was his. That she belonged to him. Angelus' hand came up over his chest tracing Buffy's left hand. Finding the finger that bore her identical ring, he went to fiddle with it only for his finger to meet warm flesh! With his thumb and forefinger he traced the outline of her finger to find that the finger that was supposed to bear his Claddagh was bear!

Anger pounded through him. How dare she show such insolence! He'd have to punish her for more than just the clothes now. She belonged to him! She was his! Buffy whimpered her body tensing as if sensing the danger. She moved to roll away from him, but his arm that was wrapped around her back held her tighter forcing her to stay.

Angelus calmed when an idea came to him, Buffy relaxed against him sensing that the danger had passed. No doubt her friends had noticed that the ring was no longer on her finger. It would fit nicely into his plans if she were to suddenly start wearing it again, but not tonight…a little later on.

Buffy suddenly out of the blue in her sleepy fog, dropped a soft, warm kiss on his chest, a murmured 'Angel' coming out in a whispered breathy sigh, that he would not have heard if he were human.

Angelus felt a sudden burst of jealousy at hearing his souls name, followed by that same possessiveness he had felt before. He looked down at her lust making his eyes go a darker brown as he looked down at her. Her hair fanning around her, her face still slightly flushed, her body crushed against his, her scent filling his senses. He wouldn't allow himself to take her, not tonight, everything he did had to fit in with his plan, otherwise it could damn well set him back, but that didn't mean he couldn't get in some petting.

He ran his hand softly down her arm receiving a delighted shiver. He trailed his fingers lightly up her torso, mentally cursing the small nightie as it bared his access to her silky skin. His fingers traced the swell of her breast. His eyes could clearly see her nipples beginning to pucker at his ministrations. He circled the aureole, and he watched with avid attention as her nipple hardened completely becoming small little diamonds. He captured the erect nipple rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged it stretching the skin. Her arousal flavouring the air, he was caught by surprise when Buffy knocked his hand away a small frown on her face.

Buffy sighed dropping her arm pressing her legs together to still the small ach that had begun she wanted to sleep, and desire was a definite alarm clock, not conducive to sleep.

Angelus waited a few moments before running his hand down her waist, and over her hip, to slide down her bear leg, mentally praising the skimpy nightie. He teased her leg with his talented fingers until she shifted her leg so that he could trail his finger up her inner thigh teasing the soft, satiny skin there. He brushed his fingers against her panties smiling smugly as he felt their dampness. He began teasing her clit, circling around it through her panties before going down tracing her slit.

Buffy's hand caught his wrist after a few moments. Amused he let her bring his hand up to his chest were she placed it under her head, as if that could stop him from continuing his ministrations, if he really wanted to. Her hand travelled up coming to rest against his cheek, giving it soft pats. "No. bad vampire." Buffy murmured.

Angelus chuckled pressing a kiss into her palm before she managed to pull her hand away. After a few moments. Buffy ground herself against his hip, a frustrated sound coming from her lips. "Do you want me to give you a hand Buff." He asked wriggling his fingers against her cheek suggestively.

"No I want to sleep!" Buffy grumbled grinding herself against him again.

"I bet if I give you an orgasm you'll sleep like a baby."

"I wouldn't want one if you hadn't started teasing!" Buffy shot back annoyed.

Angelus shrugged nonchalantly removing his hand from beneath her cheek licking his fingers. "I have to go anyway." He said looking at the window his senses telling him that dawn was approaching.

"Ok." Buffy muttered rolling away from him.

Angelus got up putting on his socks and shoes, he grabbed his shirt sliding that over his slightly heated skin, buttoning it, as he walked over to her vanity, looking over the jewellery until he saw what he was looking for. Picking up the small feminine Claddagh ring he looked back over at the bed. "What no goodbye?"

"Goodbye." Buffy droned just wanting him to leave and let her sleep she had to go to school today. Buffy opened an eye searching the room for the demon moments later upon finding him gone she trailed her fingers down to her pulsing pussy, needing to alleviate the ach that Angelus had so effortlessly started with only a few touches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Well I'm sure you'll be glad to know that there is smutty goodness in this chapter!! I'm kinda sorry for writing Cordelia like am in this story I really do like her when she is in Sunnydale, but I watched a lovey dovey episode between her and Angel on Angel and GRRRRR! So I'm venting lol. Ok so enough with my authors babble and one with the chappie! :P

**CHAPTER 3**

"Buffy how was your patrol?" Giles asked when Buffy came into the library that morning before classes.

"Hot! Did you know that vamps have no temperature appreciation!" Buffy grumbled still feeling sore at being made to slay and sweat in the heat of yesterday. Thankfully today was going to be a cooler day.

"So no Angelus?"

Before Buffy could answer Willow did. "No apart from being stiflingly hot it was just lower level vamps…"

"Fledges." Buffy answered Willow's questioning look.

"Oh, well I suppose that's ah, ah, excellent. Giles said, obviously worried about what Angelus had planned for his Slayer, and for the rest of them.

Buffy walked out of the library feeling disconcerted. Angelus really seemed to have pulled a 180 on her. The Angelus of the apartment, would never have kept her cool through yesterdays heat wave, nor would he have kissed her so tenderly, passionate in the alley.

It really worried her though that the longer she didn't confined in her friends, the more she felt like she couldn't. That feeling was already beginning to take root.

***

Cordelia on the other hand was having an excellent beginning to her day. She had already planted the seeds of doubt in Xander when they were having one of their closet groping sessions. The look on his face had been priceless, when she'd told him a slightly edited version of the events in the alley behind The Bronze.

It had been so easy, Xander hadn't even questioned her information! So by the time 3rd and 4th session came the entire Scooby gang should know of their little hero's transgression.

Angelus would be so pleased! She'd have him under her thumb, and eating out of her hand in no time. That'd show that little blonde bitch just who was better.

***

Xander caught Willow alone just as recess started, coming from her classroom. "Hey Will. We need to talk." His voice dead serious, no hint of his sarcastic nature.

"Ok…Hey shouldn't we get Buffy? She is The Slayer, and all." Willow asked confused when Xander headed straight for the library.

"No, this is one thing we need to discuss without the Buffster." Xander growled his voice dripping with jealousy.

"Yo G-man!! You home! We have a serious problem!" Xander shouted in the empty library.

As years spent living on the hellmouth had taught him. Giles exited his office in a hurry, when the words serious and problem were uttered in the same sentence.

"Cordelia told me that she saw Buffy kissing Angel in the alley behind The Bronze." Xander said like it was the end all and be all.

"And we believe the wickedest witch of the Dale because?" Willow asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"This is Cordelia…trying to save herself from being tortured and killed." Xander said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh right." Willow accepted suddenly seeing where her childhood friend was coming from. "Was it a vanilla kiss or, a, a, a…"

"This was definitely a multi-flavoured, with all those delicious toppings that you know you shouldn't have, but you just can't seem to help yourself kind of kiss…what should it matter Will? This isn't the all kind and soulfully broodiful Angel, this is the soulless, evil, I'm gonna kill you in really thought out painful ways Angel."

Willow remained silent, he had a good point. _'Why would Buffy kiss evil Angel?! Does she even have a reason? Of course she does…right?'_ Willow thought, her mind in turmoil.

Giles remained silent. The news wasn't all that surprising to him, Angelus after all wasn't known for celibacy, but the fact that Buffy had initiated it, didn't sit well with him. Not with his Watcher instincts, or his more fatherly ones. He could only hope that Cordelia had miss seen, or was exaggerating. Either was likely with Cordelia, but still Xander's words ate at him. The slight possibility that it was true snaking its way through the doubt in his mind, like a poisonous viper.

"Children! Children Please!!" Giles yelled over Xander, and Willow's hysterical accusations. "I suggest," He said when he was sure he had their attention. "that you speak to Buffy about this, and, and see what she says."

Willow and Xander didn't reply, but they did leave the library each stewing in their own self-righteous anger. Both forgetting rather easily, just how confused, and heartbroken their friend and protector was, and more importantly that she was still just a girl, who had lost the love of her life in a most tragic way.

***

Buffy sighed. It felt like she couldn't catch a break lately, first with Angelus, and now her friends were angry with her, they weren't vocalising anything yet, but they wouldn't speak to her occasionally they'd whisper amongst themselves, as if trying to come to a decision. It was about her she could tell by the way they kept throwing hostile, disapproving glances her way.

Not being able to take the stony silence anymore Buffy left. She could feel their accusing eyes boring into her back, as if they were criticizing her for leaving.

Buffy sighed internally. She hadn't realized how much she missed the feeling of Angel's arms wrapped around her, hugging her too him until last night. Even though she knew mentally that it wasn't her Angel anymore, her body didn't have the same reservations.

It was the same body of the man, vampire with a soul, that had loved her totally, and utterly, whom she had returned that love, she'd never forget the surprised look on his face when she'd told him the first time that she loved him, or the way he had crushed her to him, her body couldn't make the distinction, between the two, because truthfully the body hadn't changed, the persona had.

Buffy looked down the corridor, and spotted Giles coming out of the library making his way towards her. "Hey Giles." Buffy said brightly hoping that her father figure would be able to make her feel, not quite so close to drowning in the sea of confusion that was her life.

"What? Oh, yes hello Buffy. Really can't stay and chat. Must be off, there's, ah, ah, ah meeting, yes a meeting." He managed to get out, before he walked away, almost running in his haste to be away from the girl he loved as a daughter, not being able to help feeling disappointed in her, despite what he'd told her in his car after she had defeated The Judge.

"Giles!" Buffy called softly in almost a broken whimper. Whatever was eating at Willow, and Xander was obviously eating at Giles too. Buffy had an instinctual sinking feeling. She knew what it was. Angelus it had to be! Somehow they found out about the kiss! Suddenly she felt terrified, if this was how they were reacting to a kiss, how much worse would it be if they found out that Angelus had held her throughout the night, with not even a slight protest from her. Buffy felt tears building in her eyes, squeezing her eyes shut tightly fighting back the salty river that wanted to flow. Why did they have to do this now! Now when more than ever before she needed them behind her, backing her, helping her through this.

Cordelia watched with a triumphant smile, from down the hall where she was talking to her 'real' friends. Things were going perfectly, her job was easier then she expected, not that she was complaining the quicker, and easier the better. She really wanted to take Angel for a test drive! She'd show him what he was missing out on when he was mooning after little miss slays a lot. Maybe she'd even make him grovel for forgiveness.

Cordelia licked her lips there was something so sexy about that man on his knees.

***

"You reek of The Slayer." Spike said disgusted, rolling up to his Sire.

"What's a matter wheels? Dru not satisfying you?" Angelus taunted placing his foot on the seat of the chair in between Spikes legs, and shoving forcing the peroxide blonde vampire skidding across the warehouse floor leaving black skid marks, as he had slammed on the breaks. "Sorry Spike can't stay I've got a Slayer to punish and goals to achieve." Angelus mocked turning his thoughts to how he was going to do what he needed without turning into a dust buster snack, and get it done before Buffy got home from school.

"You can't kill her, can you? You great bloody poof! She's got you just as pussy whipped as bloody Angel!" Spike growled at his Sires retreating back, holding his angry gaze as Angelus turned back around his body stiff with fury.

In less than a blink of an eye Spike was scent rolling backwards, slamming into a wall. Angelus was there in a second looming over him, his hands curled around the ends of the wheelchair's arm rests. His face a scant inch away from his.

Spike leaned back in his chair, he fought to keep his face defiant, his blue eyes meeting his Sires brown ones which where tinged with gold, showing just how close he was to shifting into his demonic image.

"Spike, Spike, Spike you just don't know when to SHUT UP do you?" Angelus growled his voice enough to send chills down a hell gods spine. "Listen and listen well you pathetic waste of demonic life, The Slayer is my business, not yours, or Dru's, or any other demon, she is mine to do with as I want. You had your chance you failed. Move on."

"The Slayer is every demons business. This one is too much of a threat to be one of your obsessions Angelus." Spike spat.

"Stay away from The Slayer boy, or Dru will have to carry you around in a zip-lock bag." Angelus demanded shoving Spike further into the wall, before walking away.

***

Buffy ran after Willow, and Xander as they walked down the street, she had to talk to them, she had to try and put things right. "Willow, Xander, guys! Please wait! Just let me explain!" Buffy yelled. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and that was after my brain was scrambled by a hit via the concrete! Guys please!" Buffy stopped walking behind them her stride coming to a complete stop, as her two best friends just kept walking. "Guys please I need you." Buffy whispered a single tear falling down her cheek.

Buffy wiped it away on the back of her sleeve. Turning away she walked in the opposite direction of the retreating backs of her friends, heading for home.

Buffy stepped into her room flinging herself onto her bed with a heartfelt sigh. _'Just when you think things can't get any worse.'_ Buffy thought with a wiry chuckle. She scrunched up her nose as she realized an awful stench was invading her nose. Sitting up Buffy's eyes travelled her room. Her eyes landing on her window. She could see a mass of flies swarming around outside it as well as a couple that had managed to get in through the crack under her window.

With trepidation Buffy jerked up her window her eyes falling on the carcass of a kitten that had been nailed to her windowsill, with a thick cruel looking handcrafted nail. Buffy made a strangled sound in the back of her throat as tears spilled unhindered down her cheeks. "Oh God!" It wasn't just any kitten, it was one that she had fallen in love with at the Ranfields. She had gone there every day for the past two weeks. She had been working on her mom to let her have the little kitten she had dubbed Mr. Cuddles, because of his love of just snuggling up in her arms and staying there.

With shaky fingers she picked up a familiar looking piece of yellow paper that was bloody around the edges. It had one word written on it.

Ring –A.

Buffy frowned confused she had no idea what he could mean. The only thing obvious to her was that he was sadistic. How had he even known about Mr. Cuddles? She hadn't mentioned him to Angel yet because she wasn't sure if mom would let her have him.

Buffy put the small bloody card down on her vanity. Pulling out the thick nail that was acting as a stake. She picked up the small kitten, and shimmied down her roof. Laying him down on the ground she grabbed a shovel and dug a small kitten sized grave in the garden.

She had just finished cleaning up the blood on her sill, grimacing at the hole that was in the wood when her mother knocked on the door. "Buffy Willow's on the phone. She sounds upset the poor dear." Joyce said handing Buffy the phone, before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Buffy asked hesitantly into the phone not sure what to expect.

"Buffy." Willow sobbed.

"Yeah Will it's me."

"He, he, he killed my fish. I came home, and, and, and there was this letter on my bed. So I opened it, and there were my fish. He cabobed them on one of those little thin sticks, and he left a note. I don't understand it."

"Will take a deep breath, now tell me what does the note say?" Buffy asked gently even as every one of her nerves where on end, and anxiety pulsed through her.

"Clothes A." Willow sobbed.

Buffy felt an ice cold chill run through her as a sudden understanding dawned on her. "Buffy can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can. Get one of the olds to drive you, and if they can't I'll get mom to." Buffy ordered, glancing out the window to see the sun setting.

"Ok see you in a bit." Willow murmured before hanging up the phone.

At hearing the dial tone Buffy clicked the end button. Yesterday she had only worn her bather top and short shorts, and the ring. Buffy rushed over to her vanity looking at the china bowl, and brushed her fingers over the surface not quite believing it was gone. He was punishing her! She frowned killing a not quite hers Mr. Cuddles and Willow's fish which would be seen as a play by my rules or its Willow next, or someone else she was equally as close to.

Buffy frowned she wasn't a play by the rules kinda person. That should be obvious seeing as she fell in love with a vampire, not exactly smiled upon. And even though she hated the fact that he was threatening her friends, it lifted a small weight off her shoulders. Angelus was killing people, and threatening those she loved. She could gain the strength she needed from that, enough so that she could kill him.

She let out a small hysterical giggle, when the thought just like all the other times she thought of killing him, of watching him turn to dust, she wavered, the image terrifying her, the thought of never again being able to even just know Angel was alive and well making her feel sick to her stomach. No she wasn't ready for anything so final as Angelus' true death, the annihilation of all hope.

No, but she could gather strength, and then she could, would do it. She didn't allow herself to even think 'maybe'. There could be no doubts! She was The Slayer, there could be no, if's, or buts, or maybe's, she would do it because he was a threat to humanity as he was, and right now resouling him was coming up a bust.

Buffy shuddered as the image of Angel's body turning into dust played out in her mind again. _'Not yet! Not ready yet.'_ Buffy thought, desperately trying to call on her strength of will, but when it came to slaying Angel, it was like she didn't have any. The Slayer in her was more than ready to stake him, just as much as it had thought of the soul as an acceptable being. It was Buffy, the girl, that couldn't find the strength to slay him…yet.

Buffy left her room, heading towards the lounge room. "Hey mom. Willow's staying the night, is that alright?" Buffy said not really asking.

Joyce sighed, what happened to the days when you asked before you organised. "Sure hunny that's fine. I'll just make dinner for three."

"Thanks mom."

Buffy was just exiting the lounge when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Buffy opened the door to see Willow exiting her car with a hurried goodbye to her mother.

Buffy scanned the darkness for Angelus, or any other vamp or demon that could be lurking in the moonlit night.

When Willow made it to her door the Rosenberg's car pulling out of the drive, and disappearing down the road, Buffy pulled Willow into a hug. "Hey. How you holding up?" Buffy asked releasing her and allowing her into the house. Scanning the darkness again, her instincts telling her that Angelus wasn't too far away, before closing the door to the night.

"Oh yeah, I'm ah, fine." Willow murmured more frightened of the implications of evil Angel entering her house, then anything to do with her fish, although that hurt to. Willow took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes took in the sight of what she had missed outside. "Buffy your…"

Buffy covered Willow's mouth with her hand, indicating up the stairs with her head. Willow nodded, and Buffy released her.

"Buffy what's with the blood?" Willow hissed, when they had reached Buffy's room her door closed behind her.

Buffy slipped the top off with a sigh throwing it in the hamper. "Angelus killed, and nailed a kitten to my windowsill."

Willow felt tears prick her eyes for the poor kitty. "Oh Buffy I'm so sorry I know how much you like cats. Was there a note?"

Buffy nodded. "It said Ring A"

Willow frowned. "I wonder what it means…it doesn't make any sense."

'_I don't think you're meant to.'_ "It beats me." Buffy muttered she didn't have the courage to tell her friend that Angelus was punishing her, not after the reaction she received today.

"I'm sure it will become clear eventually…preferably while where all still alive."

"Yeah." Buffy said dully, doing up the buttons to the long sleeve silk pyjama top she had slipped on.

Willow watched as Buffy stepped out of her pants. A guilty heavy feeling settling in her stomach. "I'm sorry Buffy, about over reacting. I should have known Cordelia would blow things out of proportion."

Buffy inwardly sighed, she couldn't help but think that this apology was offered because Willow wanted to be sure she would be protected. As if she'd do anything else. "It's ok. It must have sounded bad huh. I need you Will, and Xander, and Giles. I don't know how I would cope without you guys." Buffy said honestly.

Willow beamed relief sweeping through her. "Tomorrow we'll set Xander straight." Willow promised.

Buffy smiled dressed in her pyjamas she sat down on the bed beside Willow. "We'll bring the spare mattress in here later, and we can watch Princess Bride."

"Oh I love that movie!" Willow exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. Pushing the lingering doubts to the back of her mind. Buffy deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Willow! Buffy! Dinners ready." The two girls heard Joyce yell from the bottom of the stairs.

***

Buffy moaned softly in her sleep a content smile curving her lips. Cool lips were tracing the outline of her ear, an equally cool, velvety tongue suckled her earlobe, bunt human teeth nibbling on it. She must be having one of her Angel dreams. She loved her Angel dreams.

Buffy leaned back pressing herself against Angel, feeling his firm chest at her back, and the hard ridge of his desire pressing into her ass. Sending tingles of desire throughout her body awakening her nerves. Buffy stiffened as his cool lips moved from her ear, to her cheek moving downwards, a strong arm around her waist, his cool hand travelling up. It wasn't his actions that made her tense, it was the feel of the dream. It felt…too real…

Buffy opened her eyes with a jerk. She struggled against the arm holding her, sending fingers of desire racing through the both of them at her movements.

"Shhhh." Angelus crooned, his mouth seeking and finding hers, his tongue invading the wet heat of her mouth. The arm that was pinning her to him, moved to her shoulder forcing her onto her back. Settling himself on top of her. His body pinning her petite form, to her soft mattress, before he released her lips.

"Angelus what are…" Buffy's hushed whisper was cut off, as her breath hitched in her throat as his talented lips and tongue attacked her neck. Paying particular attention to her pulsing artery. "you doing here?" Buffy managed to get out in a low moan her hands pushing weakly against his shoulders, in an attempt to push him away.

Angelus didn't budge, a crooked smile gracing his lips, as he pulled up from her neck a wet trail glistening in the moonlit room showing where his mouth had been. "I missed you." He chuckled at Buffy's disbelieving look. "And I wanted to make sure you understood my message."

At the reminder, Buffy tensed able to think past the lust pooling in her lower abdomen, as her anger and grief moved to the forefront of her mind. Snapping out her arm, her small, powerful fist aimed at his handsome face. Buffy strained against the powerful arm that had caught her wrist, but Angelus managed to force her arm back to the bed, his other hand capturing and restraining her other arm.

Angelus lowered his head back down resuming his leisurely perusal of her jugular, occasionally giving it teasing nips, earning soft little gasps from the woman beneath him. He travelled up, his mouth licking a path up to the sensitive flesh behind her ear, earning a low moan.

Buffy was confused, unadulterated lust threatened to cloud her senses. "I don't un…understand?" Buffy gasped. "You did…didn't…enjoy me." Buffy whimpered as his mouth played havoc with her thought process, and made her blood race through her veins in a way she had only felt once before.

Angelus smiled against her skin, not being able to help his amusement at how easily he had hurt her that night in his apartment, even though it would make things a little harder for him, now that he had a plan. "I never said that." Angelus murmured huskily. "I said you had a lot to learn about men. Nothing wrong with that. I get a lot of satisfaction out of teaching novices."

Buffy snarled in a hurt, rage. The sound causing liquid fire to shoot to his already ridge cock making it pulse. She struggled under him trying to get him off her, but he didn't budge an inch. Buffy tried to buck him off, her effort making the bed groan loudly, it was this sound that caused Willow to wake up, with a jerk.

Angelus ground himself into the v of her thighs in hard motions, enjoying her writhing body. "Mmmm. You feel so good lover." Angelus rumbled causing Buffy to still in her movements as she became aware that more than pinning her down Angelus was pressing his cock against her silk clad pussy.

"I want you." Angelus said huskily lust coursing through his body, held in check by sheer willpower.

"Wha-mmmph." Buffy's voice was cut off as Angelus took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her. His tongue swept in teasing Buffy's until she was moaning, and her tongue was massaging his.

Willow lay unmoving, she had moved to get something to help Buffy, but then she was moaning in pleasure, and kissing him back. She watched with mixed emotions, to scared of Angel to risk drawing attention to herself.

Angelus moved away from her mouth to once again taste the golden skin of her neck the only bear skin he could find. "I love the silk on you baby, but something a little less conservative would be better." Angelus told her, fully aware that Willow was awake, and he knew that this moment would help him separate Buffy from her little friends. He hadn't planned on Willow sleeping over, but he was glad that she was.

"I thought you wanted more conservative." Buffy gasped out her breath coming in harsh pants.

"Only when you're not wearing them for me." Angelus grunted pressing his mouth to Buffy's again cutting off whatever protesting words she would spout.

When Angelus' mouth left hers again she had completely forgotten the line of conversation. "Angelus." She panted out her breathy voice sounding loud in the room. As she tried to regain control of herself by reminding herself that this wasn't Angel. "Angelus."

"Buffy." Angelus moaned against her as his fingers moved to the buttons of her top, ripping the last couple in his impatience to see, and feel more skin. Buffy mewed, arching up so that she could feel more of Angelus' silk shirt, which felt more erotic then hers had against her skin. Angelus lowered his mouth to one of her twin mounds, his tongue swirling around the circumference slowly, receiving a pleasured shiver. Moving inward, Angelus cupped her breast with a large cool hand pushing the full mound up for his inspection. He swirled his tongue around her aureole, before taking the pebbled nipple between his teeth.

Buffy arched up silently asking for more. Angelus obliged sucking her breast into his mouth almost engulfing the entire mound in the cool heat of his mouth. Buffy moaned arching up higher. Her hands clutching at his shirt her fingers frantically finding the small little buttons, and undoing them. Untucking his shirt Buffy jerked it down his shoulders, a top button, one that she had missed in her frantic search went flying across the room.

Angelus chuckled at her impatience, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way and throwing it to the floor. Her hands went to his buckle struggling with the clasp. "Impatient tonight aren't you." He brushed her hands aside removing his belt with a practised ease. Removing his leather pants in a blur of movement.

Buffy's hands had moved to her own pants her hands pushing the silky material down over her hips, only to have Angelus again knock her hands aside. Not minding in the least Buffy luxuriated in the feel of Angelus' strong naked chest.

Angelus' fingers fondled the side of her panties thoughtfully. "Not that I don't like the sight of you in nothing but your panties Buff, but from now on no more wearing panties to bed." Angelus rumbled sliding the panties down her hips. Sliding them down and over her legs at the same time as her pyjama bottoms. "There that's better." Angelus purred, his eyes roving over her naked form as she lay open for him on the bed.

Buffy gasped, and moaned at the spike of desire that flooded her core at his words. Her eyes met his. "Angel." She gasped as she saw his eyes roving over her in a heated visual caress that she could feel on her skin like a physical touch.

Angelus felt anger, and jealousy at the name she called. He had no idea why, but he only ever wanted his true name to fall from her pouty lips, not the nickname his family gave him, and the name the soul had chosen to go by. He forced it to the background though. Now was not the time to deal with that, one miss step, and Willow would be sympathetic towards Buffy, and that would not sit well with his plan.

"You're so wet for me." Angelus groaned slipping a finger between her slick folds. Thrusting his finger into her slick channel. He growled huskily as her silken walls clenched around his finger trying to draw him in deeper.

Angelus withdrew his finger, licking his finger clean, enjoying the tangy taste of her essence. Pushing her legs further apart Angelus positioned himself at her entrance. The tip of his cock pressing against her slick opening. "You ready for me Buff?"

Buffy thrust her hips wanting his thick, hard cock, to fill her aching emptiness, but his strong large hands settled firmly on her hips preventing her from fulfilling her need. "Angel?!" Buffy whined writhing beneath him trying to press down on his cock.

Angelus rubbed his cock teasingly against her entrance, loving her passionate frustration as she wreathed, the intoxicating scent of her desire growing stronger. Anger again coursing through him at the name. He was really going to have to fix that, the why's could come later.

"Angel please! Give it to me!" Buffy begged. Angelus thrust forward sheathing himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust that had Buffy's breath catching in her throat, before she let it out in a whoosh.

"Is this what you wanted Buff?" Angelus groaned out fighting to keep still in her tight sheath as her practically virgin walls squeezed him tighter than he ever remembered feeling.

"Yes Angel please." Buffy shifted her hips making Angelus moan deep in the back of his throat.

Angelus pulled out until only the tip of him remained, before thrusting back in. Buffy met his thrusts as he alternated between deep and shallow thrusts, driving her insane. She frowned as she concentrated trying to think of the words she needed to voice her wants. It was hard though as every thrust scent her thoughts scattering to the four winds. "Harder." Buffy managed to gasp out her hands clutching at him as he thrust in so deep she swore she could feel him at her womb. "Faster." Buffy demanded her nails digging into his back drawing blood.

Willow watched their driving bodies unable to look away. The blankets had slipped from them long before consummation. The sight fascinated her as she had never seen people having sex before, or a man's naked body, and Angel had one to die for.

Angelus gripped her leg pulling it up around his back locking it in place with his arm. He grunted with carnal lust as the new position allowed him to go deeper, her walls clasping around him as Buffy neared her crisis. Her other leg came up wrapping around him as well.

"Come for me lover. Come for me around my cock." Angelus demanded. His words sent Buffy over the edge, crashing into her orgasm. His lips covered her smothering her cry of passion, swallowing the sound in his mouth.

Angelus drove into her again, and again, forcing her deeper into the mattress, the springs squeaking under the pressure the headboard banging against the wall. As he sought his own climax. Buffy came again, her head thrashing from side to side with the intense sensations.

She was exquisite in climax he vaguely noted, as he pounded her into her virginal bed. Angelus' face shifted as he felt his balls tighten, drawing up closer to his body. He lunged down his mouth closing around her firm breast. His fangs sinking into the soft skin. Her blood gushing into his mouth as he suckled, making wet sucking sounds, as if he were an infant feeding from a mothers breast.

Buffy held his head to her breast revealing in the sensations his fangs were causing. His bight brought them both tumbling over the edging into orgasmic bliss. The shock waves washing over them long after his cool dead seed had shot in her womb. The coolness soothing the burning heat that engulfed her body.

Angelus idly lapped at her skin as he waited for his body to regain the strength needed to move. Sealing the punctures and tasting the sheen of sweat that coated her body. "Need to breath." Buffy murmured, but making no move to shove him off. Her body still feeling to boneless in her afterglow.

Angelus managed to roll off her lying beside her for a few moments, before getting up, when he felt he could do so without falling. He stepped into his leather pants, before sitting back down on the bed.

He could understand now how she was able to fuck his soul free. Why his soul had felt so satisfied, so contented after fucking her. Now that the experience wasn't filtered through the soul, the sensations dulled. She was so fucking hot, he was surprised she hadn't burnt his dick right off, neither was his cock scolded a bright red like he thought it would be. It was a real thrill to have The Slayer wreathing under him, at her most vulnerable, begging him, a master vampire to fuck her, and not just any vampire, but the worst of them.

"I've got something for you." Angelus reached over to her bedside table picking up a small box that he had placed there, before sliding into her bed. When Buffy didn't reach out to take it he placed it between her breast, silently admiring the way it looked nestled there. Angelus forced his mind from the gutter as images of what would look even better there flooded his mind.

Buffy picked up the downy box, pulling up the lid, the moonlight making it possible for her to see it. "It's ah, ah, ah…"

"Bellybutton ring." Angelus finished for her stroking the skin just above her navel. Imaging that his ring was already there.

Buffy looked at the ring in something close to aw. It was beautiful! The ring itself was silver, it was shaped like a teardrop. The stone in the middle looked red. The rounded stud also had a red stone in it.

"I don't have my navel pierced." Buffy said softly stroking the teardrop with her index finger.

"Then I suggest you get it pierced. I want you wearing it by tomorrow, or I'll do it for you."

Buffy closed the box with a snap placing it on the table. Angelus leaned down capturing her mouth with his. Forcing her mouth open with just the pressure of his tongue. His kiss was forceful taking from her demanding her submission. Buffy kissed back just as forcefully, her tongue battling his in a battle of wills. She was unwilling to give in just yet. She was going to fight him for as long as Slayerly possible.

Buffy pushed against his shoulders when she needed air. Reluctantly Angelus drew back a smirk in place as he licked his lips. Buffy couldn't help but lick her own tasting him on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Buff." Angelus said nonchalantly shrugging on his shirt, doing up the buttons the silk shirt showing more of his chest than usual because of the missing button.

"Tomorrow?" Buffy questioned feeling tired, and sexually satisfied, the combination pulling her towards sleep.

"Yes lover tomorrow. The night after this one." Angelus mocked.

Buffy blinked her eyes tiredly. When they opened again it was to find her room once again Angelus free. Buffy pulled the covers over her too tired to be bothered shrugging back into her pyjamas. She was soon asleep. It never even registering that Willow was still in her room.

Willow scowled at Buffy's sleeping figure. _'How could she? How could she make love to Evil Angel?'_ Willow thought distraught. She felt betrayed. After everything they'd shared, after everything she had said last night…she'd lied Willow realised. She hadn't even tried to fight him off, had welcomed him with open arms. He was going to kill them all, and she was making with the mega smoochies. She'd even let him feed off her breast! Holding him there! Willow shuddered in disgust not being able to comprehend how anyone could let a vamp do that.

It never even crossed Willow's mind the oddness of Buffy willing making love to either version of Angel in front of anyone. Let alone the fact that Angelus hadn't even seemed to notice she was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the ssscannon.

**A/N: **Wow I'm really getting these chapters out fast!! :D. So that's a first! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I am thrilled that your all enjoying this story. Anyway enough of me on with the story :P!

Ohh yes…please leave a review on your way out as it helps to keep musie going, she gets hungry otherwise and then refuses to work :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy came awake with a leisurely stretch, the blankets falling from her body revealing her naked chest as she sat up, the sheets falling to her waist with the movement. Clutching her sheet to her chest with a small involuntary gasp. Looking round her room her eyes fell on her pyjamas that were strewn across her floor. _'Well. This definitely rules out dreaming!'_ Buffy thought. Her eyes landing on the empty mattress on the floor beside her own bed.

The sheets where thrown back, and the small overnight bag that Willow had brought with her was gone. A tightness constricted her chest, as she realised that Willow had left already, and there was only one reason she would have left so abruptly.

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself as all the feelings she had been too tired to feel last night slammed into her. She'd had sex with Angelus! And had enjoyed it! Despite her initial reluctance. Would Angel forgive her? Understand? She wouldn't blame him if he was angry as all hell at her, even though she had called out his name. Hell she would be!

"I'm so sorry Angel." Buffy said to the quiet room directing her words to an invisible Angel, hoping that were ever Angel was he would hear her, and eventually forgive her. It didn't matter to her that she had been seduced. That the demon in question had a century's worth of experience and she was just an inexperienced woman in the deepest kind of love.

A love so pure, and unconditional that she loved everything about him, including the demon. A demon that is the worst ever to be recorded in the history of the world. A demon that she had never expected to meet without the buffer of his beloved soul. Which was another reason why it was so hard to even think of dusting him.

It had hurt like a son of a bitch to realize that a big part of the man/demon she loved hated her. Didn't even seem to want to know her. Found her lacking. But it had made it a little easier to do what needed doing. But now, now she was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Well more so then before.

He was being nice…er, showing an interest, but she knew he was out hunting killing people, possibly even torturing them if they were really unlucky. Each one of his victims was like a slap in the face, mocking her, daring her to come stop him, and it hurt even worse knowing that she couldn't, not yet. Time was a dangerous thing to need, especially for her.

He wanted to dominate her, control her. Punishments for what he deemed bad behaviour, and rewards for good behaviour. She couldn't let him do that! It would be way to easy to give in and become what he wanted, like Drusilla did, there had to be a certain amount of willingness to let someone in enough to break your mind, and build it up into the image they wanted. She shuddered, she couldn't let herself become another Drusilla, she couldn't let down her friends and family that way, not anymore then she already was.

Buffy frowned in concentration when her eyes landed on the box. She lifted it up flipping open the lid to gaze upon the trinket. Was that what this was? A reward? For not fighting him last night? For allowing him to…she couldn't call it making love, it was too dangerous to allow herself to think that the demon loved her…so fucking?…yes! For allowing him to fuck her?

The navel ring really was beautiful. There was no doubt in her mind that the stone was real. It was blood red, a ruby maybe? She wasn't sure, nor did she care all that much. Despite how beautiful the tear shaped ring was, she wasn't quite sure what to do. To accept it was to accept his praise, which led to accepting his disapproval and in no way did she want to give Angelus the idea that she was giving him that kind of power over her.

Buffy's frown deepened, but could she really not wear it, and risk the consequences of Angelus' punishment. No Buffy decided getting up, slipping her pyjamas on so that she could walk to the bathroom. For something so small it wasn't worth the lives that would be lost. Besides it isn't as if what he was demanding was unreasonable.

Buffy padded over to her wardrobe. Picking out a knee length, flowy dark brown skirt, and a short sleeve high rise black top, ignoring the fact that the clothes were conservative telling herself that her choices had nothing to do with her demon stalker.

Buffy left her room heading for the shower. Her stomach muscles cramping with her unease. _'How could I have let something like this happen?! Poor Willow must be scarred after something like that! But she is my friend…right? She'll understand. But if Willow was really awake then…why didn't she help me?'_ Buffy thought as she stepped into the shower, the spray of the water raining down on her skin. Buffy sighed. She felt no small amount of trepidation at facing Willow at school, the reaction from the kiss still strong in her mind.

Buffy resisted the urge to punch the tiled wall of the shower, her anxiety wanting, needing to be released. She'd have to pound on something on tonight's patrol.

Sighing Buffy stepped out of the shower already missing the soothing qualities of the heated water. Buffy got dressed, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail. Finishing up with a quick application of her makeup, Buffy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Buffy."

"Morning." Buffy yawned.

"Where's Willow?"

"Ah…she had to leave early to collect her stuff for school. She, ah, forgot to bring it last night." Buffy said awkwardly, wincing slightly at how unwillow like the excuse sounded.

"Oh. She didn't have to do that. I would have driven her." Joyce exclaimed with a small frown.

"Ah, ok. I'll be sure to let her know for next time." Buffy replied pouring cereal into her bowl.

When her mother left the kitchen Buffy grabbed the phone dialling the number for the local beauticians.

"Jasmines' Body Art and Piercings, this is Tahlia." A woman's voice droned over the line.

"Hi Tahlia. I need to get my navel pierced…"

"Sure. When?"

Actually…I was hoping you could fit me in today…this morning would be best."

"Hang on…" Buffy heard the distinct sound of paper rustling. "Ok you're in luck we've had a cancellation for 8:45…is that ok?"

"That's really great. Thanks." Buffy said relieved.

"What was your name?"

"Oh right sorry. Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Thanks for calling see you soon" And Buffy was listening to the dial tone. Buffy shook her head. The woman sorta reminded her of Cordelia, with her bored impatience.

Buffy finished her breakfast, scribbling a quick 'see ya when I get home' note to her mom. She left with confident strides, double checking that the little box with the stud was in her pocket.

***

Buffy exited the beautician, her hand caressing the jewel that was now tickling her navel with its cool silver metal with every step she took.

She burned to look at the beautiful red stone, trapped in its silver cage as it lay against her skin attached to her body, but she didn't have the time. She was already late for her early morning meeting with Giles. Though she couldn't say she was all that upset about it.

She could already feel the wound healing. The skin around her navel tingling unpleasantly as the skin sought to heal around the ring. It should be completely healed in half a day…a full day if she was unlucky. Buffy rolled her eyes. She had been anything, but lucky this past week.

Buffy entered the school just as the warning bell for first class rang.

***

Jenny frowned at her computer screen, the ancient Russian words making no sense to her. Silently she cursed her dead Uncle. She had loved the man as only a niece could love her Uncle, but his prejudice and fool hardy need for a vengeance, that he had not been alive to be offended by Angelus' transgression, had ruined her happiness. Oh she knew it was partly her fault for not being honest about who she was when she knew something terrible could happen. Giles the love of her life wasn't talking to her, and Buffy whom he saw as a daughter which made her look upon her in much the same light. Was suffering far more than any girl her age should know, and it was all because her people where a stickler for vengeance, they couldn't say that enough was enough, he had been punished enough. No they had to drag innocents into their vendetta.

Yes she considered it their, not her vendetta, not anymore, she had grown and had a hope for a family of her own, and to do that she had to let go of her families teachings on vengeance. No way would any child of hers be raised that way.

She had gone to great lengths to get her hands on a copy of the original spell. She hadn't told anyone she was doing it, no need to get the poor girls hopes up. There was only a slim chance she would be able to get this to work. Translation was going to be a stab in the dark, but she had to try. Her conscience wouldn't let her not try to set things right, and if she could she'd try to change the curse, take out the happiness clause. Her people had made a stupid mistake putting a clause in a curse on something as long lived as a vampire.

Jenny clicked out of the program with reluctance when the bell for periods 3 and 4 sounded, and her students walked in. She smiled slightly at Buffy and wasn't surprised when the petite blonde looked away quickly, but not before Jenny caught the deep sadness in the girls eyes, and face. She was sure though that Buffy was burying most of the hurt.

She was surprised though to see that Willow, and Xander where obviously angry with Buffy, and Jenny couldn't help the tingle of dread. _'Was Angelus working at them already? If so I have to talk to them! Get them to stand by Buffy, not distance her, putting her at arms length. That would make Buffy an easy target!'_ Jenny thought before starting her class.

Unfortunately she didn't get the chance to speak with them after the lesson as she was called to the office.

***

Angelus lay on his makeshift bed at the warehouse. It was most definitely uncomfortable, and not at all what he was used to. He would even prefer the apartment his soul claimed as his, at least there the bed was soft and comfortable, and the scent of Buff's virgin blood would still be on the sheets, he hadn't wanted to change them when he had made the bed. The irony was too fresh. Of course he hadn't been back since.

A frown marred his angelic face as the noise of his children's erotic play reached his ears, and the scent of sex filled the air along with their arousal. Angelus shifted. He needed to get his own place. He was used to being on his own, living without encumbering children, who wanted to be the alpha again. The Master of the family.

He would leave them behind except to do that would be to show weakness, now that he had established that he was taking over, and it would mean Spike, and Dru would be free to hunt The Slayer. He knew she could take care of herself, but accidents happened, and he was unwilling to let anyone else have the pleasure of Buffy's blood as they drained her dry.

Angelus groaned as the thought brought up the memory of her thick powerful blood sliding down his throat. He hadn't been expecting her to come with his bight, the added sweetness of her 3rd orgasm making the blood richer. He had been hard pressed to stop from drinking her dry then, if he wasn't as old as he was, he probably wouldn't have been able to control himself.

His patience with his two children was wearing thin. He'd had no great love for Spike in the first place. He would probably have staked them by now, but he didn't want to stake Drusilla just yet, and the 'true death' of Spike would be too much for Dru's cracked mind to handle and he'd have to stake her as well.

He wondered how his emotional little Slayer was handling Willow's reaction, and the chain reactions of Xander, and even Giles. Last night he hadn't planned to take it so far. He was going to give her pleasure yes, but he hadn't planned on sex, but then Willow was there sleeping and his plan for the night evolved as his cunning mind calculated the straining on the relationship if Willow where to see them fucking consensually. Especially so soon after the death of her beloved little fish. Angelus shifted on the pitiful excuse for a mattress, his cock hard with the memories his thoughts where bringing up. He'd wanted to take her on all fours so bad last night. Never had he wanted to dominate someone so much as he did Buffy. To think of her powerful little body submissive to his as he pounded into her from behind. Her body quivering with pleasure…pleasure would he want her to feel pleasure? Pain, and pleasure Angelus thought compromising as his wants warred with each other at the different images that filled his mind. One of pain, and one of pleasure, both equally erotic in the mind of a vampire.

***

"Buffy!"

Buffy looked up at the sound of her Watcher calling her. Moving away from her locker Buffy smiled at him relieved at the prospect of having a friendly conversation with someone close to her. Her smile faltered though at Giles obvious discomfort around her. "Giles."

"You missed seeing me th, this morning."

"Ah yeah sorry about that…I didn't go on patrol…um…Angelus…he, ah…"

"Yes I know Willow told me all about it." Giles said shifting somewhat uncomfortably, taking off his glasses and cleaning the already pristine lenses.

"All about it huh." Buffy repeated softly, looking down to compose her expression at the thought of what exactly Willow told her father figure, before glancing up at Giles who couldn't, or wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Ah yes." Giles cleared his throat. "This morning before classes I found an…invitation revocation spell. It should keep you safe from Angel…us in your own home. Just ah…warn your mother, not to invite anyone in."

"Sure." Buffy agreed smiling in relief. At least her mother would be safe in her own home again. She took the offered book from Giles.

"You should have enough crosses, and holy water at home." Giles stated.

"Ah, yeah." Buffy said turning to go. Wanting to be away from her uncomfortable Watcher.

Giles reluctantly grabbed her arm, making Buffy halt and look back at him. "Buffy…you, you need to remain strong. He, he is no longer the man you love Buffy." And with that Giles walked away down the hall. He really should talk to Buffy more intimately about Angelus, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The conversation to uncomfortable for him to even try to broach it, their encounter in the hall was probably as close as he was going to get. But he had faith in her, she would pull through. She was The Slayer after all, and the strongest in history, she would be able to defeat Angelus no matter what he threw her way. Slayers where after all supposed to stand alone, and the fact that Buffy had friends was an added benefit she could use to her advantage.

Buffy sat down at a table in the cafeteria a tray in front of her. She pushed what looked like it was supposed to be some form of pasta around her plate with the plastic fork she had been given. Her appetite none existent. She stared down at her tray, but not really seeing it, her thoughts, deep, and full of worry.

She had never even thought that there was even the slightest possibility that Willow, and Xander would abandon her so quickly, not after how they fought to be a part of her life, a part of slaying, and saving the world. It hadn't taken much for them to doubt her. Two moments that where beyond her control, and understanding. Why couldn't they see that she was just as confused, and as scared as they were. If not more so, she was The Slayer and yet she loved the worst vampire in history.

Buffy jumped slightly, looking up, torn from her thoughts as Willow sat down heavily next to her. She could easily see that Willow was angry at her and yet resigned about something. Xander sat down on the other side of her, his stony silence, and accusing glare, and the way his eyes travelled over her body with undisguised disgust let her know that he really didn't want to be here.

"I assume Giles has talked to you." Willow stated her voice clipped. Buffy nodded a small frown on her face as to the meaning of her friends visit. The both of them had sat next to her in I.T although they hadn't really talked to her, grumbled under their breath occasionally though, she wondered why they had bothered, it's not as if she was forcing them to put up with her, even if she did need them, emotionally. "Good. I'll be coming over to help perform the spell…"

"And to make sure it's done." Xander grumbled glaring at Buffy.

Buffy reared back like she had been slapped. _'How dare he!! As if I'd do something like that with my mother's life at stake!'_ Buffy thought but didn't say anything, she needed them, their support to stay strong in the face of Angelus, and to summon the courage to dust him. Buffy shivered at the image, would she ever be able to do it?_ 'Stop that Buffy. You will do it!'_ Buffy thought firmly trying to ignore the doubt that assailed her.

"Don't look like that Buffy. Where just doing what needs to be done, as friends." Willow said firmly.

Buffy looked at Willow feeling shocked, doing her best to keep it from her expressive face. _'Is that what you think I need Willow? I thought you knew me better than that? I need someone to stand beside me, and support me. Not treat me like I'm an immature child who doesn't know how to look out for herself!'_ Buffy thought sadly, but was unwilling to voice her opinion, in case they left her alone, she needed something from them, right? And maybe later when they'd both calmed down she'd talk to them about what she really needed from them.

Buffy got up from the table. "What are you doing?" Willow exclaimed.

"Binning my tray."

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"Not hungry." Buffy said with a shrug as she binned the tray glad when the goop that they dared call food was in the bin.

"Where are you going?" Xander asked annoyed.

"To the bathroom." Buffy said forcing a smile. She really needed sometime alone, and for Buffy that was a new feeling, she had always preferred to be surrounded by others.

***

"So that's the last one." Buffy said as she hung the cross beside the door.

"Yep." Willow agreed.

Buffy sighed with relief. The thought of what Angelus might do in punishment for being barred from her house, paled in comparison to her mother's well being. Not barring her house from Angelus because of Angelus' reaction was not something she would do. It fell in the unreasonable column.

"So have I given you enough crosses, and holy water?" Buffy asked

Willow nodded. "Yep I'm all crossed up. I just hope my parents don't notice, being Jewish and all, but their pretty good with the not noticing things so I'm sure I'll be fine." Willow said smiling slightly. She found it hard to look Buffy in the eye. Anger coursed through her at Buffy's callousness at putting them all in danger. What if Angelus drained her when he sank his fangs into her breast! Leaving them defenceless! Her eyes fell to Buffy's navel where she could make out the shape of the belly button ring that Angelus had gotten for her. She wanted to tell Buffy to take the thing off. What was she doing wearing something that monster gave her? She should chuck it, and then drive a stake through his unbeating heart, not wear it like he was her boyfriend. It was in no way acceptable to wear any gift he gave her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Buffy offered softly having no idea where her friends' thoughts lay.

Willow looked at the time. "Yes please." It would be dark before she got home, and no matter how mad she was at Buffy, she needed the protection.

Buffy nodded and grabbed her coat, walking with Willow out into the waning light.

***

Buffy glanced around Restfield Cemetery her fingers slipping under her shirt to play with the ring at her navel. It was still cool despite the fact that she been wearing it all day. Her warm skin pressing against it. With every step she took the cold metal swung against her skin, tantalizing her nerves. The cool against her skin reminding her of Angel, which was no doubt the demons design. Not that she needed it. Her thoughts where always on him. Whether it be, the memories of Angel, or her terrifying reluctance to dust Angelus, her thoughts where never far from him.

Buffy left the cemetery there was no action here tonight. The other cemeteries had yielded better results earlier on in her patrol.

She had planned to skip the park tonight, it was very rare to find anything lingering near there, but her feet carried her to the park without her even realizing that, that was where she was heading. The park was after all out of her way when she was on her way home, from Restfield.

Buffy froze when she saw a familiar white dress that belonged in the 18th century. Just what she needed tonight that crazy bitch. Buffy scanned for the wheelchair bound Spike, and upon not seeing him, she focused her attention back on Drusilla. Her eyes settled on a small boy that could be no older than ten.

Her eyes narrowed, as she moved forward, as quick as she could without making a sound. There was no way in the hellmouth that she was going have that boy's death on her conscience.

Buffy caught Dru's wrist as she was about to put it up against the boys cheek. The vampiress caught her unneeded breath, and let it out in a hiss of surprise, she'd been so engrossed with getting her meal that she had lost sense of her surroundings. Her Angel would be angry at her for being so careless.

Dru frowned at Buffy. "My Angel told us not to harm you Slayer." Drusilla murmured her brown, almost black eyes now focused on Buffy. "He wants you for himself Sweet Slayer, and yet he doesn't know to just what extent his desires lay, but the stars do, and the stars never lie." Drusilla whispered conspiratorially as if it was some great big secret, which in her mind it was.

Buffy stared at Drusilla. "And is that supposed to make me feel special?" Buffy growled.

Drusilla shrugged. "The stars care not about what you feel. Give me the boy." Dru demanded her eyes back on the boy who stood frozen in fear behind Buffy.

"Wow. Angelus really did drive you crazy." Buffy muttered throwing Dru back so that she smashed into the Merry-go-round, bending one of the metal bars. "What are you stupid? I'm The Slayer protector of the innocents. I don't give them to you!!" Buffy growled. "Go home now." Buffy said gently to the boy, her eyes momentarily glancing in the boys' direction.

"Angel said not to hurt you." Dru whined as her eyes drifted from her meal to The Slayer. She desperately wanted the boy. It had been so long since she had tasted a child. The innocent terror of the young. But her Angel would be mad, if she hurt The Slayer. He is the leader, orders must be followed, but the boy, so young, so sweet, maybe, maybe if she just knocked The Slayer out. Yes she'd knock her out, and then take her little meal.

Drusilla got gracefully to her feet, a gleeful smile on her face. She dashed forward with quick sure steps. Buffy easily caught the fist that came flying at her face. Drusilla was quick, and light on her feet, but so was she. Buffy kneed her in the stomach, hard. Before delivering an upper cut that sent the fragile looking Drusilla through the air to land heavily on her stomach.

Drusilla propped herself up on her arms a hungry growl erupting from her mouth around her fangs, her golden eyes focused on the boy, that had not moved from his spot, still frozen in terror. Drusilla snarled his terror heightening her painful hunger. She crawled towards him on all fours at an inhuman speed.

Drusilla was stopped in her tracks scant centimetres from the petrified boy by a sharp stinging tug at her scalp. Buffy's hand wrapped in her hair, with an unyielding grip. Buffy threw the vampiress back delicately plucking loose all of the long dark hairs that had got caught in between her fingers.

"Go home…quickly now!" Buffy demanded of the boy. When the boy didn't move she yelled. "NOW!!!"

Buffy never took her eyes off Drusilla as she clambered to her feet, not quite so graceful this time, her chest heaving, whether in pain, or anger Buffy knew not, but she sure as hell hoped it was pain.

Drusilla came at her, a crazed scream echoing from her lips, her desire for the boys' blood overriding the newly reinstated Sire/Childe hierarchy.

Drusilla swung at Buffy her fingers curled into deadly claws. Buffy leaned back to avoid the blow, but wasn't quick enough to escape completely. Drusilla's fingernails gauged three thin scratches across her left cheek, blood seeped from the cuts.

The boy finally moved. He ran heading towards his home deciding that he was never waiting for his mom to pick him up at this park again, when a strong muscular arm grabbed him about his small waist, he was going to scream, in terror, hoping to catch his unexpected protectors attention. When a large hand covered his mouth, before he could make a sound. The boy trembled in fear, his breath coming in heavy pants through his nose as he was turned back to watch the blonde, and brunette woman fight.

Buffy put a hand to her cheek, pulling it back she looked at her fingers that were now smeared with blood. Buffy looked up glaring at Drusilla, who was breathing heavily, a triumphant sparkle in her eyes as she licked the tips of her fingers. "If that scars." Buffy taunted, gesturing to her cheek. "I'm never speaking to you again." She mocked slamming the heal of her hand into the vampiress' chin, sending her head back, before delivering a punishing blow to her mid section, which had Drusilla on the ground.

Buffy whipped out a stake, slamming her knee into the brunettes stomach, and plunged the stake downwards. Her stake was just touching Drusilla when a firm familiar voice sounded.

"Cease lover!" Angelus said his voice soft but deadly, brooking no disobedience. A furious rage coursed through him at his childes disobedience. Logically he knew that Buffy was the one to initiate the confrontation in her misguided need to protect the human boy, but Drusilla should have walked away found someone else to eat, not harm his Slayer, the scent of her blood filling his nostrils from the scraps on her cheek.

Buffy breathed deeply her eyes on her stake. _'So close!'_ Buffy thought. She couldn't believe that she hadn't sensed Angelus coming. So involved was she in her mission to protect the boy. She was so close to having Drusilla dusted at her feet! "Why should I?" Buffy asked pressing the stake down further, a trickle of Drusilla's blood renting the air. Angelus did not command her! He did not! She was her own person, and yet it was so tempting to just do what he wanted, and therefore be able to be around him. _'No Bad Buffy! Mustn't think like that! MUSTN'T!!'_ Buffy scolded herself.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Angelus taunted his eyes fixed on his blonde Slayer. Her tense body as she pinned Drusilla. She was the picture of deadly poise as she threatened Drusilla's life. He had the intense urge to draw the moment in all its deadly beauty. He'd make do with memorising it. He'd draw it in all its splendour when he got back to the warehouse.

Angelus moved his hand that had been covering the boys' mouth, down to his chin. His grip firm, and the threatening position of his hand clear even to the young boy. He let out a low whimper of fear. Wishing that his mother was here to protect him.

Buffy eyes widened as the small terrified whimper reached her ears in the silent night. _'The boy!'_ Buffy thought with trepidation. She turned to look at Angelus, to see the boy she had told to run, firmly imprisoned in his arms. Buffy got up, and backed away from Drusilla.

Drusilla stood up ignoring The Slayer. Her face shifting back into its human visage. She glided over to her dark saviour. "OOOOH My Angel you're so good to me." Dru crooned when she was standing before him. Her hand reached out placing itself gently on the boys head, making the boy try to jerk back, away from her cool hand. "Can I have the boy now?" Dru asked caressing the boys head lovingly.

Using the hand that held the boy's head prisoner he back handed Dru hard enough to send her to the ground, with a hurt whimper. Drusilla looked up at him, her lip was busted, and there was a wounded expression on her face, but it was fake. He could easily see the simmering fire that had started in Drusilla, in her eyes. He could scent her desire in the air. "Go home Drusilla. I'll deal with you later."

Drusilla got up off the ground, and reach for the boy. Angelus growled in warning. Drusilla looked at him reproachfully her reluctance to leave her would be meal obvious. "NOW Dru!!" Angelus roared, making the vampiress scurry away whimpering and bemoaning her lose, and the cruelty of her Angel.

Angelus turned his attention back to Buffy, his hand once again coming to rest quiet comfortably under the boy's chin. Her hand was still clutching the stake tightly, as she watched Dru disappear from sight, before her eyes settled back on him. Her gaze going back and forth between him, and the boy in his clutches.

"Let him go." Buffy demanded steadily her eyes meeting Angelus'.

"Lose the stake." Buffy's hand tightened on the stake in her hand before throwing it to the ground. "Come on now lover, we both know that you carry at least two more stakes on that luscious little body of yours." Angelus allowed his eyes to travel up, and down her form pointedly.

Buffy did her best to ignore the look Angelus gave her, as she hesitated torn between doing as he said for the little boy, and her instinctual need to be armed. Angelus gripped the boys head tighter, and pulled slightly in warning, making the boy cry out in terror, tears falling down his cheeks. Buffy quickly divested herself of her last two remaining stakes, feeling naked without her usual weapons. "Now let him go!" Buffy demanded.

"Come here." Angelus demanded ignoring Buffy's.

***

Spike held his dark princess in his arms as she sat in his lap sniffling as she leaned into his chest. "He was so mean my Spike! He wouldn't let his princess have her food, and then he sent me home, so I couldn't find anymore! I'm sorry my Spike I promised to bring you something when I came back."

"Shhh. It's ok pet. Missing a meal won't kill me. Angelus isn't as strong as he used to be pet. He's weak since the soul. The soulful poof made him weak." Spike said vehemently.

"Really my Spike? He doesn't seem weak to me."

"But that's just it pet. Tonight proves it! The poof chose The Slayer over his childe." Spike said stroking Dru's hair.

Drusilla nodded it made sense. "I suppose your right my Spike. But what are we to do about it?" Dru asked pressing kisses on her lovers lips.

"What we're obligated to do." Spike murmured against her lips.

"Ooooh hurt My Angel, oh the stars are singing Spike. What fun we shall have!"Drusilla crooned hopping off Spike's knees to dance around the room to music only she could hear.

Spike watched Dru with a small caring smile. He loved his Dru he really did. He would make sure she always got what she deserved, and she/they deserved better then to be forced back under the thumb of Angelus!

***

Buffy glowered at Angelus, licking her lips nervously. She warily took small steps closer to the demon her thoughts on the boys safety. Angelus watched bighting back a groan. It turned him on to see such a powerful little creature, an accomplished predator in her own right, approach him with obvious wariness, ready to bolt away should he become disagreeable.

Buffy stopped a few steps away from him, reaching out her arm slowly until she was grasping the little boys in her own. "Let him go now…please." Angelus let his arms fall from the boy, his use for the human over. Buffy pulled the boy to her, away from Angelus. "Go home." Buffy told the boy for a third time. The boy didn't need to be told a fourth time as he ran never looking back.

Angelus grabbed her wrist pulling her against him, his arm settling around her lower back. So she could feel his straining erection against her belly. Buffy felt tingles of desire awakening in her body, with remembered pleasure. She placed a hand on his defined abs for balance as her knees became a little weak.

He slid a hand up under her shirt. His cool fingers setting her nerves ablaze quicker then she believed possible. His questing fingers found what they were looking for, and they closed around the small teardrop, that sat securely on her navel. A sharp flash of desire hit him at the proof that she had done as he demanded. It seemed that she was catapulting faster than he had originally anticipated, he was surprised by the small amount of disappointment that he felt at the possibility that she was giving in so soon.

Angelus leaned down, so that they were cheek to cheek, licking at the scratches. Buffy let out a small involuntary whimper of need. She was totally surrounded by him. All she could see was him, all she could hear was him, all she could smell was him. "Good girl Buff." Angelus murmured into her ear. Giving the navel ring that was still captured between his thumb, and forefinger a light tug.

Buffy managed to push him back a few centimetres, when he said this. She tilted her head back so she could glare up at him. "I'm not a dog!" Buffy grumbled at him indignantly.

Angelus smirked, which only served to anger Buffy further. "Of course you're not." Angelus soothed tugging her back against him. "You're my little Slayer." Angelus' lips descended on Buffy's kissing and nibbling on her lips, until he had persuaded her to let him in to the hot sweet cavern that was her mouth.

Silent tears made their way down Buffy's cheeks as Angelus' tongue invaded her mouth. His tongue wagging a siege in her mouth, working at dominating hers. Buffy managed to rip her mouth away from his with a great amount of effort. Hiding her face in his chest.

Turning her face to the side Buffy wiped at her eyes, though it did nothing to stem the tears. "Why?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"Why?" Angelus queried.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy clarified.

"I'm not doing anything." Angelus said. It wasn't exactly a lie, more of a half truth, at this very moment he wasn't doing anything.

"Why are you being kind. Why are you treating me like you suddenly care when you made it perfectly clear that you don't! Why are you pursuing me like a lover, or girlfriend! Why aren't you acting like the you from the apartment! You need to; I need you to act like you were at the apartment. Stop acting like this! I have to kill you, and you're just making it harder!!!" Buffy was becoming more hysterical with every word. She pounded on his chest, but Angelus didn't even feel it, she was too hysterical to have any kind of damaging power behind her blows.

Buffy sank to the ground when her knees gave out on her, and she leaned against Angelus' leg. Her forehead resting against his upper thigh. "What have I ever done to you?" Buffy murmured in a much more subdued voice. "I hadn't even met you before last week."

Angelus stared down at the collapsed Slayer, as he basked in the mess of emotions that where coming off her. It was like a mini tornado, and he couldn't help but wonder how she survived the strength of her emotions when they were like this. He had been spellbound by her breakdown, it had been erotic as hell for him, and he was somewhat sad that it seemed to have come to an end.

Buffy wasn't sure how long she sat there leaning against Angelus' leg for support, before she became more aware of where she was. She looked up at Angelus with watery eyes, naively hoping that he would give her some kind of answer, to her earlier questions. She was met with a smug smirk. She could see his cock straining against the leather at his crotch, and she blanched. His enjoyment at her pain emotional, or otherwise was more than a little freaky for her virgin mind.

Buffy fled the park heading for home. Tears racing down her cheeks again for what she had lost, but she was determined to draw strength from his smug smile, at her emotional outburst, she wasn't going to think about the other thing, it wouldn't help her resolve.

Angelus watched her go, his smirk growing. She was still fighting him, of that he was sure now, and the anticipation of the battle of wills was exhilarating, he hadn't felt like this…ever. The possessive feeling he had felt as he held her during the night had returned with a vengeance and he frowned slightly, and he shook his head, he wanted her dead, and left as a trophy for her loved ones to find. This extreme possessiveness was absurd!

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers you really helped musie stay inspired and I'm grateful that you all took the time to review! :D I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:** there is torture in this chapter nothing to bad, but I just thought that I should let you know. :P

**CHAPTER 5**

Buffy flung herself down on her bed. Silent racking sobs escaping her mouth. She refused to let any sound escape her lips. Her mother couldn't see her like this, it would bring up to many questions; too many questions that she couldn't answer. She needed someone to talk to, but everyone was backing away from her, like she had the plague, which in a way she did. Angelus was the black death, and she the burgeoning infection that signalled his next victims.

She didn't even know for sure why she was crying. If it was for herself, or for Angel, if there was even a reason behind her tears.

Giles was becoming more British with every passing day, refusing to look at her, he could barely stand to stay in the same room as her, and when he was, he couldn't wait to leave. Xander was so disgusted with her that she was surprised he could stomach sitting next to her, and Willow…Willow whom she was sure she could talk to about anything when she needed, was acting just as disgusted. She acted like she thought she was better than Buffy, instead of her equal, instead of a friend, like she believed that she could handle things better, and maybe she could, but they'd never know, because Willow wasn't The Slayer, she was! Willow would never have to deal with the hard choices, and Buffy was glad that she didn't, she never wanted her friends to go through anything like she was, and had, and is going through, and a large part of her wished that they had never found out about her official, yet unofficial job. She wished that she could have gotten to know Jesse for longer than a half day, and she wished that she hadn't had to stake him, least of all in front of Xander.

Buffy sat up tears still running down her cheeks like a never ending tap, she had hoped that she had cried herself out that first time, but obviously she still had more tears to shed. She needed a bath. She needed to lie down in the warm soothing water, as the cares of her life washed away temporarily.

Walking quietly out into the corridor, Buffy made her way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, and closing the door behind her. Buffy turned on the hot and cold knobs, fiddling with them til she had the desired temperature. Buffy poured a generous proportion of vanilla bath oil into the steaming water, finding the scent extremely soothing.

The harsh light of the light bulb hurt her eyes, so she open her drawer and pulled out four vanilla scented candles. Placing one on each corner Buffy lit them. Turning off the light bulb, she stood in the flickering light of the four small candles, the scent of vanilla filling the room.

Buffy undressed her eyes catching herself in the mirror. Her face looked frightful, especially with the candle light. She swiped at her cheeks, making way for the fresh tears. Buffy's eyes travelled downward to the teardrop lying on her belly. A dark scowl creased her smooth forehead. She wasn't one too jump when someone told her to! She was always on equal footing, she had never believed in a dominant, submissive relationship, of any kind. She shouldn't be wearing his jewellery. She couldn't allow herself to slip into his game, whatever his game was!

Buffy grabbed the navel ring determined to take it off, and throw it in the nearest trash can. She frowned as the cool metal didn't unlatch like it was suppose to, didn't even budge under her superior strength. She tried to break it, snap off the damn clasp, it didn't move, didn't even threaten to bend. Buffy growled under her breath. Giving up on the clasp Buffy fisted the ring giving a sharp tug, intent on ripping it from her flesh, knowing that come morning the wound would have healed without a trace.

It didn't tear though. It moved against the skin, but didn't break through. Buffy tugged again putting all her strength behind it, fighting off a scream with her effort. Buffy gave a startled yelp and pulled back her hand at the sharp shock that the ring gave her. "Bastard, Mother F," Buffy bit off the word. "Asshole! I'll castrate him! That bloody arrogant demon!" Buffy cursed.

Buffy deflated, turning off the bath tap. She should have known that Angelus wouldn't leave her the choice of removing it after she had put it on. It was probably a good thing that she hadn't been able to take it off in her little Buffy break down. The consequences were too steep for her vanity. Buffy scowled again. She hated giving in like this, it made her feel like she was losing control. Buffy shook her head she wasn't giving in, she was compromising to save innocent lives from the wrath of Angelus.

Buffy stepped into the bath releasing a contended sigh as she sank down into the warm depths of her bath. After a moment she fully submerged herself, letting the water wash away the dried tears from her splotchy face, before she re-emerged.

The edge of Buffy's mouth curved up. _'At least Angelus doesn't know about being uninvited yet.'_ She thought, so she wouldn't have that to worry about that, for tonight at least. Buffy sighed breathing in the scent of vanilla, letting the scent over take her, stopping her mind from thinking, as it concentrated on the amazing scent.

Buffy closed her eyes, sinking lower in the tub, so that the cushioned edge of the bath took the weight of her head. Buffy wasn't sure how long she floated with nothing but the scent of vanilla in her head, but the next thing she was really aware of was a soft knock on the door.

Buffy bolted up right with a splash, a startled look on her face. "Buffy? Are you alright?" Joyce asked opening the door.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Buffy pulled her legs up to her chest to hide the belly button ring, more then to preserve her modesty. "I just couldn't sleep is all." Buffy said with a forced nonchalant shrug.

"Ok then…as long as you're ok." Joyce said slowly, turning back around, feeling relieved that Buffy wasn't slipping back into old habits.

"Mommy? You'll always love me right?" Buffy asked before she could stop herself, making Joyce pause at the door shocked by the question.

Joyce was kneeling by the side of the bath in the next instant. She took her daughters face between her hands kissing her forehead. Stroking back some damp hair the was plastered to her face. "Buffy I am your mother, and no matter what happens, I will always love you. There are no ifs, buts, or maybes! Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Joyce asked searching her daughters face.

Buffy shook her head. "Nah. I'm just being silly."

Joyce smiled, and nodded. "Ok then, well you try and go to bed soon. You have to be in school soon."

Buffy nodded, and watched as her mother left the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Buffy sank back into the water before realising the water had grown cold. Stepping out of the tub Buffy quickly dried herself off. Glaring at the belly button ring as if it was Angelus until her pyjama top covered the jewel.

Pulling the plug, and putting away the candles, Buffy left the bathroom to return to her room, laying down on her bed, Buffy finally managed to fall asleep.

***

Angelus entered the warehouse two hours before dawn, having had his fill, two blondes, a brunette, and a feisty little red head, who'd actually managed to get away, giving him a chase, he might have let that one live out of respect of such a feat, except that she was dumb enough to run to a dead end.

He stalked through the warehouse, following his senses. He had a lesson to teach, and he hoped that this would be the last time he had to teach it. He didn't believe that he'd have the presence of mind to not kill Drusilla next time for her disobedience, he could only teach the same lesson so many times before his patience ran out, and he wasn't quite ready to see Drusilla dust.

Unsurprisingly he sensed Dru with Spike. Snapping off a large piece of wood from a plank, Angelus moved forward with a determined stride. Flinging the obviously stolen table that Dru, and Spike sat at evidently having a tea party. Angelus grasped Drusilla by the throat, pulling her up from her chair so that she dangled in the air.

"Hey hang on mate. What do you think you're doing?" Spike growled rolling towards Angelus wishing now more than ever, that he could get up out of the damned wheelchair.

"What am I doing William? I'm punishing an errant child whose been spoiled for far too long, you're doing I suppose." Angelus said glancing down at Spike mockingly.

Spike gritted his teeth trying to remember why it wasn't a good idea to confront the great poof head on at this moment. "You don't have the right Angel." Spike spat.

Angelus stiffened in visible anger, his hand tightening around Drusilla's neck in response. "Is that so Spike? I don't have the right to punish my own childe for disobeying direct orders." Angelus stated in a soft deadly voice that heralded pain, and death. Drusilla's fingers clawed at the large hand around her throat.

Spike felt a shiver despite his firm resolve to never be put under anyone's thumb again, especially not Angelus'. The hero worship he'd once had for the older demon no longer present, his disgust with him for allowing himself to be cursed with a soul, and becoming weak, too strong. Spike tilted his jaw stubbornly. "No Angel you don't, and you sure as hell don't control me, or Dru." Spike mentally winced when the last part slipped out of his mouth he hadn't meant to say that.

Angelus slowly turned his head to face Spike, an odd gleam in his eyes, and an evil half smirk on his face. Quicker than Spike had time to process Angelus moved knocking him unconscious with a powerful kick.

Pocketing the makeshift stake, he grabbed one of the handles attached to the back of Spike's wheelchair, Angelus dragged Drusilla, and Spike to a far corner of the warehouse kicking open a trapdoor, he violently rolled Spike down it smirking at the painful crash he heard as his childe, and the wheelchair hit the dirt floor. Lifting Dru over the hole he dropped her down knowing that she would land on her feet.

Jumping down the trap door himself. Angelus landed with feline grace, a merry smile on his face as anticipation thrummed through him for what was to come.

Drusilla was kneeling by Spike cooing over his unconscious form. She stood when she heard, and felt Angelus drop into the room, landing gracefully on his feet. "Why? Why do you protect The Slayer, over your family my Angel?" Dru whined drawing on what Spike had told her.

"Who says I protect The Slayer." Angelus murmured walking towards Dru with slow predatory steps, he wasn't in any kind of hurry. He had all day.

Drusilla's gaze flicked down to Spike, before she started backing away from her stalking Sire, a fire burning in her lower belly at the sinister evil she felt coming off him, and she licked her lips. It had been so long since she'd had her Angel. Spike was good, but no one could beat her Angel.

Angelus made a noise of understanding. "Ah your little boy toy. Let me just set the record straight Dru. I'm not protecting anyone, let alone The Slayer. I'm punishing a childe who disobeyed me, and what do we do with disobedient children Dru?" Angelus asked his face centimetres from Drusilla's as he herded her backwards.

Drusilla licked her lips. "We spank them." Dru answered confidently, just as she backed into the wall. Angelus smirked as the scent of her arousal flavoured the air. He frowned in confusion, when again he felt nothing at the scent, his cock didn't even seem interested in the tall, willowy brunette. He knew that there was nothing wrong with him, every time he even thought of The Slayer his cock jumped to attention, without any reservations.

His frown cleared. It didn't have anything to do with Buffy. He'd lost interest in Drusilla a long time ago, so it wasn't anything unusual that he wouldn't get excited for her. He deliberately ignored the fact that it hadn't really stopped his cock from paying attention in the past. "That we do Dru. That we do." Angelus growled, back handing her harshly, before locking her wrists in the cuffs that hung from the ceiling of the underground basement.

Whistling a jaunty tune Angelus threw the unconscious Spike across the room to crash against the wall. A wave of dust falling from the ceiling with the impact. Casually walking after him he snapped his wrists into another pair of chain that were imbedded into the ground.

He then walked to another side of the basement to lean against a dirt wall were he could easily see both Spike, and Drusilla. He continued to whistle his eyes fixed on Spike, a malicious glint in the brown depths of his eyes.

"My Angel aren't we going to play?" Drusilla asked after a few moments, when it looked like Angelus wasn't going to move any time soon. Arching her hips in invitation, her desire growing, as she imagined all the painfully pleasurable things her Angel would do to her.

"Of course we are Dru. Where just waiting for Spike here to wake up." Angelus taunted casually flicking his eyes over Drusilla, before turning his attention back to the unconscious peroxide blonde vampire on the floor.

Dru whined in dismay her dark eyes turning to her lover and mate who was still unconscious. A sudden suspicion growing in her, that she wasn't going to enjoy this as much as she thought she would, as her Sire was not aroused, not even a little, he was pissed off.

They waited another good 45minutes before Spike woke to the world again, coming to with a pained groan. "It's about time Spikey, I thought I might I have put you into a coma for a second there, and that just wouldn't do, not at all." Angelus mocked moving away from the wall. Swiping the stake from his back pocket, and idly taping it against his leather clad leg.

Spike tried to move into a different position his almost healed spine throbbing, the chains rattling with the slight movement. Spike scowled up at Angelus as the pieces of what was happening fell together in his brain. Spike growled and pulled at his chains as Angelus walked over to Dru.

Pausing at the sound Angelus turned a mock concerned smile on his lips. "Don't worry you'll get your turn Spike m' lad after I'm finished with Drusilla." He continued on his way til he was standing close enough that Dru could feel his cool unneeded breath against her face. Bringing up the sharp makeshift stake Angelus rested it against her cheek. Before tracing the sharp edge along her skin, making the skin dip in at the tip, but not break. "So Dru why don't explain to me why you disobeyed my orders, hmmm?" Angelus asked his voice kind, and coaxing.

"You don't have to tell him anything pet." Spike said vehemently, his chains rattling as he shifted.

Angelus kicked dirt in Spike's direction. "SHUT UP SPIKE. Now would be a goodtime to bight off that tongue of yours before it gets you killed!" Angelus turned his attention back to Dru. The stake now pressing against her chest, right were her heart lay unbeating. "Well Dru."

"I only wanted the boy. He was mine. I saw him first, but she wouldn't let me have him. That mean little Slayer, and her nasty saviour complex."

Angelus snorted. "She's The Slayer Dru, what did you expect, for her to hand him over to you on a silver platter."

"I only wanted to knock her unconscious and take the boy, but she wouldn't go down. Her bright star is dulled, but still she fights, stubbornness is not an attractive trait my sweet no, no."

Angelus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment having a fair idea what Dru was talking about. He dropped the stake down on a metal table that he had brought down in preparation for something like this.

He reached up grasping one of her long fingers in his hand. "Now Dru, you knew the rule regarding The Slayer, and you deliberately disobeyed me." Dru ran her tongue over her lips her eyes on her captured finger. "LOOK AT ME DRU!" Angelus demanded. "Now when I'm done here, you're never going to disobey me again are you?" Angelus asked as he cruelly bent back her finger till the crack of the delicate bone, snapping under the pressure rented the air, along with Drusilla's first scream.

He broke all her fingers including her thumbs, humming to himself, enjoying the pain that rented the air, in the back of his mind though he couldn't help but think that Buffy's was better. It was arousing him though, and all worries from earlier disappeared. Stepping back he picked up a knife from the table, looking it over with the eye of an artist. Turning back to Dru, who looked at the knife wearily. He cut a deep incision where the break was in each digit, before picking up a glass of holy water, with an eye dropper sitting in the clear liquid.

Squeezing the squidgy top Angelus drew the liquid into the narrow flute, before moving to her wounds, grasping Dru's hand when she tried to evade him, a low growl of annoyance emanating from his chest. He squeezed a good five drops of the holy water into each incision, having to dip the eye dropper back into the glass eight times.

Dru screamed as the holy water ate at her bones and flesh, preventing the breaks from healing, her fingers turning a sickening black colour. The bones would more than likely have to be re-broken so that they could be set straight, after the effects of the holy water had worn off, in the next two-three days.

Spike snarled and tugged at his chains as much as his back would allow him. Dru's screams, and cries like a kick to the gut as his instincts told him to protect her, to keep the other vampire, his competition away from her.

"Now Dru," Angelus cooed propping up her chin with his finger, and lifting up her head so that her watery gaze would meet his. "Are you ever going to defy me again?"

Drusilla shook her head sullenly, the pain in her fingers growing as the holy water continued to eat away at the bones, causing the previous breaks to worsen, as the bone eroded away. "No…No Sire." Drusilla whimpered.

"You better mean that Drusilla, or the next time," Angelus thrust the glass up against her cheek, with a brutal force bruising the bone, and the soft flesh of her cheek. "I'm going to make you swallow this, I'll force it down your throat, and laugh as you wreath in agony, before you finally turn to dust, after who knows how many minutes. I may even only feed you one drop at a time to draw it out. Do you understand Dru?"

"Yes Sire." Dru said without hesitation, her eyes meeting his without reluctance, and Angelus finally saw it. Total acceptance, she was once again his Dru. There'd be no trouble whatsoever from the crazy vampiress now, at least not with disobedience. His patience with her insanity was another thing completely.

"Now Dru, just hang there whilst…I finish with Spike." Angelus commanded looking up at the ceiling with a small frown as he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps. Looking back down, his gaze fell on Spike, whose cold blue eyes met his with a defiant anger. "As much as I hate to put our little session on hold. I have an…unexpected guest. You don't mind, do you Spikey?" Spike spat at him, the spittle landing just short of him. "Didn't think so."

Angelus turned to walk from the basement to meet with his 'guest'. "My Spike, why do you make things all the more harder for yourself. Your just angering Angel more."

"Dru!" Spike said incredulously. "Look at what he did to your fingers. I can't just let that go pet."

Dru shook her head an insane little smile on her face. "Nothing that I didn't deserve. I disobeyed I deserved to be punished." Drusilla said nonchalantly, before she started humming and swaying slightly in her chains to music only she could hear, as the stars whispered in her ear, telling her their secrets.

Angelus could hear Spikes low growl even as he jumped up out of the basement to see Cordelia walking around evidently looking for him. She had a confidence in her step that amused, and irritated him. _'Who in the hell did she think she was?'_ He thought grumpily, not at all impressed at being interrupted in the middle of his lesson.

Cordelia spotted him, and smiled seductively, it was a smile that never failed to get Xander hot. She moved towards him, her hips swaying. Angelus raised his brow at the brunettes brazen moves. _'Does she think I'm going to fuck her now?'_ Angelus thought, using his preternatural speed to seemingly disappear, and reappear a small distance behind her. Leaning against one of the many large boxes that littered the warehouse.

Cordelia paused blinking in confusion. Spinning around she smiled again when she clamped eyes on him fighting off the drool that wanted to spill out of her mouth at the sight of him leaning against the box. His silk shirt stretched across his muscles, his leather pants hugging his hips, and legs to perfection.

She sashayed up to him, making sure that her hips were swaying, taking full advantage of the tight mini skirt she was wearing. She had made sure that she'd have time for Angelus to make love to her, and not be late for school. She couldn't afford Snyder catching her again, and suspending her for it. Her parents could handle a lot, but the embarrassment of having their only daughter suspended was not something she wanted to experience, when her olds suspended her allowance in vindictive punishment.

"So what can I do for you this fine morning?" Angelus asked a sardonic smile gracing his face, that went unnoticed by Cordelia, as she walked the last couple of steps to him. So that they were now toe to toe.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just in the neighbourhood, and figured I'd stop by…and let you know that I've kept up my side of the bargain." Cordelia breathed huskily as she leaned closer. Heat pooling in her core at just being this close to him.

Angelus' smirk deepened into amusement. He was still hard from his torture session, so he'd use that to his advantage.

He leaned closer to Cordelia so that their lips were millimetres apart. Her heated breathes brushing against him. "I see." He breathed, slowly, seductively turning them around, so that her back was to the box. He traced his fingers up her left inner thigh, tracing circles along the skin. Cordelia spread her legs a little further apart, inviting him higher.

Her lips were parted, and Angelus mouth closed over hers, his tongue slipping in. Cordelia's talented tongue meeting his. He had expected to feel the same heat as when he kissed Buffy. That searing heat that never failed to arouse him, but it felt completely different. Whether it was her far from inexperienced tongue, or the overpowering scent of her perfume that made him want to sneeze to get the sharp scent out of his nose, he didn't know, but it wasn't the same and he didn't like it.

So he pulled back ending the kiss, ignoring Cordelia's whimper of protest. His fingers kept teasing her inner thighs, never moving up to her core. "Please." Cordelia cried arching her hips in invitation trying to force his fingers higher, yearning for the delicious pressure. She knew he could give.

"Not just yet Queen C." Angelus drawled revealing how unaffected he was, even as he continued to tease her sensitive skin. Cordelia opened her eyes sharply, but on seeing no indication in his face that he wasn't as affected as she, she closed them again. "You see your end isn't done yet. I still haven't gotten what I want from my plan, so you need to continue spreading the seed of doubt. So until then," Angelus dropped his hand away, and stepped back, causing Cordelia to open her eyes, her gaze reproachful at being left unsatisfied. "don't come here."

Cordelia watched as Angelus turned around to walk away. She glared daggers at his back as her core throbbed needily, her gaze softened though when Angelus paused. He snapped his fingers, and turned back on his heal. "Oh and stop wearing that dog awful perfume. It irritates my nose." Angelus mocked cruely turning back around to continue on his way.

"This perfume cost seven hundred bucks!" Cordelia screeched at his retreating back.

"That was seven hundred bucks too much." Angelus quipped mockingly not bothering to spare another glance for the annoying cheerleader.

Cordelia glared for a moment, before shaking her head, deciding that he was joking, cause there was no way her seven hundred dollar perfume smelt bad! And if he was joking with her that meant that he had to like her, or was at least beginning to. Which meant her own plan was falling into place nicely. Angelus would be putty in her hands in no time.

Walking back out to her car Cordelia sat in the drivers' seat checking her appearance in the rear view mirror, fixing up her lip gloss, and cautiously patting her hair to make sure none of it had been mussed out of place. Glancing around her surroundings Cordelia leaned back against her seat let her hand run down her stomach, and up under her skirt to dip inside her panties to ease the ach that Angelus had refused to satisfy.

***

Angelus jumped back down into the basement a jovial smile on his face. "So sorry to keep you waiting, shall we get back to business."

Spike glared at his Sire, deciding to ignore his question, Spike grinned snidely. "So who was your company. It smells like she was more than happy to see you."

Before Angelus could reply, Drusilla broke in. "The conniving child thinks she is the master of the game, but My Angel, is always the master." Drusilla said a knowing smile on her face, that told the other occupants of the room that the knowledge that she'd given out, she thought to have told some great secret.

Angelus smiled indulgently, and nodded. "Of course I am darlin'. Now be a good girl and be quiet while I deal with your mate here." Angelus said turning his attention solely on the peroxide blonde.

Spike met Angelus' brown gaze steadily, even though fear at what was to come coursed through his veins.

Angelus rolled the metal table over, so that it was closer to Spike. Squatting down by his child Angelus shook his head playfully. "You know Spikey, I was hoping that we'd be all one big happy family again. With laughter, and crying, and hunting, and screaming. You know all the things a functional family needs. But for the life of me I can't remember why. When punishing you is so much fun!" Angelus taunted. Grabbing a nailfile from the table, he turned it so the rounded blunt end was facing outwards.

"Now Spikey, stay still." Angelus chided, when Spike jerked his hand away; as much as his restraints allowed him. Grabbing Spike's hand, he forced it to lie flat on the ground. His strength far superior to his childes. Twirling the nailfile between his fingers, he whistled a nursery rhyme as he brought the blunt end of the file to rest at the tip of one of Spike's lean fingers. Slowly working the metal instrument under his fingernail.

Angelus broke into song. "You jab it under Spikey's fingernail, you jab it really hard, you wiggle, and waggle, and jiggle it around. Makes it nice and loose, finally you pop it out. Pop goes Spikey's fingernail!" Angelus sang in time with his actions, and as he sang 'Pop goes Spikey's fingernail' he pressed down on the nailfile, making the loosened nail pop out of its place on Spike's finger.

Spike bit his lip to keep from emitting more than a whimper, but after Angelus had gotten through the song four times he was yelping and flinching, and finally when Angelus started on his toes, changing the song to suit the body part, he was screaming.

Angelus jumped up, stretching his limbs from the continuous squatting he'd been doing. "Wow! Being locked under the soul for so long, I'd forgotten rejuvenating a good old fashioned torture can feel. Don't you agree Spike?" Angelus asked his good humour restored, so much so that he was prepared to let Spike off lightly.

"Go to hell you poncy bastard!!" Spike snarled. Angelus' eyes narrowed, all thoughts of letting Spike off easy fleeing. Picking up a hammer, and chisel, he came towards his childe again. Kicking his wayward childe onto his back with a harsh kick.

Whilst Spike was disoriented, Angelus held the chisel at Spike's kneecap. Bringing the hammer down hard, driving the chisel deeply into Spike's knee shattering the bone. Pulling the chisel out Angelus repeated the process. Licking the blood off of the chisel delighting in his childes pain.

Dropping the items back onto the table he unchained the still moaning Spike, and then Drusilla, leaving it up to his children to work out how to get Spike out of the basement, turned torture chamber. Angelus jumped out, heading off for some well deserved rest for the last half of the day.

***

Buffy frowned as she patrolled Sunnyrest cemetery. Her mind going over the latest Scooby meeting. Never had she felt more uncomfortable, or unwelcome amongst her friends. It hadn't helped that Cordelia had fixated on her night with Angelus, no matter how many times Giles had uncomfortably removed his glasses to clean the lenses, and requested a change in subject. Cordelia kept coming back to it, and she even managed to throw in the kiss in the alley. She had even made up a few, and when Buffy had spoken up to defend herself Xander, and Willow had shot her dirty looks of disbelief.

It was low of Cordelia to do what she was doing, but it was definitely Queen C all over to kick someone when they were down, and they'd never gotten on very well to begin with, at least not after she had chosen Willow, and Xander over her. She now had a glimpse of what famous people go through every day with the tabloids, and found that she could now empathise with them. She didn't think she'd pick up another magazine!

Buffy drove her stake into a vamp turning away before the dust had even settled. She made her way over to The Bronze, her last stop for the night. She hadn't been to the club since the kiss, and it was more than likely that a vamp would be there thinking that she had forgotten about the club. Highly unlikely seeing as it was a vampire smorgasbord waiting to happen.

Entering the club, Buffy wasn't surprised to see it was still teaming with life. Scanning the crowd she was quick to spot two fashion travesties.

They were obviously a tag team. Making her way out onto the dance floor, she began to sway to the beat. All the while keeping her senses focused on the two vamps. It wasn't long until she felt the two vamps surround her, as they began to dance with her.

Buffy smiled sweetly at them, falling easily into the role of innocent girl who didn't have a clue about what went bump in the night. "Come get some fresh air?" She heard one of them whisper in her ear. Buffy nodded, whilst inside she rolled her eyes, you'd think they'd know The Slayer when they saw her.

Letting them lead her outside, into the alley, she failed to notice the pair of angry gold eyes of the handsome vampire who had followed her unnoticed on her patrol.

Buffy let the two vamps back her up against the alley wall, giggling like a girl who knew she was doing something naughty, and was enjoying the thrill. The first vampire was dust before he could say stake.

The second vamp looked at her with wide golden eyes, as he backed away, his face revealing the hard ridges of the demon. "You crazy bitch! What do you think you're doing, going around staking people!" Buffy watched as he turned tail and ran. Twirling her stake, she threw it at the retreating vamp. "My job." She deadpanned with a shrug as the vamp turned to dust.

Walking off into the night, heading home, her patrol over for the night, still not noticing the vampire who had watched the goings on from the roof of The Bronze.

Angelus followed after his diminutive blonde, a jealous fire burning in his gut at the way she had handled the two vampires. He didn't understand why he felt it, he only knew that he did, and that he didn't like it. The most satisfactory explanation was that the soul had left some residual emotions. The damned pansy was more trouble than he was worth. At least the love the soul had felt, had left with the soul, it would have been too horrible to say in words if he'd had to feel that sickening emotion!

He watched as Buffy entered through the door, he frowned his eyes taking in the empty driveway. _'Joyce must have left for business, or something.'_ Angelus thought a small smile curved his lips at all the ways this development could prove beneficial, for him.

Waiting in the darkness until he was sure Buffy would be in her room, he jumped up into the tree, the window half open. He raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off as a habit. Approaching the window with the stealth and grace of a cat, he made to step into her room when he was met with an impenetrable barrier.

He was thrown back to land on the ground, breaking a branch with his back in his unexpected fall. Angelus growled angrily, he sat up, forcing his face to shift back into its human visage. He stood up brushing himself off. The barrier was exactly like the ones around human's houses, ones he hadn't been invited into…his eyes narrowed. _'Uninvitation spell…Watcher.'_ Angelus thought easily putting two and two together.

Looking up at the window Angelus contemplated what his next course of action would be, before looking down at the broken branch. It was small, more like a twig then a real branch. Picking it up, he jumped back up into the tree, and onto the roof.

Looking over Buffy's curled up form, as she lay on her side on her bed, facing the window, her eyes screwed shut, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute, and her breathing quick, and unsteady. She was most definitely not asleep. Reaching out with the branch he carefully tapped on the window, not wanting to be thrown back like a rag doll again if the uninvitation spell decided that what he was doing was trying to enter without permission.

Buffy's eyes snapped open at the insistent tapping sound. She had known Angelus was out there the moment she had entered the house, and she couldn't help but wonder how long he had been following her without her noticing. It was scary that he could do that. Follow her without notice, she'd have to keep a sharper vidual on her senses, but sometimes she was distracted by other things, and her senses need to be focused wholly on the goings on in front of her.

Buffy's eyes met Angelus' through the half opened window the message in them clear. 'let me in and I may just forget this happened.' Buffy bit her bottom lip, her resolve quivering around her, as the possible repercussions of denying him swam in her brain. Willow, Xander, her mom, Giles, school kids, teachers and strangers' faces swam through her mind. She opened her mouth to say the words that would placate the demon, when the disapproving looks, and words of her friends when they found out that she had reinvited Angelus back into her home swam to the forefront.

There were unshed tears in her eyes, and her breathing had picked up its pace, as she lay there with her mouth open, but no words were forth coming. _'Come on,'_ Angelus thought. _'just say the words they aren't hard.'_

Buffy closed her mouth with an audible click that to her, sounded loud enough to be heard around the whole world. She turned around so that her back faced the window. Her shoulders quivering with the force of her conflicted emotions.

Fury crashed through Angelus at Buffy's blatant disobedience. "Rash little kitten, very rash." Angelus murmured. His voice not revealing a hint of the anger he felt inside, but instead was filled with disappointment that he didn't really feel. Buffy tensed unwillingly feeling saddened at the disappointment reflected in his voice. Angelus smirked as her reaction reached his sensitive nose, the reaction being the one that he was looking for.

Jumping down to the ground Angelus stalked off into the night, his fury still running high, as he pondered over the best way to punish his unruly obsession.

Buffy let out a ragged breath, that came out more of a sob, as in the aftermath of her decision her mind conjured up the fact that her friends would be just as disappointed, and disapproving of her inability to kill Angelus…yet, if he was to kill, or hurt someone else.

**A/N: **Ok I know, I know, not much B/Aus interaction in this chapter, I am dutifully sorry! There will however be a lot more B/Aus interaction next chappie so I hope that promise, makes it easier for you all to forgive me :P.

And before you all start flaming me over the Cordelia/Angelus scene I want to make sure it is perfectly clear that Angelus has no interest in Cordelia whatsoever, except for torturing her, and killing her! So now that that has been cleared up click the pretty button and feed musie so that she doesn't go on strike! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters in the cannon. I read recently that Joss intended Buffy to be a show where fanfiction was written, so does that mean we still have to do the disclaimer seeing as we have permission? Lol ;P

**A/N: **Well first off the bat I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it definitely gives musie a creative boost. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

**CHAPTER 6**

Angelus kicked out, venting his rage as his mind pondered, his thoughts coming easier now as he lashed out at the unsuspecting boxes, and old conveyer belts sending them flying to break into useless chunks of metal and wood. Drusilla hummed in the corner, keeping out of the way of her Sires rage, and any shrapnel that happened to be flung her way

Spike rolled over to Drusilla, narrowly missing a flying plank of wood, as it soared through the air. "What's up with Angel Pet?" Spike asked turning to watch, as his Sire continued to demolish that section of the warehouse. Dru came to sit on his lap, missing the wince of pain as she put pressure on his still healing knees. "The Slayer isn't playing by the rules. Angering My poor Angel."

"That's hardly unexpected Pet." Spike said gently taking Drusilla's mangled hands in his own, gently kissing the blackened, mangled digits lovingly. Dru giggled in womanly pleasure at the loving sweetness behind the action. He was the only one, with whom she could stomach such emotion.

Drusilla looked up her expression sobering, becoming serious. "What's a matter love? What do you see?" Spike asked recognising the look on her face. Dru whined and whimpered, rocking back and forth on Spike's lap. Her hands coming up to grasp at her head and if her fingers weren't broken, she'd have been pulling at her hair. "Noooo…" Dru wailed shaking her head back and forth madly.

"What is…" Spike started, but cut himself off with a possessive growl when Angelus pulled her off his lap. Cooing to her comfortingly, Angelus ran his hands threw her brunette tresses. Lending comfort in a way that only a Sire can. A comfort Spike desperately wanted to be able to give, but would never be able to because with Drusilla's mental instability she could never take a bonded mate, physically at least. "What's the matter Dru? What is it that you see?" Angelus cooed.

"Their going to try and take you away from your family again. From me." Dru wailed leaning against her Sire, Her Angel, needing the calm he gave her to sift through what she had seen.

"Who Dru? Try and see who is trying to take me away again."

"Their watching forever watching! She wants to bring back your imposter."

"Who Dru! The Gypsy's?!" Angelus growled becoming impatient.

"She's going to bring back the soul. Configuring, and conniving behind the others backs. She hopes it'll put her back in their good graces! Angel we can't let them!" Dru begged hysterically.

"Of course we won't Dru." Angelus soothed reigning in his impatience, knowing that it would get him nowhere fast in this situation. "But who is it? Jenny, Buffy, Willow, Who?!"

"The gypsy woman! She's going to banish you to torment under your soul."

Angelus smirked. "No she won't Dru." He soothed confidently.

"She won't?" Drusilla questioned hopefully. She liked having her family back together.

"No she won't. You know why?" She shook her head. "Because I've got you."

Angelus walked out into the night, leaving Spike, and Dru to their own devices. There were four hours to dawn, and he felt a bubble of anticipation curling tightly in his belly. He was going to kill two birds with one stone, well technically three, but who was counting? He'd be preventing his re-cursing. _'No way did he want to be saddled with that little bastard again!'_ Punishing Buffy, and driving the wedge deeper between Giles and Buffy. All in all there was no downside to the gypsy woman's death.

It didn't take him long to discover were she was, he could scent a Rom a thousand miles away, and with Jenny it was ten times easier, seeing as he had been in close contact with the gypsy on many occasions, her scent was engraved in his memory.

He arrived at the high school parking lot. Jenny Calenders car was the only one in the lot. A cruel smile twisted his lips. His eyes looking over at the school building, his eyes caught a dim light coming from one of the windows, and a shadow moving around the room. His smirk turned into a grin. This would be almost too easy. If it weren't for the small matter of his soul, he might be tempted to leave and do this another night, when it would be more of a challenge.

Angelus walked over to the car, forcing up the hood, looking down at the engine. Looking it over carefully he unclipped the wire that connected to the ignition ripping out the wire, just to be extra sure, he didn't want his prey driving away, if she by some miracle managed to escape outside and make it to her car. He wasn't going to be taking any chances tonight, not with his freedom on the line.

Dropping the hood back into place he walked towards the building following Jenny's scent, he had only really seen the library, and he didn't want to end up taking a wrong turn.

Angelus looked up at the sign at the front entrance of the school the Latin words 'Vertmontia sans sicura etacuturm.' 'Enter all the, that seek knowledge' An invitation if he ever did see one, not that he needed an invitation to enter somewhere as public as a school. The irony was not lost on him though that the owners of the school were giving a silent invitation to practically everyone, now if only owners of privet homes would be just as polite. A scowl marred his angelic features as he remembered being locked out of Buffy's house, more importantly her room.

***

Jenny sat at her computer writing things down, a small smile on her lips that grew larger with every passing moment. "This is going to work." Jenny breathed excited. Rupert had left not too long ago and she had alluded to her plans, after having spilled that she loved him earlier that day, and being invited to his house later. She was relieved, and ecstatic that she'd have excellent news to share.

"This is really going to work!" Jenny said again sticking her tongue out between her parted lips as a sign of concentration, as she saved the translated curse with deliberate slowness as to be sure that it saved without any failure. Printing off the pages Jenny looked over them with a satisfied gaze. Her redemption for her crimes against Buffy, and the love of her life was saved on the computer, printed on paper, and finally on the floppy disk.

Ejecting the floppy disk, she set it on a pile of paperwork as she got up to tear the printed pages from the machine, she paused in terror though when she saw Angelus sitting patiently in a chair at the back of the classroom, waiting for her to finish. _'How did I not hear him come in?!'_ Jenny thought frantically.

"Ang-Angel." Jenny said, only stuttering once as she backed up, as Angel walked forward trying to sound brave and unconcerned with his presence. She failed miserably. "Angel I've, I've got good news." Jenny tried as she backed right into the wall.

"I know. You went to the local boogedy boogedy store." Angelus taunted coming to a stop at her desk, his eyes travelling her desk quickly finding what he was looking for. Picking up the small orb he smiled without mirth. "The orb of Thessulah. Now if I remember correctly the orb is used to hold some ones soul when it's been summoned from the aether, until it can be returned to the body." Angelus said knowing that the longer he talked the more Jenny's fear would rise, and he just couldn't help playing with her. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. "You know what I hate about these things though. There so damn fragile." Angelus said throwing the orb with all his might against the blackboard making it break, and Jenny scream in terror instinctively covering head with her arms. "Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsmanship." He taunted as Jenny slowly edged towards the door.

Angelus walked to the printer, he ripped the pages from the printer as Jenny desperately tried the handle her breath catching in her throat as she suppressed a whimper as she found that Angelus had locked the door. "It amazes me how far we've come. You put the secrets to restoring my soul in here." He put his hand on the computer. "And they come out here." Angelus growled picking up the computer hard drive and smashing it on the floor. The pages still clasped firmly in his hand.

Angelus smirked as the destroyed box burst into flame and he moved to place the pages in the fire. "No that your…"

"My cure? No thanks. Been there done that, and déjà vu isn't what it used to be." Angelus mocked as the edge of the page caught fire and he dropped it onto the small flame making it flare at the added fuel. "This must be my lucky day," Angelus said softly yet no less menacingly than if he had shouted it. Squatting down, his hands held out towards the flame as if it could warm his cold body. "I get hard drive, pages, and teacher." Angelus growled his face shifting into that of the demon as he turned to look at her.

Jenny let at a cry of fear, and she made to run to the other door of her classroom, only to be caught by Angelus, and as she looked into his golden eyes she thought it was over, but he threw her away across the room, and into the door that she had tried before, breaking through the lock and sending the door open. Getting up with the help of the door frame, Jenny turned tail and ran, even though she knew she was only making it more enjoyable for him. Her fight, or flight instincts leaning heavily towards flight, especially with this demon.

"Oh good. I need to work up an appetite." Angelus muttered to himself, before he started following after his prey, with a steady confident walk, his pace quickening as the scent of her fear, and his anticipation for the hunt grew.

He heard as she desperately tried to get a door open, one that led to the outside he supposed by how many moments she wasted there. He saw as she raced back, seeing him only a couple of doors away her brown eyes wide with fear, before she turned and continued to run. He sped up almost jogging now. Jenny managed to pull open another locked door, the adrenaline coursing through her giving her more strength.

Angelus ripped open the stubborn door himself, almost pulling it off its hinges. He was running now his thirst for the hunt and the kill, at an all time high. He was gaining ground, gaining on the fleeing gypsy.

Jenny stopped, turning around and going back to the janitors trolley, grateful that the man had left it out in the open. She waited her breath coming in pants until she judged Angelus was close enough and she pushed it at him with all her might, running up the stairs as Angelus crashed to the ground with a growl.

Angelus had been prepared to jump over the janitors trolley and leap at his prey, but instead went crashing to the ground as the trolley connected with his legs mid stride. Growling Angelus jumped up with a smirk. Contemplating as he heard her pounding footsteps that were in time with her frantically beating heart. He moved off down the hall, seeking to cut the fleeing woman off.

Jenny looked behind her as she ran, her head flicking back so fast it was a surprise she didn't get whiplash. If she hadn't of done that, she may have seen Angelus waiting to meet her, may have been able to turn around, and flee in the other direction. As it was she only noticed him in front of her when she ran right into him, his hands roughly clasping around her arms stopping her from falling.

"This is the end of your line Janna." Angelus taunted, mocking her with her real name.

"Buffy wouldn't want you to do this." Jenny pleaded her eyes wide with terror, she was so close to righting the wrongs she had committed against the two people she felt closest to. She couldn't give up without one last try.

Angelus smirked at her cruelly, a giggle escaping his lips. "Luckily for me this isn't about what Buffy wants." Angelus effortlessly snapped her neck, enjoying the rush that the kill gave him, and the freedom he had secured for himself. "This is about what I want." He let Jenny's body fall to the floor in a broken heap. "Aaah I never get tired of doing that."

Picking up the body of Jenny Calender, Angelus walked out of the school calmly, a plan already forming in his mind about how he would go about revealing Jenny's death to Buffy that would cause the most hurt to all parties involved.

***

Giles stared around his apartment in shock. He'd come home from Willow's grabbing the book so that he could put the invitation revocation spell on his condo, to find what he thought to be a seduction planned by his beloved Jenny, only to find it had been a cruel ploy of Buffy's not so ex lover. Through his shock he could feel the fury building up inside him slowly, there was also a tiny bit of self blame. He should have stayed with her at the school, but also there was a fair amount of blame that he felt towards Buffy. She was The Slayer, she was supposed to be staking Angel, not mooning over him, mourning his loss. Allowing his evil counterpart, to reign mayhem and death in Sunnydale. She didn't have such luxuries.

He clutched the note in his hand, it had been beside Jenny's broken body, on his nightstand. 'You bar me from my lover. I take yours from you. –A

There was a delicate rose drawn at the bottom of the page much like the ones he had found at his door and the ones scattered through his house leading him towards his dead lover.

Giles frowned and moved around the crime scene investigators to the phone. They wouldn't find anything he knew that as surely as he knew that he would take revenge, and do what his Slayer couldn't kill Angelus. Giles dialled the familiar number and listened to the ring of the phone, waiting for Buffy to pick up.

***

Buffy groaned and sat up as she heard the unmistakable sound of the phone ringing down stairs. She turned to the clock. It was 3am who would be ringing this early. It didn't matter though she hadn't really been asleep. She couldn't stop worrying that her decision had been a wrong one, and that she should have allowed him in, if only to save some innocent persons life from Angelus' punishment.

Getting up Buffy walked down into the kitchen, picking up the phone from its resting place, she answered it. "Hello." That's all Buffy said as Giles blank voice echoed in her mind. "He killed Jenny." She didn't need to hear the name to know who had killed her. She felt sick to her stomach. She could hear the accusatory undercurrent in Giles tone, even though he was obviously in shock.

The phone slipped from her fingers to land on the floor, Buffy sank down to the ground tears slipping free from her eyes. She didn't cry for Jenny, she cried for Giles, and the pain her father figure must be feeling, and for the fact that it was her fault that Jenny died, she just knew that that is what Angelus had done in punishment, killed her father's love.

Buffy raced up stairs the need to be sick overwhelming her. She completely missed the triumphant male watching her with satisfaction from outside, before he turned back into the darkness heading for the warehouse were Dru and Spike were undoubtedly waiting to hear of his triumph.

Buffy got dressed as quickly as she could. Her instincts telling her that Giles was going to do something incredibly stupid. Something that would get him killed. Racing out the door, and into the night, Buffy left the house, running all the way to Giles' condo, without stopping to take a break. Arriving at the condo Buffy found her friends, including Cordelia. She felt a flash of hurt that they had all gotten together, excluding her from their arrangement.

"He's not here." Cordelia bitched. "And I bought flowers and everything!" Cordelia said waving the flowers around for emphasis.

"Uh huh." Buffy muttered, controlling her breathing with an effort. "Cordelia I need you to drive me to the warehouse." She didn't need to expand on her request, for everyone to understand which warehouse.

Cordelia was going to protest, but decided against it. She couldn't give away her involvement with Angelus. At least not until she had Angelus wrapped around her little finger, and would protect her from Buffy's rage. "Of course."

Cordelia led Buffy to her car. Buffy had just strapped in when the back doors opened and Xander, Oz, and Willow piled in. "You guys can't come." Buffy said softly. Looking at her friends, hoping that they'd understand. Oz looked like he did, but Willow, and Xander looked mutinous.

"He's our friend too." Willow grumbled, her resolve face in place.

"I'm not saying…" Buffy sighed. "Fine, but stay in the car." Buffy conceded, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Ok Cordy."

"No problem here." Cordelia muttered, taking off towards the warehouse. She had no intention of getting out of the car, or staying there once Buffy got out. She wanted nothing to do with whatever madness Giles had planned.

***

"…All I'm saying Angel, is that you should be killin' The Slayer. Not leaving romantic partners dead in her Watchers bed. It's a sure ticket to gettin' a ticked off Slayer barging in here with our deaths in mind."

"But My Spike, Daddy's playing. He hasn't been able to play for so long." Drusilla murmured. Loving the deviousness, and the pain that would accompany the dead gypsy woman's discovery.

"He can damn well play when The Slayer is dead." Spike growled, glaring at his Sire.

Angelus chuckled. "Why Spike if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared." He said condescendingly. The last word had only just left his mouth when an arrow imbedded itself in his shoulder. Pulling the arrow out with a growl, Angelus looked up to see a very pissed off Giles storming towards him. His eyes hard, vengeance clearly radiating from his every pore, and he couldn't help wondering if he was about to be the first one to witness the rage of Ripper in a good fifty years.

Giles struck out with the thick piece of wood he was using for a torch. Hitting Angelus repeatedly with the strong wood, sending the powerful demon to the ground. Drusilla made to come to her Sires aid, but Spike held her back.

"Nu uh. No fair getting involved unless he tags you first." Drusilla growled in frustration, but had complete faith in her Angel, and so stayed where she was.

Giles swung down intent on hitting Angelus again, foolishly letting his rage guide his actions. Angelus knowing what was coming next caught the torch. Standing up seriously annoyed at being caught by surprise by the old man. "Ok you've had your fun, now it's time for mine." Angelus rumbled. His hand on Giles throat, lifting his feet off the ground, cutting off his air.

"What about my fun!" Buffy growled, grabbing the arm that held the torch, knocking it from Angelus' grip, and into some spilled oil. Kicking him in the head making him let go of her Watcher. She had come from the other side of the warehouse, as quietly as possible, and for a terrifying moment she was torn between helping her Watcher, and helping Angelus as Giles beat him down. Thankfully all indecision was swept away when Angelus was chocking her father figure.

Giles dropped to the floor unconscious. Buffy hit Angelus again forcing him back, away from her Watcher. Angelus looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the change in them. They were determined, none of the sadness he'd seen only half an hour ago. Evidently in her mind he'd crossed a line in hurting The Watcher. He'd have to be more careful from now on. Physical harm to her family was a no-no, at least when she caught him in the act.

Punching her, Angelus scrambled up the stairs. Tripping when Buffy stuck a pole in between the metal railing, kicking out when she grabbed his ankle, he managed to break her grasp, and make it onto the bridge. That connected one side of the warehouse to the other. Only to be stopped by Buffy, who'd climbed the boxes to cut ahead of him.

Buffy attacked him with a vengeance, not thinking of the face of her Angel, but of the pain Giles was in. Angelus let her, wanting, needing her to get out most of her anger, but making sure to keep watch that her attacks weren't a threat to his unlife. Angelus let out a giggle as she continuously bashed his head against the railing on the bridge behind him. Enjoying her ferociousness.

"Are you going to let your old man burn?" Angelus taunted seeking to distract her. It worked. Buffy looked up, her grip unconsciously loosening on his black silk shirt. She was in time to see her friends grabbing Giles and leading him out of the warehouse, and despite the tinge of anger that she felt over them putting their lives in more danger than necessary, she was grateful. Giles would be alright.

Her distraction was only for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. Knocking her hands away from his shirt completely, he leapt up, forcing her to take a few steps back to avoid a collision. Buffy's expression remained hard, as she fought against the overwhelming love she felt for Angel, refusing to acknowledge that she felt anything but hatred for the demon, at this moment.

She watched his eyes as Angel had taught her, realising to late that that could be equally as dangerous as her eyes were met with a smouldering look full of lust. That darkened his chocolate brown eyes to an almost black.

Immediately she felt an answering heat pulse through her, as the underlying simmering desire that was always there when it came to anything Angel roared to the surface. Angelus smiled when Buffy's hazel eyes darkened to a deep jade, and her arousal perfumed the air between them. Buffy pressed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache there, fighting to get herself under control.

Suddenly Angelus was before her a mere centimetre separating them. Which was still too far apart. Buffy whimpered, in part fear, part desire. Her eyes drifted to his lips , the action was beyond her control, no matter how she tried to tell herself it was a bad idea. Angelus leaned down so that their lips where almost touching.

Their lips flirted with each other, as Buffy breathed Angelus' cool oxygenized air, and he breathed her heated breaths. They slowly turned in a circle as their lips continued to flirt with the idea of kissing, never touching. Angelus raised his hand cupping Buffy's cheek. She nuzzled his palm, placing a kiss on the firm, tender flesh there.

Angelus shivered in reaction to the heated caress of her lips. Moving his hand to cup the back of her head, he pulled her closer, still not allowing their lips to touch. "Angel." Buffy breathed hardly aware that she had made a sound.

Angelus suppressed a growl of anger. "Angelus." He corrected with a gentleness he didn't feel. Buffy blinked for a few moments confused, her attention still mostly focused on the shape of his lips, and the feel of his hand on the back of her head. She hesitated when her muddled mind figured out what he wanted. Glancing up at his eyes her breath caught, a flash flood of arousal thundered through her.

"Angelus." She whispered staring into his eyes, before they fell back to his lips. Her pink little tongue snaking out to wet her lips, brushing against his in the process, by accident. Angelus purred at the sensation, and Buffy whimpered in need at the sound. She'd always loved that sound coming from Angel.

Angelus felt the possessiveness he was beginning to associate with Buffy. It was less of a shock to him now, but he didn't like it! When he'd achieved her death the damned possessiveness would go away he was certain! "Please!" Buffy begged needing to feel his lips against hers.

Needing no further prompting his lips closed around hers forcing her mouth to open wider, as he kissed her with a raging passion, to claim her as his, as he unwittingly expressed the possessiveness that he refused to claim as his own.

Because surely it was remnant from the soul! He ignored the fact that his soul had never wanted to claim her with something so permanent as a mating mark, wanting instead for her to be able to move on to someone more worthy than him, as she was sure to do. Someone who could give her children, and sunshine.

Buffy moaned answering his kiss with her own raging passion. Her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders, clutching at him, refusing to be submissive to his passion as his kiss demanded. A crash brought Angelus away from the kiss. His eyes opened, glancing around the warehouse. The fire had risen.

Angelus internally groaned, he was enjoying himself, and his cock was achingly hard, but now was not the time for such things. Not if he wanted to continue unliving, although dying whilst fucking The Slayer would make him legendary once again, and remind everyone that he was still great. The best of the best.

Angelus ran one of his hands down to her inner thighs, hoisting her up. Buffy's eyes snapped open as she lost her stability, breaking the kiss, she looked at him with wide hazel eyes, and he knew that she thought she had been duped. "Angel?" Ignoring the use of the souls name; he was still satisfied with her use of his true name, before their kiss.

Pressing one last kiss against her soft, firm lips. "Stay wet for me." Angelus demanded, before dropping her over the edge of the bridge despite the fact that her fingers where gripping him trying to stop herself from being thrown over the edge.

He raced off into what remained of the night, without a backward glance confident that Buffy would get out unharmed. He needed to find his family, and find temporary lodgings, until he found something more permanent.

Buffy looked around herself, running for the safest exit; jumping through a window to land outside, just outside her small circle of friends, whom Giles was yelling at. Buffy stormed forward brushing past Xander, and walking straight to Giles punching him midsentence. "What do you think you were doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Buffy shouted her voice breaking with her unshed tears, as she looked at Giles as he staggered to his feet, almost falling down again, but Willow caught him as he cried, giving him support, like Buffy wanted to do. _'Why can't she be that understanding with me?'_ Buffy thought bitterly before shaking the bitter, angry thought from her mind.

"Did you?" Willow asked looking up at Buffy from Giles shoulder, cutting off the rest of what Buffy was going to say. Buffy shook her head numbly , her heart clenching with what she guessed was coming next. "He got away."

Xander snorted in disbelief. "Ha! More likely you had a quicky, and let him leave without a fight." Willow was silent and for a brief moment Buffy was hopeful, but the condemning look on her face, and in her eyes made it disappear without a trace. "I think you should leave now Buffy…you've done enough here."

Buffy stood silently, the words to defend herself stuck in her dry throat, as the pulsing of her core, and the dampness of her panties reminding her of how close to correct Xander was. If Angelus hadn't of pulled back when he did, they probably would have had a quicky right there on the warehouse bridge, she was shocked as the thought made the pulse in her core throb with renewed force. Afterwards she probably wouldn't have fought him again either.

Buffy knew that Willow didn't mean 'done' in a good light, like she had hindered more than helped. Buffy opened her mouth, before shutting it again. Looking around at the people she loved the most, Buffy was scared to see hostile faces. Oz was the only one that seemed to empathise, and understand her predicament. As he gave her a sad, silently sorry smile, but it didn't help ease her pain much, she really didn't know the boy. Nodding Buffy left, turning on her heel, and disappearing into the waning light.

Oz watched Buffy disappear out of sight, before looking down at his red head. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh their Wills?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Buffy needs to understand that Angel isn't the man she loves anymore, and she's not going to get him back. He's killing people, and now he's making it personal, even more so than before. She's needs us to be tough on her, for her to see that. She'll thank us in the end, and then she can get a nice normal boyfriend…She needs us." Willow finished her speech with a confirming nod, helping Giles to his feet.

Oz looked at Willow sadly, not quite sure that he agreed with his love. Hadn't Buffy said that she needed their support? That didn't sound supporting. But Willow knew Buffy better than anyone, so maybe she was right? Oz shook his head sometimes he didn't know if his sweet little red head was a sweet as he thought she was.

***

Buffy sighed as she walked. Her world was still spinning. She wished that it would stop. Larger pieces of her world were crashing down around her, along with the little ones, and she had no one to help her pick up the pieces. Angel was her glue, and he'd left, and everything had predictably fallen apart without the glue to hold things in place.

How often did she dream that she was fourteen again, and that she was living a normal life, knowing nothing about Slayer's, and vampires where some really hot actors on a screen wearing prosthetic fangs? Too often.

She'd only had a few good things going in her life since becoming The Slayer, and now the best was gone, and the good were leaving her, shutting her out. She was a social person, always had been, and yet the only people in her social net work that had anything civil to say to her was her mother, and funnily enough the demon in Angel's skin. She could feel herself slipping into Angelus' clutches, one look and he'd set her on fire, she hadn't been able to resist. She hadn't wanted to resist, wanting, needing the physical contact. She'd even called him Angelus in desire when he'd asked her to, not giving it a second thought, just needing him, wanting him. She was slipping, and it seemed the tighter she tried to grasp it, the further she slipped.

Dawn peaked over the horizon just as Buffy made it to Revello Drive. Vaguely she wondered if Angelus had made it to the safety of a new hideout. Shaking herself Buffy scowled, she shouldn't care! She should be hoping that he didn't. That the waking sun burnt him to ashes, but as always as the image filled her minds' eye, her entire being rejected it. Screamed out in anguish at the thought of it happening. She was hoping that her reaction to images Angel's death would get easier to bear with each day The Scourge of Europe had control of her beloveds' body, but it only seemed to be getting stronger. Buffy felt a tremor of fear, her only hope it seemed, was that Angelus would get bored with his game, and that he'd switch back to the demon he was in his apartment. If not she had a terrible feeling that she was screwed.

Buffy sighed trying to shake her melancholy thoughts. _'Maybe things will be better at school.'_ Buffy thought, but deep down she didn't think so, and for the first time she dreaded school, for more than just the headache-waiting-to-happen-classes.

Climbing into her room through her window out of habit, Buffy lay herself down on her bed, before getting up again. If she went to sleep now, she wouldn't be able to get up for school. Although not going to school seemed a lot easier.

***

Willow sat at the teacher's desk. She felt weird sitting there, but at the same time she felt a sense of superiority. Snyder had picked _her_ out of all the other students to teach Jenny's classes until a substitute could be found.

Willow looked out over her classmates her eyes landing on Buffy. She was sitting at a computer in the far corner of the room, away from Xander. That wasn't like Buffy. Buffy liked being around people, not shut off in a corner. Shrugging Willow figured it was because she was upset with them for speaking the truth, and not coddling her, like she was a fragile piece of glass.

Willow looked back down at her computer, shifting aside some of her notes, sending something to the ground. Leaning down on her chair, she picked up the yellow floppy disk. Willow frowned, it wasn't hers. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she stuck the floppy disk into the drive of her computer.

Opening up the file Willow's eyes widened in surprise, her eyes flicking over to Buffy, before coming back to the screen. It was the re-cursing spell, translated into English! _'Jenny was killed because of this.'_ Willow thought with certainty. She scowled at her screen. _'This could not happen! Buffy needed to move on. She needed to kill Angel, not worry about re-cursing him! I won't allow this to happen! We all need to move on. Once Angel is dead it'll be like he never existed after a few months, and Buffy can have a somewhat normal life…with us helping her.'_ Willow thought quickly exiting the program, and deleting the spell, tapping the enter button without hesitation.

She watched the bar fill up, until it was completely full, and a pop up flashed onto the screen telling her that it was deleted. _'It was a good thing that I found this disk, and not someone else!'_ Willow thought happily, as she calmly checked the recycle bin, and the rest of the desktops memories just in case there was a chance that there was any other copies on the computer.

There wasn't.

Willow began saving the work she had completed today on the floppy disk, feeling no guilt over her actions whatsoever.

***

Buffy sighed as she walked out of her class. Today was turning out to be horrible despite the sun, and the clear sky. She didn't feel comfortable around her friends, and when she was alone she could feel their eyes on her. Boring into her back, they were never far. They didn't want to hang around her, but they didn't seem to trust her enough to be alone.

Something odd was going on with Cordelia though. She was hanging around Willow, and Xander, and Oz a lot more than she had ever done so willingly before, let alone in view of the public. The sudden change was odd. She thought for sure she'd have cut all ties with them by now, in an effort to save her life. Possibly convince her mother, and father to move to L.A.

There was just something about her behaviour that just seemed off to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, and lately she was just too tired and immersed in her own problems to worry about what Cordelia may, or may not have planned.

Giles wasn't here today, but she hadn't really expected him to be. The man needed a day off to mourn. So there would be no Scooby meeting tonight, though she wasn't certain she'd be welcome, which was odd seeing as the Scooby meetings were for her benefit not her friends.

She'd do a thorough sweep tonight on her patrol. Try to get rid of some of her negative feelings.

She found a note that she had missed coming home last night on her floor, as if it had been thrown through her window. I hope Ripper liked his early valentines –A

The coldly amused words had frozen her, and it wasn't until her alarm had gone off that she had been able to make herself move from her spot on the floor.

***

Angelus stalked out of the abandoned factory they had been forced to migrate to, before the sun rose over the horizon. He'd been prowling the factory all day, restless, not being able to sleep, his head still full of Buffy, and her fiery passion. Her unwillingness to submit to his dominance easily.

The way she fought him. His memories from his time trapped under the soul, when they'd spare together, which always led to heated kisses. Every single memory he had of her ran through his mind. Including the day he had first seen her. Sitting on the steps of Hemery High waiting for a boy, who she stood up, a lollypop stuck in between her lips, flashes of the pink rounded head could be seen from her lips. The surprise and curiousness, and mild distrust of the man who became her first Watcher.

It had been frustrating, and for the first time in centuries he remembered being inpatient. He'd checked the sun every 2 minutes, until finally the sun disappeared out of the sky and darkness descended. He had been out of that factory like a man possessed. Much to Drusilla's amusement, and Spike's annoyance.

Angelus slowed down when he caught up to Buffy. He hadn't expected to find her on patrol so early. He'd figured she'd be at The Bronze, not down some alley fighting a burly looking fledge…and kicking the crap out of him. She was there for a good half an hour, just beating on the poor newly risen that had crossed her path. The fledge actually looked relieved when the stake was buried in his chest.

Angelus smirked. _'Little kittens working out some issues.'_ He thought following after his petite blond, he could scent her discontent. She was sad, and angry, and confused, all mixing in together to make on hell of an emotional cocktail. He'd have to be on the cautious side tonight. He didn't want Buffy taking out her temper on him. For his plan to work she had to lean on him, not push him away.

Buffy wondered the streets checking out abandoned houses on the bad, and good sides of town, and Angelus realised she was going to do a thorough sweep of the most haunted places. _'Little kitten has major issues to work out.'_ Angelus just hoped that they were issues that worked in his favour.

Angelus was starting to become impatient when Buffy finally headed for home in the early hours of the morning. Angelus continued to follow, watching as she entered the house. Waiting for another ten minutes, Angelus jumped up into the tree and onto the roof, breaking off a twig like branch for just in case.

He didn't need it though, Buffy was facing the window, looking right at him, as tears fell down her cheeks, and he felt desire flash through him, making his cock jump to attention. He waited silently to see what Buffy would do.

Buffy heard the sound of the branch breaking, and her eyes immediately flew to the window, spotting Angelus' form just outside her window, looking right at her, watching, waiting. Buffy was caught she didn't know what to do. To let Angelus in was to put her mother in danger, to not let him in was to put everyone in danger.

She didn't know how long she lay there looking at Angelus through her open window, but eventually he moved. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she could see the anger pulse through him, and the disappointment, and his desire, before he turned away, intent on leaving.

Buffy scrambled up out of her bed pulling the sheets away from her. She couldn't do it! She let him walk away last time, and Jenny died in retaliation, she couldn't have another life weighing on her shoulders, not when preventing his ire was so simple. Her hand reached out through the window, and her fingers closed around his wrist halting him. Her head was bowed down, so she felt more than she saw him, turn to look back at her. She could feel his gaze on her, almost burning her with its intensity. Buffy took a deep breath, feeling like the sacrificial lamb, steeling herself for whatever came next from her decision. "Come in." It was barely a whisper, that escaped her lips, but Angelus could feel the magical barrier dissolve.

Buffy stepped back from her window, looking up as Angelus stepped into her room, making her room seem small in comparison to his large presence. She noticed his eyes roving over her face, and she was reminded of the fact that tears were running unchecked down her face. Wiping at her eyes, Buffy turned, and scrambled back into her bed, when it was apparent that the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Angelus observed, transfixed by the stunning picture she made, standing there in only her night shirt. He watched as embarrassed by her tears, Buffy climbed back into her bed, turning her back to him. _'Gentle.'_ Angelus reminded himself. _'Tonight gentle would be most beneficiary.'_

Angelus strolled over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, much like he had the night he had drawn her. Leaning over her, he raised an arm, allowing himself the luxury of smoothing his hand through her hair. Buffy tensed under his fingers, before relaxing, enjoying the petting. She'd always found it relaxing, and calming when Angel stroked her hair.

"What's a matter Buff?" Angelus murmured, still stroking Buffy's hair.

"Nothing." Buffy said quickly, too quickly. Wiping at her eyes again.

"Nothing? That doesn't seem like you. Don't get me wrong I know there are lots of little girls out there that cry for no reason. You just don't strike me as one of them."

"Doesn't seem like it lately." Buffy muttered giving up on getting herself to stop crying figuring it'd stop when it was ready to stop, and no sooner.

Angelus couldn't prevent a chuckle and a knowing smirk. Gratified that he was the one responsible for her tears, whether directly, or indirectly didn't matter. It all came back to him. "Did you want to tell me about it?" Angelus asked still stroking.

"Nope."

"Good cause I didn't want to hear it anyway." Angelus shot back, surprised by the small amount of hurt at her refusal to share with him. _'Only because I want to know how my plan is going.' _Angelus told himself. 

"Good 'cause I wasn't gonna tell ya." Buffy said flippantly.

Angelus lay back on the bed a smirk firmly in place, removing his hand from her hair, he propped himself up on his elbow, his chin resting on his fist. "Ahh Buff, always got a snappy little come back don't cha?" Angelus murmured hooking his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head towards him. Slanting his mouth over hers. Probing his tongue past her lips to paint her teeth. Buffy moaned easing into the kiss, parting her lips wider, allowing Angelus into her mouth, moaning as his tongue flicked over a sensitive spot just past her back molars. Angelus threw back the covers so there was nothing but Buffy's night shirt barring him from her body.

Buffy turned around so that she was turned towards him. Her core throbbing achingly, as it pulsed to life again, remembering the aching emptiness it was left with last time. Throwing her leg over his hip, Buffy arched into his reclining body rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants needing the friction against her swelling clit.

Angelus groaned as she wantonly rubbed herself against him. He ran his hand down the silk top, and down her bare strong leg, before coming back up, his fingers coming up against the cotton of her panties. "Panties Buff?"

"I wasn't expecting company." Buffy replied between kisses working at his buttons, she really wished that he didn't have such a thing with shirts with buttons, they made things so much harder. Angelus shrugged he wasn't in the mood to discuss how orders were supposed to be followed. Ripping her panties away with a swift motion, the material tearing easily, going unnoticed by Buffy who'd finally with a fair bit of struggling, managed to get the last button undone on his shirt.

"This is wrong." Buffy gasped when Angelus' hand stroked down her ass, as she pulled his shirt away from his shoulders, whimpering when his hands left her skin to toss aside the coat and the shirt. Only to sigh when seconds later, when his hands were back on her, slipping up under her shirt to caress her torso.

"This is fine." Angelus murmured as his palm cupped her breast needing the firm, full mound feeling her hard nipple against the palm of his hand. He couldn't allow her to do much thinking, if she was going to think like that.

Buffy's hands fell to his belt, as Angelus trapped her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the hard bud in between his fingers making her moan, and fumble with his buckle. Struggling to remember how to undo the blasted thing.

Angelus chuckled. "Need some help lover?" He teased pulling at her nipple.

"I wouldn't if someone wasn't distracting me!" Buffy moaned.

"I could stop if you like." Angelus teased, loosening his hold on her nipple.

"NO!" Buffy shouted. One of her hands coming up to keep his hand where it was. Angelus tightened his grip on her nipple again, and reassured that he wasn't going to stop, Buffy let her hand slide back down his naked chest to his leather pants working on the belt.

She finally got it undone, and to her relief the snaps and the zipper were easily undone, and Angelus cock burst free of its confines, causing a low groan to come from Angelus. Buffy's warm fingers traced the satin covered steal, her untutored hand learning how he felt in her hand for the first time. Angelus growled deep in his throat thrusting against her hand, and Buffy jerked her hand away. "Why'd you stop?" Angelus rumbled almost whining, his lips leaving hers, as he buried his face in her neck his unneeded breathes coming in pants as he thrust against her inner thigh fighting to keep control that he seemed to have lost the moment her hand touched him.

"You growled at me."

Angelus chuckled kissing, and nibbling a path up her neck, to suckle the lobe of her ear. "Yeah 'cause I liked it." Angelus whispered in her ear, his cool breath sending delightful shivers down her spine. Angelus steeled himself against the pleasure of her hot little hand, as it moved back to his turgid flesh. Tracing the uncircumcised tip, before finding the mushroomed tip of his cock, that was peeking out from its hiding place, her tiny fingers spreading the drops of pre-cum over the tip, before travelling as far down to the base of his cock as she could reach from her position.

Angelus bit his lip hard drawing blood as he fought for control. He kissed his way down her neck, to her chest, his lips brushing against the silk that still covered her upper body. Buffy arched up into him, a whine rising from her throat. "Shirt!" Buffy demand with a whine, her hand coming up to undo the buttons, wanting to feel his lips against her skin, his cock rose up higher searching for the hand that was touching it seconds ago, seeking more contact.

Angelus caught her hand. "Leave it on." Angelus rumbled huskily, before his mouth covered one silk clad breast. Soaking the silk as he suckled on her breast, nipping at the nipple, before giving the same attention to the neglected breast. Pulling back, Angelus admired his handy work. The soaked silk clinging to the curves of her breasts like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Teasing himself, with the naughty image, of the mostly innocent Slayer.

Buffy moaned in protest of his inattention, needing the feel of his hands, and mouth on her body. "Sorry kitten. Just admiring the view." Angelus teased, as Buffy's hands wrapped around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. His hand traced its way down to her swelling labia, his long fingers slipping in between her lips to tease her hungry flesh, feeling the wetness there.

Slipping his fingers out of her heat, tracing his fingers lightly around the curve of her ass, spreading her juices over her sensitive skin. Buffy moaned arching into his touch. Angelus turned her onto her belly with one hand, quickly stripping his pants with the other.

"Angel." Buffy breathed in desire. Angelus frowned as anger coursed through him again. There were no witnesses this time, no one to create an image for. Angelus' hand which had been caressing the curve of her ass, delivered a smack to the rounded cheek. "Angelus!" He corrected firmly.

Buffy let out a surprised pained sound, the unexpectedness of the smack being the cause of most of her pain. Angelus lifted her up, guiding her legs under her body, so that she was on all fours. "Angelus Buff. Not Angel." Angelus murmured into her ear as he leaned over her blanketing her back. Rubbing the tip of his cock teasingly over her opening. "Your precious soul isn't the one that going to fuck you. I am. Angelus." He growled out.

Buffy whimpered in need, pushing her hips back against him, only to be halted by Angelus' arm wrapped around her hips. "Angelus."

"That right lover. Angelus. Not Angel, never Angel again. Say it again. Say the name of the demon whose going to fuck you." Angelus demanded.

"Angel…Angelus." Buffy gasped out as his cock brushed against her clit.

"Good girl." Angelus moaned, slipping the head of his cock into her tight opening, she was already so wet that he met no resistance to his invasion. He silently marvelled at how responsive she was.

"Angelus." Buffy whimpered, squeezing her walls around the head of his cock trying to force him to go deeper. Angelus gritted his teeth, deliberately only thrusting half way in, before pulling out again. He was in control not his inexperienced woman. "Angelus please." Buffy begged, rocking her hips back to meet his next thrust.

Angelus allowed himself to sink all the way into her fiery heat. The position allowing him to go deeper than ever before. He could feel her untried muscles stretching to accommodate him. Buffy let out a lusty cry at the feel of him, finally seated in her fully, stretching her, filling her with him. "So…damn…tight!" Angelus growled as he pulled out, and thrust back in. Her sheath squeezing around him in welcome.

"Oh God." Buffy cried as he thrust back into her slowly. "Please. Angelus faster, harder!" Buffy begged. "Make me forget." Angelus would have been furious, if even for a second he thought that Buffy meant him.

Angelus surged back into her. The only thing keeping Buffy from being forced forward by his thrust was Angelus' arm. Angelus slammed in, and out of her, his slow pace all but forgotten. "Is this what you wanted Buff? For me to fuck you so hard all you know is my cock slamming into you?!" Angelus demanded, as he fucked her in hard, long strokes. His mouth at her ear.

"Yes!" Buffy yelled thrusting her hips back to meet his, easily following his rhythm.

Angelus felt white hot lust flash through him at her answer. His balls tightening in the tell tale signs that he was going to come. Gritting his teeth Angelus fought for some semblance of control. He felt his face shift, the action out of his control with his rising lust. His golden eyes looked down at his Slayer, as she slammed back against his driving cock searching for her release. The pink silk of her night shirt hiding her flushed skin from his view. Angelus growled the shirt no longer holding any appeal to him. With a strong tug he ripped the material down the back, so it fell down her arms. His eyes feasted on her skin, before he gave into the urge to taste it, running his tongue up her spine, brushing her long blond hair out the way.

Angelus felt his climax getting closer, fisting his hand in her hair he yanked her head to the side, forcing her to bearing her throat to him. His eyes rested on her hammering pulse for less than a second, before his fangs were buried in her jugular, her blood pumping into his mouth, the taste, and strength of it sending him over into his climax, with a muffled roar, as he drank her down.

Buffy screamed as she came. Angelus fangs triggering her own powerful orgasm, which cut off and started again, when his cool seed spilled into her womb. "Angelus." Falling from her lips in a high pitched keen. Buffy collapsed as Angelus' weight was added to her own shaky limbs. His weight crushing her, in a good way.

Angelus pulled away from her throat with a muted curse, as he came back to himself, idly licking the wound closed, relieved that he had stopped, before he marked her. Which was what his demonic instincts had been about to do, mark her as his eternal mate. This thing was starting to get out of control. He didn't want to mark her, he wanted to kill her! Kill her! Gain her trust and kill her! He'd have to be more careful from now on. This odd possession he was feeling was hard to control. Angelus rolled from on top of her, slipping himself from her heat. Causing them both to groan.

Buffy managed to roll herself over, onto her back, her breath coming heavily, she could feel his seed running down her thighs as it leaked from her. Pulling off the tattered remains of her shirt Buffy scowled. "I liked this shirt you know." Buffy grumbled without real steam.

Angelus shrugged nonchalantly his eyes closed. "I'll buy you a new one." Buffy looked over at him, and her scowl disappeared. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he looked the way he did. Lying naked, looking the very picture of sexual satisfaction, just like how she felt. Though she was sure she didn't look as good as him that she believed was impossible. She felt the sudden urge to be nestled in his arms. Like she had that first time before…well just before. There was plenty of time to feel guilty about what just happened, now she just didn't have the energy. As if sensing her desire Angelus flung out his arm giving her room to snuggle if she wished. Buffy shifted over laying her head on his chest, her hand resting on his abdomen, were it immediately began playing with the dips and curves of his six pack.

Silence reigned supreme in the dark room, and after awhile Buffy's afterglow washed away, and she felt new tears pricking at her eyes. _'Oh damn not again!'_ Buffy thought, she never used to cry so often. Desperately she tried to hold them in. It was bad enough he had seen her tears before, but now! She hated showing her weakness, especially now when she was at her most vulnerable. Against her straining will her tears began leaking from her eyes. And Buffy waited for the spiteful, hurtful words that were sure to spill from his mouth.

Angelus scented her tears, long before they started to fall onto his cooling chest. They left a heated wet trail that quickly cooled as they ran down his skin. Lifting a hand Angelus rested it against her head, playing with her blond tresses. Opening his eyes to look down at her. "Surely the Gypsy woman's death isn't affecting you this much."

Buffy tensed as he began speaking, only to relax, his gruff words weren't all that hurtful. Buffy sighed. Her eyes fixated on the play of her fingers. "I'm not," She began hesitantly. "I mean I don't feel much about Jenny's death…at least not about Jenny…"

"Ripper."

Buffy nodded. "I feel sad for Giles, and the pain he must be in. No one believes that I care, because I ca…I'm having trouble killing you. Their all leaving me. Annoyed, disgusted that I haven't put a stop to you. That I'm letting you kill innocent people," Angelus snorted, and Buffy ignored him finding that now that she had started she couldn't stop til she had finished. "And now that Miss Calender's dead, one of the team, it's gotten worse. Every things going to hell and I don't know how to stop it." Buffy took a deep shuddering breath, and letting it out shakily as the force of her emotions thrummed through her. It felt good to talk about it, get it off her chest, even though logically she knew that he couldn't care less, that at the most he'd use it against her. Use it to gain more of an advantage then he already had. Something that she couldn't afford to give him. It still felt good, like a small weight was off her shoulders.

Angelus remained silent for the moment soaking in the information, cataloguing it, summarising were it put him in his plan. The results were coming quicker than he'd dared hope. "You'll never be all alone Buff. I'm not going anywhere." Angelus said when he felt the silence had stretched on long enough.

"Really?" Buffy asked her voice small. Needy. A startling amount of relief sweeping through her at what should have been considered as a dark promise. Instead all she felt was happy, and relieved that he wasn't going anywhere. Warning signals were flagging in her brain, but Buffy chose to ignore it, her relief, and happiness making it easy to drown them out, for now.

"I'll be by your death bed Buff." Angelus stated in a half truth. He'd be there alright, he'd be the cause, and then, and then he could finally get rid of this damned possessive, obsession he had for the little chit.

Buffy snuggled deeper into Angelus chest content to take what he said at face value. She knew she should probably kick him out, and re-uninvite him, but the inclination wasn't there. She was content to allow herself this moment of pretence, that he was still her Angel, and she didn't have to kill the love her life. "So…where are you living now?" Buffy asked after a moment of silence.

"Your good Buff, but you're not that good." Angelus said evasively, a small smile on his lips.

Buffy scowled, a flash of hurt rocketing through her, before his playful tone registered. "At least save me time, and effort by telling me if you're still at the warehouse." Buffy wheedled thinking off the trip she'd have to make, and then the search she'd have to pull to find them if they weren't there.

Angelus was silent for so long that Buffy thought that he wasn't going to answer. "Not."

"Goodnight." Buffy murmured, a smile curving her lips.

Angelus remained silent, as he told himself that he should leave, there was nothing more to be gained from staying here why she slept, but he couldn't seem to get himself to move. That same damned possessiveness, more controllable now that he wasn't giving into passion, coursing through him demanding that he stay, that he mark her, that he turn her. "Night kitten." Angelus muttered grudgingly as he settled in to stay for a half, an hour more. Than he'd have to go so that he could at least catch a meal before returning to the factory. His plans for finding some place more to his tastes would have to be put off for the night.

**A/N: **Well as promised a lot more B/Aus going on in this chapter :P musie was very excited about getting this chapter completed and out for the eyes of the public, so I hope you all enjoy where musie is going with this. Don't get to excited though still a fair way to go before Buffy and Angelus come to terms. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon :(

**A/N:** Well here is the latest chapter :D Jeez I'm spoiling you all with really fast updates, you'll probably all get annoyed with me when holidays end and my writing is slowed down by school :P lol. Thanks to all who reviewed it really helped musie out! :D

**CHAPTER 7**

Buffy woke up with a lazy smile. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was alone in her bed, and in her room. Buffy stretched pausing when her leg brushed against a light weight at the foot of her bed. Opening her eyes Buffy looked down her bed to see a red shirt folded, and a slip of paper and a lush red rose on top of that.

Sitting up Buffy shifted until she could comfortably reach the items, picking up the rose Buffy set it aside for now. She didn't know where Angelus got the rose, one that looked perfect in its bloom, not a dead, or scarred petal insight. Picking up the now familiar paper Buffy read. You can wear this until I buy you a new one -A

Buffy looked at the blood red shirt, picking up the impeccably folded silk shirt, watching as it unravelled. Not being able to help herself Buffy slipped it on doing up the buttons. Loving the feel of the soft silk against her skin. Buffy cuffed the sleeves before laying back down. Jealousy consuming her as she realised that if his shirt was here, then Angelus would have walked back to were ever he was sleeping with only his leather duster covering his chest. Buffy sighed she wasn't supposed to feel jealous over Angelus! Buffy let out another deeper sigh, there were many supposed to's when it came to Angelus and none of them were fucking him, or kissing him, or allowing him to kill father figure's girlfriend.

Guilt. She was feeling that a lot lately, and it ate at her now. Her sweet loving innocent Angel was gone. Lost somewhere in the aether, the last link she had to the Calderdash was gone, murdered at the hands of the demon, eliminating her last hope at getting him back, and she was allowing him to kiss her, and fuck her barely a day later. Was Angel looking down at her with disappointment, anger, disgust? It was a terrifying thought. One that made her cringe and whimper, but no tears fell down her face. She must have finally cried herself dry last night Buffy mused.

Joyce Summers opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, she was excited to see her little girl again. She'd missed her over the couple of days she had been forced to go up to L.A on short notice for work. Her eyes took in the blood red male shirt that engulfed her daughter's body and she frowned, her cheery good morning dying on her lips. What had her daughter gotten up to whilst she was away, and did she do this often?! Her stern enquiry died on her lips as well as she saw her daughters face. She had only seen such an expression on her daughters face after her friend Pike died. Nice boy despite the name.

"Buffy. Sweetie." Joyce said soothingly walking over to the bed, taking her daughter into her arms all thoughts about the male t-shirt forgotten. "Miss Calender's death hit you hard didn't it." Joyce stated brushing her hand through her daughter's hair.

Buffy didn't deny, or confirm her mothers' belief. Choosing instead to remain silent and just enjoy the comfort her mother was giving. "Come on." Joyce said patting her daughter's back. "get up. Get dressed, whatever it is you do in the morning. Pack a weekend bag, then come down and have breakfast." Joyce said getting up.

"A weekend bag?" Buffy asked.

Joyce nodded. "Yep were going to L.A for the weekend."

"But mom you just got back…"

"I know, but we haven't had a mother/daughter weekend in ages."

"That bad huh." Buffy joked half heartedly. Joyce smiled sadly, before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind her.

Buffy got out of the bed with a small wince, she was tender just like after her first time, Buffy shrugged figuring that it was normal, they had been a little rough, at her behest, no less. Buffy blushed as she remembered. Shaking out of those thoughts, Buffy left for the bathroom, intent on having a shower, smiling unconsciously as with every step his scent filled her senses.

Buffy stepped back into her room, with a fluffy towel wrapped around her body, and another smaller one wrapped around her head. Grabbing out a small weekend bag, Buffy set about packing a wardrobe that would suit the Los Angeles scene. Grabbing a few short skirts, Buffy hesitated, the image of Mr. Cuddles flashing through her mind, before she grabbed a pair of jeans that hugged her nicely, and throwing in a conservative white blouse, for her return to Sunnydale. Throwing in a couple of tops as well just in case there was an emergency and she had to change clothes. Looking at blood red silk shirt, Buffy hesitated, there was no real point in taking his shirt with her to L.A it wasn't as if she would be able to wear it, or anything, but she had a tugging need to take it with her.

To have something of his with her whilst she was away. It was a dangerous line she was thinking about crossing, this was Angelus' shirt. Angel had never, and would never wear a shirt like that. He was more into fine cottons then silk. She pursed her lips as she looked from the shirt to the bag. It was nice to be able to have Angel's scent surrounding her again though, without the added factor of fighting…or not fighting as it where his demon. Relenting with a sigh Buffy tucked the shirt into the bag. Reasoning with herself that she didn't want Angelus to take the shirt back whilst she was away.

Throwing in her toiletries, Buffy zipped up her bag, before bring out a big suitcase for all the stuff she was going to buy that would need to fit somewhere. She knew a cheer Buffy up shopping excursion when she saw one. It was basically a bribe to stay good and on the right track. Both her parents did it, and who was she to say no to free gifts when they came a knocking?

Buffy carried her two bags down to the front door to await departure putting them next to her mother's bag.

"Are you sure you don't need a bigger suitcase?" Joyce teased.

"No that one should be fine, and if not I can always put the rest in yours." Buffy said seriously pointing at the big suitcase beside her mother's bag.

Joyce smiled. "I'm just being cautious." Joyce walked back into the kitchen, and the two women had a quick breakfast.

Buffy called Giles whilst her mom was doing a sweep to make sure they weren't leaving anything they needed behind. Buffy did her best to ignore the stiff tone of her Watcher as she told him of her mother's sudden weekend plan.

***

Angelus growled a low dangerous sound, as he stood in the darkness of the night, leaning against his tree in Restfield cemetery. His favourite graveyard to watch his Slayer, as it was the one with the most action. Where he could watch her lithe body move as she fought fledges. He didn't even need his keen senses to know what sort of mood she was in, he could tell by the way she fought, how quickly she staked them, and by how much she beat on them.

But not tonight, tonight there was no sign of his petite blond Slayer, she wasn't even a blimp on his senses, and he was straining them, desperately trying to feel her find out where she was. Had she run from him? Skipped town? He knew she wasn't dead, he would have heard by now if some upstart demon was claiming to have killed his prize. So there was no danger that that particular pleasure had been wasted on someone else.

It wasn't likely that Buffy had run either. She wasn't the type. She was a fighter through and through. He doubted that she would have run even if she hadn't been called, and she was still the helpless little girl with the strongest, and most expressive emotions he had ever encountered. It was more likely her mother had taken her away, as her car wasn't in the driveway when he had gone over to the house earlier.

Joyce Summers had pulled into her driveway as he had been leaving her daughter's bedroom. He had had the brief inclination to spook the woman, possibly even kill her, but had decided against it, he didn't have the time, and making Buffy's mother his dinner was not the way to draw her to him.

He had gone inside searching the place for any clues, he didn't find any. He did however discover that they left straight after breakfast leaving the dishes in the sink, and that she had taken his shirt with her.

Angelus rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. The night was abuzz with excitement, and anticipation. The whole demonic populous could sense that The Slayer was away, and that for a blessed amount of time no matter how short they could kill, feed, wreak havoc without repercussions. _'Idiots. If I know my Slayer, which I do she'll be gone no longer than a day or two, and she'll clean up all those who were stupid enough to come forward.'_ Angelus thought with a smirk, those fools deserved to die, and he'd take great pleasure in watching her slaughter them. Angelus grinned menacingly. He on the other hand would use Buffy unexpected holiday to his advantage. He wouldn't pass up getting to Buffy's friends unhindered. It may be fighting a little dirty, but he was all for that, and, Angelus thought his cock twinging in remembered pain, so was she.

His eyes focused on the entrance of the cemetery, someone was coming, was he wrong about Buffy was she here after all? He felt his body tense in excitement, before he relaxed in disappointment no it wasn't The Slayer. He flared his nostrils as he took in a deep unneeded breath breathing in the familiar scents of the graveyard, discarding the ones that he didn't need to focus on the scents of the two humans foolish enough to enter a cemetery at night, in Sunnydale.

Angelus grinned at his luck. It was Willow, and her little toad Xander. If he wasn't sure that Buffy had left town before he was sure now. Willow, and Xander's appearance alone in the cemetery was enough to prove that. Buffy wouldn't allow her friends to come here alone. He raised an amused eyebrow at the stakes, and holy water, and the crosses that they wore around their necks. _'Did they seriously think they could take the place of The Slayer?'_ Angelus thought bemused. _'Yes. Yes they did.'_ Angelus confirmed as the two wandered through the tombstones, a confidence to their steps that belied the anxious fear that was coming from them. _'This is going to be fun!'_

Angelus crept silently through the trees, stalking after his prey, his senses focused on them, a cruel anticipatory crooked half smile curving his lips. He made his way out of the cluster of trees keeping to the shadows, loving the way Xander, and Willow looked about themselves nervously. The tiny hairs on their bodies standing on end, warning them of an unseen danger. Angelus sent a golden eyed glare at a group of vamps that were coming up on his prey, the leader growled defiantly, but one low rumbling growl from Angelus had them scurrying from The Master vampire, leaving the cemetery to find less dangerous meals.

Angelus turned his attention back to his prey, stalking after them, when he saw that they had kept moving, now trying to leave this cemetery the quietness of it giving them the creeps, as well as the two growls that they heard just moments before. Both blissfully unaware of just who was stalking them.

Angelus came up beside a crypt, leaning against the wall, waiting for his prey to catch him up. Having effortlessly passed them again. Waiting patiently Angelus allowed his face to shift into the hard ridges of the demon. Anticipating the screams that would greet him. They were finally abreast with the crypt, stepping out in front of the couple Angelus gave a feral, fangy grin as their fear spiked dramatically. "Hello kiddies." Angelus taunted.

"Angel?! Wha…what are you doing here?" Willow asked as politely as her fear would allow her; which was a lot, as she instinctively backed away from the imposing vampire. It amazing how different how different he looked, and yet he was physically the same as when he had the soul. He looked more ominous than Mr. Soulful did. Xander backed up in time with Willow, his heart hammering in his throat, clogging his vocal cords.

"Who me?" Angelus mocked. Strolling after them, taking one step with one of theirs, matching their stride. "I'm here, where I feel most at home, you know among the dead and the unloving." He continued to mock, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, and cocking his head to the side, his gold piercing eyes never leaving their terrified faces. "But you, what possible reason could you two have for being here?" Angelus mused condescendingly. "Oh I know!" Angelus exclaimed snapping his fingers. "You're both out here playing at being The Slayer. Ready to take on the big bad vampire."

Willow shook her head frantically. "No, ah, ah, we're just, ah, looking for Buffy! Yeah looking for Buffy!" Willow babbled. She never had been a good liar!

Xander nodded, finally swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Yeah so we're just gonna go 'cause it doesn't look like she's here." Xander said looking around for emphasis.

Angelus shook his head. _'What kind of idiot do these kids take me for?'_ Angelus thought. _'It's all the damned soul's fault!'_ "Hmmm, let's see. Your walking around a cemetery, talking only amongst yourselves, no shouts for your 'beloved' Buffy, and your both carrying an arsenal that consists of stakes, crosses and holy water. Even a dull witted child could tell you were lying." Angelus sneered. "I'll tell you what." Angelus said jovially. Clasping his hands together good naturedly. "Seeing as you both so want to play the hero so badly. I'll step up and be the big bad. I haven't had a decent amount of bloodshed so it's no trouble." Angelus growled, before moving faster than the human eye could see, and shoved Xander in the chest. Sending the boy flying uncontrollably through the air with minimal effort.

Xander landed with a painful thump on the ground. He lay still for a moment, before getting up on shaky legs. Looking at Angelus with utter terror, his eyes glancing once to Willow before he turned tail and ran as fast as he could, hoping to get away alive. The stench of urine reaching Angelus' sensitive nose. Angelus chuckled. "Oh look at the little hero run!" He crowed. "Not much staying power hey Red." Angelus said looking down at the small red head. Who had fallen to the ground when he'd 'attacked' Xander.

"No wonder Buff was never interested, hey Red. Didn't stop him though did it." Angelus' face shifted back into what Buffy thought of as his Angel face. An innocent, curious expression taking precedence on his features, doing nothing to lessen her fear. "Did he ever show an interest in you Red? Or was he only interested in what he couldn't have?" Angelus could easily read the anger, and jealousy his question brought up, through her fear, and he laughed coldly. "Don't worry Red, it's a guy thing."

Willow scrambled back as Angelus walked towards her, her effort was useless though. In a couple of moments Angelus' large imprisoning hand was around her throat, lifting her feebly protesting body off the hard cold ground of the graveyard. _'Oh gosh!'_ Willow thought. _'I'm gonna die! Buffy this is all your fault!'_ Willow thought desperately blaming anyone but herself. Willow's hands grasped at his wrist; not ready to die as Giles had been in his grief born rage. "So little hero. Why don't you tell me where my lover is." Angelus demanded in an almost conversational tone.

Willow chocked, struggling to take in the air needed to breath. "L…L…L.A…Her mother…" Willow gasped out, tears spilling from her almond eyes.

Angelus dropped her to the ground. Walking away, pausing in his stride, "Pathetic Red really." He said snidely continuing on his way, knowing that Willow would make what she would of his comment, but he knew that whatever way she took it, it would be bad for the already strained to the breaking point friendship between Buffy, and the novice Wicca.

Willow got up, sniffling shock, anger, and embarrassment churning inside her, as she limped home. Her bottom hurting from her fall.

Angelus watched from the shadows, a smirk gracing his features as he watched Willow limp away. He'd done a lot of damage to the Wicca's point of view on Buffy, and he doubted that the red head would ever be friends with his little blond again. Xander wouldn't be to happy with her either, but he had a feeling that Xander wouldn't be as quick to abandon her, he liked pouring on the guilt in tidal waves. Which suited him just fine.

Angelus turned from the graveyard, he had a visit to make, dinner to hunt, and locations to scout. Angelus sighed, it didn't seem like he had much time for the simple pleasures since his return, but he wouldn't have wanted anything different. He was having too much fun. He'd never had such an interesting, headstrong obsession before, and he was loving it. _'His feisty little kitten.' _Angelus thought almost fondly, as he walked down the street. _'Maybe I should invest in getting a car?'_ Angelus thought idly not really needing one in a place as small as Sunnydale, but he wasn't going to want to live here forever, he wasn't the type to stay in one place for long.

Angelus moved silently through the night of Sunnydale, his stride long. He wanted to get this part over and done with, so that he could move on to more pleasurable things. He wouldn't be visiting her at all if he didn't know that Cordelia Chase would need more motivation than a flimsy bargain to continue her side of the deal. He really needed her to lean on Xander, Ripper, and Willow in that brutal straight forward way. He would not allow any slip ups now that he was this far, he could practically taste his victory it was so close.

He slipped onto the Chase's property, it was nice in a modern way, it had luxuries sure, and it screamed millionaire, but he was more partial to buildings that had an older feel to them, a history behind them. The chase's home did not. It was one of those buildings that had been built on the whim of the owners, to show their wealth, power, and social standing.

Angelus flared his nostrils breathing in deep, his eyes closed in concentration, again fighting off the urge to sneeze as a mixture of over powering perfumes, hit his nose. A floral one probably Mrs. Chase, an overtly sweet cologne Mr. Chases', and the seven hundred bucks worth of foul smell monstrosity that dared to call itself a perfume hit his senses, Angelus snorted before taking a smaller breath carefully fractioning out the scents he breathed focusing on the sharp mixture of synthetic chemicals used in Cordelia's perfume, all the way around to her terrace. Jumping up onto the railing, before lightly stepping down, Angelus approached as close as he could to the open glass panelled door.

His eyes spotting Cordelia on her bed reading a trashy magazine with a teenage girl on the cover, her bedside lamp on humming to her stereo, her feet bopping along to the music. To his relief it didn't take long for her to sense his presence. She looked up and a grin spread over her face. Dropping the magazine to the floor, she scrambled up , her gaze flicking over her appearance in the mirror, before coming to meet his gaze.

Angelus raised an eyebrow when all she did was stand there looking at him. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Cordelia raised her own eyebrow. "I don't know you weren't very nice to me the last time we saw each other." Cordelia wheedled wanting him to grovel.

"I was in a bad mood." Angelus said with a nonchalant shrug. "I can go if you want." Angelus said in a bored tone, turning around.

"No wait!" Cordelia said quickly not wanting him to disappear, like he was so good at doing. "Come in."

Angelus turned back around, and strolled into her room. _'Too easy. Now let's get this over with so I can get on with my night!'_ "You look…nice." Angelus said softly forcing down a growl of disgust at the words, his eyes travelling down her white singlet pyjama top, covered with a breezy white cotton dressing gown, and white underwear.

"Of course I do." Cordelia said with a smile, Iwardly preening under the attention and the unexpected visit. _'I've got him now.'_ Cordelia thought. _'Just a little longer and he won't be able to get enough of me!'_ "So does this mean your business with Buffy is over?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

Angelus shook his head. "No, but it's getting close."

Cordelia frowned seething. _'Everything has to be about god damn Buffy! Why can't it be about me for once!'_ Angelus smirked as he sensed her disgruntled emotions. Effortlessly sweeping up the busty brunette. He carried her over to her bed, deliberately not breathing to keep from inhaling the perfume, that she had refused to stop wearing. He stroked her core through her panties and Cordelia moaned arching into him, hardly believing her luck. Her angry thoughts completely dismissed as she believed she was finally going to get what she wanted.

Angelus effortlessly worked her up to a fever pitch, before pushing aside her panties and delving his fingers into her core, working them expertly crooking them so that they brushed against her g-spot, wanting to get this done with. Soon he felt her spasming around his fingers. Pulling them out Cordelia groaned in protest through her harsh breathing, the man was truly a god, never had she felt so sated afterwards. Angelus held his sticky fingers in front of her parted lips, and Cordelia obediently sucked them in, she always liked the taste of herself, and adding the taste of his skin along with it. It was perfect. The tastes complemented each other.

Angelus when Cordelia had released his fingers, sure that she had gotten every last drop, dried them on her sheets, as he stared at her dispassionately, her flushed sated face looking nothing compared to what he remembered Buffy's to look like. Angelus got up and Cordelia's eyes snapped open. "You're leaving?" She protested sitting up with a jerk.

Angelus nodded, not bothering to look back at the incredulous girl. "That was just a reward for work well done. You'll get the real thing when it's finished." Angelus rumbled walking out onto the terrace, before effortlessly jumping down with a flap of his coat.

Cordelia stared at the inky darkness of outside through her open terrace door, hoping that Angelus would change his mind and walk back in. When he didn't Cordelia sighed and picked up her magazine. Laying back on her bed she began to flip through the pages again, a smile playing across her lips. _'Soon Cordelia soon.'_

***

Buffy drummed her fingers against her knee in agitation, looking out the window as darkness descended in the skies. She hadn't had a very good weekend away. Sure she had gotten a lot, and there had been a lot of mommy/daughter time, but she hadn't been able to truly enjoy herself, when she couldn't get her thoughts away from Angelus. She had been constantly worry about what was happening in Sunnydale, despite her Watchers reassurance that her duties would be taken care of. She worried what Angelus was up to, who he was killing, and worried that it was one of her friends, or someone that she knew vaguely in school, like Theresa, she'd only talked to the girl once or twice, but she had ended up dead, before Angelus' one hundred and eighty degree about face.

She had almost thrown out his shirt four times during the day, and each time she replaced it gently in the bag she felt herself get more angry at her reluctance to throw away the object.

This was one of the worst days of her life. She'd had a lot of them lately. It was valentine's day, a day that she had pictured many times where she was with Angel, all day, and night, just spending time together, alone, without the cares of the world, just them, pretending that she wasn't The Slayer, and he wasn't a vampire. That there was no such things as champions, and Powers that Be. They were just two people in love spending the most romantic day of the year together. Buffy sighed it would never happen now.

Pulse she was feeling sick, it wasn't anything serious, probably stress related. With all the worrying she'd been doing lately, especially this weekend, it wasn't surprising that it was making her stomach churn, and her head feel thick. She hadn't gotten a cold since she'd become The Slayer one of the only perks to her destiny, her immune system was too strong for viruses.

Buffy's fingers moved faster, when they finally passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. _'No fire's, or absolute mayhem, that's something at least.'_ Buffy thought only slightly relieved.

"Buffy are you ok? You seem kind of tense." Joyce asked looking over at her daughter worriedly.

"What? No I'm fine. Just want to get home, I'm kinda tired." Buffy said running her hands through her hair, before crossing them under her chest to keep from tapping, it didn't stop her foot from taking up the impatient rhythm.

Buffy stepped out of the car, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so. Shaking it off Buffy grabbed her two bags out of the boot, whilst her mother unlocked the front door. "Do you want help with anything else?" Buffy asked pausing at the front door.

"No Buffy you go on inside, it's only two bags."

"Ok well I'm going to say goodnight." Buffy said waiting by the door for her mother to come inside.

"Oh, are you sure Buffy. You don't want dinner?" Joyce asked shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Hmm yeah, I'm really bushed."

Joyce nodded. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Yeah night." Buffy said over her shoulder, shaking her head slightly trying to clear the foggy, thick feeling.

Buffy entered her room with a yawn dropping her bags on the floor with a thump. Shutting her door Buffy bent down unzipping her bag, and pulling out Angelus' silk shirt. She moved to throw it on the chair, but before she knew it the sweeping motion she made turned into slipping off her top, and bra, and slipping on the soft silk shirt. Buffy scowled at her reflection, the red silk top practically swallowing her. Buffy sighed she should really take it off, throw it away, give it back, something! Just not wear it…again! But it was on now, and she was so tired! It'd be much simpler to just do up the buttons.

Buffy sighed and did up the small buttons relishing the feel of the cold silk against her heated skin. Her hands fell to her pants undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Stepping out of her jeans Buffy's eyes caught on the red rose that had been left on her bed. It was now on her vanity, in a small clear glass vase. She had not done that!

Buffy became aware of the warm tingly feeling at the base of her spine that was spreading out, and her mouth opened slightly in shock, to form a small 'o'. _'How in the hell did I miss that!'_ Buffy thought furiously her eyes flicking to the mirror, and to the parts of them room she could see. Turning around Buffy almost jumped out of her skin to see Angelus laying on her bed, his back leaning against the headboard. "Angelus?!" Buffy breathed sharply trying to calm her racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

Angelus raised an amused brow. "I've been asked that a lot this weekend." He observed softly. "Let's see," He said jumping up gracefully from her bed to stalk towards her. "I'm waiting for my wayward lover to come home from a trip she didn't see fit to tell me about." Angelus rumbled.

"I didn't realise that you wanted on the notifications list." Buffy quipped, falling back on sarcasm as she backed up a couple of steps. _'Why did he have to do this tonight? All I want to do is fall on the bed and sleep the night away.'_

Angelus chuckled. Shrugging off his coat he threw it over the chair that was supposed to be where the silk shirt was. "Look if you're here for the shirt take it." Buffy said her fingers going towards the buttons.

Angelus shook his head. "Leave it. It looks better on you." Angelus stated his eyes going over her small form draped in his silk shirt, slightly soothing the possessiveness that was thrumming through him. "I do however think that your panties need to go." Angelus rumbled his eyes going back up to her face.

"What?" Buffy hissed through her teeth careful to keep her voice low, her earlier tiredness disappearing.

"I told you no more panties to bed Buff. Now off with them." Angelus demanded. Buffy clenched her fists at her side, releasing a slow breath, and unclenching her hands as she heard her mother bustling below stairs. _'Pick your battles Buffy.'_ She reminded herself, her first Watcher Merrick had drilled that into her, she hadn't listened very well then, but she'd gotten smarter since then less rebellious of her duty. Buffy moved her hands down to remove her panties only to pause when the sleeves of the shirt got in her way. Rolling up the cuffs again, she tried again this time removing her panties, and throwing them in hamper. "Happy now!" Buffy snarled feeling slightly self conscious with the situation.

Angelus smirked, and moved to stand in front of her, grasping her shoulders to keep her from backing away. "Achingly." Angelus murmured. His hands running down the silk of the shirt, to cup her butt giving the firm rounded cheeks a firm squeeze, Angelus' hands slipped down the grasp the back of her thighs. Hoisting her up so that her legs were hugging his hips, her naked core seated over his still covered crotch. His hardness pressing against her soft flesh.

Buffy gasped, her hands clutching his shoulders for extra support, she shook her head. "No!" Buffy said firmly trying to get down. Angelus rearranged his hold on her, so that one arm curved under her butt, and the other, wound up around her back to cup the back of her head keeping her there. "Angelus no." Buffy said again, just before Angelus captured her mouth with his. Buffy made protesting noises, that quickly turned to pleasured moans as Angelus drank from her mouth like a dying man, using every trick he'd learned through the centuries.

Buffy managed to pull away gulping in air. "Don't!" Buffy cried in a whisper. "My mom's down stairs." Buffy got out whilst trying to avoid Angelus' all to adept lips.

"So?" Angelus growled annoyed, grinding his arousal against her sensitive flesh. Buffy whimpered, heat pooling in her belly, she could feel her juices slipping from her. "She could come in here at any moment." Buffy protested, before his lips found hers again his hand at the back of her head forcing her to stay.

She felt Angelus move, every step sending a jolt of arousal through her. Before she knew it she was on the bed, Angelus above her. Buffy rallied her defences for one last plea, after that she didn't believe she would be able to fight her arousal anymore.

Buffy delved her fingers into his thick hair, tugging sharply at the strands, using her strength to lift his head enough so that his lips were pulled from hers. Angelus growled at the denied contact, grinding himself against her, he could scent her arousal, so why was she being so stubborn?

"We've fucked with your mother in the house before." Angelus reminded her.

Buffy flushed slightly. "I was asleep when you seduced me!" Buffy muttered weakly. She felt so dizzy, and she was losing strength in her arms. "Don't, don't rape me. Angelus please. Don't give me that memory." Buffy pleaded. Her fingers losing their hold on his hair, to rest back on his shoulders.

Angelus was silent for a moment, his hips still grinding against her. "It's not rape if you enjoy it." Angelus countered. He could feel her legs flailing against his own her feet trying to find a purchase to knock him off her, but his soft leather pants against her bare feet, wasn't giving her the needed friction. Angelus eyes looked into hers, and he knew that even if he didn't consider it rape, it'd still be forced, and she'd hate him for it, and her hating him wouldn't go well for his plans.

Sighing Angelus forced his hips to still, rolling off her to the side, ignoring with a great deal of effort the possessiveness that coursed through him, telling him to reclaim her, to sink into her molten depths, and remind her who she belonged to. Angelus looked at the ceiling forcing his raging body back under control, it took a while, but finally his raging hard on went down.

Buffy lay there, surprised, her heart beating wildly, her body throbbing with an intense desire. She hadn't really expected him to stop, it wasn't part of his nature. She had been half hoping that she wouldn't so that she could hate him, so that it would become easier to put a stake through his damned heart. Buffy took deep breaths trying to calm the storm that was her body at the moment, and finally it eased off. It didn't die completely, but enough so that it was only a dull throb that was easily ignored.

Buffy turned, and propped herself up on her elbow to look at the handsome man lying beside her, taking up most of the room on her small bed. He'd stopped. She wouldn't have had the strength of will to stop him if he'd continued, and he had to have known that! Even if she did, her limbs were feeling oddly weak at the moment. "Why?" Buffy found herself asking. The words coming out before she realised she was going to ask.

"Do I need a reason?" Angelus replied, not looking at her, his arms crossing under his head, a small frown creasing his brow.

"No, bu…"

"Would you have preferred it if I hadn't stopped?" Angelus asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Feeling slightly annoyed with the line of questioning. Worms seemingly wiggling around in his belly.

Buffy shook her head. "No." Angelus eyes moved back to the ceiling, and Buffy smiled slightly. With a slight hesitation Buffy lay her head against Angelus shoulder.

Angelus looked at her shocked, as her arm placed itself on his chest were his heart lay quite. Buffy kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She murmured her forehead resting against his jaw.

Angelus looked up at the ceiling, a smile playing across his lips, this visit went better than expected. He'd just brought himself closer to his goal by leaps and bounds. "You were enjoying yourself, so why'd you say no?" Angelus asked. He was able to put together the pieces, but he wanted to see if she would open up to him again.

Buffy let out a big sigh. "My mother is one of the only people I care about who is still talking to me civilly. That would change if she walked in on us…you know." Buffy muttered, her arm tightening around him unconsciously. Buffy blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the light headedness she was feeling. _'I probably shouldn't have told him that.'_ Buffy thought dully. It had been out before she had even considered the consequences, but he was the only other person talking civilly to her, and in that moment it had almost felt like he was Angel again! He wasn't of course, she knew that, but she was beginning to wonder if there was more to the demon, then what he had shown her at the apartment. _'Oh don't even go there Buffy. That way leads to the death of whatever willpower you have to dust Angelus.'_ Buffy thought quickly, but inside there was a small corner that couldn't help wonder.

Buffy felt sleep drag her down into its welcoming arms, and she went willingly, maybe when she woke up this strange feeling would be gone.

Angelus stared up at the ceiling as he heard Buffy's heart slow down to that of sleep, and her breaths even out. The possessiveness was still coursing through him, it seemed to be getting stronger, something which he hadn't thought possible. It felt good to have Buffy in his arms, resting against him. His arm came down wrapping itself around her back, it felt right to have her there. Her petite body fit his. He had never felt such possessiveness towards anyone before, not even Dru his favourite toy had managed to bring forth such emotion.

Angelus took in a deep breath, breathing in vanilla, and the scent that was purely Buffy. Few vampires did experience such a thing. He had never thought to, he hadn't wanted to, but…

Angelus shifted, moving so that he lay on his side, his arm outstretched, Buffy's head still resting in it. He studied her carefully. He had never denied himself what he wanted. He spared himself nothing. The desire to possess Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer was growing. If such feelings were residual from the damned soul then by all rights the feeling should be fading, growing dimmer, until finally it left him in piece. Angelus' eyes danced over her delicate features, she truly was a marvellous creature. So small, and fragile looking, and yet in her petite little body was unbelievable strength, and a fiery will that he was bending. Her demon would be a marvellous thing to behold. A bloodthirsty beauty with the strategies, and smarts of The Slayer. Angelus shivered in delight at the image that was conjured in his mind.

Raising his free hand Angelus stroked her cheek. The devil had obviously made her for him, and who was he to deny such a thing. She fit him perfectly, and nothing would stop him from having her for eternity. Angelus smiled at the sleeping blond nestled in his arms, a bloody future awaited them. He would miss her warmth though, and the way her heart beat accelerated with her fear, and arousal, and the way her soul lighted her tiny body with her emotions.

Angelus pressed a kiss to her rosy lips. Angelus got up from the bed slipping on his coat he smiled at her again, fingering the ring that was still in the coat pocket, he shook his head now wasn't the time. Grabbing a piece of paper from her desk, Angelus scribbled down one word, and curled it into her hand. Before exiting the room, it was almost dawn now, he hadn't realised how long he'd spent in Buffy's room, he wouldn't have time for a hunt, but it didn't matter he didn't need to feed every night, he just liked to.

As he walked through the night the ending to his plan reformed in his mind, and to his delight his entire being felt at ease with this revised plan. The possessiveness sang through him, instead of trying to hinder him. Angelus laughed he hadn't felt this alive since, well since the cursing. _'Thank God for sassy blond Slayers'_ Angelus thought with a cat like grin.

**A/N:** Well thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that Angelus accepting his possessiveness of Buffy wasn't out of character, or maybe I should say too out of character. I hope you liked Angelus acceptance scene it was a tough one to write :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the character mentioned in the cannon. Although I wish I did…Angel/us at least :P

**A/N: **Ok first off I'd like to apologise for not mentioning this in my last A/N, but I should tell you that when Angelus thinks about what rape is. It is not going by the actual laws, but by what he considers rape, as it is most definitely considered rape to take someone who doesn't want it, even if they do enjoy it.

Ok now that I have corrected that I wish to thank all those who reviewed last chapter :D you set musie on creative fire so thank you so much ;P

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy sat at a lunch table looking around, her eyes scanning the crowds of milling students. Looking for the familiar red hair, that would give Willow away. She hadn't seen her all day, and she was getting worried. Willow never missed school! Never! But she wasn't in home room, or there to sub the I.T class. She was beginning to feel like something terrible had happened when she went to L.A. She was only gone two days, but it only takes one second to end someone's life. At the same time no one was talking about it. So that made it pretty unlikely that anything major had happened. But the worry still nagged at her.

Buffy saw Xander making his way through the crowd, carrying his lunch tray. Buffy got up and followed him. If anyone knew where Willow was these days, it'd be Xander.

Buffy watched as her dark haired friend dumped his tray, before making his way through the hall, making a left through the double doors, and towards a row of lockers. Buffy waited as he looked through his locker, coming out with a bag of cookies. When he'd shut his locker and turned around Buffy made her move.

"Xander, hey." Buffy said coming to stand in front of him, making him jump. He glared at her, she was the last person he wanted to see, after how Saturday night went down. He felt a tremendous amount of guilt which made him feel angry, and he turned that anger back onto Buffy, until in his mind that night was all Buffy's fault. Xander moved to walk away, but was stopped when Buffy's hand closed around his arm forcing him back up against the lockers. "I just want to know where Willow is Xander." Buffy said softly, her eyes fixed on his. The anger she could see there made her flinch.

Xander scowled. "She's at home, recovering from your psychotic boyfriend." Xander growled shrugging Buffy's hand away and storming off.

Buffy stood for a moment in shock, her vision staring to grey, before she shook herself, the nauseous feeling in her stomach, that wouldn't go away, intensifying. Buffy shook her head, and hurried out of the school grounds, she needed to see Willow. She needed to make sure that Willow was alright. _'Damn it! Here I am cuddling with Angelus, when the night before he assaults my friend!'_ Buffy thought as she ran through the crowded streets. Mumbling apologies to those she accidently ran into.

Turning into Willow's street, Buffy pushed her legs harder, needing to get there. Buffy slowed and walked to Willow's bedroom door, breathing heavily. _'Why am I so exhausted? It isn't that much of a run. I could do it in my sleep.'_ Buffy thought staring to become concerned, before tapping on the door to Willow's room urgently.

Buffy heard shuffling in the room, before the curtain was pulled back to reveal an unhurt looking Willow. She only saw her for a moment, before the blind was allowed to fall back hiding Willow once again from her view. After a moment and the door didn't open, Buffy placed her hand on the door, her forehead resting on her hand. "Willow please I just need to know if your alright. I'm worried about you!" Buffy said feeling sadness wash through her, at what had become of her life the moment she had made love to Angel, but also now there was a twinge of anger, at how unfeeling they were being. How judgemental they were being.

Buffy looked up as the door opened to reveal Willow. _'Well she doesn't look to bad, only shaken.'_ "For being attacked by Angel I'm fine." Willow said her mind flashing back to the graveyard, being held at Angelus' mercy, thinking she was going to die. "If you're really worried Buffy, you'd end this nightmare we've been living in, before someone else we love dies." Willow scolded, before shutting the door in Buffy's face.

"Angelus, not Angel." Buffy muttered, though she felt like shouting it, in the hopes that it would sink into the red heads head, that the person he was now, was not Angel. She might have too, but she was taken over by a fit of coughs that racked through her small body, sending her to her knees.

When the coughs finally died down, Buffy stood up on slightly shaky legs, shivers running through her body despite the heat. Buffy sighed. She was coming down with something. Half the students had been out today because of…what did they say it was? Buffy thought for a moment, the flue. "Oh great that's the last thing I need right now, to come down with the flue!" Buffy muttered, wondering at her continuous run of bad luck.

Willow peaked through the curtain of her door, glad to see Buffy walking away, after her run in with Angel she didn't think she'd ever want to get close to Buffy again. _'How could she have just left for L.A like that! She should have made some excuse. She and Xander had almost gotten killed because of her!'_ Willow let the blind fall down, her hand tracing the bruise that she knew was forming on her butt from the fall.

Buffy didn't go back to school her spinning head protesting at the thought of sitting in class for the next two hours trying to get her head around the garble that her teachers would try and drum into her brain. She wanted nothing more than to go home, and sleep for the remaining hours before patrol, and why shouldn't she? Her mother was going to be working late tonight at the gallery setting up for a show that was happening in a month, making the preparations, and checking over the paintings.

Buffy turned her feet towards home. _'Maybe a nice bath would help sooth my head as well.'_ Buffy thought with another cough.

Buffy sighed with relief when she finally made it into her house. Making her way up to her room, Buffy lay down on the bed, she hadn't felt this thick headed ever! She opened her eyes to see the note that Angelus had left curled in her hand Soon –A. _'Soon'_ Buffy thought what could he mean by soon? She didn't really care all that much at the moment, she didn't have the mental energy to care.

Buffy sat up slowly deciding that a bath was in order. Padding her way into the bathroom, leaning against walls more often then not. Buffy slipped into the heated water the scent of vanilla filling her nostrils, and Buffy sighed contentedly. Her feelings of contentment only lasted a moment, before she was coughing again. _'Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.'_ Buffy thought sarcastically.

Buffy eyed her fingers as they floated in the water. Her small digits looking fragile, and delicate in the murky water. _'It's funny how quickly my life turned upside down. It was rather rude. Didn't give me any warning it was going to happen, unless you count those dreams, but who in the hell could have figured that out! Friends…friends they aren't very friendly at the moment, haven't been for a while. I can't put up with it forever. I'd probably have it a lot easier if I just cut them out completely. Slayer's stand alone, one girl in all the world and all that who-har. Who-har? I wonder who made up that word? Is it even a word, or is it just an expression, a noise people make when they want to cut an explanation short…' _

Buffy blinked out of her daze and smiled wryly. _'I'd forgotten that being sick could make me go off on some of the weirdest tangents.'_ Buffy thought, a frown of concentration marring her face. _'But I did think of something important before all that nonsense about who-har. What was it?...Friends…standing alone? Yeah that's it. I believe that in this case I'd be much better off standing alone. Can they even still be considered friends at this point?'_

The question rebounded around Buffy's foggy brain, she didn't make any attempt to answer the stinging question though. She really wasn't ready to.

Buffy lay back in the bath, her face pointed up to the ceiling the vapours doing wonders for her head and nose, and even her scratchy throat. She lay there until the bath water got cold. Pulling the plug, Buffy got out of the bath. Wrapping her towel around her, she padded back into her bedroom, before falling onto her bed. She fell asleep a couple moments later. 

***

Buffy entered the dimly lit club, wishing that she didn't have to do this, she felt terrible. After her nap she had felt even worse than before her bath. She was finding it hard to stand, but she needed to patrol tonight, make sure the demons didn't think they could run her town. Buffy coughed and her head swam. Steadying herself, before she could fall Buffy looked around The Bronze, it didn't look like there was any vampires here, for which Buffy was grateful.

Buffy looked at the bar, before making her way over. Hoping that a mocha would help clear head, and keep her energy levels up at least until she got home. She had just made it to the bar, when Xander came up beside her, looking angry as all hell. _'Oh what now!'_ Buffy thought desperately, she didn't think she could handle a stressful argument right now.

"Xander." Buffy said calmly her eyes focusing on the bar tender, hoping to flag him down. Buffy's lack of attention pushed Xander's anger up further. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "You should be out there hunting vampires, not to mention your psychopathic lover…" Buffy turned sharply her hand slapping over Xander's mouth to at least smother his voice that had raised from a hiss to an angry yell.

"I'm here getting a drink." Buffy said stiffly, her head spinning again from the quick moments.

"A drink!" Xander growled. "That isn't patrolling, that socializing. You don't…hey!" Xander shouted again as Buffy gave up on getting a drink, and left to continue her patrol hoping to leave Xander behind

She wasn't so lucky. "You don't get to socialize when your 'hunny' is out killing people! Do you even care about what Giles is going through, knowing that the one person who can kill Jenny's murderer won't do it!" Xander shouted as he walked after Buffy keeping up with her easily.

Buffy listened to Xander shout all his grievances in silence, her sickness making her mind spin with every step, and every word revibrated in her brain like an echo. She stumbled and caught herself on a gravestone, her breath coming shallowly. "Xander shut up!" She coughed.

Xander looked at Buffy like she had grown a second head. She had never told him to shut up before. "I think you should leave. It isn't safe for you outside at night. You should go home." Buffy demanded. Blinking her eyes trying to make the world come into focus.

Xander puffed up in rage. "What you want me out of the way so you can meet with your lover." Xander sneered. Buffy shook her head pushing away from the gravestone. She wished Xander would stop talking, maybe then her head would stop feeling like it would explode.

Buffy looked up sharply when Xander's was cut off abruptly followed by a thud, and a pained groan. She blinked her eyes getting them into focus. Her eyes landing on Angelus, as he faced her in his game face. Her eyes travelled to Xander who was staring up at them from the gravestone.

'_If you're really worried Buffy, you'd end this nightmare we've been living in, before someone else we love dies.' _Willow's words sounded again in her brain. _'She did care! She did!'_ Buffy thought. Her eyes going again to Xander, who still hadn't gotten up.

Buffy stumbled into a defensive stance, her fists coming up in front of her. Angelus cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure about this lover? I mean you're not looking your best." Angelus taunted noting the stumble, and the scent of sickness that was mingled in with her scent. He'd noticed it faintly last night, but hadn't thought anything of it, believing that with her being The Slayer it couldn't be anything serious.

Buffy swung and Angelus blocked, catching her fist easily in his hand. He frowned her punch had been as weak as piss. She shouldn't be out here like this! She was an easy target, with a neon sign, that said **KILL ME! **"Told you, you weren't at your best lover." Angelus growled. Buffy raised her free arm to strike, but Angelus got in first with a hard uppercut. Letting go of her hand, Angelus watched as she flipped through the air to land on her back with a thud, and not get back up again.

Angelus caught the boy's movement, and jumped back out of the way of the boy's haphazard pathetic attack. Angelus smirked at the boy, his quick mind already seeing the advantage to a retreat now. Angelus backed off into the shadows to see what the boy would do.

Buffy was seeing stars, her world on the hinges of black, as she fought passing out. Buffy felt someone helping her up and her world tilted, and she almost passed out. Managing to stay conscious Buffy let herself be led, by who her senses told her was Xander.

Xander wasn't entirely sure why he was helping Buffy, he wasn't happy with her, and he wasn't even sure he liked her at this point. All she'd caused him was pain, and heartache, but leaving her there in the cemetery would be signing her death warrant, and a protector who couldn't kill, was better than no protector at all, besides she had fought him. Xander sighed struggling to maintain her weight as well as his own, his back hurt from slamming into the gravestone, and Buffy was no light puppy.

"I didn't know you'd come down with the flue." Xander groaned.

"Yeah and when was I supposed to tell you between the shouting, and the shouting." Buffy murmured, before coughing haggardly.

"Hey just don't give it to me!" Xander ground out hearing an unpleasant tone in Buffy's voice that hadn't been there before. Needless to say he didn't like it.

'_It's times like these that I wish that I could afford a cell phone!'_ Xander inwardly whined as he walked them towards the hospital. He was torn however, by the want to go faster, and slower. Faster because Buffy was heavy with all the muscle her small body contained, and slower because it was nice to have her so close, her body pressing up against his as it was. It sent a thrill through him to know that such a strong woman was relying on him. It fed his self importance, and made him feel needed. He hardly ever felt needed.

The rest of the journey was made in almost silence, the panted breaths of Xander, and the shallow wheezy breaths of Buffy the only things disturbing the silence. Buffy tensed when she saw the hospital, but didn't try to pull away, reluctantly letting Xander lead her into the brightly lit building that smelt of antiseptic, and death.

Xander stopped near the reception, looking around, trying to grab a doctor, or nurse's attention, finally, feeling like he was going to collapse under the strain of both of their weights he yelled. "Hey can I get some help over here!!!" Immediately a nurse looked up from her paperwork, to hurry over to the boy. Seeing the girl's condition she yelled for a bed. "What happened here?" She demanded as the bed was brought over, and she and Xander lifted Buffy onto the bed.

"We were talking, when she fainted, hit her head pretty hard." Xander said thinking of the blow that Angelus had dealt before he'd scared him off.

The nurse gave him a disapproving look. "And you moved her."

"I'm sorry I didn't have a cell phone, and we were out by Sunnyfield cemetery, The one closest to The Bronze." Xander defended. "It just seemed like she needed medical attention."

The nurse nodded, before walking away with the bed, shouting for a doctor, and an IV.

Minutes later the nurse came back with a small cup of pills. "Here." She said handing the cup of two pills to him. "Your friend has the flue which is probably why she fainted. You'll need to take these to lessen your chances of catching it from her." The nurse explained pointing to the cup in his hand before passing him a cup of water.

Xander nodded tossing back the pills, and swallowing them down with water. "Where are the phone's I need to call some people." The nurse pointed towards some double doors, where Xander could just see a line of payphones. "Great thanks." Xander said to the nurse who was already walking away.

Walking to a phone Xander dialled Giles, and waited for the line to pick up.

Buffy stared up at the ceiling, she could hear the IV dripping in its little cylinder, before it ran down the plastic piping into the needle, and into her bloodstream. The weird doctor had left a few moments ago. She couldn't remember his name, but apparently stress was one way to get the flue. Too much stress and your immune system weakens, for some reason or another, she wasn't good with the techno speak, and walla you're an easy target for the virus to make a home in. Well her life if anything was stressful to the power of 80. Buffy blinked sleepily she hated hospitals, feared them ever since she was little. She really didn't want to sleep here, but something in those pills she had been given was making her sleepy.

Buffy looked out her door in time to see a small kid walking past, She was about to close her eyes and give into sleep, but trailing after the kid, a tall lanky rosy cheeked, ugly monster walked past, as if sensing her stare the demon turned to look at her, smiling. Tipping his hate to her, he kept walking.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, she wanted to get up and follow the demon, find out what it wanted with the kid, but she was so tired, the drugs taking their hold on her body, and forcing her into sleep.

***

Angelus followed after his lover growling softly in jealousy, at how close she was to the boy, as they slowly made their way to the Sunnydale hospital, just as he had predicted they would. He waited outside, sticking to the shadows that the outside lights of the hospital made, watching, and waiting. It didn't take long for the gang to arrive. Giles and Willow. He was only slightly surprised that the mother wasn't with them.

Waiting until they had entered the building Angelus moved away from the shadows to stare up at the building. Turning Angelus walked away. Judging by how sick Buffy was, he wouldn't be surprised if she was there for a couple of nights.

He was patient he could wait. Right now he had a property to look at.

Angelus walked through the night, blending in seamlessly with the darkness. Angelus eyed the odd person on the streets this time of night. Most of them vampires. A very few were human, but none that wetted his appetite. So he kept going, heading in the direction of an old mansion, one that he had spotted last night on his way home, but hadn't had time to check it out without getting dusted by his old nemesis the sun.

Angelus walked onto the property with sharp eyes, taking in the old building, and the large well kept grounds. He walked around the outskirts of the property. It was beautiful, and it had that old age feel that he loved. The mansion was large, and spacious something that he also required of his home.

More than satisfied with the grounds, and the outward appearance of the mansion, Angelus made his way to the front doors. Knocking loudly on the door, and waited. Angelus didn't have to wait long until he heard the tell tale signs of some shuffling around inside, coming closer towards the door.

The door swung open, and Angelus plastered an apologetic smile on his face. "Can I help you?" A middle aged man asked. He was an ordinary looking man, not fat, but not skinny either with brown curly hair, that was cut close to his head. He was in his pyjama's, a robe wrapped around his body.

"Ah yes. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but my car broke down just down the road, and my cell phones gone dead. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Angelus asked politely.

The man nodded. "Yes of course. Please come in." He said stepping aside to allow the handsome young man in.

"Thank you very much." Angelus murmured a smirk on his face, as he stepped inside the mansion, that the owner of the mansion couldn't see, as he turned to lead him to the phone. _'Idiot.'_ Angelus thought. His eyes took in the interior of the mansion, and he smiled. It hadn't really been modernized much, except for light electricity, and probably hot water. Apart from that he could have stepped back in time, into a lord's home. "You have a beautiful home." Angelus commented.

The man puffed up in pride. "I'm glad you think so. It's been in my family for generations. Ah here's the phone." The man said gesturing to a wireless phone. "Take your time." He said politely stepping back. "If there's anything else I can do for you just let me know."

Angelus looked at the phone, before pulling out the cord that ran to the box that the cordless phone was sitting on. Dropping the line Angelus smirked. _'Here comes the best part.'_ "Sir there is one more thing." Angelus turned around allowing his face to shift. "You should never invite a stranger into your house." The man's scream was cut off when he was knocked unconscious by Angelus' fist. He wasn't interested in eating the old man, he wasn't his type, but he would make a good first meal for Buffy when he finally turned her.

Angelus looked up, there were three other heartbeats in the house one an adult, stupids spouse perhaps, and a kid, their child, and an animal, a dog by the smell. He could hear their footsteps, he wouldn't have to move they'd come to him. Angelus stepped to the side keeping out of sight of the doorway.

He didn't have to wait long, before he heard an 'Oh my God. Tammy stay there.' And a woman came into view. Kneeling beside her husband. "Harold?!" She muttered, putting her head to his chest, and breathing a sigh of relief. Standing up she hurried over to the phone. She was pressing buttons when she noticed the pulled wire.

Angelus moved at that moment, when her fear was at its peak. The little girl screamed when she saw him, causing her fear to spike, and she whirled around, a scream much like her daughters rent the air. His arms snapped out. One hand fisting in her blond hair, and the other circling around her waist to hold her against him, so that she couldn't get away.

Her hands were fisted in his shirt, her heart hammering as she looked at his ridged face. "Please I have a daughter. She needs me." The woman sobbed, pleading, hoping that the monster in front of her had a heart somewhere. Angelus leaned down his unneeded breath falling against her exposed throat, his golden eyes on the hammering oxygen rich artery. "I know. Her fear smells wonderful." Angelus breathed against her neck, before his fangs pierced her skin, sinking into her artery.

"Run Tammy Run!" The woman screamed, as she felt herself grow weak, as the demon suckled at her neck taking her life force as his own. Her last thoughts were of her baby girl, as she lost consciousness, and then a few seconds later her heart stopped.

Angelus dropped the lifeless body to the ground licking his lips, cracking his neck on both sides. He looked to were the kid had been, to see an empty space. Angelus grinned nothing like a chase. Angelus stalked through the corridors following the child's scent. To his surprise the kid didn't run to the door instead she ran deeper into the house. If he were any other person he would have headed for the door, and lost the kid in seconds. _'Smart kid.'_ Angelus thought.

He whistled a jaunty tune as he stalked after the kid, knowing that it would scare the kid more. Angelus paused the scent had stopped. Back tracking Angelus found it again, and he looked to the side to see a large grate, big enough to fit a small child. Angelus squatted down, ripping the grating from the wall. The kid screamed, and bit and scratched at his hand as he pulled her out. _'What was it with kids and bighting people.'_ Angelus thought drawly, as he yanked the protesting kid out. Dropping her to the ground.

The kid scrambled back whimpering as she looked up at her mommy's murderer. "You killed my mommy."

Angelus nodded amused. "Yes I did." He said standing up from his squat, stretching his long limbs. "And you're not going to scream again, you know why?" He said in a false friendly voice. The kid shook her head. "Because if you do I'm going to rip your tongue right out of your head. Understood?" Angelus asked. She nodded her head. Angelus reached down, and grabbed her hand. Holding it firmly he pulled her up, and led her back to her still unconscious father.

Grabbing him by the back of his night shirt, Angelus made his way through the mansion. Looking around him. Using what he remembered from the seventeenth and eighteenth century to figure out where to go.

The old man stirred, coming awake with a small jerk, and Angelus giggled, as he paused looking around himself. _'This looks just about right…'_ Angelus' golden eyes studied the ground, to see an elaborate throw rug over the ground. Angelus kicked it away to reveal a locked trapdoor. Effortlessly kicking the lock free, Angelus giggled again. "You know what I love most about these old houses. The old dungeon, or torture room." Angelus said kicking open the door and throwing the old man down the stairs. The child beside him whimpered at the dark area where her father had gone, a child like fear of the dark filling her small body.

Angelus threw her down too without so much as a second thought, delighting in her small cry of fright, before shutting the door with an echoing slam. Flipping back the carpet Angelus looked around himself for something to keep the trapdoor closed until he found a replacement lock. Moving a heavy old chest that was slightly down the hall from the trapdoor, he pulled it over the door.

Angelus looked around his new place with a smile, he really did like this place. Walking back into the kitchen he noted the dead body, and shrugged he'd have a minion dispose of it. Looking around he saw a small bowl with two wallets in it, and he rolled his eyes. What happened to the good old days when people kept their money on their person at all times, giving you the fun of finding it on them.

Shrugging Angelus picked them up grabbing the loose cash, and pulling out their key cards. He had no use for the credit cards, so he left them there. He'd have one of the smarter minions transfer the money from their accounts to his account. It was handy having turned a hacker a few weeks back.

Pocketing the cash, and the cards for now. He went about mentally categorizing what he needed done before he moved in. The glass in the window's would have to go, long, heavy, thick, black curtains would take their place, new beds…Angelus continued this for the rest of the night, until he had to get back to the factory, to avoid spontaneous combustion.

***

Giles and Willow sat outside Buffy's room talking quietly amongst themselves. "I thought you were going to call Buffy's mom?" Xander questioned.

"I did. I got her at work. She's coming in tomorrow. She had to work late tonight. She's got a show in a month." Giles replied looking down the hall for any signs of Angel. He was only here because Xander said that Buffy had fought Angel even though she was so sick that she could hardly stand let alone fight. So he had high hopes that Buffy was finally coming round. That she was finally going to kill the bastard that killed his Jenny, and he'd get his vengeance.

Willow looked straight ahead. She wasn't sure what to make of all this. She felt incredibly angry at Buffy, because she hadn't killed him. Killed the demon that had tried to kill her. Yet she was proud of herself, because Buffy had begun to fight Angel after she had basically told her to prove that she cared.

The three sat there all night, each falling asleep at one stage or another, but there was always one person awake, during their watch for the murderous demon. Each more than relieved when the demon did not show. Of course this was only the first night of Buffy's hospital stay, and if she couldn't protect herself against the demon they would do it for her, as long as she continued to fight Angel like she did tonight.

***

Buffy lay in her bed the sun shining into the room through the large windows. Everyone she cared about was there. Willow, Xander, Giles, and her mother. If she had been willing to she could have deluded herself into thinking it was just like old times, but she wasn't. She couldn't afford to pretend that everything was ok, between her and her friends. There was a tightness in the air between them, what little conversation there was, was disjointed and uncomfortable. She could feel the strain in the air like a tangible force. The blame everyone placed on her, except for her mother who remained clueless as to her daughter's destiny. She could tell her mother realised there was strain between them all, by the way she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and would smile awkwardly at her, as if wishing she could do something on her behalf, but knowing that if she did. She'd only make it worse.

Buffy sighed, her mind kept going back to the little boy, and the tall lanky demon who was following after him. His image was burned into her mind, she could his face clearly, and all she wanted to do was draw it, and show it to Giles, see if he in all his demony knowledge knew what it was, but she couldn't. Not with her mother in the room, and even so she didn't believe Giles would be receptive to talking about other demons with her. He was avoiding looking at her completely, and was continuously cleaning his lenses as he was want to do when stressed, or uncomfortable.

Buffy sighed again, earning an annoyed glare from Willow, as she looked up from a spell book, that was cleverly hidden as a trigonometry book. She could tell, because Willow would get this intense expression on her face like she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes, whenever she opened a magic book.

The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that she was right. She would be far better off without her friends. They weren't helping. They were hindering, and making her feel stupid, and like she was betraying them with every step she took, and she couldn't handle that, and Angelus. Nor could she handle how they all seemed so comfortable with making Angel the bad guy. Angelus steps onto the scene and it's like Angel never existed. Maybe one day she could forgive them for that but it wouldn't be today, and not for a while.

Buffy cleared her throat, and every ones' eyes turned to her. "If you guys don't mind I'm kind of tired and would like it if you all left. Sorry." Buffy said softly her eyes staring pointedly at Giles and her friends. To them her double meaning was clear. She was telling them to buzz off. She didn't want them around anymore. None of them could make a scene, but that didn't stop hostile glances from being shot her way, as the Scooby's walked out. "Mom! Could you stay for just a little while longer." Buffy asked not wanting to be alone in the hospital.

Joyce nodded and sat by the bed, brushing hair away on her daughter's face. "You know Buffy you can tell me anything."

"I know mom." Buffy said smiling at her mother. "Thanks. Could you get me some drawing paper, and a pencil."

Joyce beamed. "Oh you're starting to draw again. I'm so pleased. I never understood why you always kept your little talent such a secret Buffy your drawings are so beautiful." Joyce exclaimed, heading towards the door. "There is a little shop in the store I'm sure they'll sell paper, but what kind of tools do you want, pastels, chalk, charcoal, paints…"

"Pencil, just a greyled."

"Ok." Joyce agreed and left out the door, leaving Buffy alone in the room. Buffy looked out the window, a small frown on her face. There was something familiar about that demon, something about its presence that seemed familiar. Like she should know it from somewhere, but she was certain that she had never seen it before in her life, and something that ugly she was sure to remember seeing.

***

Giles, Willow, and Xander stood down the hall to Buffy's room. "She can't do that can she?" Willow demanded of Giles, who stood with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. "It's not a matter of if she can, but more of what we do." Giles muttered. He had no problems not being in her presence, but she was his Slayer and at this moment, she was too weak to protect herself, and she had made an effort to defeat Angel so… "I think one of us should be here at all times." Giles said aloud.

Xander, and Willow nodded. "Xander's been up all night so I'll take first shift." Willow offered. "Just ah, bring me whatever work I missed out on so I can catch up."

"Yes of course." Giles agreed. "I'll tell the school that you are with Buffy at the hospital." Giles said before walking off, Xander following after with a wide yawn, with full intentions to stay in bed all day. "I'll take night watch again." Xander called.

***

Buffy sat in the bed drawing with a fluid grace that she hadn't shown in years, an eraser on the table beside her as well as a bag full of printing paper.

Joyce watched her daughter keenly, she hadn't drawn in years, not since she had sent her to an insane asylum for a month or two, after her friend Pike's death. She was thrilled beyond a doubt that her daughter was picking up a pencil again. She had used to draw, which was what lead her to opening an art gallery, her intense love for drawing.

Buffy blew on the picture, removing the small strips of rubber that came from the eraser. Returning the pencil to the paper, Buffy continued her sketch, now shading the face.

By the time she was finished, night was just about to fall, and her mother had left hours ago to go to work, giving a disapproving stare at the unfinished work of art, when she peaked at it.

Buffy rested the paper on the nightstand. She was beginning to feel dizzy again, the drugs were probably wearing off. Buffy thought lying back in the bed, wiping at her forehead to clear some of the sweat that was there.

She didn't take her eyes off the drawing. Trying to place what was so familiar about it.

***

Angelus walked through the doors into Buffy's wing white roses in his hands. He looked at the boy who was sitting in front of Buffy's room asleep. Walking silently, getting closer to the door with every step.

"Hey excuse me sir, but visiting hours are over." A security guard said having noticed him by chance when he looked up from his conversation.

Angelus looked at him intensely. "I wasn't here. You never saw me." Angelus murmured firmly, his eyes never leaving the security guards.

The guard paused, before nodding slowly. "You were never here. I never saw you." He echoed.

"Good." Angelus looked over to the side. "Hand me that vase." When the vase was in his hand Angelus spoke again. "I was never here. You never saw me. This conversation did not take place. Go back to your conversation." Angelus demanded, before disappearing into Buffy's room.

The security guard walked back to his friend. "So who was the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one you said you saw?" His friend said raising an eyebrow.

"I've been here with you the whole time." The guard said confused.

His friend shook his head. "You've been working here to long man." His friend chuckled whilst the guard merely looked confused for a moment, before the conversation turned to other things.

Angelus looked over his sleeping blond. There was a frown on her face, and sweat on her brow, and a heated flush to her skin. The scent of her sickness filled his nostrils. He set the roses in the vase, and placed them on the table. He noticed the drawing on the table, and raised a brow as he took in the demon on the paper. _'Kinderstot'_ Angelus thought. He eyed the pencil and eraser. _'She draws?'_ Angelus shrugged wasn't that big a deal.

Moving the chair out of his way, Angelus drew out one of the flowers trailing it along her face softly tracing her eyebrows and her cheeks. She wasn't sleeping peacefully. She kept making frightened sounds in her sleep. He traced it around her mouth, and down her nose. Buffy's eyes snapped open, and her eyes met his. "Angelus?"

"You don't sound happy to see me."

"You hit me."

"You attacked me."

"You hit Xander."

"He had it coming."

Buffy opened her mouth to object, but snapped it closed again, she couldn't really deny that she hadn't wanted to hit him herself, if only to shut him up for a few moments. "I bet I have a bruise." She muttered instead, her hand going to her cheek were his fist had collided. "It's not as if I actually managed to land a hit." Buffy muttered not liking the images forming in her mind about a black and blue bruise marring her face.

Angelus giggled and Buffy glared at him. "There's nothing there Buff. It's all in your head." Angelus mocked. Buffy turned her head from him to stare at the wall. She felt the bed move, and she sighed she shouldn't like having him this close, but she did. She was feeling a lot better today, she only had a minor fever, and her head wasn't feeling nearly so foggy.

"Aah don't be mad lover." Buffy turned back to look at him, to find that he was a lot closer than she had originally thought.

Buffy gulped, a fire starting in her belly at his closeness, and she couldn't blame it on the fever. His hand came up cupping her cheek, his thumb running over the area her hand had been before. "There's nothing there I promise." Angelus murmured soothingly. Buffy's eyes were on his lips, and when she saw them move she couldn't help, but remember how good they felt against her own, on her skin…

Buffy leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Angelus' eyes widened in surprise, this was the first time she had initiated anything other than a fight between them, another step forward.

Buffy's hot little tongue ran across his lips, and Angelus groaned allowing his lips to part and Buffy's tongue to slip into his mouth, at first she was hesitant not used to being the aggressor, but with playful baiting and encouraging moans Buffy was playing with his tongue in a battle of wills.

Angelus growled and battled his way into her mouth, much to Buffy's protesting moans, before she gave into the familiar pleasure of his cool tongue conquering her mouth. Buffy shifted over, giving Angelus more room. Getting up, not severing contact with her lips, Angelus stripped back the covers, before lying down on the bed beside her.

Buffy laced her fingers through his hair, her nails scrapping against his scalp. Angelus groaned and shrugged off his jacket in a practised fluid motion, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. His hands moved to the ties of the hospital nightgown undoing the ties with quick jerks. Slipping his hands under the material to meet heated bare skin.

Buffy moaned and arched into his touch. Her mouth pulling away from his to travel down his check to his neck bighting down where his pulse would have once been beating wildly. Angelus growled and pulled the nightgown away completely. Buffy fumbled with his buttons. Buffy growled in the back of her throat. "Stop wearing buttons." Buffy demanded annoyed.

"Why your cute when your aggravated." Angelus teased. Buffy scowled at him. "See cute." He said kissing her to cut off her retort, and pulled his shirt off, not caring about the couple of lower buttons that didn't get undone, that went flying across the room.

Buffy gasped, and moaned his name as she felt the cool skin, against her heated skin. Her hand glided around to his back running up and down, before going to trace the tattoo that she knew was there. Slipping her hands down, and forcing them under his belt to grip, and squeeze his bare ass. She had never been gladder that he didn't wear briefs.

"Impatient lover?"

"Please need…need you in me!" Buffy pleaded wrapping a leg around his hips, and rubbing herself against his leather pants, where she could feel the hard ridge of his desire.

"Patience." Angelus ordered with a growl, forcing her hips back down to the mattress, delighting in her whimper of loss.

Moving down her body, placing strategic kisses along the bare skin as he went, forcing her hands to slip from under his pants, causing another whimper of loss, at the feel of his firm ass slipping from her grasp. Her hands glided up his back until all she could reach was his head. Looking down at him, Buffy felt a perverse thrill run through her, and what felt like a heavy blush stain her cheeks. From the angle she was in it looked like his head was buried between her thighs. Except that she didn't feel his touch on her sensitive, panty covered flesh. She did feel his unneeded cool breathes though.

The cool heat of his unneeded breath, against her scantily clad flesh, set the throbbing in her core to a faster pace, and she could feel the dampness of her juices wet her panties. Angelus watched with avid interest as her panties darkened, and her arousal became thicker in air.

Angelus dipped his head lower so that his mouth closed over the damp cotton of her panties, making Buffy arch up and let out a strangled cry. Angelus looked up and smirked. "Might want to keep it quiet there lover. Wouldn't want a nurse, or someone coming in and spoiling our fun." Angelus teased, before dipping his head back down.

Buffy put her arm over her mouth smothering the next little cry that refused to go unvoiced. Angelus chuckled, and Buffy shivered as the vibrations ran up through her body. Buffy pressed his head closer, her thighs quivering around him. Angelus smirked as he sensually attacked her swollen clit through the cloth.

Tired of the barrier guarding him from her heated flesh, Angelus ripped it away. The cotton ripping as it gave to his superior strength. Throwing the torn panties to the floor Angelus returned his attention to his task. Languidly licking her, her juices coating his tongue, with their musky essence. Swirling his tongue around her clit, he sucked the small bud into his mouth, earning an appreciative gasp from Buffy.

Buffy arched up into him trying to push his head closer. She was getting close now with every pull of his mouth, and flick of his tongue on the small bundle of nerves, the coil in her belly was tightening. The coil was just about to snap, when Angelus pulled back. Her legs tightened around him, and her hands tried to force him back down. But he easily brushed her legs aside, and her hands didn't fare much better. Buffy whimpered at the loss of contact, her core missing the earlier attention.

Buffy's eyes opened again, to see Angelus above her, she could feel him at her entrance, and Buffy's hands clutched at his shoulders, anticipating his entrance into her waiting body. Angelus thrust into her tight sheath his eyes rolling at the delicious feeling of her silken walls spasming around him, as she came.

Buffy clutched at him as she rode out her orgasm. It had taken her by surprise, she hadn't thought that she would come just from his penetration. When the spasming stopped, Angelus slid out, and thrust back in. setting a fast pace, as he sought his own relief for his needy flesh.

Buffy wrapped her legs around him, meeting his rhythm, as the coil in her belly wound taunt again. She clutched at his back, her chest arching up so that her puckered needy nipples were brushing against his chest.

Angelus felt his face change as he came closer to his release, Buffy's walls fluttering around him signalling that her own release was near.

***

In a chair just outside Buffy's hospital room Xander jerked awake as a door slammed as a doctor hurried through answering a page. Xander stood up and stretched with a yawn, looking at the clock, and sighed at how early it still was. There was nothing he'd like better than to go home, and sleep in his own bed.

Xander looked towards Buffy's door his frown deepening as he though he heard a sort of creaking coming from the room, that no one else seemed to notice. Xander frowned was she having a nightmare? Considering what her mother told them about her experience with hospitals it was more than likely.

Walking towards the hospital room Xander made sure to be quiet, just in case she was merely restless.

***

Angelus' lips smashed down on Buffy's his fangs cutting into her bottom lip. Suckling vigorously on the abused appendage, Angelus growled at the taste of her blood laced with her sickness as it was, it was still a powerful vintage.

Buffy pulled away gasping for the air to speak, as Angelus continued to thrust into her with a deliciously hard pace. "Bite. Please Angelus bite!" Buffy begged his suckling reminding her of the awesome pleasure of having his fangs in her as well as his cock.

It just so happened, that Xander peaked into the room at that exact moment, as Buffy was begging Angelus to bite her. Xander's eyes widened before they narrowed in disgust. At his gullibility for believing that she was fighting him, and at her begging for a vampire to sink his fangs into her flesh.

Angelus glanced over at Xander, as he sensed the boy in the part of his brain that wasn't fogged over with lust, that had increased at his lover's wanton begging. Focusing his entire attention back on the woman writhing beneath him, Angelus sunk his fangs into her jugular again, his fangs piercing the small marks that were still visible to his eyes.

Buffy clutched his head closer as she came her body arching under his like a bow, as her muscles tensed before she relaxed her body quivering under his as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Angelus!"

Angelus joined her shortly after, her orgasm triggering his spilling his cold dead seed deep into her womb. Falling on her Angelus extracted his fangs lapping at the fresh puncture wounds sealing them from bleeding. He smiled a triumphant smile as he sensed that the boy had left the hospital, and he bit back the urge to giggle. These people were so easy to anticipate and manipulate it was laughable, almost took the fun out of doing it. Almost.

Buffy's fingers toyed with the small dark hairs at the nape of his neck, a contented smile on her face, as she floated in her afterglow. Buffy kissed the side of his head, when she felt a last lingering lick on her neck, before he pulled away, rolling on to his side, slipping out of the hot heat that was Buffy, making them both moan.

There was a few moments silence, before Angelus broke it. "When did you see this?"

Buffy looked up and saw that he had reached over and picked up her drawing. "Last night, it was following after a little boy who walked past my door…do you know it?" Buffy asked sitting up, all afterglowy feelings vanishing.

Angelus nodded. "Kinderstot. Child death…"

Buffy gasped. "That kid!" She cried rolling from the bed looking for the hospital robe. Angelus watched with interest, Buffy's naked body as she looked. She found it still on the bed. She tugged at it. "Move your heavy butt." Buffy grumbled when it became evident that it was trapped under Angelus. Angelus pouted, but lifted his body weight, slipping the thing back on. She tied the knots at the side that held the flimsy material together. Buffy glared at him when she spotted her underwear. "Damn it Angelus I really liked that pair to." Buffy grumbled.

Angelus shrugged a grin on his face. "I told you no…"

"Yeah yeah I got it." Buffy muttered, more interested in the kindymewahtsy…child death. "What about the child death thingy…tell me what you know." Buffy demanded fixing the still naked demon with a stern look, not letting herself look any lower than his face, sure that she would get distracted otherwise.

"I don't know. I'm kinda offended by the heavy butt comment." Angelus teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes resisting the childish urge to stomp her foot in frustration. "It a very sexy butt, now spill!"

"I don't think you meant it lover." Angelus taunted.

Buffy scowled now was not the time. "Angelus!" Buffy growled lowly, before giving up on the demon, and walking towards the door. Angelus rolled out of the bed, getting dressed with a flurry of movement, and preternatural speed, swooping up the discarded panties and sticking them in his jacket pocket.

"Wow Buffy what's the rush?" Angelus asked when he caught up with her almost at the end of the long corridor.

"What's the rush?" Buffy asked incredulously, stopping to face him. "There is a demon in this hospital killing little kids."

"So?"

Buffy stared at him incredulously. "It's only my damned destiny Angelus…you know what why don't you search you memories as Angel and see if that doesn't give you an answer." Buffy growled storming off down the hall turning left when the signs told her to.

Angelus stood with a scowl on his face, not liking the reminder of his time cursed with the soul, before following after Buffy, quickly catching her up.

"Do you really think you're going to be able to fight a demon when you're still recovering from…"

"Look Angelus it's obvious that you don't understand. You may not even want to understand, so why don't you just leave and let me do my job." Buffy said getting annoyed. Once again leaving Angelus behind.

Angelus watched her walk away for a moment, before following after, telling himself that he didn't want anything to happen to his headstrong future mate. Catching up to her again ignoring the look she shot him. "Kinderstot, or Child Death…"

"We've covered that."

"…feeds on children who are sick, so hospitals are a common home for them…"

"Figured that."

"…Do you want me to tell you about the demon, or let you fight blind, I don't really mind either way."

"Sorry." Buffy muttered sheepishly.

Angelus nodded satisfied that he wasn't going to be interrupted again. "It pins them down, and sucks the life from them, making it look like the child died of their illness." Angelus paused and looked behind him to see Buffy stopped in the middle of the corridor her face pale and her eyes wide, as a memory from long ago emerged, her reason for fearing hospitals.

Buffy shook herself, and continued walking, Angelus falling into step beside her, looking at her curiously, a look of utter determination on her face now. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Angelus asked. Buffy looked at him in surprise. "Oh please Buff I spent most my unlife tormenting people I know when some things bothering them."

"Yeah thanks for that reminder." Buffy snarled, sighing she peaked at him from the corner of her eye to see that he was still looking at her with those dark brown eyes. "I've seen that demon before, I was eight and my favourite cousin Celia was sick in the hospital, I was with her alone in her room, she was getting better, when she started struggling, and screaming for my help, we used to play this game where I was the hero and Celia would be the damsel in distress, I thought she might have been playing, but it seemed so real, so I pounced determined to save her like I'd done countless times before, but then something hit me, throwing me back into the wall, where I watched her stop struggling, and lie still, I got up, and walked over to her bed, and then the adults walked in and I was sent out." Buffy smiled without amusement. "I've been scared of hospitals ever since…I probably shouldn't have told you that." Buffy groaned under her breath making Angelus smirk in amusement.

"So this is some kind of revenge mission now?"

"Yes, no, maybe…the important thing here is the kids." Buffy mumbled a frown on her face.

Buffy stopped in front of the double doors about to go in, when she noticed the doctor who had medicated her in the children's ward. Buffy was ready to move out of sight of the doctor if he turned around, but something that she wasn't prepared for happened. Large painful welts appeared on his back, and something made him angle back, before falling to the floor where Buffy could see that the red welts had ripped through to his chest as well. "Now that looked like it hurt." She heard Angelus murmur, before the doctor was kicked out the door. Buffy and Angelus leapt out of the doors way.

Buffy crawled over to the doctor to check, and see if he was alright, but she was shoved aside by an invisible force, falling back she fell against Angelus' legs. "Did I forget to mention that the only people who can see the Kinderstot are sick people." Angelus said innocently. "And is it just me or does that look really weird?" Angelus asked pointing at the sight of the dead doctor being dragged away by his arms by an invisible force.

"No you didn't, and yes it does." Buffy replied standing up straightening her nightgown, and walking into the children's ward.

Looking around Buffy was glad to note that all the children were asleep, none of them had to witness that terrible scene. _'Or were they?'_ Buffy thought as she saw that a small lamp was on in another section of the room. Buffy started towards it, only to pause, and look back to see Angelus eyeing the kids, his hungry brown gaze going from one kid to the next as if he was trying to decide which one he wanted. Buffy grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along with her. "Awww. Come on Buff just one! All that extra activity worked up my appetite again. It'd be like a desert seeing as I've already had dinner."

Buffy tensed, and froze. Turning to face Angelus, an angry upset look on her face. "Talk like that in front of the kid in there and I'll personally stake you, on Angel's soul I will." Buffy growled before turning back and walking towards the little boy she had seen outside her room the night before.

"Hey…" Buffy began, but was cut off.

"You shouldn't be in here we're contagious." The little boy said, glancing up under his lashes, before looking back down at his drawing.

"Meh it's ok I've already got what you got." Buffy said sitting down, keep her senses focused on Angelus to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"What about him?"

"Oh him." Buffy said pointing behind her where she knew Angelus was standing. "Don't worry about him he can't get sick."

The boy shrugged not really caring, after a moment of silence the boy spoke again. "He's dead isn't he…the doctor."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. He is." She said solemnly.

"The monster killed him." Buffy nodded again and the boy looked at her surprised. "Grownups don't believe us."

"I've seen it too, besides I'm not that grownup, believe me."

The boy nodded again turning his attention, back to the drawing. "He came for Tina last night, he'll be back again tonight."

Buffy gave a sad half smile. "Has the monster killed many other children?"

The boy nodded. "He's been hear longer than I have."

Buffy looked at the drawing, it looked like a monster out of the boys imagination. "What are you drawing. "Death." The boy said seriously. "Death will come again tonight."

Buffy stood up. "I'll be back. You don't have to worry about the monster anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna kill it." Buffy said confidently.

"You can't kill death." The boy said confidently.

"Watch me." Buffy said turning to leave grabbing Angelus' wrist again to make sure he was following.

"Ahh man I sounded like a B-rated movie!" Buffy groaned when the door to the children's ward closed behind them.

"Yeah you kinda did. A really bad B-rated movie." Angelus agreed with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up Angelus no one asked you." Buffy muttered walking back the way they had come, look at the signs to guide her through the hospital.

"You know for someone whose scared of hospitals, you sure are doing a lot of exploring." Angelus grumbled as he followed Buffy into an office.

"No one asked you to tag along." Buffy shot back as she looked over the doctors desk.

"What and miss seeing you fight a demon you can't even see?!" Angelus exclaimed incredulously. "Not a chance."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and continued to search the dead doctor's desk. Going over to the large fridge, Buffy opened the door, whilst Angelus stood in a corner of the room looking bored. Buffy smiled as she looked in the fridge, seeing the small covered test tubes filled with the virus. "If I have to be sick to see the Kinderstot, than sick is what I need to be." Buffy said pulling out a vile, and looking at the clear contents of the bottled virus.

"I suppose that makes sense, but you forgot that your already sick, and you can't see it." Angelus commented not really paying attention.

"Then sicker." Buffy corrected pulling off the top of the vile and about to swig it down.

"Wow." Angelus rumbled, grabbing the vile away from her before she could drink it.

"Angelus I'm going to do this!"

"Oh and just how are you going to fight it with a hundred and seven degree fever?" Angelus asked.

"A lot better than if I can't see it at all! Now give me!"

"Buff this is a hundred percent pure it'll kill you quicker than you could take two steps."

"Oh…they really should put that on the label." Buffy muttered looking at the small vile that would have meant her death, if Angelus hadn't stopped her drinking it.

Angelus rolled his eyes, and grabbed the large bottle of water that was in the fridge and grabbing a beaker filling it a quarter full of water. Using an eyedropper he dropped in a few drops of the virus and handed the glass to Buffy.

Buffy looked at him with a stern expression. "More than that."

Angelus shook his head, and Buffy sighed annoyed. "Fine but this better work fast." Buffy grumbled taking the beaker, and swallowing the whole contents down. Almost immediately Buffy swooned back, falling into Angelus' chest his hands catching her shoulders. "Fast enough for you?"

Buffy didn't answer, but pushed away from him, and headed out the door with measured steps. She could feel the virus affecting her already. "I don't think this was such a good idea." Buffy muttered as she fell against a wall breathing hard, but continued to move using the wall to help hold her up.

Angelus shook his head at her. _'She was only now figuring that out?'_ He grabbed her arm looping it around his shoulders, before picking her up, and heading off down the hall back the way they came, just wanting to get this done and over with, so that he could get his newly re-virused Slayer back into her sick bed.

Angelus set Buffy down outside the children's ward. Buffy looked in the room. "Their gone. The children…maybe they got moved…I don't know. I'm burning up." Buffy said wiping at her forehead.

"Maybe Kinderstot kidnapped them all to stop them from getting better." Angelus suggested.

Buffy looked at him, and Angelus met her annoyed stare. "What it's something I would have done in the Kinderstot's position." Angelus defended.

"Well let's hope that the Kinderstot isn't as smart as you." Buffy mumbled turning to look back through the round windows into the children's ward. "Wait…I think…I think it's in there." Buffy said looking intently, through the glass as a misty dark shape began to take form. Until she could clearly see the Kinderstot in the room, looking over the empty beds.

As if sensing her gaze the Kinderstot turned around, and looked directly at her. Removing his black hat as if in a form of greeting, or possibly even in a challenge. It turned around, and replacing its hat he walked through a door labelled basement assess.

"He's going after the kids." Buffy murmured throwing herself at the door when it wouldn't open, she tried a second time. When it wouldn't budge, Buffy gave up on the door and ran as best she could down the corridor. Angelus following close behind, beginning to enjoy himself with all the running, and adrenaline that he could scent coming from Buffy, and the prospect of spilled kids blood if things didn't go Buffy's way. It was like a night at the movies.

Buffy ran through the corridors skidding to a halt, when she ran past a door marked basement. Pushing open the door relieved when the door opened. She ran down the stairs. Looking for any signs that the kids where down there.

"I hear screaming." Angelus commented with a smile of anticipation. Wishing that he could see the Kinderstot to.

"Which way?" Buffy muttered as she continued running straight ahead.

Angelus didn't answer, and Buffy didn't wait for a reply as she too heard the screams.

Buffy ran faster, her blood chilling at the scene she was confronted with. Two small legs peeking out from the giant body of the demon. Looking around herself' Buffy grabbed a thick wooden plank and beat it over the back of the demons head making his hat fall off, and made the demon fall to the side momentarily stunned. "You make me sick." Buffy told it disgustedly.

The demon picked himself up, growling as it walked towards her. Buffy swung the plank again only to have it knocked from her grasp. Hitting it with her fists, Buffy found herself flung back with a hard punch. _'God this thing isn't made of flesh.'_ Buffy thought her head pounding. Pausing, Buffy kicked it in the head, knocking demon back with a few quick, but strong kicks.

Angelus watched from the corner as the kids gathered themselves together in a group, not too far away from him. He wasn't paying them any mind though. He was busy watching Buffy as she fought with what seemed like thin air, but her fists and legs occasionally made contact with something solid disproving what his eyes where telling him.

He tensed as Buffy was lifted up by her throat, only to relax when she was thrown down again a moment later.

Buffy lay against the round cylinders, her head pounding, the world spinning as she caught her breath. The demon used that time to pick up his hat dusting it off, before coming towards her again. Leaning over her the demon grabbed her face, and Buffy's eyes widened as grasping tentacle things came out of his eyes.

Making a horrified sound, Buffy reached out and snapped his neck. Rolling him to the side Buffy got up and looked down at the Kinderstot feeling a certain sense of satisfaction at having killed the demon that killed Celia, and so many other little kids.

Angelus stalked forward. "Nothing like the sound of a neck breaking to make a night complete." Angelus said staring down where Buffy was. "Ok time to get you back to your hospital bed." Angelus said firmly.

"Actually I'm feeling a lot better." Buffy argued, before falling against Angelus' chest, his arms holding her up.

"Yeah of course you do." Angelus mocked sarcastically.

"Ok maybe not all that much." Buffy mumbled. Angelus turned and picked her up heading back through the basement the kids following behind them. He could hear their murmured whispers, as they speculated on what they were, and who they were.

They reached the hospital floors and the kids split off to their ward, and Angelus carried Buffy back to her room thralling anyone into forgetting that they saw him.

Setting her down in the bed, and pulling the covers around her, Buffy blinked up at him sweat beading on her brow. Angelus delved into his free pocket bringing out the small ring that he had collected from her vanity.

"So you took my ring." Buffy muttered making no move to reach for it.

"And now I give it back, as your valentines' day gift." Angelus said firmly holding it out to her.

Buffy hesitated. "Can you do that I mean Angel gave it to me already?" Angelus just raised a brow at her. "I don't know the last time I accepted jewellery from you it wouldn't come off." Buffy said suspiciously. Her hand running over the small teardrop at her navel.

"At least you know if this one won't come off it won't get lost." Angelus teased.

Buffy looked up at him blearily, she had a nagging feeling that there was another reason why she shouldn't accept the ring back from Angelus of all people, but for the life of her at this very moment her pounding head couldn't think why, and she had missed her ring so. Buffy out stretched her left hand, slid her left ring finger through the round hole in the middle of the ring. The cool of the metal making her smile as she remembered Angel giving it to her.

"Happy valentines' day lover." Angelus murmured.

Buffy smiled wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Angelus watched the ring on her finger for a moment a triumphant smirk on his lips, that disappeared a moment later. "I didn't get you anything." Buffy murmured a small frown on her face as her fogged brain pondered at that.

Angelus shook his head amused at her fever induced words, knowing that she probably wouldn't have accepted the ring so easily, or mentioned anything about a return gift if she wasn't sick. "Don't worry about it. I already know what I want from you."

Buffy looked up at him with innocent, curious eyes. "What?"

"You're not ready yet. But I'll let you know." Angelus promised, brushing his cool hand over her heated forehead. Getting up Angelus left the hospital room almost walking into an African-American nurse, who gave him a disapproving stare, she opened her mouth to scold him, but Angelus beat her to it.

"Buffy Summer's has had a small relapse, you walked in to check on her and that is how you discovered it. You never saw me. Never talked to me. You checked on her, and her fever has spiked again." Angelus said softly his eyes on hers. Her mouth shut, and she nodded slowly. Angelus broke eye contact, and moved out of the woman's way and she walked into the room without giving him a second glance. Angelus smirked and shook his head. _'Human's so easy to control.'_ He thought before leaving the hospital. He had minions to check on, a mansion to make sure was fixed up right, and a snack to find.

***

Joyce walked into Buffy's room with a smile. "Peanut butter, and jelly without the crust, just the way you like it." Joyce said coming to sit on her daughter's bed handing her the plate. She was happy to have her home. She hadn't liked the thought of her daughter at that hospital alone, and scared. "Is there anything else?"

"Some juice?" Joyce nodded, and stood back up heading towards the door. "Two parts orange…"

"And one part grapefruit." Joyce finished with a smile.

"And mom…"

"Hmmm" Joyce said turning around her hands on the doorframe.

"Could you maybe stay, and watch Princess Bride with me?" Buffy asked indicting the TV which showed the warning on pause waiting for play to be pushed so that the movie could start.

Joyce nodded. "Of course I can." Joyce agreed, before walking out the door.

Buffy looked down at her left ring finger. The ring with the heart faced in stared back at her, almost reproachfully, but she couldn't deny that it felt good to have it back there. The ring had the same continuous coolness as the teardrop, and also wouldn't come off her finger, not even with almost scolding hot water would the ring budge. _'Stupid fever.'_ Buffy thought without any heat. She'd deal with her old friend's reactions when the time came. She'd already decided that she was better off without them, but she couldn't help but feel sad that things had come to this, and that her so called friends would no doubt harass her over the ring the moment they saw it was back on her finger.

Buffy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The sooner she put an end to Angelus the sooner she could relax, and mourn in Angel's loss, and bask in his memory, and love him always. Again Buffy felt her entire being cry out at the thought of dusting him, of never seeing him again. She wished that it was simpler than it was. she felt like, no she was betraying Angel with every moment she spent with Angelus, and to make it worse, she had called out his name, not Angel's. Angel's name hadn't even been on her mind! She had to try and distance herself from the demon.

The ring that sat cool on her finger mocking her resolve, reminding her of just how much say she didn't have on the matter. Buffy sighed she had to get through this, and save humanity, and herself once again. If only Angelus had a different face from Angel, she might actually have a chance.

Buffy forced back tears, she couldn't think like that. She was going to defeat Angelus. She was! If only it didn't sound like she was trying to convince herself, instead of stating the obvious like she wanted it to.

"Ok I'm ready for the movie…" Joyce said coming into the room her daughter's juice in hand. "Buffy are you ok?" Joyce asked worried that Buffy was feeling worse again.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. Let's watch this movie." Buffy said with smile reaching for her juice.

"Oh before I forget. This came in the mail for you today, from the hospital." Joyce said handing Buffy a letter.

"Oh." Buffy said taking the letter, and opening it. Buffy smiled when she saw the picture of her with the demon spurting blood all over the place, and her foot triumphantly placed on the demons chest the killing weapon in her hand. In a corner it read. 'Thanks from the children of SD Hopital' "It's from the kids at the children's ward we sorta made friends. They have the same thing I do." Buffy said looking across at her mother who had sat down on the bed making herself' comfortable. "Oh it's…nice…" Joyce said as she looked at the bloody picture.

**A/N:** Ok well that's this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, ooh and just so you know I spelt hospital wrong deliberately :P.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the character's mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was very much appreciated. :D I wish all of you reading this a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year!

Oh and if you want to have a look at some great stories feel free to take a peek at my favourites. :)

**CHAPTER 9**

Spike glared at the form of his Sire, sitting against a wall with his eyes closed. In the light sleep of a predator. The bastard had The Slayer all over him. The scent was spreading throughout the small factory making his demon roar for revenge on the little bitch.

He'd make her scream and cry, and beg for mercy, but there wouldn't be any. Oh no, she would die a most bloody death, at his hands, and his Sire would be next on his list of things to be rid of! He was really doing the old bastard an undeserved favour. He'd be releasing him from the shame of having been cursed with his soul for over a century, and he'd be putting things back how they belonged, with him as the alpha male, and Angelus a mere memory of the past.

Spike stretched his legs in the wheelchair. His knees were fully healed now, seeing as Angelus hadn't put any holy water in his wounds, and his back. His back was fully healed at last! He could walk, skip, jump, crawl, run, hop. No one else knew though not even his Dru, she was too loyal to Angelus now to be trusted completely, but all that would change after tonight. He'd torture and kill The Slayer, and then dust Angelus and everything would go back to normal. _'Now if only the damned sun would set.'_ Spike thought his senses telling him that dawn was a long way off.

***

Buffy sat in the library five books stacked beside her. It had taken her a good long while to find them. Seeing as she wasn't one for books and hadn't really been all that versed in library cataloguing know how, being more the type to look at the weird, wacky, and sometimes disturbing pictures of the books gathered already on the table.

Among them was the demonic book of poems that Giles had shown them. She had found it in his office along with all the other books on Angelus that she had found. She had spent half an hour searching the occults section of the library only to find that every book Giles had on Angelus was safely locked away in his office.

Buffy was looking through one such book now. She was going slowly she had only really gotten through the first two pages. The tales of The Scourge of Europe filled with torture bloodshed and gore, and she wasn't even past the first account of Angelus in this book. She had to keep stopping and taking deep breaths, but she needed to do this! She needed to get stronger, mentally, and physically wouldn't hurt. Angelus was the strongest vamp she'd ever come across.

When he was Angel She hadn't cared about it. In fact she'd loved it. It gave her one less thing to worry about. They watched each other's back, although neither of them really needed it, it was nice to know it was there, and now it was gone. She refused to think of the incident at the hospital. It had almost felt like old times, with Angel by her side, always there to help her if she needed it.

But it wasn't Angel! It was Angelus, and the whole tone of the mission had felt different, with Angelus' darker remarks, and far from noble interests. She didn't know why he tagged along only that he did. Maybe he had been bored, or maybe he wanted a good laugh, or maybe he just wanted to bug her, or see how it was to walk a mile in her shoes, or maybe…there were too many possibilities and to ponder them all would be stupid and a waste of time. She'd probably end up driving herself crazy as she worried about which one it was.

Buffy focused her eyes back on the fine printed words in front of her. They were gloomy and depressing, and gave her an insight into just how much baggaged guilt Angel carried…had carried around for over a century. Buffy heard the door open and she glanced up ready to sweep the books into her bag if they were students, but it was Giles, and Willow, Xander, and Cordelia.

Buffy felt her heart constrict in her chest painfully, and she took a deep breath and returned to her reading. Foolishly hoping that they would be content to ignore her like she was a stranger.

Xander glared at Buffy his jealous anger raging through him. "Oh look it's skanky the vampire layer!" Xander sneered, his anger increasing when Buffy ignored him her eyes never leaving the book.

"Enough Mr. Harris. It's tacky and inappropriate." Giles scolded, eyeing the book in Buffy's hands with interest. Buffy didn't willingly pick up a book. He scowled when he realized that it was one of the books he kept hidden in his office.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted ill temperedly. Cordelia rested a hand on his shoulder leaning in closer, she whispered in his ear, her fashion keen gaze recognising it immediately. Xander glanced, his eyes widening in fury, before he in turn whispered to Willow.

Willow looked over, her eyes narrowing on the hand that was now just out of her sight below the table. Walking over Willow grabbed Buffy's wrist making the blond look at her then at the finger that Willow was looking incredulously at. Willow's eyes met Buffy's. The red head saw the mild uncomfortableness in her hazel orbs. Letting go of Buffy's wrist with a jerk, Willow stood up straight, her eyes blazing fury, hurt, and betrayal. "Get out!" Willow yelled.

Buffy looked up at Willow in shock. _'Did she really think that she had the right to tell The Slayer to leave her source of information?'_ Buffy didn't argue though, or even make a slight protest. She gathered the books she intended, needed to read, and walked to the library doors. Putting the books in her bag as she went.

"You can't take those!" Giles called out after her.

Buffy didn't even pause. "I'd like to see you try and stop me." Buffy quipped, not even looking back. With those words she could feel the last lingering thread that bound her to them snapping and leaving an empty space where it used to be. The doors to the library swung shut, but she still managed to hear Cordelia say. "Didn't I tell you she was bad news from the very start…"

Buffy continued on down the school corridor. School suddenly felt useless and empty there was nothing here for her, except an education that she would most likely die before she finished, or before she could put it to any use. Buffy sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly, the weight of the world suddenly felt very heavy, and the last bit of the flying rumble of her life that was her friends fell to the ground in an earth quaking thump that resounded through Buffy's brain.

Buffy turned her feet towards the exit uncaring of the fact that Principal Snyder watched her with a triumphant grin on his face, as he quickly scribbled down a reminder for him to catch up with Buffy Summers and give her a long overdue dose of detentions.

Buffy walked down the familiar streets to her home, never pausing in her trudging. She walked up the stairs, and into her bathroom, for long moments staring at the empty bathtub. It was too much effort to run a bath she decided so instead turned to the shower and fiddled with the knobs before getting undressed.

Buffy rested her arms against the wall of the shower letting the water run over her body, and after a few moments Buffy let out a long suffering sigh, and relaxed into the flowing stream of water, before reaching for her shampoo.

Buffy stepped out of the shower wrapping her towel around her unmindful of her dripping hair, or the water still running freely down her body. Scooping up her bag outside the bathroom door Buffy entered her room, and closed the door with a thud. Picking up Angelus' t-shirt Buffy stared at it before throwing it to the ground with a frustrated scream.

She went around her room throwing things venting her anguish and rage, and frustration. She picked up the vase with the rose in it and threw it to the ground, the smashing glass sounding loud in her empty house. Breathing hard she looked around her trashed room before picking up the shirt and slipping her arms through it. Dropping the towel she did up the buttons of the silk shirt, and pulled the covers back on the bed, before slumping down on them.

She didn't bother with panties the fates of the last couple she'd worn to bed fresh in her mind. Leaning down Buffy pulled her bag full of heavy old occult books up on to her bed and pulling them all out she cleared a space on her bedside table, before placing them there. Grabbing the one she had started to read at school, Buffy lay down on her side facing away from the window and once again began to read up on Angelus' past hoping to find a weakness, and the certain thing she needed to distance herself from the sexy demon.

***

Spike growled lowly, anger pulsing through him. He'd been out for three hours and no sign of the bint, not even the whisper of a battle with The Slayer was whispered on the air. It was like she knew he was coming for her so had decided to stay in the safety of her home.

Spike stormed through the night, and whispers, whispers of a peroxide blond vampire after The Slayers death rose throughout the demonic community. Spike made it to Buffy house with every intention of smoking her out of her house if he damned had to.

Spike stopped in his tracks and hid behind a tree across the road from The Slayer's house. His golden eyes watching as Angelus climbed up the tree, and effortlessly opened the window, and stepped into what he assumed was The Slayer's room.

Spike growled, and forced his face to change back into that of a humans. _'Damned Angelus!' _Spike thought annoyed and disgusted. Turning around on his heal Spike headed for The Bronze to pick up a happy meal on legs, possibly even more than one to help vent his rage. He'd have to put an end to The Slayer tomorrow night.

***

Angelus entered Buffy's room well aware that his youngest childe was watching him with angry eyes. He looked out the window as he shut it quietly watching the peroxide blond walk away. Angelus shook his head. He wasn't entirely positive Spike would allow anyone to take being the alpha male from him, and that was going to cause problems. Problems he didn't need. He was going to have to make a decision soon, if he wanted to avoid unnecessary problems.

Angelus turned again to face the room. It was a mess. Like a hurricane had torn through Buffy's room. Angelus glanced at the bed and his lips twitched into an amused smile. _'Yeah hurricane Buffy.'_ Angelus thought picking his way through the room towards the bed.

His eyes came to rest on a stack of books by her bed, one laying open haphazardly across her chest, one small hand clutching the side of the book. Angelus eyed the title. 'The first years of Angelus. From his turning-1879.' The next book was. 'The Coming of Angelus' obsession.' The only book that she had in that pile that wasn't to do with him was a book of demonic poems one that he knew for a fact had the poem Sorrows call in it.

Angelus turned his gaze back to the petite blond who had obviously fallen asleep reading about him. His past. Angelus scowled a controlled anger coursing through his dead veins. He would be flattered if he didn't know Buffy better. She hated books especially history books, she preferred to ask Angel for help, which the soulful poof did gladly, happy to spend any time with his Slayer. Buffy wasn't trying to learn about his past out of interest, she'd ask him questions, not turn to books. No his Slayer was looking for a way to kill him. He knew her to well to believe otherwise.

His wilful, headstrong little mate-to-be was still valiantly trying to fight him, and it was beginning to get on his nerves, dead as they were, he was all for the chase, but these books might actually give her something. His little blond was innocent, and all for the saving of mankind. If anything could give Buffy the strength she needed to plunge her stake into his unbeating heart it would be these books, a one sided account of his exploits, something he was proud of, and always would be, and Buffy would hear all about them when she was sure to enjoy them as much as he did, and not before. She was jeopardizing everything, and he couldn't allow that!

Angelus pulled the book free from Buffy's hand, and sat down on the bed arranging himself so that he was comfortable he looked through the book that he knew very well, and waited for Buffy to wake up from her sleep. It didn't take long for her to stir her senses informing her of the angry demon beside her.

Buffy bolted awake with a gasp, glad to be awake, her dreams filled with the horrors of Angel's past. Buffy stiffened and looked beside her on the bed, and gulped. "Angelus?" She whispered not liking the way he was casually flipping through the book she had been reading. His calm, casualness seeming fake.

"Oh awake are we?" Angelus asked looking up from the book. "You've been busy today haven't you." Angelus stated gesturing the book in his hands and the ones on the nightstand. "Now lover I'm hurt. If you wanted to know about me all you had to do was ask. I'm sure I'm more interesting and can give you much better accounts than these musty old books. Although I must say they are rather accurate and detailed. Gotta give them props for that."

"I don't want to know about you." Buffy denied, but in her mind there was a part of her that was incurably curious about the demon, about the past that Angel had led whilst soulless and soulful. Buffy moved to roll off the bed, but found herself trapped when Angelus pounced.

His arm wrapping like steal around her, binding her arms to her chest, and his powerful heavy leg threw itself over hers stilling whatever movements her body had left. Throwing her head back in an effort to at least daze him. Buffy's head met nothing but air as Angelus lifted his head out of the way.

Buffy glared up at him as she tried to break his hold, but was unsuccessful. He had gotten stronger, and she hadn't. Her blood had given him more strength. Blood that just yesterday she had begged him to take. "Fuck Angelus get off!" Buffy demand.

"Later kitten." Angelus chuckled and Buffy stopped struggling breathing hard, she'd have to wait. "How about we start with…ooh my first nun, now she was a sweet little thing…"

"I don't want to hear this." Buffy yelped.

"But of course you read about that already didn't you lover?"

"Angelus!"

"Easy kitten." Angelus purred despite his still seething anger. "Of course that little book didn't tell you how exquisite it was. How easy it was to get that devote little nun to sink to her knees and let me fuck her face. I don't believe she enjoyed it as much as she originally thought she would…" Buffy had gone quite, still, hanging on every word. This was the ammunition she needed to dust him to save herself, and everyone else from what Angelus had planned.

But Angelus had read her silence, coming to the same conclusion, and the proof for the known facts flared his anger to newer heights, and his arm constricted around Buffy's waist, and she gasped in pain, as well as for breath as the crushing strength of his arms put awful pressure on her ribs. Threatening to crush them. As soon as the pressure was there it was gone, and Buffy could breathe easier.

Reigning his anger back under control Angelus loosened his hold around Buffy's waist. "Ahh little kitten so easy to read no matter how hard you try to hide." Angelus teased rolling them over so that Buffy lay sprawled against his chest. Turning her swiftly so that she lay on her belly.

Buffy tried to sit up, and roll off him, but Angelus wouldn't let her. "Angelus I…"

"You're trying to kill me." Angelus said softly, sadly.

Buffy looked up at him, and she felt guilt fill her. "I um, you're trying to kill me to! Whatever it is your doing right now it all leads to my death in the end." Buffy said incredulous that she could feel guilt for trying to do her duty. She should probably look into getting a council shrink or something.

"I said I would be with you on your death bed." Angelus countered.

Buffy scowled and tried to get off him again, but again failed. "How dumb do you think I am!!" Buffy whispered harshly.

"I think you're scared. I think you don't know how to handle the fact that I don't have an over exercised guilt trip. That I don't care about human lives."

"I'm The Slayer!"

"I'm a vampire, and yet I'm here." Angelus said solemnly. He wasn't lying, and he wasn't telling the truth. He was revealing facts. Buffy looked up at him like a scared rabbit, her heart was beating rapidly, and Angelus smiled at her. "You're going to have to make a choice. You're not ready yet, that's ok. I'm not getting any older. But are you willing to kill me for a world that doesn't care, and people that should but don't?"

Buffy let her head fall back to rest against his chest. What he was offering was so tempting, and his words rang painfully true in her ears, but she was The Slayer she had the world to think about, uncaring as it was. Her mother, and her fellow schoolmates as judgemental as they were. Everyone in the whole world depended on her. Her and Kendra…who she knew would be dead in a couple of years. She didn't have the fire to survive long in this business. She could not let them all down, by letting Angelus roam free, and she wasn't stupid enough to believe that Angelus would change for her.

She felt Angelus' muscles stretch, clench, ripple under her, as he moved, and Buffy moved to get off, but he stilled her with a tightening of the arm that was wrapped around her. "If you want to know something you can ask…"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you change?"

"Never said I would answer." Buffy scowled at him. Angelus giggled. "I don't mind you reading this though." Angelus commented grabbing the book of poems from the bedside table. "Let me guess you wanted to read sorrows call." Buffy hesitated for a moment then nodded against his chest. She'd missed Angel reading to her in that deep soothing voice. It always managed to calm her.

Buffy settled in and let Angelus' voice wash over her the words eventually blending together as she fell asleep to the familiar sound of Angelus' voice.

Angelus finished the poem, and smiled down at Buffy's sleeping form. There wasn't much left to do now. All that was left was for her to decide, which was something he fully intended to help her with. She had broke with her friends, or so Cordelia told him, when he visited her earlier. The look of outrage on her face when he refused to be seduced was something that would keep him amused for hours.

Gently rolling Buffy off him, and back onto the bed. Grabbing the books, only leaving the book of poems on the nightstand, Angelus smirked down at her. Pressing his cool lips to hers. "Soon lover. Soon you'll be mine forever." Buffy stirred in her sleep a small smile gracing her face as she slept on. Angelus climbed out through the window and into the night.

***

Buffy trudge through the school she had only been here thirty minutes and she already wanted to go home. She hadn't even made it through one class. She didn't see the point to it. There was no need for her to be at school. She wasn't normal. She didn't have a future outside slaying, and saving the world from apocalypses, and her social circle was no down to her mother, and Angelus.

Buffy sighed and grabbed her bag out of her locker. She had told the teacher she was going to get a drink, a drink she would never come back from. She wouldn't be going to school anymore. Her mission was to kill Angelus, and give Angel the piece he deserved with not having to worry about who his body was tormenting. If only it was easier done then said.

Her body still cried out painfully at the thought of losing Angel completely. Angelus had integrated himself into her life. Quiet successfully, and she had no idea how to get him out. Did she even want him out. He was the only person talking to her besides her mother. Her old social circle avoided her like the plague. Which is what she had wanted, but she hadn't anticipated the aching loneliness that came with it.

She was on the brink here, were she could either make a home run, or stumble and fall. She was determined to make a home run, but she was sure that Angelus was equally as determined to make her stumble and fall. So it was down to a battle of wills. She could only hope and pray that hers measured up to a centuries old demon.

Buffy sat in the park for the rest of the day. Thinking, turning over her options. She didn't have many, but then she never did.

Night had well and truly fallen by the time Buffy finally moved from the seat in the park, making her way home. She'd make up for missed patrols tomorrow. Right now she needed her mother. She was her last link to anyone outside Slaying. She'd need her mother if she was to ever defeat Angelus.

***

Angelus entered Willies. He had time to kill tonight. The minions were putting on the final touches to the mansion, it would be ready for his family to move in tomorrow night, and he'd already had a meal that night. So he had time to kill until he worked on Buffy. He had a feeling he was missing something. That he was over looking something important, but it would come to him it always did.

"A bottle of your best Irish whiskey." Angelus demanded of Willie ignoring the other occupants of Willies small bar.

"S,s,sure." Willie stuttered quickly bringing out a large bottle and a glass and placing it at Angelus' chosen table.

Angelus knocked back a couple, ignoring Willie as he stood watching him. Wringing his hands as if nervous about something. "Ah Angel man. I know it's probably none of my business, but uh, why are you here when Spike is out trying to kill The Slayer tonight?" Willie asked nervously.

A moment later the small human wished that he hadn't opened his mouth as he found himself on the table. Angelus golden gaze staring at him, his fangs glinting threatening in the darkened bar. His large hand wrapped around his throat. "What!!" Angelus roared, and the pub went quiet their attention drawn to the scene.

"The word is, is that Spike is after The Slayer. Wants her dead." Willie breathed a sigh of relief when Angelus released him with a growl walking out of the bar. Willie looked after him reproachfully for not paying, but didn't say anything. He liked his life, aside from the getting beat up on by Slayers looking for information, and demons who either wanted information, or wanted to pummel him for giving it out. A few bucks weren't worth losing his life over a couple of shots of whiskey.

Angelus sped through the night heading for his Slayer, and his wayward childe, using his senses to pin point them.

***

Buffy smiled, and waved when she saw her mother getting out of the car, and Joyce waved back, closing the car door. Buffy's relief at seeing her mother, someone she could have a conversation with vanished as she saw movement behind her mother and the next thing she knew her mother had crumpled to the ground. Revealing Spike.

The smile fled from Buffy's face, and she slipped into a defensive stance her eyes not leaving Spikes. She prayed that her mother was alright, that whatever blow Spike had delivered hadn't been fatal.

"Ah that feels better. I've been wanting to do that for ages, ever since the bitch sucker punched me." Spike taunted stepping over her mother's body.

Buffy's frown deepened and she whipped out her stake. "So you're finally out of your wheelchair, and I was hoping you'd stay there for at least a week longer. But at least I'll be able to carry the memories with me." Buffy quipped, and Spike growled his face shifting.

"You better remember whilst you can, cause your gonna be a lifeless corpse very soon."

"If I had a dime." Buffy muttered, quickly stepping aside when Spike's fist shot out, barely missing her.

Buffy grabbed his arm and flipped him through the air, making him land on the road with a painful oof. Buffy leapt at him stake at the ready, but Spike planted his feet in her chest sending her flying back, to land on the road a short distance from Spike. Coughing Buffy stood up, her breathes wheezing as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

Buffy ran at Spike ready to attack him. To keep her mother safe, but he anticipated her, and with a quick movement, Buffy found herself on the ground again with Spike kneeling over her his hand at her throat, pinning her to the ground.

Buffy struggled, as Spike turned her head away baring her throat to him, Buffy hissed in anger and was about to buck him off when Spike was no longer there. Sitting up with a quick jerk Buffy saw Spike dangling from Angelus' hand, much like Giles had, except Spike wasn't gasping for air. He was lashing out throwing every curse he could think of at the older demon.

Buffy turned away from the battling vampires her attention going to her mother. Walking over to her Buffy was glad to feel a pulse beating strongly. Buffy sighed relieved. Buffy turned to look at the vampires as a curse sounded loudly throughout the night. She was in time to see Angelus getting up off the ground.

Angelus cursed when Spike kicked him in the balls, and he struggled to his feet delivering a powerful blow to his childes gut making the younger vamp double over. Grabbing the back of his head Angelus rammed his knee into his childes face, enjoying the crack of his broken nose, and the pained cry as Spike crumpled to the ground.

He had been furious when he arrived on the scene to see Buffy under Spike her head forcibly turned in submission, baring her tanned throat to his childes gaze. Angelus walked over and picked up the stake that Buffy had dropped in her battle with Spike and calmly walked back over to his childe. Who had managed to stand back up, and was spitting blood, and wiping at his face. He should have known Spike was planning something like this the moment he had seen Spike outside Buffy's house last night. Well he had known, but he didn't think it was so soon, an oversight on his part. His childe didn't have the patience to wait things through, when his blood was calling for revenge.

Angelus glanced over at Buffy to see her walking her still unconscious mother into the house. Drawing his gaze back to Spike when the younger vampire attacked him. He easily blocked the blow, and knocked Spike back into the tree outside Buffy's window. "Spikey, Spikey, Spikey." Angelus mocked shaking his head in fake sympathy. "You never were the brightest tool in the shed were you? You just have to keep pushing until I have no other choice but to kill you. Which is a real shame, seeing as Dru won't be able to cope without you." Angelus growled. He hated that he'd be forced to stake Drusilla over something as worthless as Spike.

Angelus twirled the stake around in his fingers, before plunging it downward. "Daddy no!!!!" Drusilla's cry echoed through the night as she ran over glad that she had made it in time. Angelus paused and looked over at Drusilla's frantic face. "Go home Dru." Angelus demanded. He'd deal with her later.

"Please daddy. My Angel don't kill My Spike." Drusilla wailed grabbing his arm imploringly. Angelus knocked her away sending her to the ground. Plunging the stake downwards again. "Daddy NOOOOO!" Drusilla wailed clutching at her head with her almost healed fingers. "Daddy. No! Bad Spike, don't kill please." Drusilla rambled.

Angelus roared in anger, and thrust the stake into Spikes chest deeply, making Spike scream in terror and blinding pain. Angelus pulled back and let Spike sink to the ground. He had missed the heart by centimetres. He was breathing hard, as his rage coursed through him. He looked down when he felt Dru's arms wrapped around his legs. Hugging him. "Thank you My Angel." Drusilla said glad that Her Spike was still with her.

Angelus' hand came down to rest on her head, before his hand fisted in her hair, and pulled her up so that she was face to face with him. Drusilla knew better than to try and stand, so hung limply as she dangled painfully by her hair.

"Take that worthless piece of shit to the mansion Dru, and chain him up in the dungeon. Gag him so that he can't thrall the humans. And if you ever do something like this again you will wish that I had killed you instead of turned you." Angelus snarled throwing her away from him, so that she crashed into Spike driving the stake in deeper. Making Spike snarl in pain. "Leave the stake in Dru." Angelus demanded when Dru went to remove the offending piece of wood. "I'll remove it when I'm ready." Angelus snarled.

Drusilla whimpered but let go of the stake. Leaving it imbedded deeply in her Spike chest dangerously close to his unbeating heart. Helping him stand Drusilla helped him walk, as she made her way to the mansion. "And Dru no snacking!" Angelus called after her.

Angelus looked back at the door to the Summers' residence, where Buffy and her mother had disappeared through. He had forgotten about her mother. He hadn't really figured her into the equation because she wasn't privy to her daughter's real life, but he should have known that Buffy would seek comfort from her mother's presence, when her friends were no longer friends. Angelus smirked he'd take care of that though, it wouldn't be too hard to exploit her mother's love, and turn it away from what Buffy needed, and then only he would remain. He would be Buffy's only comfort. He'd once again be her constant in her freaky forever changing world.

Angelus looked up at her window debating whether or not to go up and wait for her, but he shook his head, he would start that tomorrow. His poor little kitten had had enough excitement for once day. Besides he had other things to keep him occupied for the rest of the night. Angelus thought maliciously as he strode off towards the mansion going slowly so to give Dru time to get everything he'd asked for done, whilst carrying Spike.

***

Spike breathed raggedly as Dru helped him walk. Stabbing pain shooting through him with ever jolting step he took. "Dru." Spike rasped as they walked.

"Shush My Spike you were very naughty, and Daddy isn't at all happy with you, or me." Drusilla hummed.

"Dru. We should leave. Go somewhere new." Spike continued.

Drusilla paused and looked at him. "Don't be silly Spike we have our family again, and I'm going to be getting a new mommy."

Spike looked at Dru as they continued their walk. "Just think about it pet." Spike muttered, not at all looking forward to Angelus' punishment, almost wishing Drusilla had let Angelus stake him.

***

Buffy sat by her mother's bed, waiting with baited breath for her mother to regain consciousness. As time dragged on, Buffy became more and more worried, fearing that her mother had been knocked into a coma.

She dabbed a cold compress over her mother's forehead and sighed with relief as her mother stirred. Opening her eyes. "Buffy? What happened why am I in bed?" Joyce asked sitting up slowly with her daughter's help.

"You fainted on the driveway." Buffy explained using the cover story she had thought up during the first part of her wait.

"Oh. I must have hit my head pretty hard." Joyce grimaced a hand running over the back of her head.

Buffy nodded. "I think your working too hard. Perhaps you should take tomorrow off." Joyce gave Buffy a look. "Half of tomorrow off." Buffy pleaded.

Joyce sighed. "Fine I'll take the morning off, but I'm going in after lunch." Joyce said firmly.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, wanting her to go in, in the morning, but didn't. "Thanks mom."

Joyce made to get out of bed, but Buffy stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" Buffy demanded.

"To get dinner ready."

Buffy shook her head. "Oh no you don't. You lay there I'll get dinner. What do you feel like?"

Joyce looked at her daughter in surprise, before smiling. "I should faint more often. I could used to a pampering." Joyce said with a smile. "I want shepherd's pie, and an assortment of veggies. You pick which."

Buffy made a face but nodded. "Coming right up…no leaving the bed." Buffy demanded before disappearing out the door, to the kitchen to prepare dinner, well what she hoped could be called dinner. Her and cooking had never really been good friends. _'Please just be eatable.'_ Buffy thought as she started bustling in the kitchen.

**A/N:** Well there's chapter 9 I hope you all enjoyed it! :P Please let me know what you think. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It was a fun one to write, even if musie had a hard time deciding what she wanted in certain areas. :P

**CHAPTER 10**

Buffy lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Last night after dinner, and her mother was sleeping soundly. She couldn't stop playing that last part of her fight. Spike's weight suddenly being lifted from her, and watching Angelus fight for her, protecting her. It had given her a scary feeling, or maybe it should be described as a scary hope. A hope that Angelus might actually care for her, maybe even love her. Buffy's heart fluttered in her chest. She scowled and shook her head, trying to dispel the traitorous thought.

'_You've got a lot to learn about men kiddo, but I guess you proved that last night.'_

'_I'll be by your death bed.'_

'_I'm a vampire, and yet I'm here.' _

'_I think you're scared. I think you don't know how to handle the fact that I don't have an over exercised guilt trip. That I don't care about human lives.' _

'_But are you willing to kill me for a world that doesn't care, and people that should, but don't?' 'You're not ready yet, and that's ok. I'm not getting any older.'_

Buffy shook her head, he'd changed so much since the apartment. She was getting dangerously close to believing that the changed him was the real him, but it couldn't be, could it? Buffy looked at her nightstand and scowled again. He'd taken all the books she had on his past, all the books that she could draw strength from, leaving only the book of demon poems, wasn't that proof enough, that Angelus was hiding his true self from her? But a part of her mind whispered at her seductively of his trying to protect her from his past, like Angel had. The thought sounded stupid even unsaid, but her traitorous mind refused to disregard the idea, completely.

Buffy sat up stretching, just as her mother opened her door. "Buffy? Oh good your awake. If you don't get up now you're going to be late for school."

Buffy stiffened, and shook her head preparing herself for a battle of wills, and whits. "I'm not going to school."

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" Joyce asked worriedly coming to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Buffy shook her head again. "No." Joyce opened her mouth to tell her daughter in no uncertain terms that she was going to school, when she really looked at her daughter's face. Her expressive face was filled with such pain, and suffering it was heartbreaking. Joyce snapped her mouth shut, and nodded, taking her daughter in her arms and rocking her. "I tell you what. Take a couple of days off and I'll organize with the education board about completing your schooling via the internet, or something."

Buffy nodded knowing that she wasn't going to get out of school completely, and besides she'd need something to do during the day to keep her mind from thoughts of Angelus, and her old friends. "Sounds good."

"And I'll T it up so that you can go back to school if you decide you want to…I don't suppose you're going to tell me what happened?" Joyce asked chewing on her bottom lip. Buffy smiled at her mother, and Joyce nodded. "Ok, but I'm here if you need me…you know that right?"

Buffy nodded, and her mother exited the room, thoughts about what to say to the board of education, and what could possibly have happened to make her daughter, who had loved the social aspect school offered, not want to go back. Probably something to do with that awful troll of a principal, maybe she should complain about him as well.

Buffy slipped from her bed. That had been easier than she had ever imagined it could be. It made her wonder, was her mom just sensitive to her needs, when it really counted, or was it that she couldn't be bothered to really care anymore, as long as her daughter wasn't getting into trouble, and hanging with the wrong crowd again. Just like when they'd shipped her off to the insane asylum.

Buffy shook her head. _'Positive thoughts Buffy!'_ She told herself, but she couldn't stop the niggling doubt that ate at her ever since then about her parent's ability to deal with her. Another reason to keep slaying a secret from her mother. 

***

Angelus stood in the dungeon. It was a very good dungeon compared to what he had seen over the years, rows upon rows of chains, and even the odd whip lying around, of course they were old and ill cared for, he'd have to bring his own in. The ones he could see looked like they would turn to dust if he even tried pick them up.

The two humans sat huddled in a corner, well away from Spike, and himself, pressing themselves against the wall, in an attempt to seem small and insignificant, which they were. The girl was huddled in her father's arms, as if the old man could stop him from killing the child if he wanted to. Angelus focused his attention back to his wayward childe, the stake still protruding painfully from his chest.

Spike met his Sires eyes defiantly, he didn't want to give in, but in truth he had never been more scared of his damned Sire, and for the first time he realized that he may just have been wrong about the poncy bastard being weaker due to the gypsy curse. Spike gritted his teeth when his Sire gripped the end of the stake, knowing what was coming.

Angelus grinned maliciously as he yanked the stake out of his childes flesh. Making Spike scream as the flesh that had healed around the stake ripped open again, and blood splattered out of the freshly opened wound. Angelus wiped the blood from his face with the pad of his thumb. Licking his thumb clean Angelus' gaze turned mocking.

"You're tasting a little off Spikey. Has Dru not been feeding you right?" Angelus delighted in the pain, and humiliation his childe was feeling. It was for this very reason that he had decided to wait for morning to come down here, and start his punishment. When the flesh had healed around his lovers stake, making it all the more painful when he pulled it out.

Angelus brought the stake up to his lips, licking up one side, removing the blood. He made a show of tasting it, and grimaced in distaste. "Yep definitely something wrong there Spikey. You should probably fix that. If I let you live after the stunt you pulled last night." Angelus growled. Spike kept his Sires gaze defiantly unwilling to show any of the fear he was feeling, even though the bastard could scent it coming from him.

Angelus chuckled. "Oh Spike. I'm so glad you've finally grown a pair in the years since I turned you. I still remember the snivelling heartbroken poet Dru dragged me to, begging me to change him for her. Let's see how big they've grown." Spike swallowed convulsively, he knew for a fact the he wasn't going to like this. His eyes were drawn to the table Dru had brought down for his Sire. He couldn't see what was on it, but he didn't think it was a bag of O positive, and a pack of cigarettes.

Angelus sensed movement behind him, and the frantic beating, and breathing as the captive previous owners of his home made a break for it. "But first. I need to take care of some runaways." Angelus snarled, pissed off at being interrupted in his punishment of his childe.

Moving with preternatural speed, his face shifting into that of the demon, cutting off the father, and daughter just at the bottom of the staircase. "Now where would you two be going? Don't you know it's rude to run out on your hosts?" Angelus asked conversationally. Walking forward, making his captives back up, well the man anyway as the child was in his arms whimpering, terror coming off the both of them.

"You don't have to keep us here. We won't tell anyone, and you can keep the mansion. Just please. If you ever had a heart at some point let us go."

Angelus raised a brow and chuckled. "I do have a heart. It just lies unbeating." He growled, slamming a cage door shut, and clicking a new lock in place, that looked odd against the old rusted metal.

Harold looked confused for a moment not realizing he had been herded into a cage like some mindless animal. Harold moved to rush the bars, but Angelus' calm, detached voice stopped him. "I wouldn't if I were you. This place hasn't been entered , or cleaned in over a century. Who knows what kind of diseases you would get, if you should cut yourself." Angelus smiled coldly at the caged humans, turning back to Spike, his smile turned malicious once again.

"Now where were we?" Angelus asked tapping his chin thoughtfully, walking towards Spike not stopping until he was directly in front of the younger vampire. "Oh I know. We were going to see how big your balls had grown." Angelus growled grabbing Spikes face hard, making his childes mouth open to reveal his blunt human teeth.

Spike growled, not in challenge but in fear, an instinctual reaction of a weaker vampire to a stronger vampire, seeking mercy. Angelus grinning around his fangs, bringing up pliers that he had snatched from the table when he had been chasing after the fleeing humans, putting the metal tool in his pocket. Forcing the silver pliers into the younger vampire's mouth, clamping the tool around Spikes right incisor. Spike whimpered knowing what was going to happen, and not liking it one bit. He wished that he could blame his Sire for what was about to happen, but he knew that it was all on him. He wasn't strong enough to do what his Sire had done with Darla, and he was to hot tempered to not piss his Sire off whilst doing it.

Angelus pushed back with the pliers loving the small sound of some of the roots holding the tooth in place snapping against his strength, and a strangled scream from Spike rent the air, along with the terrified sounds of the little girl. Twisting right then left snapping more roots Angelus pulled the tooth out snapping one last stubborn root that had refused to snap before. Angelus held the tooth up and watched as after a second it disintegrated into dust.

Angelus looked down as something cold, and wet soaked his silk shirt, the scent of blood filling his nostrils, and staining his shirt. Looking up he met Spike's eyes, blood was dripping down his chin, and onto the ground. With a growl Angelus backhanded him, before grabbing his face again, repeating the process with Spike's left incisor.

He'd gotten to a third tooth on the upper jaw, when Angelus backed off cracking his neck. "Well I think we should give your gums a break don't you think Spike my boy, after all it isn't as fun when your gum goes numb and you can't feel anything is it?" Angelus crooned, walking back over to the table.

Spike hung his head allowing his blood to dribble out of his mouth and onto the ground, it hurt too much to try and swallow. He looked up to see Angelus hovering over at the table where the unseen instruments of torture lay. Spike used his tongue to softly probe his gums, he grimaced at the pain that caused, and the mushy gum feeling instead of his strong teeth.

He had to hand it to his Sire, he knew how to torture, using everyday instruments to create pain was genius, as the person wouldn't be able to look at those objects again…if they survived, without remembering the amount of pain that object had caused them. Spike watched as Angelus selected something off of the table and examined it. His eyes widened when he realised what exactly it was his Sire was holding. A cigar cutter. He flinched as he saw Angelus play with the blades. The sharp deadly blades coming together with a menacing sound.

Angelus strolled back over to his childe the cutter resting on his hand, his fingers through the holes ready to press the blades into action when required. Spike watched his Sire warily, clenching his hands into fists to try and protect his long, lean fingers from the blades. Angelus only smirked in amusement at his childes hopelessness.

Spike tilted his head to the side bearing his throat, in an act of submission, trying to ease some of his Sire's anger. Angelus shook his head at his childe, and reached for Spike's, hand trying to uncurl a finger, when Spike continued to fight him, Angelus snarled his ire building all over again at his childes defiance, after his show of submission.

Punching Spike in the chest right where his wound, from the stake was, making Spike double over as much as his chains would let him, wheezing, and crying for his unneeded breath his fingers loosening at the unexpected pain from his re-healing wound. Grabbing a finger, straightening it and guiding it through the cutter he waited for Spike's eyes to meet his.

Spike looked from his Sire's eyes to the cutter that was threatening the pointer finger of his left hand. Spike gritted his teeth, and looked back up at his Sire, spitting a mixture of blood and spit at his Sire's face. Angelus growled his golden eyes hardening with anger, before he effortlessly pressed the metal buttons that operated the blades, and severed Spike's finger without any effort.

Spike screamed as the blades cut through the small layer of skin, and muscle, to slice through the small weak bones of his finger. The finger that was once attached to Spike's hand fell through the air, headed towards the ground. It disintegrated into dust before it could make contact.

Angelus looked from the dust from Spikes teeth, and now finger, to meet Spike eyes, only to see that Spike's eyes were closed and he was hanging from his chains. "Oh come now Spike you can't be unconscious already we've barely gotten started." Angelus whined not wanting to wait. Lifting Spike's head up Angelus tapped him on the cheek trying to get Spike to open his eyes. When it became apparent that Spike wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Angelus moved away wiping away the blood that was on his face, and grabbing a cloth from the table he set about cleaning his torture instruments whilst waiting for his childe to regain consciousness.

***

Buffy watched her mother pull out of the drive from her bedroom window, she had spent most of the morning trying to convince her mother not to go in tonight, but her mother had refused to budge on the matter, but had fished out all her old art supplies, in a clear order to do something other than bug the older woman. Buffy had reluctantly conceded, and had retreated to her bedroom to get the feel of her art utensils back. Relearning the feel of a pencil gliding across the paper.

After using many pages this way she had begun to sketch, her mind wondering from what she was doing, just letting the pencil do all the work, like she used to. So it came as a small shock when she refocused most of her attention back on the page to realize that she was drawing the familiar outline of Angel/Angelus, she wouldn't be sure who it was exactly she was drawing until it was finished. It didn't surprise her though that she was drawing him. So much of her life focused around him that she would have been surprised if she hadn't drawn him.

Buffy sighed, her pencil moving again. It felt weird to be home instead of at school like she would normally be, but at the same time it made her feel like she could put the rest of the world on hold until it was time for her to go out into the night saving unwitting people from death. Buffy took a sip of water, her mind wandering to what Angelus might be doing at this moment. Was he sleeping or had he woken already? Older vamps she knew, didn't sleep the whole day away, sometimes they didn't sleep at all for days at a time, not always needing the rest.

Her pencil kept moving across the paper drawing now the outline of his neck roughly, refining the lines with each stroke. _'I wonder where he lives now?'_ Buffy thought. She had been checking, but she hadn't found him yet. He hadn't moved into any other warehouses, which hadn't surprised her. Warehouses never really seemed something he would choose to live in. There had been signs of vamp activity in a factory, but when she had found it the vamps had already moved, no signs of nesting, so a temporary home, possibly for her tall, dark, handsome vampire, and his children.

Buffy looked over her drawing, her eyes narrowing on the chin, something about the way she had drawn it seemed off. Grabbing her eraser from beside her she rubbed out the error, and started on the chin all over again. Her whole attention focused on her drawing now as she focused on the details that were now beginning to emerge from her sketch.

Buffy scowled at her drawing. _'This would be so much easier if I actually had Angelus to look at.'_ Buffy decided, but never in a million years would she ask that arrogant demon to sit for her, Angel maybe, Angelus never.

Buffy took her pencil away from the paper, and looked over the newly redrawn chin carefully, before nodding satisfied that the chin looked the way she remembered it. Buffy looked over at the time, it was still early after lunch, she just might get this drawing finished today if she was lucky, then she could put it away in her box, and pretend that she'd never drawn it. It could sit with Angelus' drawing of her for all time. There was no harm in keeping it was there? As a memory of him, for after he was gone and dusted, again her body screamed at her painfully. She sighed. She had no idea how she was going to do it when her body protested so violently against even the very thought of doing her duty where Angel/Angelus was concerned.

Buffy shook her head and dropped her head back to her drawing, retreating back into the bubble that was her home, where everything was put on hold.

***

Spike came awake with a groan, lifting his sore head up slightly to look around him. His eyes landing on his Sire, who was leaning against a wall his dark eyes focused on him. A smirk gracing his lips that made him shiver.

Angelus shoved off from the wall, stalking across the musky dungeon that smelled of old blood, and most recently Spike's blood tinged the air. "Oh good you're awake. I was beginning to think I'd have to take this up again tomorrow morning." Angelus mocked, as he stopped in front of the table once again picking up the pliers. Twirling them around his fingers. "How about we start off where we left off?" Angelus asked, as if seeking his opinion. His large hand closing around the younger vamps mouth, and chin, forcing Spike tender mouth open again. A pained cry coming from him at the strong pressure against his abused swollen mouth.

Angelus inserted the pliers into Spike's mouth again enjoying the whimpers, and small sounds of protest, as he set a continuous rhythm as he pulled each and every one of Spike's upper teeth, Spike's face morphing into the hard ridges of the demon long before Angelus was finished. Angelus pulled the last fang from Spikes upper lip with a grunt of satisfaction, dropping the pliers in a small bowl of water to clean the blood from the tool.

Angelus looked ponderingly at Spike, and Spike's gold eyes met his brown ones, and Angelus finally saw it. The acceptance, the loyalty, the guilt, and sorrow of his betrayal. Angelus couldn't say that he wasn't surprised, because he was, very surprised, he hadn't really thought that Spike would ever accept him back as the alpha, after all he'd never accepted Darla back, but then Spike had admired, and looked up to him a hell of a lot more than he had ever respected, or even liked Darla.

Angelus cocked his head to the side, it was going to be nightfall soon, and he needed to get cleaned up. He couldn't very well meet his lovers parents with bloodied clothes. "Why don't you just hang out for a while Spikey. I'm not ready to release you yet." Angelus said turning away and heading back up the stairs. He'd send Dru down with some blood in a couple of days…maybe.

Angelus shut the trap door, and clicked the new lock back into place, before kicking the hall rug back into place, over the secret door. Whistling an old Irish ditty that came to mind, he strolled down the halls and into the master bedroom, where he came face to face with Drusilla.

"Has Daddy forgiven My Spike?" Dru asked dancing towards him with light fairy steps. "The stars tell me that he'll cause no more trouble. My Spike is now happy that Daddy is home."

"Not just yet Dru. Spikey has a lot to make up for, and I'm not feeling to forgiving right now." Angelus rumbled slipping off his soiled silk shirt, and letting it fall to the floor, of the rugged stone.

Drusilla nodded in acceptance even as she pouted. She missed her Spike already. "The stars tell me that I'm to get a new Mommy soon. Will she like me do you think?"

Angelus smirked at his Dru. "Of course she will Dru. She may just have to get used to you first." Dru nodded before dancing out of the room humming to music that only she could hear as she contemplated on the future that that the stars showed. The Slayer was to be her new Mommy, and she found that she liked the idea, the irony of the situation to great for her to mind the fact that her enemy was to become family.

Angelus stripped off his leather pants next, before stepping into his bathroom, and fiddling with the faucets in the shower. Stepping under the hot water, Angelus sighed. He loved the feel of scolding heat against his skin, warming his otherwise cold body. Like Buffy did. Buffy always seemed to be able to warm him with her heated flesh.

Soaping up a cloth Angelus scrubbed at his body, cleaning off all the grime that the old dungeon, and torture session had put on his body. He was going to look his best tonight. According to Dru he was going to succeed, but he wasn't willing to get sloppy, and risk changing the outcome of Dru's foreseen future.

The future was a slippery thing forever changing, and shifting at the drop of a hat. No he was going to up his game, and make his plan come through. He was way too close to the finish line to lose now!

Washing his hair. Angelus ran over how he would succeed with Joyce Summers, he winced slightly as he realized that he was going to have to betray Buffy's confidence to get this to work. He was going to be walking a fine line between getting what he wanted, and making Buffy push him away. Angelus grinned as he rinsed the conditioner from his hair, he did love a good challenge.

Stepping out of the shower turning of the faucet. Angelus dried his hair, before wiping his body dry. Grabbing his gel he quickly, and efficiently worked it through his hair, styling it with a practised ease as he walked back into his bedroom, pulling out a clean black silk shirt, and black leather pants.

Grabbing his jacket Angelus slipped it on whilst walking out his bedroom door, passing a couple of scurrying minions who were on their way to his room to see if anything needed to be done. Walking out of the mansion Angelus breathed in the familiar scent of the night, a smile of anticipation on his face as he stalked out into the night.

He headed directly to the Summers house, getting there just in time to see Buffy walk out her front door. He had the urge to follow his Slayer on her patrol, but he stayed behind, to wait for Joyce, if he could catch Joyce on her own without Buffy nearby it would be a lot better for him.

So he waited keeping hidden in the shadows across the street from Buffy's house. He waited patiently slightly surprised though that it was taking as long as it was. He hadn't thought that Joyce would get in this late, but finally after what had to have been three and a half hours Joyce finally pulled up into her driveway.

Walking towards the car with his usual predatory grace he caught Mrs. Summers by surprise, when she turned from closing her car door groceries in hand to find him right behind her. Joyce stared for a minute before she recognised him. "Oh um, hi your Buffy's history tutor?" Joyce said rearranging her groceries to stick out her hand.

Angelus forced the cruel smirk that wanted to form on his face to a friendly smile, and nodded in agreement. Taking Joyce's hand. "Yes I am." He said letting go of her hand, as Joyce turned to head towards her house. "Ah…is Buffy home?" Angelus asked putting a slight unsteady waver to his voice that made Joyce swing round to face him again suspicion etched all over her, as warning bells sounded in her brain.

"Why? Do you have a session tonight?" Joyce asked backing up when Angelus moved forward something about him telling her that he was dangerous.

"No…not exactly…but I, just need to see her Mrs. Summers…she's been avoiding me…and I need to talk to her."

Joyce had made it to her door now, fumbling with her keys. "Well I don't think she wants to see you right now." Joyce said not wanting this man anywhere near her daughter anymore.

"Please I can't stop thinking about her, and when we made love, oh when we made love." Angelus stopped himself from smirking as Joyce Summers dropped her keys, and stared at him shocked at his revelation.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted as she stood stock still not quiet able to believe what she thought she had just witnessed.

Angelus forced himself not wince at Buffy's bad timing, and went with the flow. Rushing down the stairs of the Summers porch, making sure he went at a human speed. He caught the stunned Slayer in his arms, hugging her to him tightly. He pressed a few kisses to her forehead. "Oh Buffy I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much." Angelus said adding a frantic tone to his voice.

He could feel Buffy's small hands clutching at his upper arms, surprise, and hurt coming off her. Reading her body language carefully Angelus moved his arms, so that he could cup Buffy's face in his hands, pressing heated kisses to her mouth to keep her from talking, and ruining the image he was creating in her mother's mind.

Buffy's voice was muffled by Angelus mouth repeatedly crashing against hers, so that it sounded like she was moaning. Buffy's hands tightened around Angelus' arms before moving up to his shoulders, finally managing to push him away, after a few extra moments of trying, whilst fighting the urge to sink into his very Buffy-puddle-of-womanly-goo kisses.

Delivering a sharp hard slap to his right cheek, making his face turn with the force. Buffy stood there as Angelus turned his face back towards her. He didn't need his senses to tell him she was angry, betrayed, and hurt, it was written all over her face as she stared back at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Go Angelus, just GO" Buffy yelled pushing him in the chest before hurrying towards her mother who had picked up the keys, and had unlocked the door, and was now waiting for Buffy with a cross expression on her face.

Angelus watched as the door closed, hiding Buffy from his sight. Smirking he jumped into the branches of the tree to listen undisturbed to the ruckus his revelation would have caused between the two women.

***

Buffy walked up the stairs to her bedroom, her mother right on her heels. Buffy sat down on her bed, and waited for her mother to start speaking, avoiding looking anywhere, but straight ahead, not wanting to look at her mother.

Joyce took a deep breath and began. "So…what was it? Was it a sex thing? Did you just decide to do it...was this the first time? Wait I don't know if I want to know the answer"

"God mom, yes that was the first time."

Joyce nodded trying to keep herself calm. "Ok…did you take precautions…"

"Yes. Ok yes we did." Buffy lied there was no need to get into that Angel couldn't have kids, or contract STDs, so she was safe, no need get her mother worried about that. "So were you dating…"

"Yes he was my boyfriend." Buffy muttered putting her head in her hands, and taking deep breaths.

"He's older than you, and you never told me." Buffy didn't answer. "Damn it Buffy you had sex with a guy you didn't even see fit to tell me was your boyfriend." Joyce yelled.

Buffy looked up at her mother, wiping away tears. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I, I thought he loved me…" _'He did love me.'_

Joyce's face softened, and came to sit by her daughter, folding her into her arms. "Let me guess, he wasn't the man you fell in love with anymore afterwards." Buffy shook her head, a wry unamused smile on her lips, at how true her mother's words were. "Are you sure you used protection?" Joyce asked again just to be sure.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes, we did."

"Ok good." Joyce said, and they both sat in silence. "So that was the talk."

"Yep." Buffy agreed. "How did you do?"

"I don't know I've never given it before." Buffy, and Joyce smiled at each other weakly. "So shall I make us some dinner."

"Actually I think I'll just go to bed." Buffy said softly. Joyce nodded in understanding.

"You do realize your grounded right?"

Buffy nodded, and smiled at her mother. "Yep."

"Good." Joyce said before walking out the door.

Buffy turned off the light before crawling into bed. She pulled the covers around her. She lay in silence for a moment, before she allowed herself to cry in heaving sobs, needing to get her sorrow out. She should have known Angelus would do something like that. Telling her mother that her precious little girl was no longer innocent, she was lucky her mother hadn't screamed the house down, when trying to get her point across, but she wasn't fooled, her mother may have been sympathetic, but she was far from ok with what she had learned tonight.

What Buffy didn't understand was Angelus' motivation for telling her mother. He was doing just fine with hurting her all on his own, he didn't need to add her mother to it, but then why wouldn't he do it? It was probably some whim of his, to see how much she could take before she cracked. She hated that she had been sucked in though, believing that he cared, that he had feelings for beyond loathing her, she had fallen for his ploy hook line and sinker, and she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. She hated that he had told, but she didn't hate him.

She wished she did, but she didn't. He was her only link to Angel, and she had to dust him, but dusting was so permanent. So final, and she wasn't ready for final.

"Aw Buff, so sad." Angelus crooned his hand running through her hair. Buffy tensed her eyes snapping open, and her sobs halting to silent tears running down her cheeks. Buffy knocked his hand away from her hair. "I told you to go!" She hiccupped.

"Hmmm…you did, but since when have I followed orders?" Angelus teased slipping into Buffy's bed despite her protests to the contrary.

"Since you told my mother we made love." Buffy growled trying unsuccessfully to push him out of the bed. "Go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Come back tomorrow I'll happily stake you then!" Buffy muttered cringing at the horrified scream her body gave.

Angelus ever the observant one noticed, and smirked in triumph. He wrapped his arms around her petite body firmly making sure that she couldn't force him from the bed. "I don't think your heart was in that lover."

"Angelus!" Buffy growled redoubling her efforts to get him out of her bed, and hopefully out of her house. So she could have time to firm her resolve. She needed a good pep talk. But his arms did feel good wrapped around her, pressing her into his chest…_'Stop bad Buffy!'_ Buffy thought desperately.

"You're ok Buff. I'm not leaving you remember." Angelus soothed.

Buffy stiffened and she felt her tears come faster, and she was hard pressed not to sob through her words. "You're not leaving?! Right now I want you to leave. I told you to go! You told! I trusted you and you told! I told you my mom was one of the only people talking to me, and you had to make her mad at me!" Buffy cried her speech broken up through her sobs.

Angelus smiled knowing that she couldn't see him, placing a hand at the back of her head pressing her face into his chest lightly, giving comfort, to his distraught mate-to-be.

"Shhh lover. She's still talking to you isn't she. Even if your mother does leave you. I won't." Angelus said again, almost feeling sorry for what he was about to do to her. Almost. The outcome far outweighed the means. She'd have new family to talk to, and be with, and she'd be freer than she had been in a long time.

"What else would you have told her if I hadn't interrupted? How her precious baby fucked you with her best friend sleeping right beside her, or how we fucked at the hospital, or…mmmph!" Buffy was cut off by Angelus' mouth crashing down on hers ferociously, forcing her mouth open wider, so that his tongue could delve inside her mouth. Buffy struggled, trying to fight him off. He had hurt her, and she wasn't going to do this with him. She wasn't damn it!

The kiss softened and became, comforting, and passionate, Buffy breathed shakily through the side of her mouth, a whimper coming out. She really didn't want to do this, but she needed the comfort. He was being comforting, and kind in his kiss, and it felt nice. Buffy pulled away slightly still brushing his lips with hers, unwilling to pull away from the kiss completely. "Why? Why did you do it?" Buffy asked her hands coming to rest on his waist as she nuzzled against his chin. Seeking the comfort he was offering. She received so little of it these days, and it wasn't as if her mother wasn't talking to her.

Angelus didn't answer, just cleverly ran his hand down to her pussy, and began stroking her lightly through the material of her jeans. Buffy whimpered, and her hips rocked into his hand softly. Angelus bit back a groan of desire, her sorrow, was calling to him on the most basic of levels, it reminded him of the fantasy he had played out in his mind, that first night outside in the tree.

"Angelus I…"

"Shhh." Angelus crooned. "I'll take good care of you I promise." Angelus murmured his fingers still working her clit through her jeans, her feminine arousal rising in the air, along with his own more masculine desire.

Buffy sighed as his mouth closed over hers again. That hadn't been what she was going to say. She had been going to protest. Her mother was just down stairs, or somewhere in the house, and she hadn't forgiven him yet! Buffy's eyes shot open, and she tried to pull away from Angelus' seductive siren song. Forgiving him! She wasn't supposed to forgive him. Forgiving him was the opposite of trying to kill him! Buffy softened and sighed into Angelus's kiss again, when her mind lusted over as she felt his cool fingers against her bare sensitive flesh, one finger slipping between her slick folds to probe up into her sheath. Her walls clamping around the intruding finger. Welcoming it with sensitised delight at the fullness it offered.

Buffy whimpered and moaned as Angelus started pumping his finger in and out of her sheath. Enjoying her breathy moans of delight, as he worked her, with his finger. The scent of her desire, and her whirlwind of hurt emotions surrounding him in a sensual web that surrounded him like a physical touch.

Angelus removed his finger, making Buffy whimper at her lose, her sheath clutching around nothing as it lamented its loss of friction. Shifting so that she lay on her back. Buffy ran her hands up and down Angelus' silk clad back, before going round the front feeling his well defined chest through the silk. Frowning as she felt the annoying buttons. Running her hands down again she untucked the shirt from his leather pants, and lifted it, pulling it up and over Angelus' head in a swift movement that didn't involve button undoing, relieved that Angelus' had followed her motions to make it easier.

As easily as Buffy had removed his top to feel his bare skin, she found that she had somehow already been completely stripped of her clothes, and was lying completely naked beneath a half naked Angelus. Buffy's hands fell to his pants wanting, needing him to be just as naked. So that she could feel his comforting cool skin. Angelus knocked her hands aside and shook his head at her, a wicked grin on his face that sent her pulse to racing again.

Buffy threw her head back, and arched into his kisses, as he worked his way down her body, playing with the navel ring, and her belly button for a few moments, before continuing on down. Buffy moaned in remembered pleasure, her core already pulsing with anticipation of the feel of his cool heat on her most secret of places.

Angelus looked up at her just before he reached her pussy. "Remember you have to be quiet." He murmured. Buffy gave a nod that went unseen as Angelus was already refocused on his self imposed task.

Buffy used her pillow to smother her cries as Angelus' mouth closed around her clit. His blunt human teeth scrapping against the sensitive bundle of nerves, before his tongue began a series of soft and hard taps against the swelling bud. It wasn't long until Buffy was shaking in completion. Her fulfilment scented the air. Angelus smirk and languidly licked downward, earning muffled cries from his lover, before he delved his tongue as far as it would go into her quivering sheath, making Buffy arch under him, another cry echoing from her lips through the pillow.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, to cup as squeeze her buttocks as he pumped in and out of her with his tongue loving the taste of her as she grew wetter and wetter for him. He curved a hand around her hip and down into her dark blond curls to play with her throbbing clit, sending her over the edge again. He drank down her juices as they rushed from her, like a man starved. Which he was really, he hadn't eaten anything tonight.

Angelus shimmied his way up her body, he was hard and aching in his leather pants. He smirked down at Buffy, she looked well sated, and languid, well now it was his turn. Buffy smiled at him softly. Angelus leaned over her with one arm, whilst his other ridded himself of his constricting leather pants

Buffy looked up at him. She felt so boneless, and sated right now, and yet so tingling and alive it was amazing. She looked into her lovers eyes. That were the same and yet so different to Angel's and yet she still found herself loving them, whether or not they were soulful they were the eyes that she saw every night that she dreamed of the man that she loved demon or soul she loved him. Buffy bit her lip harshly drawing blood, as the urge to blurt out the words consumed her. The urge to tell him that she loved him. Angelus, not just her soulful Angel. She bit her lip harder to keep herself from speaking. Those words were not something she could tell him not if she was going to kill him.

Angelus dipped down and licked the blood that was pooling around the wound Buffy's teeth were still imbedded in. "What's the matter lover? Not nervous are ye we've done this before." Angelus teased lapping at her wound again, this time receiving a gasp. Angelus suckled the wounded lip with vigour. There was nothing like the taste of Buffy's blood. Nothing.

Buffy's arms wound round Angelus' neck with a mewl as his suckling turned into a heated kiss. That had her gripping at him as if he was her only anchor to dry land, and that without him, she be washed away with the tidal wave of desire he was building up in her again.

Angelus growled as he slid into her welcoming heat, her walls clasping around him in a sensitised frenzy as the already over worked nerves were stimulated again. Buffy gasped and clutched him tighter her eyes closing at the exquisite sensations. "Angelus?" Buffy moaned moving against him when he didn't seem inclined to move.

Angelus forced her to stop with a growl. His hands moving to her hips to keep her lying still beneath him, as he fought for control over his traitorous cock, as he fought back the urge to come like an untried youth, something he hadn't been in centuries. Buffy squeezed her walls around him, gloving him with her perfect heat. Angelus growled lowly, and Buffy smiled doing it again. "Patience now kitten, if you don't want me to come and leave you unsatisfied I'd stop that." Angelus teased gruffly gritting his teeth for a moment longer, relieved when Buffy remained perfectly still.

Finally Angelus moved thrusting himself into the hilt with a powerful thrust, before pulling back out until only the head of his cock remained. "You're so damned tight Buff. Still feel like a bloody virgin around me cock." Angelus growled as he thrust back in. Buffy deliberately squeezed her walls around him as tightly as she could, using her Slayer strength.

Angelus' eyes widened and he lost strength in his arms, falling on her, breathing hard as she continued to squeeze him mercilessly. Angelus panted propping himself back up on his arms. His gold eyes glinting in the dark, his face having shifted as he fought once again for control. "So ye playin' that game ar' ye lass?" Angelus growled his Irish brogue coming through. "Well two canna play at tha' game." Angelus growled setting a faster, harder pace. "An' I can tell ye. You'll be comin' first." Angelus bit out.

Buffy's eyes widened she hadn't thought she was playing a game, but that didn't matter, his use of his brogue had set her core to pulsing faster than before, and she was getting closer. She really didn't know how to play these sexual games, but from what she could gather Angelus was close, but so was she, so very close to falling over that edge into oblivion.

Angelus growled lowly her fluttering womanhood was squeezing him so enticingly, but she wasn't doing it deliberately anymore, otherwise he'd be undone, well he wasn't going to lose to a woman with only week or so's experience. Snaking his hand in between their driving bodies Angelus' fingers closed around the swollen nub of her clit rubbing it with just the right pressure to send her over the edge.

Angelus closed his mouth over hers to muffle the sound of Buffy's cry of completion, even as he fought back his own release, with a difficulty he hadn't faced before, with any other woman.

Buffy lay sated the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsing through her. She slowly floated back down to her lifeless body, her eyes focusing once again on Angelus, her eyes widening in surprise to see him, panting, and growling above her, holding perfectly still. Buffy's eyes widened further when she realised that he was still hard and pulsing inside her. "You didn't…oh no…I don't think I can take anymore." Buffy whimpered.

Angelus smirked down at her cockily through his ragged breathing. "I win." He growled before he started moving again, in a hard, steady pace, as he searched for his release, that was just out of reach around that elusive corner. Buffy threw her hand over her mouth to cut off the despairing pleasure filled moan that escaped her lips, as her overly stimulated nerves forced her to another peak, and then another.

Angelus pumped faster, his hand grabbing her leg and locking it in place around his hip. He could feel his balls tightening, and his cock swelling stretching her tight little sheath further. Thrusting erratically now, he moved her hand to crash his own mouth over hers smothering his own cry of release as he came, his seed spurting deeply into his lovers womb.

He collapsed on top of her, both of their breathing erratic as they fought for breath. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair enjoying the way his weight felt on her, even if it did make breathing a little difficult. _'That really, really shouldn't have happened.'_ Buffy thought with a sigh to sated to get worked up about it.

***

Joyce stood outside her daughter's bedroom door, her hand raised to grab the door handle, before she shook her head, and walked into her room. There would be time tomorrow to talk to Buffy, she was probably sleeping, and her baby had, had a hard night.

***

Angelus rolled off Buffy, bringing her to rest against his chest. As he closed his eyes his arms wrapped around her, the sheets where halfway down their bodies, but neither of them had the energy to move. Angelus smirked half of his plan to separate mother from daughter was complete. If everything went well tomorrow he'd successfully complete the second half.

Angelus shifted getting comfortable, checking to see if he had shut the window and the curtains when he came in through the window, with a sated eye, seeing that he had. Angelus allowed himself for the first time, to fall asleep with Buffy by his side.

"You should leave." Buffy muttered tiredly. Making no move to roll away from him.

Angelus grunted to show that he had heard her, but made no move to get up off the bed.

A lot was riding on how he preformed tomorrow, and how he manipulated the situation to get the reactions he was looking for.

**A/N:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feed musie by letting her know what you think. She gets out faster chapters that way. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Well here's chapter 11 (yay). Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter your support is amazing and I couldn't keep writing without you all! (Boy am I feeling mushy today lol) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D

**CHAPTER 11**

Joyce quietly entered her daughter's room. Intent on cheering her daughter up with a cooked breakfast, and hopefully ease into a conversation about this Angel. She had got to thinking last night. Maybe they should take out a restraining order. Joyce froze when the door opened to reveal her very naked daughter, and a very naked Angel on the bed. The fading scent of sex in the air.

Angelus was awake, but remained silent, and still as Joyce stood in the doorway, waiting for her to decide what she was going to do. Joyce entered the room a protective anger coursing through her. Reaching down she shook her daughters shoulder. Buffy was awake in an instant, like the true predator she was. Buffy knew what was wrong even before she looked from her mother's angry eyes.

She could feel, and sense Angelus' cold body beside her. She knew he was awake. She could feel his chest rising up and down with his unneeded breath, something that didn't happen when he was sleeping.

"Wake him up, and come down stairs, the both of you." Joyce demanded coldly, before turning and walking out the door.

'_What is he still doing here?'_ Buffy thought looking down at Angelus. _'He was always gone when I wake up always.'_ Buffy scowled at the still pretending to be asleep demon. Curling her hand into a fist, she punched him hard in the stomach. "Get up!" Buffy growled.

"Ow lover." Angelus said without any heat rubbing his abused stomach "I didn't realize you played rough in the morning." Angelus teased ignoring Buffy's fear driven anger.

"What are you still doing here?' Buffy whispered heatedly.

Angelus blinked up at her, looking cutely confused. "This is a change. A girl waking up angry that I'm still here in the morning." Angelus quipped sitting up, stretching out his arms, before pulling Buffy into his arms, planting his lips over hers.

Buffy allowed it for a moment, getting lost in the familiar feel of his familiar beloved flesh. Squirming out from his arms, with a fair amount of difficultly. Falling off the bed when she finally managed to get out of his embrace.

Angelus peered over the bed with an amused smile, and chuckled upon seeing Buffy grimacing, and rubbing her behind. Buffy stood up glaring at him. "What are you still doing here?"

Angelus plastered an innocent expression on his face. "I fell asleep." Buffy gave him a disbelieving frown. "What? You exhausted me." Angelus said smoothly. It was true she had exhausted him, but he still could have made it to the mansion, if he had planned on going home. 

Buffy blushed, she had been exhausted herself afterwards, and had practically fallen asleep within moments of curling into his chest. Buffy sighed deflating, her anger leaving her, to be replaced with anxiety as to how her mother would react. With her luck it would be a seriously bad reaction. "Get up, get dressed, and come down stairs." Buffy said wringing her hands as she turned around and walked to her wardrobe, throwing the door open to look at the contents.

Angelus watched amused as Buffy stood naked in front of her wardrobe unmoving, her head turning slightly as she surveyed a different section of her wardrobe. Angelus stood up easily getting dressed in his clothes, before coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Buffy stiffened. "Angelus. Now isn't the…"

"Why don't you wear the cute white blouse, and the dark blue jeans. The white presents an innocence, and the blue gives a sense of truth. If you want to go for that look. You could wear the black singlet strap flowy number for a sexier look." Angelus teased.

Buffy pulled his arms away, blushing when she realized she was still completely nude whilst Angelus was dressed. Grabbing the white blouse, and dark blue jeans, not daring to think about why she was taking Angelus' advice.

Once Buffy dressed, she marched towards her door with a determined stride, only to stop in front of her door, taking a deep breath. Angelus laughed. "You act like you're headed for the gallows."

Buffy glared at him. "You had a little sister right?" Angelus nodded amused, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. "Well if you can remember back that far, and I'll understand if you can't. It was a long, long time ago. What would your parents do if they found their daughter naked, in bed with a man?" Buffy asked eyeing the door like it would come alive and bite her.

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Joyce is going to make us get married?" Angelus smirked fingering his Claddagh, whilst eyeing hers.

"Before that part! The angry as hell part, before the calm negotiating part. Phhft and getting married. Not everything may have changed, but that has. Girls don't gotta get married anymore, remember."

Angelus shrugged "You asked I answered." He said flippantly. "Are you going to open that door, before your mom comes in here suspicious of how long were taking." Buffy reached a shaky hand out to grab the door knob. "Hmmm you know you're the first girl that's managed to get me to meet the parents. Well parent." Angelus said thoughtfully.

Buffy sighed. _'You're so not helping.'_ Buffy thought. "Oh happy day." Buffy muttered dully, before turning the knob and opening the door.

They were heading down the staircase when Angelus grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop. "Whatever happens just remember I'm not leaving you." Angelus murmured, looking her straight in the eyes. Buffy felt some of her tension ease at his words. She wouldn't let him know that though. This really had to stop.

"That's not enough for me." Buffy lied. "I need a social circle I like having friends surrounding me, and in order to have a circle of socialness I have to have enough people I talk to, to be able to form a circle, and at the moment I don't have that. I have a pitiful, pathetic triangle thing, and that's only if I include me in my pathetic social triangle…"

Buffy took a deep breath, and cut herself off. "Just stop telling me that. Cause one of us has to end up dead at the end of this saga, and it can't, won't be me." Buffy said firmly, turning away from him. Wishing that her heart wasn't aching so much.

Buffy went to continue down the stairs, but Angelus still had her hand captured in one of his own. "Just remember it 'cause it's not going to change." Angelus said softly, his voice sincere. He was glad she wasn't facing him though, seeing as the whole effect would have been ruined if she'd seen him wince at the sweetness of his words. They sounded way to Angel like, but it was worth it, because despite her tense shoulders, he could scent her relief and hope , and a small amount of self directed anger at feeling them.

Angelus let her small hand slip from his, and Buffy continued down the stairs, forcing herself not to look back at the demon, who followed after her until the sun made it impossible for him to go any further. Buffy walked on pulling the blinds. Shutting out the harmful rays of sunshine. She wasn't completely sure why she didn't just push him into a thick spot of sunshine, and be done with this whole thing, all she knew was that it made her cringe.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Joyce asked when Buffy walked into the kitchen, Angelus walking carefully to the entrance to the kitchen, waiting for the blind to snap shut.

"Um…Angel, has …is allergic to the sun, he gets nasty blisters if he is so much as exposed to a few seconds of direct sunlight." Buffy said hoping her mom would by it, not at all sure if there even was such a thing, when it didn't involve vampires.

"Oh." Joyce said her lips a thin line, as she continued pouring the last of the batter into the pan.

"Ooh pancakes." Buffy said as she closed the blinds moving away from her mother to sit down at the table, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Buffy twiddled her thumbs, and focused her gaze on the dark brown wooden table . "Mrs. Summers." Angelus said pleasantly sitting down in the seat next to Buffy, the chair impossibly close. Joyce replied pleasantly enough, but the stiffness in her shoulders, and the added tension when Angelus spoke gave away her true feelings.

Buffy mentally cursed for not telling Angelus not to sit next to her. She tried to edge her seat away from Angelus, but it didn't help as she was already at the edge of the table. Joyce turned around with a plate piled high with pancakes. She had cooked way too much in her anger, and deliberate attempt to not go upstairs, and not think about what had happened last night, and what could have been happening this morning.

Joyce placed the large plate on the table, before realizing that she needed to get out three other plates. Placing the other plates in front of her daughter, and her 'guest', and in front of her own chair, Joyce sat down.

Grabbing a pancake, Joyce eyed Buffy, and Angelus with stern eyes. Buffy tried to shrink in her seat, her mother's disapproving, angry eyes chastisement enough for her to feel small, and worm like. Angelus however was completely unaffected by the eldest Summers woman's stern gaze. He appeared, and was completely at ease. He couldn't be happier with the tension between the Summers women.

Stabbing a pancake he placed it on Buffy's plate, before doing the same with his own. Buffy cringed. _'Angelus now is not the time to act all polite, and gentlemanly like! Maybe I shouldn't have told him to think about what would happen with his sister.'_ Buffy thought trying to dissuade him with a sharp thanks.

Not one to be dissuaded Angelus offered her the ice cream, which she declined, then the syrup, which she reluctantly accepted when she realized she wouldn't be doing it herself without a struggle she'd probably lose. She was trying to fly under the trouble radar. She also accepted some thick cream. Buffy bent her head to her breakfast, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her whole, so she could escape her mother's gaze. Of course the ground never swallows you when you want it to; not even on the hellmouth.

Buffy had just swallowed her first bite when Angelus called her name. Reluctantly looking up at him, she opened her mouth to speak, when a small gob of food was placed in her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she obediently chewed, not seeing much choice in the matter, swallowing she muttered her thanks, and risked a glance at her mother, which made her wish that she hadn't. If fire could be coming from her mother's ears, it would be. Now she didn't wish the ground would open up and swallow her; she prayed for it.

Angelus kept his smug feelings firmly off his face. Despite the fact that he was acting all mushy, it was having the desired effect on Joyce, who was making it clear, at least to him that she didn't like him, and the sweeter he acted towards Buffy the angrier she grew. She didn't even seem to notice that Buffy wasn't particularly enjoying his attentions, as being made uncomfortable by them. _'Ah the oblivious, idiocy of the people in Buffy's life. They make my job so much easier.'_ Angelus thought content to leave it alone for now. For Joyce to simmer, and for Buffy to squirm and feel at fault, something she did often, and made it easy for people, like her mother, and her friends, and her Watcher to push her around. In fact the only thing she refused to feel guilty about was loving his soul, well up until her love made the soul fly the coup.

Angelus piled on the syrup over his large helping of vanilla ice cream, the large quantities made it so he could actually taste the meal close to what it would taste like to a human. Happily ignoring Joyce's stare.

Buffy mechanically ate her food, not feeling hungry in the slightest. Joyce got up, and dumped her dishes in the sink. "I have to get to work." Joyce stated, she stood behind her chair looking at her daughter. "Buffy I need to talk to you." Joyce said stiffly. Buffy got up and followed her mother, trying to ignore the comfort of the unseen comforting squeeze Angelus gave her hand, silently repeating his words on the staircase with his actions, and failing.

They had only gotten to the top of the staircase when Joyce could no longer hold her silence. Rounding on Buffy with an angry gaze, making Buffy stop just before she bumped into her mother. "What were you thinking? Where you even thinking?" Joyce asked angrily, not giving Buffy enough time to voice her answer. "Buffy you have no idea how disappointed I am in you! What were you doing in there? Encouraging him like that! Letting him feed you, and sit so close he was practically sitting on you!" Joyce put her hand up to silence Buffy this time when Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "I'm going to be late. We'll talk when I get home Buffy Anne." Joyce said firmly, before brushing past her daughter, and out the door, ignoring Angelus who was finishing off his third helping, pretending that he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

Buffy slid down the wall sitting on the floor in the hallway, hot tears running down her cheeks, as she dabbed at her eyes trying to stop the flow. She had been many things to her mother, but never had her mother told her she was a disappointment, well not a disappointment just disappointed in her, practically the same thing. She had never felt like she had let her mother down more than in this moment.

Angelus finished his last bite, before pushing up from the table, Buffy's distress calling to him like a sirens song. Cracking his neck, getting himself under control, he headed towards the stairs, it was time to work his magic. Angelus rounded the corner to the staircase, to see Buffy sitting at the top of them, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. Walking up the stairs Angelus came to sit beside her pulling her into his arms.

Buffy went willingly, burying her face into his chest, hiding her tears, and accepting the much needed comfort. "Everyone's left me." Buffy sobbed, her voice muffled by his chest. Angelus rocked her, kissing the top of her head, an unseen smirk gracing his dark features. "I know, I know baby. Shhh. I'm still here shhh." Angelus soothed. He was on a winning streak, everything was going his way, and falling into place, even the unexpected help of Cordelia hadn't gone wrong, which surprised him. The catty cheerleader was hard pressed to keep any secret, even a self incriminating one.

"Is it me? Am I…am I not allowed t-to hesitate…to feel remotely human, in not being able to thrust my stake in your heart?" Buffy asked dejectedly, realizing to late that she had openly admitted to not being able to kill him.

"Of course not Buff. It's not you. It's them." Angelus said softly, sincerely, not being able to resist watering the seeds of doubt that had been building in Buffy's mind for the past week, and a half. "They don't see you as one of them, a human. To them you are their protector, their fearless leader. Their own personal hero. Everything's black, and white to them when it comes to hero's. Hero's always beat back the evil, and very rarely make mistakes, and when they do, they move heaven, and earth to right it, and save the day, but that's just in comic books. You're their real live comic book hero, and they hold you on an impossibly high pedestal, that not even the strongest Slayer to walk the earth can keep up with." Angelus murmured his words ringing true in Buffy's ears, as she thought back, remembering the good times, and the times she hadn't met their expectations. "They don't understand you Buffy. They can't, it's too hard and scary for them to shift their world view to see the whole picture. To see and understand why you can't thrust that stake in my heart, but I do. I understand you, I know you and I'm not leaving you." Angelus finished his hand running through her hair comfortingly.

Buffy's hands fisted in his shirt, his words painful. Painful, with a ring of truth in them. Every word that had come from his mouth rang true. Slamming into her ripping the hole in her heart wider, to be filled with his comforting words at the end. 'He understood her, he wasn't leaving her, and he wasn't judging her.' Buffy snuggled in closer, liking the acceptance he was giving her, an acceptance that had been lacking lately.

"Come on Buff you've got to finish your breakfast." Angelus told her.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, you need to eat." Angelus said sternly lifting Buffy up with him as he stood. Carrying her in his arms as he walked back to the table. Sitting her down on his lap, Angelus pulled her plate towards them. When Buffy didn't pick up the utensils, Angelus did, cutting off a small portion of the pancake, he held it up to her face. "Come on Buff eat for me." Angelus teased.

"Can you stop calling me Buff?" Buffy asked accepting the morsel to get it out of her face.

"No." Angelus said simply kissing her neck as he cut another piece.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but relaxed back into Angelus' chest deciding to enjoy the pampering. When that pancake was finished Angelus grabbed another. "I don't want another one." Buffy protested.

"Just one more." Angelus urged already dobbing on some ice cream, and golden syrup. Buffy sighed and gave in. She really needed to eat anyway.

Buffy relaxed further into Angelus when her last pancake was finished. Feeling content with her full stomach. "Thank you." Buffy said placing a kiss to the cool skin of his neck.

"For what?" Angelus asked amused.

"For making me eat, for comforting me, for being here." Buffy listed shifting on his lap so that she could see him.

Angelus smiled at his little blond, an unreadable look in his eyes. His hand came up cupping her cheek, and Buffy nuzzled into it. Everything about him called to her, drew her in. Made it incredibly hard to think clearly, and easily made her forget what had transpired earlier that morning with her mother. It was like he folded her into a completely different world, one were the only thing that existed was him.

Angelus' hand swept to the back of her head holding her in place, in a very dominate move. Angelus leaned towards her, his lips getting closer to hers. Any protests that may have crossed Buffy's mind were swept away as she got lost in the heated lust in his dark mesmerizing eyes.

Buffy moaned as his lips brushed against hers. Tingles zinging through her body, starting from her lips, and moving downwards, spreading to engulf her entire body. Buffy's hands rested on his chest, moving up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as the familiar heat crashed down on her. Angelus' free arm wrapped around her body, squeezing her to him, as he demanded as much contact as possible. He was achingly hard for this woman, he hadn't felt this worked up about a woman ever. Especially not after having a go at her last night, normally he looked for something new to have in between. He never exclusively saw somebody, not even his old Sire had that privilege. Angelus brushed the thought aside, he could think on it later.

He ran his hands down to her hips, one holding her there to keep her steady as their mouths ate at each other, his other hand moving round to undo the button, and pull down the zipper. Buffy's hands slid from around Angelus' shoulders to fall to his pants, her fingers working on the buckle, when her back hit the table, hard, at a sudden burst of movement from her when Angelus' long, talented fingers brushed against her clit. The plates rattled, and Buffy's eyes flew open as she came back to herself. Extracting her lips from his Buffy managed to pull away and stand up, a blush covering her cheeks, as she regained her breath. Her mother's words to her still to fresh in her mind.

Buffy fixed her jeans, looking away from Angelus' heated gaze, she turned and busied herself with the plate still holding a fair amount of pancakes, walking over to the kitchen bench. Setting the plate down, Buffy wrapped some cling wrap around it, before putting it in the fridge. Walking back to the table she grabbed the plates and the eating utensils, dumping them in the sink as well. Running the hot water faucet, Buffy waited until the water was hot before putting in the plug, and adding some cold water, and the dish washing liquid.

Angelus stood up and gracefully, and silently walked over to Buffy folding his arms around her waist. Buffy leaned back into the hard masculine body behind her, a strong flash of desire flashing through her body at the feel of the hard ridge that was no doubt making a rather large tent in his pants, against her lower back. Buffy closed her eyes, her hands still resting in the soapy water. It was so easy to pretend that everything was alright like this, that she still had her friends, and her Watcher, and that she wasn't expected to kill the beautiful man standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Angelus asked with an unseen raised eyebrow.

"I'm drying the dishes." Buffy replied, her eyes opening, and she turned off the faucet.

"Yes I know that." Angelus said condescendingly. "Why are you doing it?"

"I'm helping ou…ok, ok, I'm sucking up. Hoping that it'll put my mother in a better mood if she comes home to see that I've tidied up for her." Buffy said sheepishly. As she started on the dishes, easily cleaning the couple of plates, and utensils. Angelus tightened his arms around her in a comforting squeeze, dropping a kiss to her temple. "What was that for?" Buffy asked a smile on her face, as she set the last dish on the dish rack, before slipping from his arms to grab the tea towel.

Angelus was silent a moment, getting his face, and voice under control, so that he looked, and would sound regretful, and compassionate, when really he was getting overtly excited at being this close. He was so close to his goal he could taste it. "Buffy…you do know that no amount of…sucking up…is going to make your mother understand the world you live in…who you are. And you shouldn't have to. Your mother should accept you anyway. Isn't that what modern day parents are always saying? That they love their children no matter what." Angelus continued.

Buffy paused for a moment in putting the last of the forks, and knives away, she could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes. Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment to fight the oncoming tears. When she felt that she had some semblance of control over her tear ducts. She whirled to face Angelus, despite her efforts though, Angelus was met by a ferrous, watery hazel gaze. "Yes ok yes! Don't you think I know that! That my mother feels uneasy with me most of the time. That she's worried that I'm going to get expelled for blowing up a school gym again! That I have to watch everything that comes out of my mouth, because my mom can't handle who I am. That I have to hide my diary so well, that even I forget where it is sometimes, because if my mom finds it I have a one way ticket to another Insane asylum! Damn it!" Buffy growled when she felt her hot tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Buffy stormed out of the kitchen, and into the lounge room, turning on the TV, before sitting down on the couch mindlessly looking at the screen, as she blinked rapidly, suppressing the tears.

Angelus waited a moment, before following Buffy into the lounge room, grateful that the blinds had already been pulled closed. He sat down beside her, his arm going over her shoulders, tugging her into his chest. "Shh it's alright. It's ok." Angelus murmured slipping the remote from her grasp, flicking through the channels until he came across what he was looking for.

"Soap reruns?" Buffy asked surprised, looking at his screen from where she was positioned on Angelus' chest.

Angelus nodded, with a shrug. "Nothing else better to do, during the day light hours…unless you have someone waiting to be tortured." Buffy thumped him in the chest. "Ow, hey." Angelus grumbled rubbing the sore spot on his chest. "You really are violent in the mornings." Angelus teased, leaning down until he was lying on the couch, his legs thrown over the edge. "I like it." Angelus told her, repositioning her so that she was lying on top of him. Buffy wiggled around for a moment getting comfortable, before turning her head so that she could watch the overly dramatic TV show on the screen. Angelus' hands positioned comfortably on her waist, just above her hips, his hands slipped sneakily under her white blouse so they could touch her warm skin, his thumbs caressing the soft, silky skin within their reach.

***

Cordelia sat with her legs crossed, Xander sitting beside her with Willow on her other side, and Giles sitting at the other end of the table looking through a book a deep frown on his face, searching for any mention of Angelus, in the books he still had. Cordelia sighed as she pretended to flip through the book in front of her. Buffy had failed to show up for the second day in a row. The others had noticed it as well she was sure, she had heard Willow, and Xander talking to Giles about it, and the old librarian had insistently denied that the blond was dead, then saying something about her probably looking through the books she had taken.

Cordelia wasn't so sure that, that was the case. In fact she was certain that Angelus had finally gotten to the petite blond, and had finally gotten what he wanted from her, and there wasn't any word of a death because no one had found the cleverly hidden body, and Buffy's mother hadn't notified the authorities of her daughters disappearance because she was glad the blond walking fashion travesty was gone, no longer a permanent mark of shame against the Summers name.

The only problem Cordelia had was that Angel hadn't come to deliver his side of the bargain yet. She'd been having these really realistic dreams about him, his body that was the definition of perfection, just like hers. They suited each other so perfectly, they were like two peas in a pod, and Angel she was sure was beginning to see that, and he was staying away because he was ashamed and embarrassed for having passed her up for someone as common as Buffy Summers.

The only problem with that though, was that she didn't have a clue as to where to find him, since he had moved from the warehouse after Giles, and Buffy burnt it down. And she really needed sex! Xander was good, an all but Angelus was better. He had made her come harder than anyone ever had with only his fingers! She could only imagine what he would be like driving his large cock into her. It would be incredible beyond words she was sure. She'd have to get her contacts on it. Find out where Angelus was shacking up, so she could claim her prize.

Cordelia stood up suddenly. "I have somewhere to be." Cordelia announced, turning to walk out of the library.

"Do you want me to come with?" Xander asked hopefully, hoping to get out of the library for something he found far more satisfactory.

"No." Cordelia said coldly, before leaving the library completely, almost bumping into Oz as he walked into the library.

"Hey Will." Oz said sitting down next to her and pulling a book closer.

"Hey Oz." Willow said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't need to be locked in a cage, so yeah I'm good." Oz deadpanned underplaying how much it bothered him to be locked in a cage.

"That's my little trooper." Willow beamed.

Oz didn't reply shooting a look at Xander as he spoke to Willow, the urge to rip him apart, to stake his claim clearly on the red head beside him, rising. Mentally shaking himself Oz looked away from the dark haired boy, whom his girlfriend still had a small thing for. This werewolf thing was scaring him. He was always fighting the beast inside him, more so around the full moon. It felt like the wolf was going to consume him eventually, ripping all traces of humanity from him.

***

Buffy laughed. Today had been excellent, despite how it had started out. She and Angelus had spent the whole day together, just talking, and watching the TV. She had never had that with Angel. There was always something going on. Demons to fight, school to go to, apocalypses to stop. Never had they been able to just bask in each other's company, and enjoy down time. But now sadly it had to end. Night was falling, and Angelus had to leave, before her mother got home…now that there was no excuse to stay.

"You have to go soon." Buffy said soberly.

Angelus frowned softly, glancing out the window, confirming what his senses were telling him, that the sun was setting, and very soon, night will have fallen. The frown cleared from his face, as he looked back up at Buffy who was hovering over him. She hadn't moved off him, except when nature called, and then he'd pulled her back down, and Buffy hadn't offered any protests. Angelus inched his hands up, one arm wrapping itself around her waist, the other hand coming up to tangle in her hair at the back of her head. Angelus smirked cockily at the quizzical, and lusty look she gave him, as her breath hitched in the back of her throat, as she saw an answering lust in his own dark eyes.

Bringing her head down to meet him half way. His mouth leading hers in a sensual dance, as he weaved, a thick, seductive web, using her inexperience against her, as he silently promised her unequalled delights. "Ang…mmmph." Buffy's words of protests cut off and turned into a moan, as Angelus' talented tongue slipped past her lips again.

'_Sorry kitten, but even if we have to do this for a millennia I am not leaving this house till the mother gets home.'_ Angelus thought, briefly wondering whether to give in to the urge to be skin to skin, before disregarding it. He'd done that twice already, it was time to do something just a little different, and more subtle. 

Angelus rolled them so that they were on their sides, Buffy boxed in by the back of the couch and his body. Buffy moaned and threw a leg over his hip, seeking more contact with the turgid length of hard steel against her needy clit, as her core pulsed with longing, and desire pulsed threw her entire being. It was amazing how quickly he could over power her senses, and make all her misgivings disappear.

Buffy wantonly rubbed herself against his erection, dry humping him. Her mouth tearing from his, breathing heavily. Her mouth trailing down his cheek, to nibble on the lobe of his ear. Sucking the small fleshy bit into her mouth, receiving a low groan, as the wet heat of her mouth closed around his sensitive ear. Angelus growled, his tongue flicking out over the beating pulse in her neck. Forcing his face not to change, Angelus closed his mouth over the spot, his tongue laving over her pulse, tasting the skin, his blunt human teeth sinking into the flesh slightly, but not breaking the skin.

Buffy moaned, her hands falling to his belt, working at the strong leather. Angelus caught her wrists pulling them away from his belt. Buffy whimpered. "Please. I need you. So empty. I'm so empty." Buffy pleaded her sheath clench achingly around nothing, giving her an unbearable feeling of emptiness. She nuzzled her face against his neck, enjoying his cool, to her heat.

"Aw poor baby." Angelus taunted, trapping both wrists in one of his hands, so that he could run a hand up and down her side, going over her curvy hip, and back up again.

Buffy snuggled closer, wanting, needing to be closer to his masculine body, to feel his weight against her. Angelus chuckled, wrapping his free arm around her. He pressed her closer, receiving a mew of delight from his petite blond as she rubbed against him harder. He gritted his teeth forcing back his release. He would not come in his pants like an overly excited boy.

Buffy kissed every inch of skin she could find, on his neck, rocking her hips faster, she was getting so close now, so close to that ultimate release. Angelus giggled, the vibrations of it against her lips, making her moan, and work harder. She wanted her orgasm so badly. Angelus released her captured wrists, his large hand going to her hips stopping her movements, just as she was on the pinnacle. "Sorry kitten no orgasm for you." Angelus murmured. Just as he heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock at the front door.

Buffy made a high pitched whining sound at the sudden loss of building pleasure. "Angelus? Angelus?" Angelus closed his lips over hers, engaging her in another heated kiss. Just as Mrs Summers walked into view. "Buffy!" Joyce yelled from the door of the lounge.

Buffy sat up, like a frightened colt, Angelus' arm still resting around her. "Mom!" Buffy cried, throwing off Angelus' arm, and crawling over him, in an effort to follow after her mother, as the elder Summers walked further into the house.

Buffy walked on slightly trembling legs, from the desire that had been, and still was engulfing her body, or with nerves for what was about to happen, or both…Buffy was betting on both.

Buffy entered the kitchen to see her mother leaning her weight on her arms on the kitchen bench. Buffy walked closer. "Mommy? I'm sorry." Buffy murmured softly, not quite sure what to expect, as her mother looked up at her.

"Mommy. Right." Joyce muttered, taking deep breathes. "I don't believe this Buffy, I really don't believe this. Where is the little girl that I knew I could trust without question? I miss her terribly." Joyce sighed. "You're doing it again aren't Buffy. Hanging with 'those' kinds of people. Getting into fights, skipping school. Are you going to burn down the whole school this time, instead of just the gym, full of un-expecting teenagers?"

"No Mommy I…"

"Don't you mommy me!" Joyce yelled. "I can't believe I've been blind enough to believe that you were trying to make things different this time. Maybe you should go live with your damned father. I'm sure he wouldn't care what you did, as long as it didn't get in his way." Joyce snarled.

"No mom, I haven't been… I mean I am trying." Buffy offered not really wanting to lie to her mother more than she had to.

"Are you really Buffy, 'cause I don't see it." Joyce said. "I'm trying but I just don't see it."

Angelus wiped the triumphant smirk off his face as he turned the corner into the kitchen. "Ah excuse me Mrs. Summer. Buffy I'll be going now." Angelus said with a meaningful look at the time. Buffy glanced up at it, and resisted the impulse to curse. She had to get out on patrol now! Angelus turned and headed for the door.

Buffy looked after him, contemplating what to do, to stay at home and sooth her mother, or go out and do her duty. "Buffy, go up to your room, you're grounded, until further notice. I'll be up in a minute to discuss this more." Joyce said turning away from her daughter trying to calm her racing mind down.

Buffy shut her eyes tightly trying to decide what to do. What was more important. Her duty, or her mother. She never thought she would have to choose. Buffy opened her eyes, still facing the door. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't." Buffy said not turning to look at her mother. She could sooth her mother when she got back from saving innocent lives.

"What!" Joyce growled getting angry again.

"I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can, and we can talk then." Buffy said, racing up the stairs to her room grabbing her usual supplies for her patrol, just finishing when her mother spoke from the doorway. "Buffy I am your mother, you will stay in your room tonight, and for as many nights as I see fit."

Buffy closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry mom. I can't do what you want, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Buffy promised, walking towards the door. She reached her mother, and was about to walk past, when Joyce grabbed her arm. "You walk out that door don't even think about coming back." Joyce said her voice soft but firm.

Buffy blinked back tears, and jerked her arm out of her mother's hold and continued down the stairs.

**A/N: **Well I just want to say sorry about all the teasers I had in this chapter, but don't worry next chapter I'll make up for it ;P. Oh yes and also sorry for the small cliff hanger. I promise I will try and get the next chapter out soon, as to not keep you waiting too long :D.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so thrilled by how much you all love this story, and it is definitely setting a burning fire under my musie, making her work hard at getting out new chapters! So a big thank you to all!

I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed righting it!

**CHAPTER 12**

Buffy walked to the front door, walking out of the house, closing the door behind her softly, restraining the urge to childishly slam the door behind her. Buffy glanced at Angelus, pausing for a moment, before walking away from him, determined to do her patrol and then take things from there.

Angelus followed after her, easily catching her up, pulling her to a halt, when she showed no signs of stopping. Tugging her into his arms, Angelus folded her into his strong body, wrapping her in his strong embrace. Buffy stood stiffly, her mind still going a hundred miles a minute, as it whirled with her mother's ultimatum.

"Buff I'm sorry about…" Angelus was cut off from his 'come home with me' speech, when Buffy put a hand against his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't. Don't say it. My mother is just angry, and upset, and I can't say I blame her, 'cause I would be too. So I'm going to do my patrol, smooth things over with the mother, and everything will be fine. So there's no need to act like you care about my relationship with my mother." Buffy said softly, her eyes sad despite her confident words.

Angelus pulled her hand from his mouth. "I don't…"

"Angelus please, I just want to be alone for a while…to think." Buffy said cutting him off yet again, before she pulled away from his embrace, and headed off to her first cemetery of the night.

Angelus looked after her for a moment deciding whether, or not to follow his petite blond, cocking his head to the side, he waited a moment more before trailing her, following far enough behind so that she wouldn't sense him. Though he doubted that it would matter, she wasn't concentrating on him, but on her inner pain, and turmoil.

Buffy used her ears, and eyes as she entered Sunny-Rest cemetery. Her mind more focused on her mother than on the activities of the graveyard. _'She didn't really kick me out, did she?'_ Buffy thought worried. '_Parents always threatened, but never really did.'_ Buffy dodged to the side narrowly missing an arm that had come from behind her. Buffy pivoted on her heel, to face her attacker.

She was a tall bulky red head, her golden eyes glittering maliciously in the night. "So you're the Slayer that everyone says is the best." The red head said scathingly. "Funny you don't look like much."

Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was not in the mood for exchanging banter with the uncreative un-dead. "And you look like a really girly version of Rocky Balboa. Can we skip to the end already, the part where I jab my stake through your heart so I can get on with my night."

The red head growled menacingly, angered by the diminutive blonds obvious dismissal. "I'm going to kill you, you stupid Slayer bitch, and finally prove to my family that you are nothing, but an overly promoted blond bimbo. I will not hide in the shadows anymore from the likes of you!" The Vampire snarled.

Buffy looked at the vampire incredulously, before an amused smirk formed on her lips. "You can't be more than what 50…55 years old?"

The red head puffed up. "I'm 62."

Buffy nodded. "Right well, I guess that means I stand no chance. I mean I defeated Lothos, the master, and quite a few vamps in between, and right now I'm fighting a battle against the Scourge of Europe, so it obvious I stand no chance." Buffy mocked, feeling rather vindictive.

The vamp gulped, but stood her ground, her golden gaze narrowing. "As I said overly promoted. There's no proof you were the one to kill them."

Buffy felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Like I said I stand no chance!" Buffy growled slamming her small fist into the vamps face, not wanting to trade anymore words with the red head.

Buffy's head snapped to the side as the vamp retaliated with her heavy fist. Buffy shook her head before attacking the vampiress with a flurry of fast, hard punches to her gut, and upper chest forcing her back, knocking her to the ground. Buffy rushed to thrust her trusty stake through her heart, when the vamps leg shot out tripping her up.

Buffy rolled over onto her back, snarling when the vampiress landed on top of her. Buffy's hands went to the vamps throat trying to keep her away from her own throat. Shifting her hands up until they gripped the sides of the vampiress' head, and gave a strong sharp twist hearing the satisfying sound of her neck breaking, before she turned to dust. Buffy got up brushing down her clothes. "Well it wasn't a stake through your heart, but I still killed ya." Buffy muttered before continuing on her way.

Angelus melted back into the shadows of the graveyard, having left them when Buffy was seemingly over powered. Angelus shook his head, and turned away into the night. Buffy was going to be beating the crap out of vamps all night long, beating out her issues on the local night life. He didn't need to watch anymore to push the right buttons. Buffy had lost. She just didn't know it yet, and he'd take great pleasure in showing her.

Angelus headed into the town, ready to find himself a few gullible victims to be his dinner.

***

Buffy sighed and headed for home. It was very close to dawn. She had been out all night pounding on vamps, and then the last couple of hours looking for vamps to pound on, before she realized how close to sunrise it was, and that most, if not all vamps would have retreated to the places that they spent their daylight hours.

Buffy looked up at her house on Revello Drive, she was to afraid of what her mother would say if she walked through the front door, if she was still awake, which was highly unlikely, with work and all, but the slim chance that she was still awake, and that she would tell her that she wasn't welcome in the house anymore, made Buffy climb up the trusty old tree, and up into her room.

Buffy flopped down on her bed, pulling the covers around her. There was no point getting changed into her pyjama's, she'd just get into other clothes when she got up. Buffy slid into a light uneasy sleep, as her mind plagued her with worries.

Buffy yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes open, glancing out her window, bolting up right when she saw that the sun was sinking low in the sky, darkness creeping over the world. Looking at her clock, Buffy frowned it was 6:30 in the evening. She had slept the entire day away. Buffy clutched her stomach as it gave a hungry growl, and she grimaced, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday, having been too caught up in Angelus. Buffy got up and padded down the stairs. She used to do that with Angel. Forget to eat when he was around, not wanting to spend any time away from him.

She pulled out a bowl and grabbed a box of cereal needing to get something into her stomach quickly. Her hungry stomach, making her feel nauseous. Gratefully spooning mouthfuls of the milk, and crunchy cereal, Buffy sighed as the nauseousness faded away. Dumping her bowl, and spoon into the sink, Buffy poured herself some juice, before walking up to the bathroom, taking sips of her juice as she went.

Setting aside the now empty glass, Buffy turned on the faucets of the shower, before stripping, her navel ring glinting in the light given off from the light bulb. Stepping under the shower, Buffy let the water run over her, soaking her, relaxing her stiff muscles, and easing her wary heart. Her mother would get home from work at around nine, or ten, possibly later depending on what she was doing tonight for the art show, and if she was grocery shopping.

Buffy grabbed her shampoo, and squirted some into her hand, massaging it into her hair. She was nervous about her mother's reaction at seeing her here. What if she really wasn't welcome, if she had to try and make it on her own. The thought was scary. She was still a kid after all, she still depended on her mother to put a roof over her head, if nothing else. She had no idea about how to go about getting a place to live, and it wasn't as if she had a job, just a monthly allowance. Buffy shook her head as she stepped away from the spray of water, ringing as much as she could from her hair, before grabbing her conditioner and working that through her hair.

Stepping back under the spray Buffy sighed. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. If it came to that, and she dearly hoped that it didn't.

Buffy ran her hands through her hair, doing her best to make sure that she had gotten out all the conditioner, before grabbing her vanilla shower gel. Rubbing it over her body, using a sponge on a long handled brush to reach the place on her back that she couldn't reach. Buffy let the water wash the gel from her body, before stepping out of the shower, and wrapping her towel around her. Wiping a spot clear of condensation in the mirror so that she could at least see her face in the mirror as she grabbed her hair dryer, and straightener.

Buffy sat down on her bed so that she could see herself in her vanity, she was wearing her favourite shorts, and a light blue t-shirt. She had changed five times, trying to pass the time in her nervous anxiety. Despite the fact that she couldn't be bothered putting her hair up, so it was hanging loosely down her back.

Buffy lightly applied some lip gloss, and put on a trace amount of eye shadow, before laying back on her bed, waiting for the sound of her mother's car pulling up. She both dreaded, and prayed for that sound. Wanting to get it over with, and at the same time, not wanting to know the answer.

Buffy lay there for what felt like an unbearably long time. Waiting for the sound of the dreaded car. When she finally heard it, and sounds of movement were heard downstairs, Buffy still didn't move for many more moments, before she finally rolled to the side, and off the bed, landing on her feet. Buffy slowly made her way down the stairs. Pausing to take a deep breath before she entered the lounge where her mother was sitting watching TV. Buffy rounded the corner, making Joyce jump in surprise.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" Joyce said clutching her chest.

"I live here?" Buffy said posing it as a question.

Joyce expression became stern, but her eyes held a trace of sadness for her daughter. "Buffy I meant what I said last night. I love you. I do. I just…I'm tired Buffy, and I don't know what to do for you anymore. That man, that Angel, isn't good for you. There's something about him, that had me scared." Joyce took a deep breath, preparing to us tough love, just like her mother had done, when she found out about that, no good, dirty, son-of-a-bitch Hank. She just hoped it worked better on her daughter, than it did on her. "You can't live here, and continue to have Angel, in any part of your life." Joyce said firmly, her eyes not wavering from her daughters shocked ones, an expression she was sure, that was an exact replica of her own when her mother lay down that ultimatum.

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked, softly, her eyes dropping from her mother's for a moment, her hazel eyes once again swimming with tears.

Joyce hesitated for moment, before nodding, forcing aside the hesitation formed at the sight of how much pain she was putting her daughter in. "Yes I am."

Buffy nodded and stood up from the chair, heading up to her room, her mind in turmoil. The decision should be easy, would have been easy if she still had friends that supported her, a Watcher to back her, and a best friend to guide her. She needed those things back. She needed her support system, but the only person she had was Angelus, and he was at least part of the reason why they'd all left. Disgusted with her for her hesitation, especially after Jenny's death, and now her mother was kicking her out because he was around, because she was scared that her baby was getting into the wrong crowd again, and she didn't want to deal with it.

Buffy looked at the carpet of her room, but didn't really see it. She saw nothing, but everything, as she stared off into space as she thought, conflicted.

Angelus was the reason they all went away. Because she couldn't kill him, but if she killed him they'd all come back, and she could pretend that they hadn't done what they did, and everything could go back to normal. All she had to do was kill Angelus. Buffy walked over to her weapons chest, ignoring the protesting scream of pain her body gave, grabbing out what she thought she'd need.

Changing out of the clothes she had on, she put on a pair of flair jeans. Strapping two stakes too each leg, with a simple Velcro system that allowed her to pull the stakes out without a problem, and with a swift ease.

Putting on a red tight fitting small boob tube top. She grabbed Angel's coat out of her wardrobe laying it out on her bed. Hesitating a moment, before grabbing more stakes, and laying them out on the insides of the coat velcroing them there. Placing holy water where she had had pockets sewn into the seams. Going back to her chest she grab a harness, strapping it around her chest, she slid the crossbow into its position on her back, and slung the quiver of quails across her shoulders.

Pulling on the jacket, Buffy cracked her neck. She was set for the oncoming battle, now all she had to do was win.

Buffy marched down the stairs, her face set in a determined line, ignoring her mother, as Joyce called out after her, as Buffy walked out into a sudden storm that had blown in, whilst she had been in her room.

Buffy first went to The Bronze, expecting to find him there, out of the rain, and surrounded by easy, impressionable targets, but he wasn't, she couldn't find or sense him anywhere near The Bronze. Exiting The Bronze as quickly as she came in, ignoring a guy who tried to get her attention. Walking back out into the storm, thunder crashing in the sky, as she walked. The sky strangely echoing her emotions.

Checking out the park next Buffy struck out there to, heading out into the cemeteries Buffy ended up dusting a few vamps there, but there was still no sign of Angelus. Buffy was just about to believe that Angelus had decided to go inside to whether the storm, when she felt him, at the edge of her senses. Buffy headed back into the cemetery her heart beating rapidly as she stalked closer. Her body was beginning to hurt with every step she took, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to fail this time damn it.

"You know Buff. If you wanted to see me this badly all you had to do was ask." Buffy whipped around upon hearing his voice coming from behind her. He was sheltering under a large tree, obviously having been caught by the storm, and had decided to take cover under the tree. Buffy attempted to ignore the fact that he looked unbelievably good when he was drenched. He was supposed to look like a drowned rat, like everybody else, but no he had to look like one of the models you see in magazines. "Gotta say Buff love the coat." Angelus said his eyes racking over her form. His eyes narrowing on the tight red 'not even worthy of being called a top', article of clothing she was wearing underneath his leather coat.

"What do you think you're wearing Buff?" Angelus growled. He'd be thrilled if she had worn that outfit for him, but she smelled of The Bronze, and vampire dust. She'd worn it for patrol, and here he'd thought she'd learnt her lesson. "Am I going to have to punish you for the same thing Buff? Wasn't Willow's fish, and your little kitten enough? What was his name…oh yeah, Mr. Cuddles; cute name Buff really." Angelus mocked with cold anger. Buffy didn't reply to his hurtful words. Sliding a stake free from one of the Velcro loops, she had temporarily attached to the jacket. Buffy held it firmly in her hand, her eyes never deviating from his form.

Angelus quirked a brow at her, as his eyes took in the stake, before drifting back up to his lovers face. "Oh I see. Planning on trying to stake me Buff?" Angelus said with a dry chuckle. Vaguely wondering in the part of his mind that was still capable of thinking rationally, what could have brought this on?

"Trying? Who's trying? I plan to do!" Buffy yelled, racing forward, her stake aimed at his heart. Angelus stood completely still. He was completely calm, except for the anger that was coursing through his dead veins, as if his Slayer wasn't aiming her stake at his heart. Waiting for just the right moment, with a swift fluid movement, Angelus shot his leg out. Hitting Buffy's wrist with his heel, making the stake go flying out into the cemetery, to land somewhere in the storm soaked grass. Buffy resisted the urge to hold her throbbing wrist. It was actually a nice relief from the horrified, pained scream her body had given when she had been wielding the stake, towards Angelus' heart.

Buffy slammed her fist into Angelus' face, then bringing up her leg to kick him hard in the chest; she hopped on the spot for a moment, when Angelus caught her ankle. Holding her there for a moment, before using his hold on her leg to flip her, Buffy landed on her stomach with a thud. Rolling into a stand, Buffy punched Angelus as hard as she could, her fist planted firmly in his gut. Angelus felt his face shift as he swiftly backhanded her in retaliation. Sending her stumbling back a few steps. Not letting up on her, Angelus landed an upper cut to her jaw, before his fist landed itself in her chest sending Buffy to the ground.

Buffy rolled over onto her belly wheezing, Angelus walked calmly over to her, when Buffy seemed to have problems with getting up. When he was standing close enough, Buffy's hands shot out, grasping his ankles firmly and tugging with all her might, she managed to lift his feet out from under him, sending Angelus to the ground hard. His head bouncing against the ground on impact.

Buffy got up slowly rubbing her chest, her breath coming a little easier. The rain coming down in heavy sheets, impairing her vision, more than it already was. Buffy pulled another stake, and pounced on the still form of Angelus desperate to finish this, before the pain her body felt with each try got the better of her. Angelus brought his legs up to his chest, and used Buffy's momentum against her as his feet made contact with her gut. He sent her flying over the top of him landing not too far away with a pained 'OOF'.

Angelus got up, pouncing on Buffy in much the same fashion she had done to him, only she didn't have the whits about her to bring her legs up. Angelus gripped her shoulders not giving Buffy much room to manoeuvre to buck his weight off her small body, the crossbow, and quiver, digging into her back, painfully. Buffy's gripped his arms with hers hard, trying to get his elbows to buckle, with no luck, Angelus refused to budge from his position of power.

"Your just begging to be fucked aren't you Buff. With the clothes you got on. Every guy with eyes would be begging to fuck you. Would you like that? For me to fuck you here out in the open with the storm carrying on around us?" Angelus growled, rotating his hips against her belly, the hard ridge of his cock digging into the firm flesh of her belly.

Buffy shook her head. "No! Get off me!" Buffy yelled, one of her hands falling from his arm to grab at the leather jacket bunching it up.

"Really? Then why the fuck are you dressed like a two-dollar harlot?" Angelus snarled, his possessiveness of his Slayer thundering through him now too, not at all liking the thought of those boys at The Bronze getting an eyeful of his Slayer. His hands dug into her shoulders, making Buffy cry out in pain. "Ow you're hurting me!" Buffy whined, her hand working faster to bunch up the soaking jacket.

Angelus dipped his head down, just as Buffy's fingers grazed one of the pockets in the hem of the jacket. "You know maybe I should fuck you, like your clothes are telling me to, make you think twice about dressing like whore!" Angelus snarled his lips crashing over Buffy's, with a ferrous possession. Buffy made an alarmed sound at the back of her throat, as Angelus took control of her mouth. Buffy's fingers slipped against the small glass of the bottle of holy water, the rain making it hard to get a grip on the bottle. Angelus released her mouth. "I'm going to enjoy this lover. I've been too lenient on you. Maybe if you're lucky, and have been a good girl, after I've drilled in my point, I'll make it good for you…Arrrrgh!" Angelus screamed, when Buffy finally got a good grip on the bottle of holy water. Slipping it out of the small pocket, and smashing it against his head.

Her shoulders having been released as Angelus grabbed his burning face, Buffy shoved him off her with a hard push, whipping out another stake Buffy pounced on him, this time landing on him no problems. Angelus lay beneath her quietly, his arms spread eagle, the rain water washing the holy water away, soothing the burn. Her hand was braced on his left shoulder, and her stake was heading down towards his heart, but he made no move to stop her didn't even tense.

Buffy's wrist stopped all of its own accord three centimetres from his un-dead heart. She couldn't get her arm to go down any further. Couldn't get herself to make that final plunge, he wasn't even trying to stop her, his dark eyes looking up at her solemnly. Buffy tried again bring her arm back again she swung the stake down, but again stopped, this time further away from her goal. Buffy's wide hazel eyes met his for a brief moment before she scrambled off him.

With a furious, frustrated scream Buffy threw the stake in her hand into a tree where it plunged into the thick wood of the tree. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, and walked to the abused tree, and sat down against it. Hot tears mingling with her rain soaked cheeks. She pulled her legs up, and crossed her arms on top of them, resting her chin on them.

Angelus got up, and walked over to the tree stopping just outside of its offered protection from the rain. "Maybe I should have let you rape me. Maybe then I could have driven my stake into your heart." Buffy muttered, when she glanced at him. She didn't sound like she thought it would help. Angelus went over to Buffy, sitting down beside her, his hand coming to rest against one of her arms. "I wouldn't have done it. I was just talking. Words of anger and all that. I wanted to scare you and I guess I succeeded." Angelus said with a grimace as he motioned to his burn, which was beginning to heal. I would have made you feel pleasure, even as I drove home my point. I like fucking you too much to make the act distasteful to you." Angelus said seriously, his lips brushing softly over her temple.

Buffy didn't move away from the contact, but didn't really react to it either, still in a small amount of shock, over the fact that she had lost. That was her first, and last chance to drive a stake through his heart. She wouldn't have the courage, or the means to do it again. "I've lost…why don't you just kill me already?" Buffy said looking over at him.

Angelus remained silent for a moment surprised at her admittance of having lost to him. "What brought this on Buff?" Angelus asked, ignoring her question.

Buffy gave a small unamused chuckle. "My mother really did kick me out. Well only if I continued to hang around you. I had to make a decision…"

"You chose them." Angelus said softly.

Buffy nodded. "I did. I figured everything would go back to the way it was, if you weren't around anymore, but then I had you. I was so close I could practically taste it on my tongue, but I couldn't do it. I tried again and I realised something, I would be living a lie. I'd be forever pretending that nothing had happened. That I had never met Angel, or Angelus, and that would be slowly killing me. I can't kill you as much as I know I should, I can't do it. Not for me, not for Angel, not for my backstabbing good for nothing friends, and not for the world." Buffy leaned her head back against the tree, looking up into the leaves. "I'm a pathetic Slayer." Buffy said amused, Buffy looked over at Angelus again, her eyes focusing on the burn. "You've got a little…" Buffy said reaching up slowly as if asking permission. Angelus remained silent tilting the wounded side of his head closer to her in a sign of trust. Milking this moment for all it was worth. Buffy delicately put her hand on the wound, her fingers finding the sharp edge of a small shard of glass from the broken holy water bottle, pulling it free from a small cut it had made, Buffy threw it away. "There."

Angelus brought his hand up, cupping her cheek, keeping her from turning away from him. "You don't need them Buffy. They need you, so that they can feel like they have power. It's how the Watchers council works. They like the feeling of power they get by having the life of a young girl in their hands, completely at their disposal. An ordinary man does that he's called a high risk stalker, or a kidnapper, one that will kill you to prove just how much control over you he has. The Watcher's council does it, and it's called saving the world." Buffy didn't make a reply, and didn't try to pull away. She didn't know much about the Watchers Council. But with Giles recent behaviour, and the way The Slayer was only ever a girl, a young girl. It made sense, and she didn't see any reason why Angelus would lie about such a thing.

Angelus dropped his hand away, glad to see that Buffy wasn't fighting what he had told her. It was the truth pure and simple, he'd seen many Slayers and their Watchers, over the years, and never not once had a Watcher ever stopped to think on the welfare of their Slayer. Ripper came close, but in the end he was just another Watcher stooge, who wanted to please, and be praised by Quinten Travers. The latest in the long line of Travers' to be the Watcher's council's CEO. Angelus stood up with a fluid grace, noting the Buffy was now shivering. Standing in front of her, he held his hand down to her. His silent question clear.

Buffy looked at the hand, then up at the hands owner, a hesitation racking her body. If she accepted his hand, there'd be no going back from it. She would be accepting him, as part of her life, and her apart of his. She'd never be Buffy Summers daughter, friend, Slayer. She'd be Buffy Summers lover, Slayer. Buffy looked back down at the hand, glancing the way she had come, back towards her mother's house, towards the town were her friends were either studying or sleeping. Buffy shook her head, and looked back at Angelus, who was waiting with a calm patience, confident in what her decision was going to be. Buffy smiled up at him. Unwrapping her arms from their place around her knees, Buffy slowly lifted a hand. Hesitating for a brief moment more, before her smile widened. Why shouldn't she accept his hand, he was the only one who understood her, who hadn't judged her and blamed her. He had stood by her as her so called friends turned away, not fighting for her, and being more annoyed at her then worried about her when she had turned them away, not wanting to have to deal with them anymore. Was here for her now, offering his hand after she'd tried to kill him.

Buffy raised her hand the extra few centimetres, and grasped Angelus' hand with a firm grip allowing him to help her onto her feet. Their hands still clasped as they began walking. Buffy stopped after a few moments. "I'll need to stop by ho…mom's and grab my clothes, and things." Buffy said looking in the direction of Revello Drive.

Angelus didn't protest, but a secretive smile did grace his face, one that disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Later." Angelus said pulling Buffy along as they began to run to get out of the rain. Angelus leading Buffy towards the mansion, as Buffy lagged behind slightly with her impaired vision making her more hesitant with her steps.

When they finally reached the mansion Buffy paused, her eyes wide as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm. The place was huge, and beautiful, a definite olden day feel to the place, despite the electricity. Angelus led Buffy up the stairs, amused by her wide eyed aw of his home…their home.

Drusilla watched from the shadow of a doorway, as her daddy led her soon to be mommy up the stairs, and to the master bedroom. She could feel the minions watching curiously their senses telling them that the girl was The Slayer. Dru growled lowly warning them off, sending the minions scurrying back to their duties. Dru looked at the door to her mommy, and Daddy's room, and smiled she'd see her mommy before her and Spike left for a little while. Daddy needed sometime away from Spike, so that he could properly forgive him, and he'd want time alone with just his Slayer after he'd turned her.

Drusilla giggled as the stars told her of happy times for her family to come, but frowned as it whispered of her mommy's confusion and hurt. Turning Drusilla pondered over that puzzle perhaps she, and Spike should stay a little longer, if only to help mommy. She tried to gain more information from the stars, but they refused to tell her, telling her it was secret, one that should not be told, but revealed in due course.

Buffy looked around the room, feeling a little self conscious in the large bedroom, it was definitely Angelus, with the artful placing of a rug, the shadows in the room lending a mysteriousness to the room, and an impossibly large bed. It was everything she could ever imagine a room to be. Honestly to her it could easily be made to fit a whole house in on itself. Buffy looked back at Angelus, when she felt his hands on her cheeks running over her head, down her neck, and to her shoulders. Sliding his hands underneath the wet leather, Angelus slid the jacket down her arms, slipping the jacket all the way off. He chuckled upon seeing the inside of the jacket. The row of stakes on either side of the jacket and the small pockets where holy water was hidden, letting the jacket drop to the floor with a wet wooden sound, Angelus shook his head as he took in the crossbow, and quails. "You really packed an arsenal. How do you keep them all so well hidden on such a small body." Angelus wondered aloud. Pulling them over her head, giving them the same treatment as the jacket.

Buffy gave a half smile. "There's still four more."

Angelus looked her up and down. From the tanned goose bumped skin of her shoulders and torso, to the form fitting flair jeans. "If you do I don't see 'em" Angelus said truthfully. His hands coming to rest on his mate's-to be waist, just above her jeans.

Buffy shivered, from something other than the cold her body was still feeling. She was loving Angelus' close proximity it was like he was taking care of her. The way he had touched her face, her hair, her shoulders, taking off her jacket. It was a very pleasant feeling to be the one being taken care of, instead of doing the caring. And he really was. He was taking care of her the way any Master vampire would a mate, or mate-to-be. Mate's were a rare and precious commodity in vampiric history, something that was more intimate, binding and eternal than anything else the world had to offer in human or demonic rituals. Nothing so pitiful as the human vows of marriage. In marriage you could get a divorce, or an annulment. A mating was unbreakable and entered into only with extreme caution, because once done it could never be undone, and it was extremely painful both physically, and mentally to be a great distance from ones mate over any period of time, the pain growing with each passing day, so that there wasn't the luxury of separating for a few thousand centuries.

Those Vampires who did enter into a mating that was successful and most were, were famous among the demonic community, and well respected, as they all unlived to do great things for the demonic world, WWI, and II for example was very cleverly planned by one mated couple when they were in need of a little fun. Pulling the strings behind Hitler as the demonic community sat back and watched, occasionally joining in on some of the carnage.

Buffy was his mate he could feel it to the very core of him, she had felt the connection with the soul. Soul-mates or some such crap, she'd feel it when he turned her, after they got passed the Sire-child rebellious stage. Angelus drew her closer wrapping his arms around her back, her head resting just under his chin. Young though she was he didn't have the patience, or inclination to wait until she had aged, he had waited long enough for this connection; was lucky to have found it and wasn't willing to risk losing it, to her misguided need to do her duty, which had been forced upon her in the first place, besides he'd get a kick out of all the stares, and commotion that would arise over the years over the supposed age difference between the two of them.

"There not suppose to be seen." Buffy murmured, breaking Angelus away from his thoughts of the future, and past.

Angelus smirked. "Well let's see if I can find these cleverly hidden weapons." Angelus said softly, making Buffy shiver. Angelus slowly moved down his nose brushing lightly against her cheek, and down her neck. A flash of desire went through her at his actions. Designed to seduce. His hands came up, cupping her breasts testing their weight, before flicking his thumbs over the cold puckered nipples. Sweeping his hands around to her back sweeping down her back to her ass, fondling the firm globes, causing Buffy to gasp, sweeping his hands down the backs of her legs, slowly moving round to the front. Going down to her ankles were his fingers met her runners. His fingers brushed against something hard on the sides of her legs and he smiled. Moving his hands around to grasp the wooden objects, before flipping up the flared ends of her jeans. "Clever." Angelus said as he unstrapped the Velcro mechanism disregarding the stakes with the rest of her arsenal.

Unlacing her runners Angelus helped her step out of the shoes, before looking up at her, the scent of her desire was strong in his nose. Unable to resist, he pressed a heated kiss to the crotch of her jeans, Buffy's hands coming to rest in his drenched hair in response. "Undo your pants lover." Angelus demanded. Buffy hesitated, not sure she was ready to do this in Angelus' house, she hadn't even seen past the room the front door led into, the stairs, and his bedroom. "We've got to get you out of these wet clothes kitten." Angelus explained calmly waiting patiently, sensing her nervousness, at being here. He was all she had left, but that didn't mean that this was any less new, and uncharted territory for her. Being in his home, planning to live in his home, their home.

Buffy's hands undid her jeans, and helped Angelus get the wet cloth off her, and they to became another soggy pile on the stone floor. Angelus hooked his fingers under the elastic of her panties, before sliding them down her legs, and off. Placing another kiss on her mound, his tongue flicking out over her small bundle of nerves. Buffy whimpered her fingers digging into his scalp. Kissing his way up from her core, to her belly, and up to the edge of the wet red material covering her bra free breasts. Angelus slid a finger under the band of the material, before running his hands over her arms coaxing them over her head were he then slipped the top over her head and onto the floor.

Buffy stood before him naked, looking for all the world like she had just come out of the shower. Closing the small distance between them Angelus' mouth closed over hers in a gentle kiss, being soft in his exploring, like a tender lover would. Buffy's arms came up, as she stood on her tip toes to be able to easily wrap her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer, all her inhibitions melting away, with every stroke of his tongue against hers. Angelus lifted her into his arms, her legs clasping around his waist on instinct, as he walked them to the bed.

Laying her down on the soft mattress Angelus quickly divested himself of his clothes, before joining her on the bed. He crawled on top of her. Buffy's hands coming to rest on his waist. Angelus smiled down at her before claiming her lips again. He was being gentle, deliberately gentle. As a human Buffy entered the world of sexuality with a gentle loving hand. Angel having been sickeningly tender, making sure not to hurt her more than necessary with his large girth, as he breached her virgin walls, so it was only fitting that in her last hours as a human, her last sexual experience as a living person be gentle. A poetic ending to The Slayer's end of duty, to be able to start a fresh when she woke anew.

Buffy's hands slid up Angelus' back to trace his tattoo a gasp escaping her to be swallowed by Angelus as his fingers brushed over her clit, playing teasing games with the swelling bundle of tantalized nerves. Buffy's breath hitched everything was so soft, so gentle, it almost didn't seem real, like she was with Angel again…almost.

"Angelus!" Buffy gasped out, managing to pull her mouth away from his, breathing heavily, her hips arching up into his playful fingers as he once again pulled away leaving her so close to orgasm, but not able to fall over that edge. Angelus moved his hand away entirely, trailing his fingers up her body until he reached the back of her head. "Patience." Angelus murmured. Buffy leaned up catching Angelus in a lusty unsatisfied kiss, catching the vampire off guard. Buffy rolled them so that she was on top. Freezing Buffy sat on his waist waiting to see if Angelus would roll them back over maintaining his dominance.

Angelus looked up into her curious hazel eyes as she sat on him, the wet heat of her core burning into the flesh of his waist. Angelus let his hands fall away from their positions on Buffy. "Go on you caught me, explore little kitten." Angelus said huskily his brown eyes a darker shade in his lust for the woman on top of him, wondering what she was going to do.

Buffy hesitated for a moment wondering the exact same thing. Before her hand came up tracing his face, tracing the features that she knew so well with the tips of her fingers. When she reached his lips tracing the firm, smooth flesh. Angelus nipped at her fingers, gently bitting the tips. Buffy smiled drawing her hand away, from the deceptively blunt human teeth. She traced her hands down his strong neck feeling the tendons and muscles beneath the pale smooth skin. Growing bolder Buffy dipped her head down licking a path down his neck to his dark brown nipple curiously playing with erect little bud, a purr, like growl coming from Angelus chest letting her know that he liked it, as he fought to keep his hands outstretched across the bed. Buffy did the same for its twin, before sitting up again.

Running her hand down his strong arm tracing the veins that she could see, working her way down to his long, lean fingers. She placed her hand against his. Her hand was so small against his. Buffy moved her hand away, doing the same for the other arm, playing with the Claddagh ring that was nestled on his left ring finger, the exact duplicate of hers.

Buffy smiled and shifted down her core brushing against his hard on causing a moan to rise from both of them, as arousal shot through them, with a liquid heat. Buffy kissed her way down his chest to his abs. She felt the love she had for him shining in her. Refusing to be put aside, and refused to go unacknowledged. The words burned to be said, but she held them back not wanting to face whatever consequences may arise from saying the words to him. For admitting that she felt that deeply about him.

She could feel his soft pubic hair tickling her chin, and his cock standing tall against her chest. Buffy hesitated a moment an image filling her head, of her taking him deep into her mouth, of showing her love for him in a way that she had never been able to with Angel. It was an addictive image, making flashes of desire go through her. Gathering her courage Buffy looked back up at Angelus he was watching her curiously, waiting to see what she would do next. He had said explore, and she couldn't seem to shake the urge. With a tentive hand she stroked the silk covered steal, watching for his reaction.

Angelus groaned, his breath hitching as her hand stroked his cock lightly, not giving nearly enough pressure to the aching muscle. Buffy glanced back down at the throbbing erection, reading nothing bad within Angelus' reaction. She dipped down her head flicking her tongue out in an experimental taste of the head that was peaking out of the foreskin, coming out more at the warm tantalising lick of her tongue, wanting more.

Angelus gasped in shock not really expecting her to do anything like that, his eyes getting heavier as his lust grew to greater heights, as he wondered, and hoped for what she'd do next. Buffy shifted her grip on his cock pumping her small hand up and down the thick shaft, as she thought about how to proceed. Dipping her head down again she engulfed the mushroomed tip of his cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip.

Taking a little bit more of him into her mouth sucking with a continuous rhythm, as her hand pumped the lower shaft that wasn't in her mouth with the same rhythm, going purely on instinct, and the approving noises Angelus made as she took as much of him as she comfortably could without chocking. "R, relax your throat." Angelus managed to grit out as her clever little hands massaged his balls curiously. If he didn't know any better he'd say she'd done this before.

Buffy did, and was surprised when more of his thick cock slid into her mouth on her next downward plunge. Angelus' hips rammed upwards involuntarily when Buffy's little hands found a particularly sensitive spot. Making Buffy make a surprised, chocking noise. Forcing his hips to still, Angelus ran his hand soothingly through her hair, in a silent apology. Buffy slowly regained her old rhythm when no more surprises became apparent.

Angelus felt his face shift, and a snarl escaped his mouth, as he came closer, his cock swelling, and his balls tightening, as Buffy continued to bob up and down, her mouth working hard on his cock, sucking stronger, and her hand moved from his balls, to his shaft stroking the underside of his cock that wasn't delved in her mouth. "Buff, fuck…Buff!" Angelus growled as he felt himself falling over the edge. "Swallow." Angelus roared, just before his seed spilled into her mouth.

Buffy swallowed rapidly, a small amount escaping her lips. When she'd swallowed the last of his seed, Buffy slid his cock from her mouth, licking her lips to get the small amount that was there. She felt nervous as she waited, now that it was over the silence in the room felt deafening. Angelus crooked a finger at her, motioning for her to come to him.

Crawling up his body, so that she was looming over him once again. She smiled in relief against Angelus' lips as his mouth covered hers. Buffy felt the tip of his cock against her slick core, hard, and pulsing all over again, she moved to sink down on it wanting the fullness it offered. With a growl Angelus' hands went to her hips stilling them, before he rolled them. "Just because I let you do a little exploring lover, doesn't mean I'd given you dominance." Angelus growled his face shifting back to human.

Buffy didn't bother to argue, she really didn't care at this moment. She was just achingly empty. Angelus looked at her heated expression, her unfulfilled desire plain to see. Chuckling Angelus pressed closed mouth kisses to her lips, resisting all her attempts to deepen them. Kissing his way down to her breasts he suckled at one then the other. Taking his time, with bathing each pebbled nipple with attention, moving on, just before she was about to climax.

Buffy gripped his back, racking her nails down the firm plains of his back, in frustration as she was denied her release vehemently wishing that she was experienced enough to have done the same to him. Buffy gasped and arched up into him as he dipped his tongue into her navel, copying the action he intended to do later. Thrusting his tongue in and out, teasing the sensitive skin. Angelus moved back up her body, before he reached her mound, her body crying out in disappointment.

Angelus ran his hand up her leg, to rest on her hip, his eyes never wavering from Buffy's before he pushed into her, with a slow, steady pace. Stretching her with the same care that Angel had. Until he was seated fully in her molten depths. Buffy ran her hands up until they were in his hair. "Angelus." Buffy breathed finally feeling full, her walls gripping Angelus in welcoming invitation. She breathed a sigh of need, and relief as he started moving inside her, building the delicious friction, her climax which had been painfully close before, was now building again starting from the beginning, the taunt wire in her belly just beginning to build, and twist and bend.

She arched up under him as his fingers brushed against her nipple, causing ripples of pleasure to spread from the sensitive bud. Angelus breathed hard as he fought to keep the pace gentle, building her up slowly, as well as himself. Her heat gloved him as he pushed back in, her hips coming up to meets him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, one of her feet rubbing his back as his next thrust pushed in deeper hitting the mouth of her womb. Angling his thrusts differently, he felt Buffy tense, and cry out in surprised, pleasure, as his cock butted against her G-spot.

Her hands clutching his shoulders as they continued to move together the wet slapping sounds filling the room, as well as their cries of passion, as they rocked together. Buffy's eyes flew open in horror, as she came closer, and closer, it felt different, it felt like she was going to pee! "W…wait." Buffy gasped her eyes locking with his. "Its fine." Angelus soothed huskily, as he continued to thrust into her welcoming body.

"But I'm gonna…"

"No you're not." Angelus told her working his hand between their driving bodies, to pinch her bud, sending her over the edge. "An…Angelus I love you." Buffy shouted as she came, the words spilling out against her will. The flood of juices that spilled from her, coating him, and the bed, as Buffy shook from her powerful climax. Perfuming the air as Angelus held off, not willing to come just yet.

Buffy lay limply beneath him, slightly embarrassed by the extent of her orgasm. A pink tinge on her cheeks she opened her eyes, surprised to feel Angelus still hard, and pulsing inside her, she clenched around him with a flash of desire as she remembered the last time he hadn't allowed himself to come with her.

Angelus dipped down kissing her for a moment before pulling back, to once again loom over her. Buffy looked up at him questioningly, a small frown creasing her brow as she wondered why he wasn't moving, and why she had this sudden feeling of dread, creeping over her spine. Angelus allowed his face to shift, and he felt Buffy stiffen and saw her eyes widen, as she realized what was happening. What he was planning.

"Angelus?" Buffy whimpered, struggling to get away from him, her struggles hardly anything as she was still weak from her first G-spot orgasm. "Don't…no!" Buffy said using her hands to try and push him away. Angelus caught her wrist easily. "You have to relax Buff. It'll hurt more otherwise." Angelus said soothingly, doing nothing to make Buffy relax.

Freeing his right hand by taking her other wrist into his left, he stroked his hand down until he reached her bud. Playing with the bundle of nerves expertly, until Buffy was wreathing and moaning beneath him again. As she climax again, he released her wrists, and turned her head to the side, bearing her throat to him, and the throbbing thick artery, lunging down, and sinking his fangs into the oxygen rich artery. He heard her small whimper of pain, before the pleasure set in. Angelus gulped down her blood slowly, savouring the bouquet, knowing that this would be the last time her blood would be this good. Rocking his hips pumping into her again, as she arched under him as he drank, bring her closer to orgasm with every pull of her blood, and thrust of his hips. It didn't take long until she was orgasming, and this time he joined her, spilling his dead seed into her burning heat for the last time.

Pulling away from her throat when her heart started to falter, and splutter for life, he bit into his own wrist. Offering the bleeding wrist to Buffy. Buffy refused, turning her head away with a great deal of effort as the world was starting to fade away, and go black, and fuzzy around the edges. A drop of blood landed on her cheek, and began to roll across her cheek towards her mouth. Angelus watched, getting ready to force her to drink from him. When the drop of blood rolled into her slack mouth. The magical properties in the blood, making her crave more of the elixir.

Turning her head back around Angelus offered the still bleeding wrist again. This time Buffy closed her mouth around it, without a second thought, gulping down the red liquid grinding her teeth into the closing wound to keep the flow going.

Angelus watched with avid attention, aw, and pride as he watched Buffy feed from him, her blunt little teeth grinding at his wound as it tried to close. Her hands coming up to grip his arm on either side of her head, not willing to let him pull his hand away. Angelus ran his tongue around his mouth. He could still taste her blood, the power in the coppery blood, giving a zing that was still quiet strong. The taste of her completion was also there, as well as fear, sadness and betrayal. He smoothed a hand down her drying hair, making Buffy open her eyes and look up at him. _'Don't worry Buff. When you wake, you won't feel like I betrayed you anymore. Promise.'_ Angelus thought. He was letting her take more blood than he normally would, but why shouldn't he? She may not know it yet, but she was destined to be his mate, she was born for him, and he wanted her to be powerful, to be able to look after herself.

Angelus blinked he was getting dizzy, it was time. Angelus put his hand against her chin, and hesitated. As soon as he loosed her from his blood supply, her faltering heart would stop, and she'd be dead for a night, or two.

Buffy greedily gulped down his blood, she couldn't make herself stop. She didn't have control over her body. She couldn't really remember latching on to his arm, all she knew was that his blood was giving her something she needed, easing the pain in her chest as her heart fluttered, missing beats, as it fought to keep beating. At this moment Buffy wasn't sure if she even wanted to stop.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Angelus promised, just before he forced down her chin, forcing her mouth to open. Pulling his arm away from her weak grip, he watched as Buffy looked up at him reproachfully a second longer. Blood bathing her chin, he heard as her heart spluttered, and fought with death for a moment more, working hard to pump blood with foreign deadly antibodies, before giving up, relaxing into death, sending the room into complete silence. Buffy's expressive, hazel eyes glazing over in death.

Angelus licked the drying blood from her chin, and upper lip. Pulling back Angelus closed her eyes, gently drawing down her eyelids, her lashes creating little crescent moons on her cheeks. In doing so Angelus missed the flash of silver stormy light pass over Buffy's eyes as her soul moved to leave her body for the aether to join Angel in piece, leaving the body to love Angelus as the soul had taught it to. He also missed the flash of shadowy, mirky darkness that rose up forcing the soul to stay in the body, anchoring it down, for fear of its own existence. The Slayer demon selfishly using the soul between it and the other presence commonly referred to as a demon as a buffer to stop the other presence from exiling it back into nothingness as it waited for the council to call upon it again to enter another young girl who would die for the cause, a mere footnote in history.

There was a hesitant knock on his door, and Angelus growled in annoyance at the interruption. Sensing that it was a minion outside his door, Angelus pulled the covers over Buffy's naked form to keep her from curious eyes. For anyone other than him who caught even a glimpse of Buffy in all her glory would need to be blinded, and a blind minion maybe fun whilst he was howling in pain, was useless. Ripping the Velcroed stakes from inside the leather jacket, and grabbing the holy water out of the small pockets, crossbow, and quails, he marched to the door, opening it, and as expected the minions eyes drifted to the seemingly sleeping covered beauty in his bed. Shoving the arm load full of weapons into the minions arms. "Burn these." Angelus demanded, about to shut the door when the minion spoke. "All of these Master."

Angelus growled about to blind the minion anyway for questioning him, when he changed his mind. "Keep the quails and the crossbow, they could come in useful. Then come back and change the sheets." Angelus snapped, before slamming the door in the minions face. The minion stood still for a moment, before turning, and walking away carefully with The Slayer's old weapons, to do his Masters bidding.

Angelus walked back over to the large bed, carelessly stripping away the covers. Lifting up Buffy from the soft mattress, an arm under her legs, and her back as he walked through to the adjoining door, to the bathroom, where a steaming bath lay waiting, the lingering sent in the air telling him, it was courtesy of Drusilla. Stepping into the water with Buffy's slowly cooling body. Soon. Soon she would be a temperature that wouldn't scold him, but would still feel warm, at least to the un-dead.

Sinking down into the depths of the tub, propping Buffy's temporarily lifeless body up with his own, like he was sitting in the tub with a treasured lover. Her forehead resting against his jaw. Grabbing a wash cloth, hanging over the edge of the bath, for his use. Dipping it in the water, he ran it over Buffy's body. Cleansing it of the grime from their fight, and gentle fucking. Running the cloth up over her breasts, to her neck, washing the closed puncture wounds, dipping the cloth back in the water, he cleaned her face.

Moving her forward slightly, he washed her back. Letting her fall back against him, he cupped water in his palms, and let the water cascade over her hair, doing it again, and again until it was once again soaked. Grabbing a bottle of her favourite shampoo from an assortment of bottles from the side of the bath, that he had seen at Buffy's old home, on one of his snooping trips, getting his minions to steal the exact brands for her to have here. Washing her hair thoroughly Angelus shifted Buffy in the bath, so that she was leaning against the wall of the bath opposite him, whilst he cleaned himself.

Once he had finished, Angelus stepped out of the bath, drying himself off quickly, than disregarding the towel. Picking Buffy up out of the bath, and grabbing a clean towel from the rack. Drying Buffy off, before snatching a lotion, from the assortment of bottles, squirting some into his palm, the familiar scent of vanilla filling the air as he began rubbing it into her skin, propping her up with his body as he covered every inch of her tanned skin with the vanilla lotion, he had come to associate with Buffy.

Carrying her back out into the main bedroom, he lay her down on the newly remade bed. The wet clothes had also been taken off to be cleaned. _'Good my minions aren't completely stupid.'_ Angelus thought with a smirk as he opened the doors to the inbuilt walk in closet, one of the finer modifications the old owners had done, walking in Angelus turned to the side that had been filled with dresses. All made of the finest cotton, and magically enhanced to withstand the decay of age, and the wear, and tear of a vampires' life…as long as they weren't ripped from the body.

They were all conservative, but clung to body in the right places, making them sexy, without revealing anything. The only ones that weren't like that, he intended for his bedroom only, as the material was see-through, and probably wouldn't remain on for long.

Picking out two different dresses, one a light pink, and the other a creamy white, he walked back out, looking over at Buffy, who expectantly hadn't moved from the bed. "What do you think Buff the pink or the white?" Angelus asked mockingly, as he looked over the dresses, both cut the same. "I think your right Buff. The whites a far better choice, for your first stint as a vampire." Angelus said as if agreeing with something Buffy had said, putting the pink back in the wardrobe. Angelus grabbed a lacy white bra from a drawer. Hesitating over the panty drawer for a moment, before deciding against them, knowing that they'd just get in the way later.

Slipping the bra over her shoulders, he turned her around, so he could do up the clasp at the back. Turning her back over, he pulled her into a sitting position. Dropping the dress over her head, and pulling her arms through the sleeveless arm holes, standing her up he let the dress fall into place, all the way down to her ankles. He looked her over. "Looks as great as I thought it would Buff." Angelus reassured the still Buffy. He placed a kiss to her cooling mouth. Angelus' hand tracing the neckline, that wasn't so high as to look ridiculous, and not to low as to reveal anything he didn't want seen.

Lying her back down on the bed, and arranging her, so that her head rested comfortably on a pillow, her arms down by her sides, and her legs out straight. Angelus lay down beside her, resting an arm around her, wanting to feel her fading heat. He fell asleep as dawn broke over the horizon. More than happy with how his night went.

***

Angelus woke up his senses telling him night had fallen a few moments ago, but that wasn't what had woken him. Angelus was about to let himself drift for a few more hours, before going out to get some easy meals, to ease the hunger that was burning in his belly. Buffy really had taken a lot out of him. When he sensed again what had woken him. It was Cordelia Chase wandering around his mansion, looking for him most likely. _'Damn how did that bitch find me?'_ Angelus thought angrily, not wanting to deal with Cordelia Chase when he was in such a good mood, but at the same time getting her out of the way now, allowed all his attention to be focused on Buffy, which would be needed.

Getting up with a sigh Angelus tugged on a clean pair of leather pants, and a red silk Italian shirt. Shrugging into his leather duster, he walked back over to the bed, running his knuckles down Buffy's cheek, looking her over carefully, she was his temperature now, and would probably wake tonight. Leaving the room with a flap of his coat, shutting the door firmly behind him, turning the key in the lock, to keep any curious, or stupid minions from disturbing Buffy.

Taking a deep sniff Angelus walked down the hallway away from the stairs. Following Cordelia through the upstairs mansion. He followed after her with every turn she took. Following her scent, trying to ignore that awful perfume that she refused to stop wearing. Finally turning a corner, and walking into what would have been a sitting room. The brunette haired girl turned towards him with a bright smile. Her clothes screaming fuck me more than anything else she'd worn around him. Telling him just how desperate she was to get him into bed.

Her arousal was heavy in the air, the scent assaulting his nostrils. Angelus forced himself not to clear his nostrils of the over powering scent, along with her perfume, making his head hurt, and the dizziness to return, reminding him yet again that he needed to eat, but he wouldn't sink his fangs into Cordelia Chase if he was a living skeleton!

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy just couldn't stay away." Angelus mocked stepping further into the room. "How did you find me?"

Cordelia's smile turned smug, and superior. "I have some…acquaintances who are very good at finding things for me." She said stepping closer, eyeing the expensive clothes Angelus wore with appreciative eyes. Nothing like a man with money and great fashion sense.

"Really? And who are these so called acquaintances?" Angelus asked huskily walking closer, closing the gap between them, causing the arousal in the room to sky rocket to new heights.

Cordelia closed the distance between them her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders, as she smiled up at him seductively. "There at The Bronze right now, spending their payday." Cordelia replied skirting the issue of names. She couldn't tell what she didn't know, and she'd never bothered to learn their names, they weren't important enough.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, it wasn't what he'd asked, but he'd take it. He brought a hand up to her face brushing his thumb over her cheek, making Cordelia smile. "So I take it since I haven't seen Buffy running around school lately, you've finally gotten what you wanted from her?" Cordelia asked pressing closer as Angelus' thumb travelled down her cheek in a light caress. Angelus didn't show his surprise at the dropped information, a small half smile pulled at his lips though. There wasn't going to be anyone searching for Miss Buffy Summers then, not for a long time…if ever. Things could not have worked out better for him. He allowed his hand to rest against her throat, pressing only lightly, his thumb tracing invisible circles around the side of her neck. "You could say that yeah." Angelus said thinking of his still sleeping childe, up in his bed. "So I take it you're here for me to come through on my side of the deal." Angelus murmured.

"Oh come on Angel, we both now that were far more to each other than a deal made out of mutual interest." Cordelia trilled sweeping her hand over his cheek, affectionately.

Angelus looked at the hand, then back at the girl. "Are we?" Angelus asked a cruelly amused half smirk on his lips.

"Of course." Cordelia said confidently. She never failed! She always got what she wanted. Always!

All Cordelia heard was a deep growl, sudden pressure on her neck, and pain shooting in her back, as it slammed against something hard and heavy. She struggled to breath, only pulling in small gasps of air as the large hand constricted her windpipe, making it hard to breathe comfortably. "You're far stupider then you look. Which is quite a feat." Angelus said easily, ignoring Cordelia's hands which where scratching at the back of his hand. "You enter a deal with a vampire, and not only do you expect to collect on my side of the deal unharmed, you expect feelings to have emerged between us. Let me guess…if I did fuck you, you'd consider us married or some such nonsense." Cordelia blushed and opened her mouth to give a raspy retort, but Angelus held up his free hand. "Oh no don't speak. I'd probably rip out your tongue out of shear annoyance, and then I wouldn't be able to hear you scream."

Cordelia was silent for a moment, but she couldn't contain herself. She was a great manipulator! She always got what she wanted, so how come Angel hadn't fallen in love with her, like she had planned. Things had been going so well. He'd been by her house, had rewarded her, and he hadn't killed her, or made any attempts. So what went wrong! She'd helped him just like Buffy had! "Buffy helped you an…" Cordelia began not being able to silence herself for long. She was cut off by Angelus' laugh.

Angelus wiped a fake tear of amusement from his eye. He didn't need Cordelia to finish that sentence, to know what she meant. "You thought that Angel fell in love with Buff, because she helped him. Oh aren't you a sad lonely child. Does mommy, and daddy not pay any attention to you. Poor puppy." Angelus mocked. "That piss ass little soul fell in love with Buff the moment he clamped eyes on her. The way she looked, her innocent soul, the way she wore her heart on her sleeve for all to see, her expressive face, she could hide nothing from no one, oh and let's not forget how strongly she felt her emotions, no matter what she feels it's a feast for the senses."

Cordelia chuckled bitterly, unable to help herself. "Of course, I should have known. You're just as whipped with Buffy as the soul is Angel." Cordelia spat jealousy curdling in her belly. "Where is she locked in a spare room awaiting your amusement, because she wouldn't come to you willingly. When I get out of here. I'm telling the gang everything, and you'll be a dead man." Cordelia said enraged at being passed over for Buffy Summers again.

Angelus growled his face changing in his anger, at the audacity of the girl. Telling him that he loved Buffy Summers. It had nothing to do with love. He wanted her yes, obsessed with her yes, but he was allowed his obsessions that didn't mean love! "You want to know were Buff is! She's in my bed, sleeping the sleep of the dead. She' going to wake some time tonight, and she's no longer going to be your little protector. She'll be a deadly predator, and she'll be out to kill all those who made her suffer in life…in short…you, and your little band of merry disciples." Angelus snarled.

Cordelia whimpered. "Oh god! You're going to turn me to! Aren't you! No!" Cordelia screamed struggling harder now. Eternal beauty was great and all, but she didn't want to live forever whilst Buffy tortured her for her part in her friend's mutiny.

Angelus shook his head. "I'm not going to turn you. You're not worth the blood, or the space. I wish that I did have the time to torture you though. You've got good lungs, you'd scream long, and hard. Make a vamp proud to be a master in the art of torture, but alas I don't have the time not with training a new headstrong childe. So unfortunately you'll have a quick death." Angelus said regretfully.

Cordelia whimpered, she didn't want to die! She hadn't become famous yet! She hadn't starred in her first movie, she hadn't seen her name in the credits! She couldn't die before she had completed her dream! She hadn't even moved from Sunnyhell to Los Angeles yet! Life was so cruel it killed her sometimes. She struggled harder against Angel. "NO I won't let you drain me you asshole!" Cordelia cried.

"Don't worry Queen C I wouldn't sink my fangs in you no matter what the enticement. Especially not after having the sweet generous, taste of Buffy Summers over my pallet, I wouldn't want to ruin the aftertaste with something so conceited and self involved as you." Angelus reassured her, before shifting his hold on her neck slightly, releasing her windpipe. Cordelia screamed vainly hoping to attract help, and turn his attention off her long enough to let her get away. Her scream was cut off as Angelus, sharply twisted her neck, a loud snap renting the air, and Cordelia's limp body fell to the ground.

Angelus tapped his chin with his finger. Maybe he shouldn't be so picky about his meals sometimes, he really did need to get something to eat, before he started wasting away. More importantly though what should he do with Cordelia's body. A scene for Xander? For her friends? Hand the body over to demons who weren't picky about whether their fuck toys were dead or alive, before they ate her flesh? Or just a simple burial?

Well the burial was out that really wasn't his thing. It didn't send any message, or leave any impression about what he thought of the person. He was leaning towards option three, a whore in life, and a whore in death, nothing more fitting really. He'd get a minion to do it, before the night was out. He didn't have time for a road trip, out to the underground sewer on the eastside of the main part of the town.

Walking back to his room he checked on Buffy, her small frame on the large bed hadn't moved an inch, but she'd wake in the next couple of hours, and he was determined to be there when she did. Cocking his head to the side Angelus made a mental note of how far away the sun was from rising, before closing the door, locking it again, before he made his way out of the mansion. Shunting to the side, the feelings that had been aggravated by Cordelia's words. They weren't true, but they were trying to play on repeat in his mind. _'Annoying bitch.'_ Angelus thought, as he walked out heading for The Bronze, he had some acquaintances to dispose of. He couldn't have strangers knowing where he lived, too much of a liability with the Slayer wannabes in town.

Angelus entered The Bronze and stalked the shadows, coming to rest against a wooden pole, in a small spot of light, looking to draw attention to himself'. His eyes scanning the crowd for any runners. He didn't know who these acquaintances were, or what they looked like, but he'd know them as soon as he saw them.

Angelus' eyes made contact with two small geeky looking boys, who looked like deer's caught in head lights as they met his gaze. He could see the sweat gathering on their brows, and necks. He could hear their racing heartbeat, and he knew, he knew that these two were the ones. Trust Cordelia to use people who would die just to get her to notice them, not to mention the offers of sexual payments, and swapping of money to keep quiet about it, so as to not ruin her social status. Angelus felt his lips curve up into his signature smirk, and watched amused as the two boys ran, pushing through the crowds to get to the back entrance.

Walking calmly out the way he came in Angelus met the two boys as they ran around the front obviously trying to get to one of the many cars parked there. "Hello boys." Angelus drawled from in front of them blocking them from their car. The boys backed up and Angelus followed. He never got tired of the cat, and mouse game. With a swift fluid move Angelus grabbed the closest boy, pulling him to him. Yanking his head to the side, Angelus buried his fangs into the boy's jugular. Gulping down the boy's blood quickly. It only took a couple of seconds to drain the boy dry.

Dropping the corpse to the ground Angelus licked his lips cleaning off some blood on his upper lip. "Now that took the edge off." Angelus said, looking at the other boy who had stood frozen in shocked fear. When Angelus' golden eyes met his, the boy screamed in fear and took off at a run. Angelus cracked his neck and took off after the terrified boy. It wasn't a very invigorating chase the boy stumbled a lot in his fear, and couldn't seem to make his legs move fast enough to actually be running.

The boy suddenly stopped, giving up, and Angelus pouted in disappointment, at such a quick unworthy chase. Grasping the whimpering, terrified boy from behind, he sank his fangs in, making quick work of his second meal. Angelus rolled his shoulders, stepping over the corpse at his feet. He still had plenty of time before Buffy would wake to the world, and he had an instant urge to go see a certain group of people. And he knew exactly where they would be!

***

Angelus looked through the rounded windows of the library door, and smiled, there they were, looking through their books continuing on as if The Slayer was still accepted in their small little group. As if Buffy hadn't given them all the boot for doing exactly what he had manipulated them to do.

Entering the room, Angelus let the door close behind him with a bang, making the occupants of the room look up at the door surprised. The immediate tone of the room changed from one of quiet calm research to tense fear, and high alert for any sudden moves he made. Giles, Xander, and Willow all stood up. Oz was the only one to remain in his seat. His lip curled up in an irrepressible sneer, as the wolf within him recognized not only a threat to Willow, but its enemy the vampire. Vampires and werewolf's didn't get on so good.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The faithful sidekicks studying tirelessly. Say didn't Buff give you all the boot? That's one for the books, The Slayer firing her Watcher, that's a classic." Angelus asked cockily stepping further into the library completely unconcerned by the occupants of the library, easily blocking off their path to the cage full of weapons. His eyes met Oz for a moment and he inclined his head mockingly. If he had the time he might create a pet out of the werewolf, breaking a werewolf into protecting a family of vampires classic…maybe if he still felt like doing it later he would.

"Who's to say that we didn't give her the boot?" Xander snapped angrily.

Angelus laughed. "That's right you're all the big hero's. Going out on patrols and running home with your tails between ye legs because no one can be bothered to eat you yet. You're so bloody pathetic. No Buff stopped hanging around you judgmental lot, figured she could do better on her own, then to be weighed down by your ungrateful asses." Angelus said with an amused shake of his head.

"I suppose there is a reason for your visit other than violence, as your still talking?" Giles said cleaning his glasses, before putting them back on again.

Angelus clapped mockingly. "Oh good bravado their Ripper, but yes in fact there is another reason for my visit, and surprisingly enough it doesn't involve violence." Angelus stated, he'd never take away the option for his childe to take revenge on her family. It was an experience that he would not want taken away from him, so therefore he would never take it away from Buffy. "I came here to thank you really." Angelus said as nonchalantly as you would announcing the weather.

"To thank us?" Willow echoed surprised, a sick feeling churning in her belly.

Angelus nodded. "Yes. I came to thank you all for playing your parts so well. Except for the wolf who I don't think could judge anyone to save his own life." Angelus said sincerely, and watched amused as the uproar began.

"What!!!"

"You can't be serious we didn't do anything for you!!! Let alone play a stupid part!!"

Oz, and Giles remained quiet as Willow, and Xander yelled at the amused demon. Giles felt sick, he couldn't believe it. He who was suppose to be wise, and help, and guide his Slayer, had abandoned her when she needed him most, allowing Jenny's death to blind him to the truth of what was happening. Allowing himself the luxury of assigning bad guys in a war the was full of grey areas. Oz on the other hand didn't have anything to say, so was silent listening to the uproar hoping to catch something of importance, and at the same time ignoring the wolf within that cried for the vampire's blood.

"Oh but you did, and all so easily it was pathetic. Ripper knows it." Angelus said signalling with his head The Watcher who had sat back down in his seat. "He knows how much of a failure you've all been to your precious little Buffy." Angelus said smugly.

"Giles?" Willow asked a tremor in her voice.

Giles gave a humourless laugh. "Oh yes he's quite right. There is a reason why he's called the Master of manipulation. I didn't even see it coming and I knew he was going to be doing it." Giles said rubbing his eyes.

Willow was the next to sit down her hands clutching her stomach in a hope to ease the nauseous twisty feeling in her intestines. "That time in her room…you were raping her. Weren't you!" Willow accused.

Angelus smirked. "No I wouldn't call it rape…more like persuasion."

Xander snorted in disbelief. "Oh shut up Xander!" Willow yelled shocking the young boy.

"So what about the hospital? And the cemetery?" Xander spat.

"Oh no the hospital was all Buffy's doing, and the cemetery Cordelia made that up genius, Buff and I never fuck in a cemetery…though now that you mention it is a good a idea." Angelus said thoughtfully.

Xander sat down then to. _'Cordelia lied to me, but why, and how much of it was a lie, and how much was truth? Was I really manipulated? If so that would mean Cordy was in on it, but why would she…'_ Xander looked over at Angelus. _'Oh right duh!'_ Xander thought moodily. He had a lot of grovelling to do.

Giles was looking at Angelus with stern eyes. "What makes you think that we'd let you have her, now that you've revealed yourself?"

Angelus smirked. "Oh come on Ripper your smarter than that." Angelus taunted.

Giles paled. "Oh god you didn't!"

"Didn't what Giles?" Willow asked.

Xander looked at Giles face concerned. "Giles do need a bucket?" Xander asked.

"She's due to rise very soon. Which reminds me. I have to go." Angelus said with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll be seeing Buff very soon though, so you won't be missing her for long." Angelus said over his shoulder as he walked out of the library.

"Rise." Willow whispered distraught. "As in Vampire?"

Giles nodded solemnly. "You mean we're going to have to stake the Buffster?" Xander gulped, not liking the chances of being able to do that, or even how they were going to do that, now that they knew that they had all been tricked, and there was no way to make it up to Buffy except kill her.

"Should we tell the Council?" Willow asked.

Giles shook his head. "At this point that is the worst thing that we could do. They'd panic. No Slayer has ever been turned before, and none has ever been as strong as Buffy, no we should evaluate first, and see what we can do ourselves." Giles said firmly, not wanting to fail Buffy a second time. She'd be set free from the curse that they and Angelus had cursed her with!

"Xander I think I will need that bucket." Giles groaned.

**A/N:** Well what do you think? There was a lot going on in that chapter and Cordelia is out of the picture for good now. Her particular future maybe a bit harsh and disturbing, but at least she's dead right? And I think its' very Angelusy lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter the feedback was amazing and helped musie get out this latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy chappie 13. :D

**CHAPTER 13**

Angelus walked into the mansion, headed towards the stairs. He paused for a moment when he saw Drusilla outside his bedroom door, her hand rested against the wood, a smile on her face. She turned to look at him, and he knew that the stars had told her that her new mommy would be waking very soon. Angelus gave the brunette vampiress a half smile, walking up the stairs, he paused beside her. "Bring them." Angelus said calmly, and Drusilla's smile widened, and she nodded. She'd be able to see her Spike, before she brought her mommy's first meal up.

Angelus didn't wait to see Drusilla dance down the stairs, entering his room without looking back, his eyes focused on the still form of Buffy.

Drusilla threw back the rug, revealing the trapdoor. Taking the key from its hiding place, she unlocked it. Throwing it open she pattered down the stairs, her keen eyesight quickly adjusting to the differences in lighting. Her eyes settled on Spike who was still chained firmly to the wall. "Oh my Spike, look at what daddy did to you." She murmured, walking towards him. Her hands coming to rest delicately on his cheeks. "Give us a look Spike." Dru demanded, lifting his lips to see the budding set of new human teeth breaking through the gums.

"It's nothin' I didn't have coming pet." Spike said bitterly, opening his eyes to look at his beloved Dru.

"Now, now My Spike it was that kind of bitter, ambitious concoction that put you here in the first place." Drusilla chastised.

"I know pet." Spike agreed. "You shouldn't be down here pet. Angelus won't like it, and I'd hate to see you chained to one of these walls, with Angelus as your master."

Drusilla giggled. "Not to worry My Spike. I have daddy's permission. I'm here for those two." Drusilla said with a nod at the cage.

Spike looked over at the two humans cowering in the cage, watching their interaction with wide eyes. "So he's done it has he? I thought I sensed The Slayer." Spike said looking back at Dru.

Drusilla nodded excited. "Yes The Slayer is to be our new mommy. Isn't it wonderful Spike. The stars are singing with joy for our new family member."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah its great pet, just don't expect me to call her mommy. I didn't call Darla that, so I sure as hell won't call that bitch mommy." Spike growled.

Dru scowled at her Spike. "Darla was a fake mommy, never playing nice with daddy's princess. Buffy is going to be a real mommy. She'll play with me, and help me look after Miss Edith, oh we shall have such fun Spike. Daddy's going to bind Mommy to him, and all the world is a glow. There will be much chaos, and pretty lights Spike."

Spike looked at Drusilla confused for a moment, trying to cipher through her speech. Spike's eyes widened as he got it. "He's going to mate her?! Is he bloody crazy! It's impossible! The Slayer can't be his match. It just isn't right!" Spike spluttered trying to wrap his head around it.

Drusilla put her delicate hand over Spike's mouth, a long pale finger pressed to her lips. "Shh My Spike daddy may hear you." Drusilla removed her hand, and looked up at the roof of the dungeon, a twinkle in her brown eyes. "The stars tell me she is, and the stars never lie My Spike."

Spike chuckled disbelievingly, but knew Drusilla to be right, the stars never lied to her. "Well pet. I guess that means I'm in for one hell of a torture session, by the latest member of our little family. I'll enjoy it more from her though." Spike teased.

Drusilla smiled at him. "No you won't Spike. We're leaving for a little while, once I've seen mommy, and helped her we'll be leaving for a bit, so that daddy, and mommy can forgive you. Then we'll come back and be a happy family again."

"Sounds good pet." Spike agreed reciprocating the soft kiss Dru pressed to his cracked, dry lips.

Drusilla walked over to the cage, moving to unlock the door. "Bit malnourished ain't they, for a childes first meal?" Spike commented.

Drusilla looked back at him as she opened the door to the cage. "You know daddy will take her for a hunt afterwards. He just likes them to have a clear enough mind to learn everything he has to teach. You know how much he hates to repeat his lessons." Dru said with a smile turning her attention to the terrified humans inside the cage. "Come now little humans it's time to play your final role." Drusilla said her dark eyes meeting those of the two humans. Her powerful thrall ensnaring them into believing that it was the child's mother.

"Rosa!"

"Mommy!" The little girl rushed to her throwing her arms around the vampiress. "I thought you were dead." She sniffled.

Dru gave a small smile. "Oh I am. I'm here to guide you." Drusilla said her eyes meeting Harold's. "Come. We need to leave now." Drusilla said, turning away, giving a bright smile to Spike, who gave a small one back, shaking his head at how easily she had tricked the humans into seeing her as a loved one. Remaining quiet so as to not break her spell.

Drusilla clasped the little girls hand in her own as they left the dungeon. Minions grabbing Harold as the spell broke outside the dungeon as the different lights hit their eyes, making them blink and what they saw became real again. The little girl screamed and tried to tug her hand away. Drusilla knelt down a friendly smile on her face. "Sh little child. You're in good hands. We're just going for a walk."

"Hey you get your hands off my daughter!" Harold cried lunging forward, easily stopped by the minions who gave him a hard slap across the face, they would have beaten him more, but Drusilla stopped them with a growl. "Enough. He is for my new mommy. His blood belongs to her!"

***

Angelus closed his door behind him, shrugging off his coat and throwing it over a chair, behind a desk. He walked over to the bed, lying down on his side on the mattress, his head propped up by his arm, as he gazed down at her. Watching her sleep. Watching for the tell tale signs of her waking. Angelus brushed a hand over her face. It was so soon now, she'd be awake at any moment.

Angelus turned his head as he heard the little girl scream, and shook his head Dru must have walked out of the dungeon without eye contact. He could hear as they waited outside the door, the girls sniffling, and the scent of their terror. He smiled his eyes returning to Buffy a good scent for his mate-to-be to wake up to.

He watched avidly as she frowned slightly, and her eyes started to move under her lids. _'Any second now.'_ Angelus thought getting excited as he waited, keeping his body completely still. Buffy's face shifted and she sat up her eyes opening, with a gasp.

Buffy's eyes travelled around the room, something was different, and yet everything seemed exactly the same. She was hungry…very hungry, she must have been asleep for a while. Buffy's eyes met Angelus' and she calmed slightly, seeing that he was calm, and smiling. "Morning…is it morning?" Buffy asked.

"No. it's late evening." Angelus said his eyes roving her face. Her wide golden eyes, and the distorted ridges of her face mesmerising him. He'd dreamed of her like this. Fantasised, but none of it had prepared him for the real thing.

"I slept through the day again! I'm making a bad habit of that." Buffy said, pausing as she noticed Angelus' wondering eyes as they searched her face. Drinking her in. "What do I have something on my face?" Buffy asked her hand coming up, touching her face. Buffy froze as her hand came into contact with a hard ridge, that was once a smooth rounded cheek bone. With wider eyes, she brought her other hand up to explore her face, not quiet being able to believe what she was feeling.

Making a confused, upset sound at the back of her throat Buffy brought her hands down her eyes once again meeting Angelus'. Buffy looked away as something came back to her. 'Don't…no!' Buffy closed her eyes, remembering the fear, the betrayal, gulping down liquid from Angelus' wrist, her hands holding him there. His fangs buried in her jugular as he drank from her, took too much… 'Angelus?' Buffy's eyes snapped open, her gaze snapping to Angelus smug face. "You…you…you turned me!" Buffy whimpered scrambling back on the large bed. Her head spinning with the information.

Angelus watched making no move to stop her as she scrambled off the bed, hugging herself to the wall. The reaction was strange, not something he had expected, but she had been The Slayer so it was quite possible that this reaction was a natural side affect from being something she was trained to kill. "Why…why…how could you! I..I…I'm The Slayer, I'm not supposed ta be a…" Buffy cut off not being able to vocally finish the sentence, but made wild hand gestures at him, indicating what she meant.

Angelus calmly got off the bed walking towards her slowly, like he would a frightened colt. "You're no longer The Slayer, you're a vampire."

"Don't say that!" Buffy pleaded, her hands going to her head. It felt like she was going to be ripped apart, she was being tugged in two different directions, like there were two other presences inside her. One familiar, and one she had never felt before, and yet felt frighteningly familiar like she should, but couldn't remember. One was screaming at her to fight him; the unfamiliar presence, telling her that he wasn't the boss of her, that nothing was proven. The other the one she was familiar with telling her to go, to regroup, and go out and kill demons and vampires. To do her duty. And she was stuck in the middle, confused, scared and alone. More than ever she felt alone.

"But you are Buffy the Vampire."

Buffy shook her head, sliding down the stone wall to sit, her head still in her hands hiding her face.

Angelus sat down across from her, leaning against the bed, giving her some space for the moment, letting her think and mull it over. When fifteen minutes had gone by and Buffy hadn't moved. Angelus moved towards her, pulling her hands away from her face that once again looked human. He knew that wouldn't last long, not on a fledgling childe, who hadn't eaten yet. Buffy looked at him with huge watery hazel eyes. Angelus gave her a reassuring smile, and Buffy glanced away, using her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Come on lover get up, no more mopey Buffy." Angelus demanded, with a teasing tone. Buffy felt a growl rumbling through her, as the unfamiliar presence which she supposed was the demon rebelled against being ordered, demanding to know why she should, and getting frustrated at its lack of control. _'Why was she in so much pain? Why was she even here at all? Wasn't your soul supposed to leave the body, and a demon with your memories take control of the body?'_ Buffy thought, before it hit her. Her soul…it was still residing in her body, but how? Or was it that she just thought it was, and this was the conscious of the demon…then why was she thinking like this? Buffy whimpered confused. Angelus' eyes softened, his hands resting on her shoulders, and moving comfortingly down her arms. Buffy looked up at him with a hurt gaze. "Are you hungry kitten?" Angelus asked, already knowing the answer.

Buffy nodded, before she'd even thought about it, her initial thought being of a sandwich, or a bowl of soup.

Angelus looked over his shoulder towards the door. "Drusilla!" Not two seconds after her name had been called, Drusilla walked through the door dragging Harold behind her as the scared little girl clutched her hand, taking comfort were she could, leaving the minions outside the room. Angelus moved aside, and Buffy's eye widened in revelation, and she suddenly felt very stupid. "I've changed my mind I'm not hungry." Buffy said quickly, her eyes going to Angelus. Even as the demon growled in hunger, she had to resist the strong urge to lick her lips, and the scent coming off the two people was delicious.

Angelus ignored her change of heart, even as he mentally frowned at her reluctance. Shrugging it off Angelus walked towards the man, allowing one of his nails to lengthen into a claw, he turned to look at her, as he grazed his nail against the man throat, and a sliver of blood formed, spilling from the small cut.

Buffy jerked as the scent hit her, and her face changed uncontrollably. Screams erupted from the two captives, the man tried to struggle away, but Angelus held him still, forcing the man to his knees from the pressure of his hand on his shoulder. Buffy could feel her hunger intensifying, the unfamiliar presence urging her forward, wanting to ease her hunger. Buffy lunged forward before she was even aware that she had moved. Her fangs sinking into the man's jugular, taking big greedy gulps as she ate.

Angelus released the man from his grasp, and his lover fell to the floor with him. She was only there for a moment, before getting up. Buffy picked herself up off the floor her face changing back into a humans', her eyes fixed on the now dead man. Buffy wiped her lips with the back of her hand, seeing the red smeared across her hand, she chocked. "Oh god…I, I killed him."

Angelus frowned getting annoyed, stepping over the dead man like he had done countless of other times, he grabbed Buffy's arm in a hard grip, making her feel pain. Her gaze moving from the corpse to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you Buff?! You didn't do anything wrong…" Angelus trailed off, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief, as his nose picked up something he hadn't been paying attention to before. Pulling her closer taking deep sniffs he pushed her back, still keeping the strong grip on her arm. "You have your…fuck Buff…you have your fucking soul!!" Angelus roared. His eyes looking over her like she had some disease.

Angelus snarled lashing out in his anger, he back handed Buffy across the face, his other hand held a strong grip on her arm still. _'How in the fuck is this possible! It's not possible!'_ Angelus thought enraged at the turn of events. His mind running in circles trying to figure out how this had happened. Buffy put a hand to her cheek, for the first time since she had woken in that bed she was in agreement with herself. Angelus wasn't allowed to do that. He didn't have the right to hit her. He could go to hell! Buffy lifted her knee, driving it powerfully into Angelus' groin, making Angelus fall to the floor, cupping his crotch protectively as he supported himself on his knees, a pained expression on his face.

Buffy hesitated a moment before turning, and pulling aside the curtain, jumping through the window, and running off into the night, needing to get away. To think of what to do now.

Drusilla watched shocked, annoyed for the first time ever at the stars for not telling her something of such great importance, no wonder her new mommy was foretold to be confused and hurt. Drusilla didn't dare move to help Angelus up, as he slowly clambered to his feet. "Get out." Angelus grumbled. "Get out!!!" Angelus yelled when Dru didn't move for another moment.

Drusilla left quickly the little girl in tow. "Wait what about daddy! That lady killed him didn't she! But I don't think she wanted to." The little girl cried tugging at her hand, looking back she saw nervous minions come out of the room she was just in. Carrying her father between the two of them. Drusilla turned a corner and stopped. She wished that she had more time to play with the child, but her future mommy was more important than a few hours of playing. Squatting down in front of the child, Drusilla ran her thumb over the small rounded cheek of the little girl catching some of the flowing tears. Bringing her thumb to her lips, she licked it free of tears. "Poor lost little child. You want to be with your mommy and daddy don't you?" Drusilla asked. The little girl nodded looking back over her shoulder wishing that none of this had happened that her mommy, and daddy were waiting for her to find them in their big house. "Oh poor child. Come to Dru." She murmured taking the child in her arms, her face shifting, before she bit into the child's neck, a surprised sound echoing from her mouth.

She drained the child quickly, pulling her fangs away when she had gotten all she could from the child's small body. "Goodnight sweet child." Dru whispered as she released the child from the support of her arms letting the lifeless body fall to the ground. Left for the minions to deal with, she had to find her future mommy, and quickly.

Drusilla rushed from the house following her keen nose, as she tracked Buffy through the night. She found her on the roof of a abandoned building, sitting on the edge looking out into the night, her face drawn into a sad frown, of confusion, hurt, and despair. "Mommy?" Drusilla asked walking towards her, sitting on the ledge of the building as well. Buffy ignored her, not sure what to make of the name. It didn't belong to her.

"What are you doing here Drusilla?" Buffy asked flatly.

"I'm here to help you Mommy."

Buffy looked over at the brunette vampire. "Then kill me." Buffy demanded, ignoring the protests of the two other beings, whispering at her, tugging at her very soul.

Drusilla shook her head. "I can't do that daddy would be very angry if his princess killed mommy."

Buffy looked sideways at Drusilla. "Don't call me that."

Dru tilted her head thinking, before nodding in agreement. "Makes sense you're not mommy yet." Dru replied cryptically.

Buffy didn't reply, and they sat in silence for a moment. "I don't think he'd care too much Dru, if at all. I have a fucking soul." Buffy said repeating what Angelus had last said to her.

Drusilla shook her head sadly. "Daddy was just surprised."

"Yeah some surprise." Buffy whispered, rubbing softly at her abused cheek. It wasn't the fact that he had hit her, not really, they'd hit each other many times. He'd turned her. She'd told him she loved him, and he'd turned her, forcing her to become her second worst nightmare.

Drusilla reached out, softly stroking her cheek that to the sensitive eyes of a vampire could see the mark of Angelus' hand in a fading bruise, that hadn't really fully formed, before disappearing. "He didn't mean it." Drusilla assured her. Drusilla smiled brightly, as the stars whispered to her. "The stars say he already regrets it, that he's going to come looking for you soon." Dru giggled into Buffy's ear.

Buffy leaned away getting up from the ledge. "Then it's probably best I get out of here." Buffy grumbled. Drusilla frowned. That couldn't happen. Getting up herself she leapt in front of Buffy. "Oh no sweet sister you can't do that. Daddy would follow you anyway." Dru said with another giggle.

Buffy frowned. "Well the stars can tell him to get fucked! I told him I loved him and he turned me! I, I, I told him, and he turned me." Buffy whimpered. "He played me. Manipulated me, and I fell for it. Everything! I, I don't know what to do." Buffy cried trying to side step the older vampiress and failing as she ended up in the older vamps arms.

"Sh little sister." Dru cooed, sitting down with her, like she would a small child. "You need to go back home. Come home with me lost little lamb. Be found again." Drusilla cooed rocking her. "You're to be my mommy, and for that to happen you need to be with daddy."

"No I'm not. I'm not anything, and I definitely don't want to be around him!" Buffy growled the sound rumbling in her chest. Her traitorous body clenched in pain, and Buffy scowled. _'Oh come on this is ridiculous. The bastard turns me and I still love him!'_ Buffy froze, before pulling out of Drusilla's grasp, shaking her head. "No that's not possible. I won't, damn it I won't. I told the bastard I loved him, and he kills me, turning me into the thing I'm suppose to kill, how can I still…I don't I don't I don't." Buffy whined to herself, as she paced the rooftop, trying to convince herself. Buffy fell to her knees slamming her fists into the concrete of the rooftop. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I hate him! I hate that he did this to me, but not him. I hate that he manipulated me, and my friends, but I don't hate him, but I hate my friends for falling for it, and letting me fall for it!" Buffy broke off and sighed, rocking back on her hunches. _'But it isn't really all their fault, I could have…should have tried harder.'_ Buffy thought dismally.

"You know Buffy, his turning you is kind of romantic. You told him you loved him, and he kept you forever." Dru said ignoring the entire speech Buffy had just pounded out on the concrete.

Buffy looked over at the crazy vampiress, unconvinced. "So say the crazy vampire." Buffy grumbled, feeling a twist of nausea as she remembered anew that she was a vampire now as well.

Drusilla smiled at her mommy. She'd go back, she loved Dru's daddy, and not even her reluctance to be a vampire could stop that.

***

Angelus growled pacing around his room, he could sense Buffy in the town, in turmoil, she was talking with Dru, or at least he assumed they were talking. He was fighting the urge to go out there himself. It hadn't taken him long to calm down, and see the damage he had caused to his fragile Buffy. An ex-Slayer vampire with a soul. It wasn't the end of the world, and it wasn't like that didn't have benefits. No one could feel things like his Buffy, and now that wouldn't go away, or fade in the slightest, and she'd still do that cute thing with the embarrassed babbling, souls got more embarrassed then soulless people.

Angelus growled he couldn't take it anymore, he was going, and Buffy was coming back with him.

***

Buffy watched amused and annoyed as Drusilla danced around the rooftop, her steps were graceful and quick. She had spent the last ten minutes trying to get off the roof and away from Drusilla…away from people, but every time she moved Dru was there cutting off her escape. She was beginning to contemplate violence, which she was reluctant, as the vampiress in a strange way had given comfort.

"Come on Dru just let me leave already!" Buffy whined. Drusilla didn't pause in her twirls. "Dru I'm gonna resort to violence here!" Buffy growled, her body more excited about the physical struggle than she was used to, also played a big part in her holding back. Violence was always a release for her, but never had her body begged for the release of a bloody kill…a human kill.

Drusilla shook her head. "No you won't." Dru sing-songed.

"Oh what makes you say that?" Buffy grumbled crossing her arms over her chest to stopped her arms from lashing out.

"The stars tell me so." Drusilla said like it was obvious. "You need daddy. You have to be taught, or you'll die, and dying's no good."

"Dru I'm already dead Angelus saw to that." Buffy growled.

"Hmmm yes, and no. You're dead, but it's not a true death."

Buffy rolled her eyes not really caring about the difference she just wanted out of here. "Dru just let me leave already." Buffy whined. "I'm not going to leave the city. Promise." Buffy tried bargaining.

"You're lying, and it'd do no good daddy would find you in a night." Drusilla said confidently.

"Great I'm dead, and I still can't lie for shit." Buffy grumbled. Buffy turned her head sharply to the left, directly in the direction she had come, Drusilla doing the same thing. Buffy looked at Dru seeing her distracted she made a break for it, only to be cut off by Drusilla, yet again.

Buffy growled. The sound deep and threatening. Before she curled her hand into a fist, and smashed it into Drusilla's cheek. Buffy was about to fly past her, and jump onto the neighbouring roof, when Dru returned fire, her hand curling into Buffy's blond locks, sending her to the ground with her own momentum. Buffy silently cursed the soft cotton dress she was wearing, as it didn't protect her skin as much as her other clothes, the ones she was used to wearing, and the rough concrete grazed her skin. Standing up Buffy squared off against Drusilla determined to leave, who was just as determined she stay.

It was like this that Angelus found them. They were both standing there eyeing each other ready for the next round. Angelus could visible see Buffy stiffen, her spine straightening, before she made another break for it, this time Drusilla didn't move her job done now that her daddy was here to take care of her new mommy.

Angelus gave chase running over the rooftops after his fleeing white obsession. Buffy's bare little feet pounding swiftly over the concrete. Buffy leapt through the air and onto another roof, running towards the next building only to realize that there wasn't one. She'd reached the end of the block. Quickly searching for her next point of escape, Buffy found it, and headed for the metal ladder, having to run back across the building to the other side to reach the ladder.

Buffy dodge Angelus' tackle only to find that she had miss judged her timing, and found herself' dodging into Angelus' arms, instead of away from them. Angelus' arms closed around her in a vice as they hit the ground. Angelus landing on top, his larger body pinning Buffy's petite frame easily. "Get off!" Buffy growled pummelling him with her tiny fists, raising her knee to assault the family jewels for a second time that night.

Angelus growled trapping her fists in one large hand. "Make an eunuch out of me Buff and you won't like the consequences!" Angelus growled narrowly dodging her well aimed knee.

"I'm already not liking the consequences of trusting you!" Buffy growled back trying again. Angelus growled his face shifting into the demons, Buffy's following suit, her instinctual need to not be at a disadvantage taking over her control of the facial shift.

"Calm down little kitten. I get it your full of the big anger right now, but you love me. You've said it, and the scents all over you." Angelus rumbled dipping his head and taking a deep sniff for emphasis. Rearing back sharply when Buffy snapped her sharp little fangs at his nose. Angelus growled deeply swooping down nipping her nose in retaliation, drawing a small amount of blood, on the tip of her nose. Buffy growled at him softly. "Bite me Buff. I bite back, and my bite's far bigger, and meaner than yours." Angelus growled, forcing himself to keep his control. Buffy spat at him in response, her spittle hitting him on his nose close to his eye.

Taking a deep calming breath Angelus used his free hand to wipe the spittle off. Forcing his face to shift back into his human visage. He looked into her angry gold eyes, Angelus leaned down again careful to avoid her sharp little teeth. Angelus traced his nose up her neck slowly, and Buffy tilted her head back in response not being able to help her arousal. Mentally shaking herself, Buffy blocked off access to her neck, lowering her head and snarling at him, aiming another knee at his balls. Narrowly dodging her blow, Angelus shifted his position so that her legs were made useless, they couldn't do anymore damage to him. Buffy tried to buck him off, growling and snarling, trying to pull her hands free. She was angry and her actions weren't completely her own, the demon was snarling, and growling, telling her that he hadn't proved he was capable, he hadn't proved he'd be a good teacher, or a good Sire, and until he did she would not submit!

"Damn it Buffy stop acting like a baby!" Angelus growled tightening his grip on her slender wrists.

"Like a baby?" Buffy snarled attempting to buck him off again.

"Yes like a baby!" Angelus confirmed.

Buffy's growl came out more like a scream. "I told you I loved you, and you killed me! Turned me into something I feared to become since I was called! To become the very thing I kill! I hate you, I hate you I hate you!" Buffy screamed thrashing wildly in an effort to get away.

Angelus waited until she stopped, using his free hand to cup her cheek, he made her look at him. "No you don't." Angelus said firmly, ignoring the curious sensation of his dead heart constricting at her words.

Buffy hesitated, before looking away. "I know…but I wish I did!...Now get off me, and leave me alone!" Buffy growled, starting her struggles all over again.

"Never going to happen Buff, your wish, or your demand." Angelus growled keeping a firm hold on her wrists, and making sure he was firmly planted on her lower body, making it impossible for her to succeed in bucking him off, Angelus raised his free hand; fisting it he slammed it down catching Buffy on the side of her face, knocking her out cold, her vampiric features shifting back into the smooth features of the human.

Rolling off her, Angelus stood up, stooping down he picked up Buffy's unconscious form. Running back the way he had come, not wanting to take any chances with her waking up, before he was ready for her to. He needed to get Buffy to get over being a vampire, and there was one sure fire way that he knew would do it. Running over rooftops until he came to the end of the block, Angelus jumped down and ran through the streets, on a direct route to the mansion. Cutting through gardens and jumping over picket fences.

He finally made it to the mansion, and Buffy hadn't shown any signs of waking from the premature nap he had forced her into. Entering his room, Angelus dropped Buffy down on his large bed. Quickly undoing his belt Angelus lifted the dress from her and throwing the dirtied white dress to the floor, unclasping her bra Angelus slipped that off as well. Grabbing her wrists Angelus brought them up to the metal headboard through one of the bars. Making sure that her wrists couldn't slip free of the belt, or the belt from the headboard.

Stepping back Angelus stripped off his silk shirt, and leather pants. He moved back to the bed, settling himself down, between Buffy's thighs, his chin resting on the soft dark blond curls of her sex as he patiently waited for Buffy to regain consciousness.

Buffy frowned things were foggy, where was she? She'd been running, running from Angelus, and what she had become. She tried to move her arms only to find that they seemed to be stuck, they wouldn't move from above her head. There was a weight resting on her legs, covering her lower half…the presence was familiar. One of the demons was raging…raging at being caught. Caught? Was she caught? Buffy's eyes snapped open as she remembered. Yanking at her bindings unsuccessfully. Her eyes met Angelus as he looked up at her from his position, trapping her legs, on either side of his body, his chin resting on her mound, his fingers tracing the curve of her ass. Buffy growled at him, trying to get him to back down, she wasn't sure exactly why it was so important for the demon to challenge Angelus, but it definitely didn't like this situation.

Angelus growled back, the deeper baritone of his growl more threatening than her more feminine one. Angelus shifted his hands down so that he was cupping the backs of her thighs, forcing her to spread her legs wider. "Don't you dare!" Buffy growled, pulling at her restraints again.

Angelus laughed the sound vibrating through her. "You're hardly in the position to be making demands lover."

"Release me Angelus…please." Buffy offered, making the demon snarl in outrage at the submissive sound of the request.

Angelus smirked at her from his position, lifting himself up slightly so that he rested on his elbows. He shook his head. "I can't do that Buff. You were naughty, now you have to be punished."

Buffy scowled. "Naughty?"

Angelus nodded a teasing smirk on his handsome face. "You attacked me. Left the house without permission…"

"I'm sure Spike and Drusilla don't ask permission." Buffy countered, not really liking the thought of Angelus punishing her. It made her wish she'd never clamped eyes on those books that chronicled Angelus.

"No they don't, but there not just children, there Master vampires in their own right, quiet capable of looking after themselves in the world." Angelus told her condescendingly. Buffy growled about to retort, but Angelus cut her off. "And refused to come home when told." Angelus finished. "So no I'm not releasing you right now." Angelus said calmly, deliberately not mentioning that he was also going to make her get over the fact that she was now, and forever a vampire.

Buffy growled. "No one owns me. I'm my own person Ang…OOH" Buffy gasped, as his cool lips brushed against her sex, the familiar heat coursing through her at just that brief touch. Angelus brushed his lips in whispering caresses over her thighs. Enjoying how quickly he had reduced her to quivering moans, and gasps. Her arousal perfuming the air. Angelus shifted his face, pressing another kiss to her right thigh, before sinking his fangs into the flesh of her thigh. Buffy cried out in surprise the quickly ended pain disappearing into the pleasure that followed as Angelus suckled at her leg in slow arousing pulls. Working her higher, and higher. Buffy moaned her muscles tensing as she felt herself getting awfully close. She had just decided that his punishment wasn't so bad, when he stopped. The pleasure stopped building, and Buffy was left hanging just before the fall. Buffy opened her eyes and whined beseechingly, arching herself up enticing him to continue.

Angelus didn't though. He waited patiently, as Buffy wreathed on the bed, trying to fall over the edge into bliss. When he was sure it wouldn't tip her over into orgasm Angelus dipped down again, this time his mouth closed around her pussy. Licking up wards he avoided her clit, as he circled around, going back down he thrust his questing tongue up into her sheath, the tight passage doing its best to trap his tongue there to stop him withdrawing.

Buffy whimpered, and moaned arching her hips up, she was building up again. She prayed he wouldn't stop this time that she'd climax. Angelus licked up again leaving her sheath achingly empty as it quivered around nothing. Expertly tapping her clit with his tongue, as it was trapped between his teeth, Angelus smirked as Buffy arched up again in anticipation of her climax, when he released the swollen little bud. Drawing back to look at Buffy, he delighted in her flushed features, and the shimmering sheen of sweat that coated her body like a fine rain. She was panting. He forced her legs to stay open not willing to give her any relief from the pleasurable torment she was going through.

Buffy jerked at her bounds, snarling, and whimpering for relief, that was being denied her. She couldn't think straight. She just wanted to reach her orgasm. She wanted to luxuriate in the sensations. Angelus smiled down at her, his own hard on becoming hard to ignore as it responded to the woman tied to his bed. Dipping down again Angelus brought her up again bringing her to the edge of climax and leaving her there, not letting her fall over the edge.

"Angelus!" Buffy whined her hazel eyes connecting with his, and for the first time since she had risen the only thing Angelus saw there was lust, and love.

Angelus shook his head at her, allowing himself to fall to the side. "Sorry kitten your being punished remember." Angelus told her with a smug smile. Buffy whimpered, and she watched incredulous as Angelus got up, pulling on his pants, and slipping his top back on. He chuckled at her expression, and knelt on the bed, leaning down he placed a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "Don't worry I'll be back. Daddy's just a little hungry." Angelus said rearing back out of reach, when Buffy's face changed and she tried to bite him again. "Now be a good girl, and I may just let you come when I get back." Angelus said walking out of the room without looking back, closing the door behind him.

Angelus leaned against the door for a few minutes listening to the frustrated sounds coming from inside his room. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself not to go back into the room and finish with the whole thing already. He locked the door to keep everybody out. He turned and exited the mansion, heading for The Bronze to pick up a few meals, one for himself and one for the hungry, lusty childe in his room.

Buffy screamed, and cried in frustration and she fought with her bonds, wanting to be free, to end the torment, she was so close it was killing her. Just a little more stimulation and she would have been there. She would have fallen over the edge into bliss. Buffy cursed Angelus with every word she knew, and some that came to mind that couldn't have been a real word, but they succeeded in getting her point across to the minions, and two other occupants in the mansion.

Spike shook his head, an amused smiled twisting his lips. Looking down at Dru who was holding a spoon full of warmed humans blood to his lips. "So when are we leaving the happy couple to themselves?"

Drusilla fed him the spoon dipping it back into the cup she held she tilted her head with a smile. "Soon my love, soon." Drusilla promised beginning to think of all the things she would need to pack, for herself and for her Spike.

Buffy was breathing hard, and was quiet apart from her lusty whines, having run out of words with which to curse Angelus with. Arching her hips in a vain hope. Buffy growled in frustration when it did nothing. Relaxing back into the bed, she was still for a moment, before she slowly bent her leg, moving it up towards her, she smiled in relief when the heal of her foot was pressing against her sensitive clit. Rotating her heal as best she could in the awkward position ignoring the discomfort in favour of her pleasure. She needed her release and she needed it now! Buffy arched her hips as she got closer whimpering in frustration as it made her heel slip from its position. Falling back to the bed, she placed her heel back against her clit, and added as much pressure as she could. Buffy arched her entire body as finally she was allowed her release. The most intense orgasm crashing through her body in shock waves.

Falling back to the bed trembling in her afterglow, Buffy smiled as she relaxed allowing herself to ride the waves. She slipped into a satisfied nap, a smile on her lips.

Drusilla looked at Spike. "Daddy's not going to be happy with mommy." Drusilla muttered. Spike chuckled. Something told him that his Sire was going to have a handful trying to teach her who was the dom.

***

Angelus scoped The Bronze with a calculated eye. He needed to get back quickly, leaving a sexually frustrated childe tied in your room for too long whilst you were out and about wasn't a good idea. He'd already found and polished off one girl, and now all he needed was a second then he could go back, and finish off his mate's punishment. Angelus' eyes caught on a woman at the bar her eyes scooping the place just like he was except she was looking for a fuck, not a meal. Smiling Angelus made his way over, through the crowd, and coming to a stop beside the woman, a tall sculpted red head.

Just as he expected she turned to him, invitation in her eyes, as she walked towards the bathrooms. Angelus followed after, not bothering to waste any time. He caught up with her in the hallway between the toilets. With a flirty smile she walked into the girl's bathroom. Following her, he was on her in an instant. His fangs buried in her throat without second thought in taking her up on her offer, even as his hard on pressed into the woman's flesh.

Dropping his meal Angelus left The Bronze, and made his way back to the mansion. He'd already been gone half an hour. Angelus smirked his little kitten would be more than ready to come by now.

Unlocking the door to his room Angelus stepped in, and frowned at the sleeping figure of Buffy, still tied by his belt to the bed. The scent of her completion in the air. The door had been locked, and there was no other scent in the air a part from his own. Angelus studied her as he stripped off again, quickly putting the pieces together as he noted the position of her legs.

Getting on the bed, Buffy jerked awake at the unexpected movement of the bed. "Naughty naughty Buff." Angelus tsked. Buffy jerked at her bonds again, not wanting to go through that again. "Uh uh Buff you break out of those and I'll keep you tied to my bed for week keeping you on the brink of orgasm, but never letting you come." Angelus threatened, and Buffy stilled, forcing back the growl that wanted to burst forth. "Good girl." Angelus crooned settling himself on top of her, so that he loomed over her. He dipped down to kiss her lips, but Buffy turned her head away.

Not to be deterred Angelus kissed down her neck, nipping were her thudding artery used to thud wildly, making his way down Angelus paused as he reached her breasts. Lifting his head to look up at her, bringing his hands up so that his thumbs could trace the outside of the curves of her breasts. Buffy gasped at the soft touch, sparks of pleasure shooting through her from the contact. Angelus smirked. "You know I always wanted to see if I could get you to come just from playing with your breasts. You're so sensitive to my every touch. Wherever I touch you your skin comes a live with pleasure." Angelus told her in a husky whisper, making her whimper at the heat his touch, and words were invoking in her, as the images flashed through her mind.

"Angelus please." Buffy whimpered arching her back. Angelus smiled and lowered his head to her breasts, grazing one nipple with his teeth, as he flicked the other one with the nail of his thumb, enjoying the breathy gasp, that sounded suspiciously like his name, coming from Buffy as he fondled her breasts. His mouth and hands working expertly across the sensitive skin of her breasts as he worked at bringing her towards orgasm. Suckling one of her breasts deeply into his mouth, he suckled the mound, whilst his fingers played with the opposite nipple, following the same rhythm as his mouth.

Angelus was careful to keep a monitor on how close Buffy was to her crisis and just as she was on the edge of orgasm he rolled off her to lay beside her. Buffy whimpered and snarled. "Angelus I didn't…you didn't…" Buffy cried out trying to form a complete sentence.

Angelus looked at her. "I know. Punishing you remember." He taunted. "Now I'm going to sleep. If you're a good girl when I wake up I'll let you come." Angelus said closing his eyes.

Buffy growled and whined, struggling on the bed, trying to get Angelus' attention enough so that he would finish the job. "Angelus please." Buffy whined. Angelus was careful to keep his face passive, not giving away that he was still awake. Buffy watched him carefully trying to determine if he was faking, but she couldn't get her mind off the aching throbbing unfulfilled pleasure pulsing in her core, and her sensitive breasts, as the pulse from her core seemed to resonate up to her swollen nipples making them tingle, and beg for his touch.

When Angelus hadn't moved an inch for what felt like an unbearably long amount of time, but was really less than a minute. Buffy slowly inched her leg up, when she was almost there, Angelus spoke shocking her. "I meant it about keeping you tied to my bed for a week." Buffy whimpered under her breath, but eased her leg back down. She squirmed trying to ease the ache by pressing her legs together, it didn't help much. Finally Buffy relaxed trying to ignore the instant pulsing, hoping that it would just go away.

There was a sudden movement of air above her, and Buffy opened her eyes to see Angelus above her. Angelus grabbed her leg pulling it up around his hip. Locking it into place with his hand, he easily slid his hard cock into her wet sheath. Having gotten what he wanted from her, acceptance over his decision to not let her come, he was more than ready to satisfy their needs. It had been the hardest thing just laying their whilst Buffy squirmed, and wiggled beside him, her arousal the only thing he could smell, making his own hard to control.

Angelus rocked into her, and Buffy breathed out a heavy breath of relief as she was once again getting closer to her crisis. "Please, oh please!" Buffy panted not aware that she had said the words out loud, as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. Angelus released her leg from his grip knowing that she wasn't going to move it. He gritted his teeth, holding himself back as his traitorous cock wanted come, now that it was finally inside her. Angelus continued to rock into her with heavy thrusts, driving them both closer. When Buffy was just about to come he used all his strength, and will power to pull out of her.

"Oh no, no, no!" Buffy breathed disappointed her head thrashing from side to side. Angelus smirked from his new position between her thighs, he blew a cool breath against the wet sensitive flesh, and watched as she came. "Yes, ooh yes! Angelus!" Buffy cried as she finally came.

Her clenching muscles kept his gaze transfixed. His cock pulsed angrily wanting to be inside that convulsing, tight cavern, and having satisfied his desire to watch her come he did just that. Slamming back into her mid orgasm, cutting hers off, to start all over again as he spilled himself inside her at long last, more than proud of himself for holding off for as long as he did.

Buffy breathed heavily, floating in her afterglow, pleased beyond words that her body could finally relax. Buffy felt a warning signal in her mind some were, and she realized that dawn was mere moments away. A content smile curved her lips, as Angelus' weight pressed down on her. She always liked the feel of his masculine weight on top of her. She wished that she could wrap her arms around him though. Keep him there for a while. Buffy sighed as Angelus rolled off her, to lay beside her on the big bed.

Buffy opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what to feel at this moment. She couldn't stop seeing that man she had killed, and the little girl, she hated to think what fate had befallen that scared little girl. She kept seeing him lying there motionless…lifeless. His blood coating her lips, and her throat, easing the pain of her hunger. Quieting at least one demon whilst the other harped at her to kill the vampires and get out of there, not mentioning anything about the human body lying at her feet. Whilst she herself couldn't stop replaying it, and then Angelus found out about her soul. Sniffing it out…literally.

Buffy glanced at Angelus, quickly looking away when she realized he was looking at her. Her eyes returning to their perusal of the ceiling. "Are you going to untie me anytime soon?" Buffy asked wincing slightly as she moved her chafed wrists still trapped inside the leather belt, her sweat stinging the abrasions.

"It depends. Are you going anywhere?"

"Well seeing as dawn just broke I'd say no."

"Witty banter won't get you untied any faster." Angelus said watching Buffy's face intently.

Buffy was quiet a moment, before answering. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Angelus rolled on to his side. "That's true." Angelus agreed, leaning up and over her to reach his belt.

"I won't kill." Buffy said quickly, her eyes meeting his unflinchingly as he looked down at her as he paused.

"I know." Angelus said simply, undoing his belt Buffy slipped her hands free bringing them to her chest she rubbed her wrists delicately. She felt hungry again. She hadn't stopped feeling hungry, the man had just wetted her appetite, taking the edge off, but she wasn't going to say anything. She could wait until night fell again, then…then she'd go to the butchers, and buy some pigs blood like Angel used to do.

"And you're ok with that?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.

Angelus shook his head teasingly at her. "I wouldn't say ok with it. More accepting that I have an ex-Slayer childe with a soul, so adaption's need to be made." Buffy looked back up at the ceiling not sure how to handle this understanding in Angelus. She wasn't sure how to handle this sudden change. Maybe that's why the souls left when they were turned, to better be able to slip into this new life. "Which reminds me," Angelus continued, drawing Buffy's attention away from the ceiling and back to him. Grabbing her arm, Angelus pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her up against him. "You need to feed."

"What?! No I told you I won't kill! I won't!" Buffy denied struggling against his hold. The demon within her cheering at her fighting him. The Slayer demon didn't have that view though, not caring who the dominate person was, wholly uninterested in Buffy's life, more concerned about surviving, as it told her to do it, just feed, that it didn't matter as long as they survived.

Angelus held Buffy to him with a bit of effort, making sure to block her access to his manhood, knowing her pension for kicking him in the balls. "Don't jump to conclusions lover that just makes you look stupid. I never said you had to. You'll feed from me." Angelus told her his arm tightening around her, as she pushed against his chest with all her might.

"So you'll be killing people for me!" Buffy growled not really seeing the improvement in such a thing, as she saw the body count piling up. "I'd rather buy blood from the butchers!" Buffy told him as she continued her efforts to get free.

Angelus snarled, his face changing, as he rolled them so that Buffy was under him, when Buffy almost managed to break his grip on her. "No childe of mine will buy blood from a fucking butcher, or drink warmed pig's blood. You don't want to kill fine, I've adapted, but so do you!" Angelus growled unreasonably angry at the idea that she'd want to follow Angel's choices.

"Why don't you just kill me! It obvious you don't want me." Buffy muttered feeling sullen at her prospects, and the sudden completely unseen change in her future. She honestly hadn't seen it coming her mind and body had obviously still been confused between Angel and Angelus. Buffy resisted the urge to feel the changed contorts of her face, it having changed again when Angelus' had.

Angelus chuckled, and he kissed her. "Oh I want you Buff. If I didn't I would have killed you out on that rooftop, leaving your dust to scatter in the wind." Angelus said seriously, brushing his lips over hers again. Letting his face shift back Angelus shifted onto his side. His arm wrapping around Buffy's waist, and a hand coming to rest on the back of her head, pushing her face to his neck. He felt the sharp tip of her fangs against his neck, and Angelus held in a groan, biting was always sexual amongst vampires, and this teasing was getting to him.

Buffy licked the smooth expanse of skin, she really didn't want to bite, but at the same time she did, she was so hungry! Buffy licked again and Angelus growled. "Get on with it lover. Do you want me to cut myself to get you going?" Angelus grumbled. Buffy whimpered remembering what happened the last time he'd done that, the scent of the blood hitting her nose, had pushed her over the deep end, she'd lost control, and her hunger had become all she could concentrate on. Licking his neck one last time, Buffy sank her fangs into his jugular, her eyes closing as his rich blood hit her tongue, and rolled down the back of her throat. Swallowing Buffy suckled not being able to get the blood fast enough. Her arms came up holding his shoulder and his head as she drank.

Angelus groaned. He'd never let a childe bite him before, but he hadn't expected it to feel this good! Her sharp little fangs digging into his neck, the pressure shifting as she suckled, and swallowed. He was hard and aching already and it had only been a few moments. Every draw was bringing him closer, but he'd be damned if he spilt his seed on the bed like a boy, so he held himself off, not allowing himself to come. Angelus tightened his arm around her as he fought his desire. Letting Buffy feed from him had a double purpose. It stopped her whining, and any related desires she had to leave him. It also made her completely dependent on him, Sire blood was addicting, especially for fledges, all other blood tasted bad by comparison, like it was fouled, making it extremely hard to drink, also making it virtually impossible to break the addiction.

Buffy pulled away her tongue flicking out to lick her lips, instinctually she licked the wounds on her Sire's neck sealing them even as they closed completely healed in moments. Buffy looked up at him slightly embarrassed at the intimacy of such a thing. Before she could even contemplate squirming out of his arms, she found herself on her back. Angelus on top of her, and with a smooth, hard thrust he was deep inside her, his hard length pulsing in her still wet depths restimulating nerves that had just started to settle down.

Buffy's hands clutched his shoulders, surprised at the sudden onslaught of desire. Buffy relaxed into the motions, arching up into his thrusts. She had a suspicion that they wouldn't be getting out of the bed for a while, for a moment she wondered if it would be the same with Angel, if they'd spend most of their time in bed. Before Angelus seemingly sensing her far away thoughts, brought her back to him with a flick of his thumb over her clit, quickly bringing her to orgasm. Angelus followed not long after, a few more thrusts and he was tumbling over the edge as well, Buffy sheath milking him of his seed, as it clenched around him trying to draw him in deeper.

Buffy lay still pleasantly wrapped in her afterglow, her arms placed around Angelus. Angelus rolled them, so that Buffy was laying against him in the bed. Buffy could smell a certain scent in the air it was musky, and appealing. "What's that smell? I haven't noticed it, before last night." Buffy asked.

Angelus chuckled. "Oh you've smelt it before Buff, it's just stronger now. It's us our arousal, and climax. We can map out our sexual exploits just by scent. Your frustrations there, hiding beneath the scent of sex. It's the harsher twingy scent." Buffy felt a stab of desire at his words. "Do you want to go again Buff?" Angelus teased his arms tensing ready to roll them back over.

Buffy shook her head. "No I'm sleepy." Buffy half truthed, she was a little tired, but her main reason for not wanting to, was that her sex was tender, and needed time to heal, from all the frustration of last night, but she really didn't want to let Angelus know that.

Angelus smirked scenting the evasion, and knowing the real reason, and despite the fact that he would love to push Buffy's limits of pain, and pleasure, she wasn't ready yet, still too new to sex and vampire thresholds. "Then sleep Buff." Angelus said closing his eyes.

Buffy snuggled in closer, and smiled when Angelus' arm tightened around her. Her eyes remained open though as her mind raced in circles, and her co-inhabitants railed at her, both wanting to get out of his embrace, but for different reasons. She wasn't so sure she should be in his embrace, or even here, now that this had happened, now that she was a vampire, but she needed the support, and her old life wasn't going to give her that, and she didn't want to be alone with this. She wanted familiarity and Angelus was familiar, and wasn't exactly hostile towards her.

Buffy glanced up at Angelus his eyes were closed, and as far as she could tell he was sleeping, and there wasn't any harm in talking to a sleeping person. "Why'd you do it Angelus? I mean I was quiet happy being human…and alive. And now, now I have no idea what's going on! I'm so confused, and I've got two other beings trapped in here with me, and it hurts, it's so loud, and conflicted, and I…" Buffy broke off from her rant to what she thought was a sleeping Angelus when his other arm came up stroking her hair.

"Poor baby it must be so crowded up in there." Angelus cooed, breaking his silence.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm two hundred fifty I don't sleep all that much."

"Two hundred forty four." Buffy corrected feeling self-conscious.

Angelus didn't respond, but continued with his earlier line of thought. "I know there wasn't much room for two, so three must be a handful. You'll learn to block them out Angel did." Angelus said bitterly remembering being ignored, until Angel wanted something from him, which had been hardly ever.

Buffy didn't reply, but his words gave her a small hope that it wouldn't always be this difficult, Buffy closed her eyes, and sank into sleep. Angelus remained awake holding her, not being bothered to watch his soaps. His mind putting the pieces together on why the soul was still residing in the body instead of floating free in the aether where it was supposed to be.

Angelus looked down at Buffy, Cordelia's words running through his head, and he frowned, as he looked down at her blond head, as she rested so trustingly in his arms. Cordelia's words had raised doubts in his mind. Worries that hadn't been there before. It wasn't that he thought that he loved Buff, it was highly improbable that he did, and if he did, it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't tell anyone, as long as he was happy he didn't care for the why's, or the how's. If Buff made him happy she was his nothing she could do about it. Nothing anyone could do about it. But what if he was wrong? What if once he mated her, he realized it was all a crock that what he was feeling now was residual connections left by the soul. That he discovered that Buff wasn't all that great a fuck, that he just couldn't remember what others truly felt like after a century locked under the soul. That he was making the biggest mistake of his life, by going down this path.

Mates were rare and hardly found. Spike, and Drusilla found each other, they just couldn't complete the bond due to him mentally crippling Dru, so what were the chances that he'd find his? Slimmer than slim. Angelus sighed, his arm tightening around Buffy unconsciously, there was a quick painless, enjoyable way to put his mind at ease. He would have this all sorted out by tomorrow night, and he could put his mind at ease with the answer and reclaim his certainty, and go from there with his newest childe…possibly mate.

**A/N:** Oh yes I know musie is evil, but I promise everything will work out…Angelus is just getting cold feet, he'll be fine…if Buffy doesn't kill him lol. So anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chappie 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter it was greatly appreciated! So here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it, and it's enough to tide you over for chappie 15! :P

**CHAPTER 14**

Buffy woke up with a stretch, her hazel eyes opening. She found herself alone in the large bed, and in the larger room. Getting up carefully from the bed, Buffy padded around, her eyes landing on the dirty white dress that was still on the floor, along with Angelus' clothes from yesterday. Turning from them Buffy moved to explore more of the room. She came upon the large bathroom. It looked odd to her eyes to not see a mirror anywhere, a large space hanging empty where one obviously used to be. She supposed it was a good thing, it wouldn't draw her attention to her reflectionless state of being.

Buffy turned from the bathroom not feeling up to taking a shower, or a bath. Walking into the other door that she hadn't seen yet, she was assaulted by the image of Angelus' clothes, and a side filled with dresses, all simular to the one she had woken up in yesterday, so she supposed they were supposed to be hers. They didn't feel like hers though. They weren't her usual style of dress. They weren't the wardrobe she had spent years creating. Making new looks with her older clothes with the newer. She never did like to throw out nice looking clothes if she could help it. But she didn't have that wardrobe anymore, it was locked beyond her reach in a house she could no longer enter, and she was here with a wardrobe full of clothes she'd never thought she'd wear.

They were nice though. Different but nice. Buffy looked through them not quite sure which one to pick. Which one she would want to wear. If she even wanted to wear one, not that she had much of a choice, it was wear one or go around in underwear. Picking out a yellow one, Buffy rifled through the drawers, until she found what she recognized as women's underwear. Picking out a pair that matched the dress, she slipped them on. Slipping the dress over the top, Buffy played with it, trying to get it to sit in a way that suited her, finally letting the dress sit as it may, realizing that she'd get no wear without a belt to sit around her mid section. Buffy walked back out of the wardrobe and into the bathroom, grabbing a brush from the sink, she ran it through her hair.

Walking back out into the main bedroom Buffy found that she was still alone, finding a pair of shoes that she liked Buffy slipped them on, walking to the door that she new led out of the bedroom, Buffy frowned when it was locked. The demons inside her snarling at being locked in the large room. Buffy put her shoulder to the door, trying to break it open. She only succeeded in hurting her shoulder. Moving away from the door Buffy stood in the middle of the room. She wanted to get out of here. To be away from this place for a little while, so that she could think without being interrupted, and she also hoped that being away from this place would quiet her demons down.

Heading for the window, Buffy stepped on to the ledge, looking back at the curtain that was covering her view of the room, she hoped Angelus wouldn't punish her for this, but he wasn't around, and she was her own person, whether or not she was a vampire now! Buffy jumped from the ledge effortlessly landing on her feet like she had the first time she had done it, quickly disappearing into the night.

Angelus watched with a smirk as he saw Buffy walk out into the night. He was in a room above hers. Waiting for Buffy to leave the mansion. There was only he, and the minions in the mansion now. Drusilla and Spike having snuck out, just as the sun sank completely in the sky. He had sensed them of course, but had decided to let them go, liking the idea of being alone with Buffy. Waiting only a few moments more, so as to be sure the Buffy wouldn't sense, or see him leave the mansion. Angelus walked out into the night heading for The Bronze. The best place in the entire town to pick up a quick willing fuck. Angelus didn't heed the warning that seemed to go through his body, a warning that should have told him, and given him all the reassurance he needed to tell him that Buffy was his and that he shouldn't take another, not when getting caught could rouse many more problems, but Angelus was stubborn and his mind was set. Nothing short of a true death would stop him now.

***

Buffy sighed as she looked up at the house she had called her own for a year and a half, a home she wasn't permitted to enter. Her mother was in there she could sense it. The feeling caused the demon to snarl wanting the woman's death, wanting anything connecting it to human life destroyed, especially when said woman had caused so much pain, everyone she was really close to had caused so much pain. It wanted them dead, every last one of them. None of them deserved to live. Buffy clutched at the tree she was standing beside, bending slightly, her eyes scrunched shut as she fought the urge to go over and ring the door bell, and get her mother to invite her in, so easy to rip into her flesh with claws and teeth, to cause her physical, and emotional pain, before draining her.

Buffy let her hand fall from the tree, her unneeded breath coming harsher, as she got control of herself. How had Angel been able to do what he did for so long? The yearning need for it was so powerful. If she hadn't been The Slayer, she didn't think she could fight it. Angelus was wrong Buffy decided, Angel wasn't weak, if he was, he would have rolled over and gave into Angelus' desire for rivers of blood, and pain to surround him.

Buffy jumped out of the way as her sensitive ears picked up the distinctive twang of a crossbow being fired, the arrow, slamming into the tree with a thud. Buffy let out an involuntary snarl, her eyes landing on Giles, Willow, and Xander.

"I won't let you hurt your mother Buffy." Giles said firmly as he cocked the crossbow again. Xander, and Willow holding their stakes in white knuckled fists.

"You're holding them to tight. One good knock to your hand and those stakes will go flying." Buffy said her eyes on the stakes, before coming up to meet their gaze. They quickly looked away from her gaze, clearly uncomfortable. Buffy heard he demon snarl in anger, and frustration, images of their bloody lifeless, pain racked bodies filling her head. Buffy shook herself trying to ignore it. Push it to the side like Angelus had told her Angel had done.

Buffy spread her arms out as Giles aimed the crossbow at her. "Go ahead. Do it!" Buffy demanded wincing as the images got stronger.

"You're not fooling us Buffy. You're a demon! And in good conscience can't let you hurt anyone." Giles said his hand wavering slightly.

"I know. Do it Giles. Put an end to me…ahhh…" Buffy clutched at her head. "Stop it…stop it…" Buffy looked up at them. "Kill me, or get out of here now, before I, before I l, lose control." Buffy demanded hunching over again, her hand grasping at the tree the trio before her standing in shock. Buffy looked up at them again, her face changing with a growl. Buffy kept still her breathing harsh, and hard, as she fought with herself. "Either back away slowly, or kill me!" Buffy growled at them.

"Oh my god." Giles said stunned his crossbow lowering, until it faced the ground hanging limply from his fingers. "Buffy. It's you…you have your soul…how is that possible?" Giles asked feeling relieved beyond compare.

Buffy's unamused laugh came out more a growl. "I don't know, but it's painful…and you all need to leave…I can't, I can't have your deaths on my conscience." Buffy bit out, forcing her words out through the growl, hoping that they made sense to the three in front of her.

Willow shook her head and came forward, kneeling in front of Buffy who stood shocked, her gold eyes fixed on the throbbing pulse she could hear, and the steady heartbeat. "No Buffy were not leaving you like this. We're your friends. We stick by each other." Willow said softly, kindly, guilt curling in her belly.

Buffy forced herself with a great deal of effort to look away from the pulse hammering in her neck, and backed away each step painful.

"Yeah Buffster we don't care if you're a blood sucking monster. You're one of us, a good guy." Xander said thinking it witty. Willow glared over shoulder at him, wishing that he was in striking distance. Looking back at Buffy it was to see her eyes screwed shut breathing hard. Standing up Willow walked closer, and Buffy nostrils flared. Willow reached out her hand going to put it on Buffy's cheek. Buffy's tongue flicked out, licking her lips, over sharp fangs.

"Willow no! Get back!" Giles shouted at her, he could see Buffy's control ebbing. Buffy's eyes snapped open, every particle in her body telling her to lunge, to bury her fangs in Willow's soft neck, and drain her dry. In the blink of an eye Buffy turned and ran, fear racing through her. As she headed for the mansion. Her only thought to get to Angelus, to have him explain to her, teach her, how to control herself. She didn't think she could stand another human on her conscience, the stranger was hard enough, but one of her old friends, that would be unbearable. Buffy kept running as her demons snarled at her. One for running from a perfectly good meal, and then going to a Sire that they didn't respect, and the other growling at her for returning to the demon that had caused the problems.

Willow walked back over to Giles her eyes still on the darkness were Buffy had disappeared running from them, from her friends. "What do we do now Giles?" Willow asked concerned.

Giles took off his glasses cleaning them as he mulled it over. "Buffy is a vampire with a soul, and The Slayer, her very being is conflicted, one telling her to kill, the other telling her to save and protect, if she isn't helped it'll tear her apart. It's time to call the council. We have a Slayer that could very well live to see the end of days. The council needs to step in, before Angelus corrupts everything Buffy is and she becomes the worst demon the world has ever seen as she terrorizes the world for her pains." Giles said awkwardly replacing his glasses as he turned to head for his car, Willow, and Xander following behind.

***

Buffy entered the mansion walking quickly through the lounge, and up the flight of stairs she remembered being led up on her last night as a human. Taking the stairs two at a time she paused outside the door, as a familiar musty scent reached her nose, and the lusty grunts of a male, and the cries of two different women. Buffy opened the door her golden eyes widening in disbelief as her previous reasons for coming home now left her, as jealousy, anger, and sadness took over, as her eyes confirmed what her senses had warned her was behind the closed door. There was a woman practically sitting on his face, as he lay on his back. The woman was a vampire her senses told her, her dark black hair in a wild disarray, her head thrown back in pleasure. Another girl, a blond human was getting ready to take his hard cock into her mouth.

Angelus sensed Buffy the moment she opened the door her distress calling to him, his entire being demanding that he give comfort, and that he torture and kill those that had caused it. He threw the woman on his face off, throwing her to the floor, and kicked the other girl off him, his eyes resting were Buffy had once been standing the door open revealing an empty space. Angelus leapt from the bed ignoring the protests of the two women as they complained at being treated so poorly. Angelus raced down the stairs, and through the lounge stopping at the doorway, he could see Buffy's figure running in the distance, she had gone far, fast.

Angelus turned back, not caring about being nude himself, but didn't want to cause a scene when he needed speed. Entering his room, Angelus was confronted with the sight of the two naked girls. "Get out." Angelus ordered already stepping into his pants. He hadn't been having that good a time anyway. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Buffy, and how much better it was with her. His cock though hard, wasn't as hard as it was for Buffy, and the two women failed to excite him as much as his little novice did. He had proven his point to himself, he didn't need to finish the job to be certain in his choice of Buffy, and he didn't have time for these two, he had picked up in The Bronze in the first five minutes. He had been curious as to how a vampire and a human came to work together, but not enough to ask, he'd been there for a reason, he hadn't cared about anything else.

"Get out!" Angelus repeated when the two didn't move. The vampiress smiled seductively, and sauntered over to him, no longer angry over the rough treatment finding herself' more turned on by the display than anything else. "Oh come on baby. There's no need to go after her, she's nothing but a childe so green to this new life, that she can't be any fun." She murmured seductively pressing up against him, dimly aware that her partner was hurrying into her pants, knowing enough about vampires to know when it was relatively safe for a human to be around one, and when they needed to high tail it out of there, and from what her partner had told her of Angelus when he was mad it was time to go, in fact she had been stupid in even letting the lusty vampiress talk her into coming along on this stupid in devour no matter how smexy the demon looked.

Angelus didn't answer, his hand coming to rest on her waist, and the vampiress purred arching into him, thinking that she had won the argument and that they'd be going back to bed to ease the ach between her damp thighs. Angelus' hand tightened painfully on her waist before his arm was plunging through her chest her heart gripped in his hand out the other side. The human girl was screaming in terror. Pulling his hand out of her chest Angelus watched as the vampiress fell to the ground turning into dust before she hit the stone. He dropped the still organ in his palm on to the pile of ashes, and it sat there for a moment more, before it too turned into dust.

Angelus turned his attention to the human girl who had stopped buttoning her top when she started screaming, leaving her black lacy bra in plain view. She backed away, into the stone wall when his dark eyes landed on her. "Oh god. I'm…please…I was leaving…please don't…Vanessa didn't know when to stop. Please I was le…leaving." The blond said cowering as Angelus didn't seem moved by her reassurances, as he walked towards her. Steadily closing the distance that had been put between them. "Please. I was leaving. I, I, I am leaving." She begged, when Angelus was right in front of her, his cold hands catching her waist, his mouth against her ear, his words vibrating through her. "Too late." Angelus said softly the menacing quality no less diminished by the softness of his voice. The girl let out a terrified scream, just before Angelus sank his fangs in her neck, gulping her blood down quickly. There was no time for savouring the bouquet of her fear.

Leaving his room Angelus only gave enough pause to stop a minion, and order him to fix up the mess in his room, and be quick about it, before he was out in the night searching for his angry run away mate-to-be.

Buffy ran quickly anger, jealousy and sadness her main emotions, as she ran through the dark town, making her way unconsciously to her old house on Revello drive. She slowed to a walk, as vengeful feelings, and thoughts ran through her mind. Her demon was telling her to go back and kill the two women sharing his bed, sending a message that she wouldn't tolerate it, and that she was the dominate, stronger force. The Slayer demon told her to go and save the girl from the vamps. Sleeping with Angelus or not, she was still human and needed their protection.

Closing her eyes Buffy felt her face shift back into that of the human Buffy Summers, and she made her way to her mother's door, she needed a change of clothes, something that wasn't what she was wearing, something that Angelus would have a heart attack over if the muscle in his chest still pounded out a beat.

Buffy knocked on the door, fighting the urge to squirm as she heard her mother walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal Joyce with a relieved expression on her face. They stood staring at each other for many moments, before Buffy broke the silence. "Can I come in?"

Joyce nodded. "Yes of course. Come in. Buffy I'm so glad your home. That boy was no good for you." Joyce said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Buffy jerked free, restraining with a great deal of effort her face from changing, as the demon snarled and begging for her death. "I'm just here for a change of clothes." Buffy muttered, stepping past her mother.

"Oh." Joyce said disappointed, she had thought that Buffy leaving her clothes was a good sign. That it meant her daughter would return to her, unlike she had when her mother had kicked her out.

Buffy didn't reply, just headed up the familiar stairs, and into her room. Closing the door behind her Buffy opened the closet, a small smile gracing her face, at the sight of her familiar fashionable clothes. Quickly going through her clothes, throwing them to the floor, once discarded. Finally finding what she was looking for. Buffy pulled out a red top that was basically two triangles that reached down to her hips, showing off her toned belly, the top coming together at the bust with a silver metal ring, looping up to rest around her neck to keep the top on, and a small delicate looking string that tied at the back, to keep the top covering the important parts, and hugging her to perfection. And a pair of creamy white daisy duke shorts. She'd only worn this once to prove that she could to Pike, before she had been called.

Slipping off the dress, and the bra, Buffy threw them on the bed that had somehow managed to escape the tide of discarded clothes as she ransacked her wardrobe. Slipping the top over her head she tied the string behind her back, and played with the edges, positioning the points where she wanted them and smoothing the top, to discourage any crinkles. Slipping on the shorts, and taking off the almost slipper like shoes she had been wearing. Buffy walked over to her vanity doing her best to ignore the empty mirror, but couldn't help taking glances at it, fighting the urge to press one of her fingers against the glass, just to prove that she was really there. Opening up a drawer, she pulled out a tub of body glitter, smoothing the cool gel down her arms, on her neck, cheeks and chest. Smoothing some over her belly, and her back. Putting some on her legs. She walked back to her wardrobe grabbing out a pair of strappy heels. Pulling on the shoes, she wrapped the band up her legs to mid calf, doing up the small buckle, before standing from the bed, she walked to the bathroom, washing her hands of any excess gel.

Scrunching her hair, not being bothered with a brush, wishing that she had a reflection to check herself in, Buffy walked back down the stairs, ignoring the shocked spluttering of her mother, as she tried to get Buffy to put on something more appropriate. Walking out of the house, with a confidence that drew moths to the flame, Buffy headed for The Bronze.

***

Angelus arrived at the house five minutes later, climbing up the tree, and easily slipping into her room like he had done many times during his manipulation. He took in the clothes scattered across the floor, with quick eyes, his eyes landing on the bra and dress that Buffy had put on at the beginning of the evening. Grabbing the dress and folding it as small as the fine cotton would allow, he stuffed it into his coat pocket, stuffing the bra in the other one, before turning and exiting the room, from the corner of his eyes he saw the body glitter, and he no longer needed his senses to tell him where Buffy had gone. You only wore body glitter to a party or The Bronze in this small town, and there were no parties tonight.

Angelus arrived at The Bronze his eyes scanning the milling crowds searching out the golden haired form of his lover, as he walked through the crowds, ignoring everyone around him, as he searched. His eyes found her. She was on the dance floor, her skin shimmering by design as she moved. Her clothes revealing more than they covered. The high heels accenting the lean muscles of her calves. His nostrils flared in anger. The entire Bronze was practically watching his mate. Watching his mate as she danced a dance of pure seduction, with a tall muscular dusky blond boy, whose hands where touching her small waist, drawing her closer. Her little hands resting on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

Angelus growled. A sound that went unheard in the noisy Bronze. Jealousy and anger coursed through him, much in the same way Angel had felt as he watched Buffy dance around Xander. Angelus had to force his face not to shift, when Buffy tilted her head up a little more her lips meeting his kissing him. Allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth, tasting her mouth in a way only he should know. Angelus' eyes flashed golden as he watched Buffy grasp the man's hand, and lead him away from the dance floor. Her steps teasing, and sexy as she turned. Her hand still holding the unprotesting mans wrist as she led him.

Angelus followed as Buffy led them up the stairs of The Bronze, stairs that he knew led to a level of bedrooms that people rented. Angelus felt a growl rip from his chest. _'Turn back lover.'_ Angelus thought maliciously, waiting by the stairs for a few moments, before marching up the stairs when it became apparent that Buffy wasn't coming back down.

***

Buffy turned when she heard the door click shut behind them, a small seductive smile on her face. His hands pawed at her, as their lips touched their tongues duelling each others, and Buffy's hands fell to his shirt buttons, taking her time in undoing them. She wasn't sure she should do this. It wasn't right to just sleep with any man when you loved another. She wasn't feeling it either, that all encompassing heat that she felt with Angelus. Her still blood wasn't on fire, and even though she could fell his hard cock pressing into her femininity there was only a small answering twinge as if acknowledging that she understood what it meant.

Buffy fell back on the bed as her knees hit the mattress, the man…what was his name…she thought it was Riley something like that, on top of her, his hands tracing her trim waist feeling up to push under her top to cup her bare breast, a lusty moan coming from him as he ground himself into the v of her thighs.

Buffy sighed this wasn't going to work, she wasn't Angelus, fucking someone for the sake of fucking wasn't her style despite the fact that the demons were quiet willing to go with it. The Slayer demon because it wasn't a bloody vampire, and the demon because it wasn't Angelus, and it was showing that she was a vampire in her own right.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stop." Buffy demanded, easily pushing his unfamiliar weight off her.

Riley looked at her shocked for a moment, before he smiled in understanding. "It's ok. We did only just meet and all. I didn't really have you pegged as the type to just have sex." Riley said looking the sexy blond over, wondering if he could get away with asking for her number, and if he could see her again sometime. "Not that you're a type or anything. I'm just saying that you seemed like a nice girl…and yes I'm going to shut up now." Riley said blushing starting to button his top, getting up off the bed, when the door slammed open, and Buffy cringed, a small whimper escaping her lips to see Angelus in the doorway, looking more livid then she had ever seen anyone in her life.

Angelus stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. His eyes on Buffy his jealous anger building at the sight of her sitting up on the bed her arms propping her up behind her. Her top slightly skewed, and the boys buttons half undone, as he stared at him in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riley demanded to know. "Barging into someone else's room like that!" Riley raged, walking towards the other angry male whose eyes still hadn't left Buffy.

Angelus finally looked at the boy when he came in striking distance. "I suggest you leave before I call security." Riley finished. Angelus chuckled his eyes closing for a moment, before his arm shot out catching Riley in the gut, doubling him over.

"Riley!" Buffy cried guilt washing through her as she knew that this was happening because Riley had chosen to come up here with her, as she tried to satisfy her vengeance.

Angelus looked over at Buffy. "Riley huh," He spat looking back down at the boy crumpled at his feet, kicking his foot into the boys balls, making him cry out in fresh pain, he stepped over him, and walked over to Buffy who slid off the bed as Angelus unbuckled his bed sliding it through the loops of his pants.

Angelus pounce on Buffy before she could comprehend that he had moved, she found herself back on the bed pinned beneath the furious Angelus. She struggled uselessly trying to keep her hands free from his , knowing what he planned to use the belt for. It did no good though as after a few moments Angelus' faster reflexes caught her wrists, and soon had them bound tightly to one of the four bed posts, seeing as there was no headboard.

"You know Buff, you could have found a better boy toy for me to beat up on this one is plain annoying." Angelus growled pressing his lips forcefully to Buffy's his rage increasing as he tasted the boy on her soft lips. His arousal was practically covering her. It was only a slightly good thing for Buffy that her own arousal in the room was none existent. Angelus removed himself from his restrained lover, stalking back over to the boy who was army crawling for freedom. Planting a foot in his back Angelus applied pressure, receiving a satisfying cry of pain, before he put his foot under him, and kicked him into the wall.

Riley didn't waist anytime trying to get to freedom again, and Angelus sighed. "You coulda picked a smarter one to Buff." Angelus said dryly. "You just don't get it do you boy." Angelus growled ripping off two strips from the sheets from the bed, and walking back over to Riley easily grabbing his legs and binding them together, before grabbing his wrists and doing the same for them, before tossing the pain racked body back into the far wall. "Now stay there, and shut up or I'll rip your filthy little tongue out." Angelus growled marching back over to his mate-to-be.

"Now then my little whore, what are we…Ooff" Buffy's foot lashed out catching Angelus in the balls sending him to his knees cupping his balls protectively trying to ease the pain.

"Whore! I'll give you whore you whoremonger I'm not the one fucking two women in the bed we just spent the night in you asshole!" Buffy screamed her anger returning with a vengeance at the reminder of the reason she was here in the first place.

"You just made things a whole lot worse for yourself Buff." Angelus groaned standing up with a small effort ignoring the twinging pain he still felt. Walking over to Riley he dragged the protesting boy over to the bed heaving him up to the bed. "I was going to spare you this lover, to save myself the guilty whining I'd have to deal with afterwards, and just kill the boy in front of you, but it seems I've been too lenient on you, so where going to do it this way." Angelus growled putting his finger against his jugular, making Buffy struggle against her bonds, know what was coming.

"Angelus don't." Buffy pleaded. _'How come I can't break this stupid belt!'_ Buffy thought desperately as she fought to free herself, and stop herself from losing control. Angelus was merciless as he cut a fine line with his nail, drawing blood, and Buffy's face immediately changed, and Riley screamed in fear. Buffy's fangs slide into his throat easily, she gagged on the taste though, and she pulled back. Angelus relentlessly pushed forward not letting Buffy withdraw her fangs from the boy, forcing her to swallow the already fouled tasting blood of the human boy, enjoying her discomfiture.

Angelus watched as the blood spilled from her mouth, as she fought not to swallow the foul tasting liquid, proving to him already that she was dependant on him for food, for survival, easing his rage, more than watching her kill the man she had been going to fuck. Throwing the body aside when there was no blood left in his carcass, he watched as Buffy spat blood, not willing to swallow it. She was practically bathed in his blood, it was covering her chest, and her chin, and smeared on her cheeks. "Riley, oh god! I, I…" Buffy closed her eyes shivering. She didn't need to finish the sentence, she knew what had happened, there was way too much blood on the sheets that she could see, for him to possibly be alive. She had done it again! She had killed a man. The demon in her though was crowing, despite that his blood had tasted foul, she had killed. The Slayer demon was scolding her, growling at her to pull herself together, and get out of there kill the bastard, and get out of there. They needed to survive!

Angelus sat down at the edge of the bed, bending down he licked Buffy's face clean. Buffy growled. "Get that thing away from me. It's been licking out some other vampiress I don't want it anywhere near me!" Buffy snarled.

Angelus pulled back, licking the blood from his lips watching as Buffy did her best wipe her face free of his touch. Angelus scowled he had been careless, doing what he did at the mansion, let alone in his room, soon to be their room. He hadn't factored Buffy's soul into the equation of her reaction, a vampiress would have just killed the women, and then staked their claim, but souls complicate matters. "You were lucky I didn't do worse to you Buff." Angelus stated ignoring her comment his hands moving to her wrist. He knew what was going to happen next, and he was going to let it happen.

As soon as her hands were free Buffy was on him with a scream her small little fists pounding into his hard body. Her hands fisted in his shirt, lifting him slightly to pound him back against the wood floor his head bouncing painfully off the planks. Buffy's knee came up connecting with his balls, before she punched him hard in the nose, the cartilage breaking under the force. Buffy leapt up off him, breathing hard, before she took off jumping out the window, smashing the glass, and landing out in the alley. Taking off at a run towards the one place she could go…the mansion.

Angelus stood up resetting his nose, before the bruising faded already healed. Following Buffy out the window, leaving the body of Riley Finn for some unlucky janitor to find.

Angelus followed Buffy all the way home to the mansion, entering through the still open doors he tracked her threw the mansion, coming to a door that Buffy had shut. Opening it Angelus was confronted with the colours of a little girl's room. Toys still littering the floor from the last time she had played with her Barbie dolls. The bed was an outside design of a barbie van. Buffy lay curled up in the bed. Her body too big to fit in it, even at her small size.

Sighing under his breath Angelus walked to the bed, Buffy immediately turning to look at him. "Go away Angelus." Buffy said tonelessly, wanting to be left alone to mope. Angelus didn't heed her and continued towards the bed, getting in the bed, despite Buffy trying to shove him out. "Angelus this bed can't fit the two of us!" Buffy growled trying to push him out.

Angelus didn't budge, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her on top of him, so that they weren't so squashed in the tiny children's single bed. Buffy tried to pull away, but his arms were like vices around her body trapping her to him, in the tiny bed. She was now vehemently wishing that she had opened the door to a different room. "We need to talk lover." Angelus said softly stroking her hair.

"I don't feel like talking." Buffy grumbled against his neck, breathing in his familiar scent making it hard for her to remember why she was angry, why she was sad, and why she should be telling him goodbye.

"Those two girls…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Buffy snarled trying to leave again, nipping harshly at his neck when he wouldn't let her go. Angelus growled in response, the sound making the demon shiver, but made it no less hostile to the situation. "We'll were going to." Angelus said shortly

"There's nothing to talk about!" Buffy snarled. "You got sick of your reject childe with the soul."

Angelus giggled, and Buffy struggled again in no mood to be laughed at. Angelus' grip tightened. "Buffy you are going to listen to me, or…"

"I'm not going to like the consequences." Buffy finished as she struggled.

"Or I'm going to take you down to the dungeon, string you up, and whip you bloody. Until all you know is pain, and then once the pain fades enough for you to be able to listen, but not enough for you to block me out, we'll talk. It's up to you." Angelus said patiently waiting for her decision.

Buffy hesitated, unsure. She didn't even know if this place had a dungeon, but she didn't know Angelus to make idle threats. Relaxing into Angelus chest Buffy waited for Angelus to start speaking. She'd rather listen now without pain, and get it out of the way, so that she could move on, then be faced with the pain described in his threat.

Angelus stroked Buffy's back. "Good choice kitten." Angelus murmured, not expecting an answer, and he didn't receive one. "I wasn't doing it to hurt you Buff…"

"Oh and why wou…"

"Hush childe I'm talking now you listen." Angelus demanded, and Buffy growled at him, the sound rumbling from her chest. Angelus' large hand came down against her bottom in a hard smack, making Buffy yelp in surprise more than pain, and an involuntary apologetic lick against his neck where she had bitten him, making the demon rear back in surprise, the growl cutting off as the demon snarled angrily at itself for doing such a subservient thing. Angelus smiled cockily, knowing that Buffy couldn't see him. "I was doing it to make certain that I was making the right decision in claiming you as my mate…"

Buffy jerked the demon knowing instinctively what that meant. "I'm not your mate!" Buffy stated shocked.

"No." Angelus agreed. "You're just my disobedient childe who needs to learn respect for her Sire."

"And you're a pompous ass who'd fuck anything with two legs and a vagina." Buffy retaliated.

Angelus growled. "You're going to be my mate Buffy Summers, and you're going to learn to respect me if I have to paddle your sweet little ass from here to the end of days." Angelus growled.

Buffy shook her head. "No…I'm not your mate. You didn't want Buffy Summers to be your mate, you wanted Buffy Summers Vampire, Vampire Slayer to be your mate, boosting you reputation up a few more notches in the process!" Buffy growled, the image of the two women in bed with Angelus flashing threw her mind, and she tried to leave yet again.

"Stay right where you are Buff." Angelus growled, getting annoyed, he didn't talk things through he demanded, and they listened. He swiftly turned them grunting at the effort of doing so in such a small space. "Ok Buffy Summers you listen well, and you listen hard! Soulful or soulless you are mine. You were mine from the moment you were born into this world! Whether you like it or not you're my mate, and mates aren't used to boost ones reputation, they share one, which is something the vampire behind that soul of yours knows, so be careful what you say, because stuff like that makes you sound ignorant." Angelus growled.

Buffy looked up at him shocked tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She didn't know whether to be insulted that he thought that she was put on this earth for him, or all mushy that he seemed to like her that much to believe that she had been. Buffy buried her face in her neck. She was so confused. She still hurt so much. Her rational mind understood what he was saying. Mates were important, and he wanted to be one hundred percent sure that she was the one, but she wasn't feeling rational at the moment, she was a woman who had walked in on the man she loved in bed with not one other woman, but two! In a bed she was sleeping in!

Angelus felt Buffy's tears against his skin and he turned slightly so they were on their sides his arm wrapped around her, her little hands at his waist. They stayed like that for many moments Angelus offering silent comfort as Buffy cried letting her emotions run down, releasing all the pent up agony.

"I'm so confused Angelus, and I hurt all over,"

"Do you kitten?" Angelus stated running his hand over her hair, and Buffy's hands fisted in his silk shirt.

"Yes. My demon is snarling, and snarking about you being a horrible Sire, let alone a worthy mate," Angelus growled, and nipped at her jaw sharply making Buffy jerk back in pain, an answering growl of her own resonating from her chest. Angelus frowned that wasn't good! He needed to show dominance and power to his childe to make her accept him as her Sire, teacher, and mate, but the soul didn't want nor respect dominance. He couldn't make one happy without losing the respect of the other! Even so he had to do something!

"The demon of The Slayer is screaming at me to kill you for turning me, and then use this curse, as a gift in fighting the creatures of the night," Buffy said tiredly as someone who had a terrible headache, that wouldn't go away no matter how many different kinds of painkiller they tried, would.

"And what about the soul, what does the soul say?" Angelus asked trying to mask how much he wanted to know the answer to that one.

Buffy's lips curved into a small smile, and she rested her forehead against his. "She thinks she's pathetically, stupidly, sickeningly in love with you. So much so, that I couldn't sleep with that other guy, despite walking in on him with two other women in his bed." Buffy whispered.

Angelus chuckled, and kissed her. He liked hearing that she loved him. It eased something inside him every time he heard those words fall from her lips. Buffy tensed then eased into the kiss when she couldn't taste that 'female' in his mouth. She loved his kisses, and she couldn't see a reason to deny herself the luxury when she couldn't taste anything, but Angelus.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy nuzzled into him, and silence prevailed over them once again. "I want my own room." Buffy said suddenly.

"What?" Angelus grumbled annoyed at this turn of events.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed where you've had other women." Buffy stated firmly.

"You know nothing happened right?" Angelus grumbled.

"Their pleasure is all over that bed."

"It takes five minutes to change the sheets."

"And the scent of it's all over the room." Buffy countered.

"There's nowhere else for you to sleep. Unless you want to sleep in Spike's, and Dru's bed?"

"I'll sleep in here."

"Riley's dried blood is on the sheets." Angelus countered.

"It takes five minutes to change the sheets." Buffy retorted smugly.

Angelus growled under his breath. "Fine. You can sleep in here tonight. Until a mattress is brought in tomorrow night for your new room. You can sleep there until the scent of the two women has disappeared from the room, then you have to come back. No exceptions! Which should be tomorrow night, or the night after." Angelus said tapping her nose with his finger.

"Fine." Buffy agreed happy with the new arrangements. It'd be nice to have somewhere else to go when she needed space.

***

Giles listened to the ringtone as he waited for someone to pick up. "London Headquarters Danny speaking." An English voice crackled over the phone.

"Rupert Giles here. I need you to put me in touch with Quinten Travers please."

"I'm sorry Sir, but there is no one employee here by that name…"

"Look here you silly thub enough with your protective secrecy measures. This is important. I need you to put me through to Travers now, or I will have you fired!" Giles demanded irritated.

There was a lengthy pause as the Watchers Council operator deliberated. "I'll put you through Mr. Giles."

"Thank you." Giles said rubbing his eyes under his glasses as he listened to the annoying song being played, as he was put on hold as he was patched through.

There was a muffled sound as Quinten Travers was connected to Giles. "Really Mr. Giles you can't threaten to fire someone, you don't actually have the authority to do that you know." Quinten scolded teasingly.

"Yes I am sorry about that, but this is rather important."

"I assumed so seeing as you skipped protocol."

"Well yes it's about my Slayer Buffy Summers." Giles said slowly.

"What about her Mr. Giles."

"Well the vampire Angelus, he turned her, but something must have gone wrong, because she still has her soul." Giles said quickly, but clearly wanting to get it all out, before Travers interrupted him.

There was silence on the other end of the line, except for the tapping of a pen against a desk.

"Thank you Mr. Giles. We'll be in touch." Travers said in a way of goodbye.

"Wait what are we going to do about Buffy. She needs our help to keep her fighting the good fight now that she's been turn…"

"We do nothing! The Watchers Council shall send its assassination squad. The Slayer is now a threat to the world."

"But her soul…" Giles cut in.

"May, or may not be permanent. Mr. Giles this is the safest way for the world. The Slayer Buffy Summers must be terminated, before she becomes a real threat to the sanctity of the world, we cannot let her use her knowledge, and increased strength to harm the world. Mr. Giles you are hereby ordered to hand over any details of The Slayers whereabouts to The Council…Mr. Giles!"

"Oh right…I don't know where she is. She lives I guess with Angelus at the moment." Giles said stunned beyond belief at the Council's decision.

"Is she still in Sunnydale?...Mr. Giles is she still in Sunnydale?"

Giles paused for a moment more, considering, deliberating what to do. The fate of the world, or a girl he considered a daughter. "Yes." Giles said at last choosing the fate of the world, consoling himself with the fact that if she did eventually lose her precious soul, then he was saving her a lot of pain in the long run if she didn't have to worry about what her body was doing, whilst she was helpless to stop it.

***

Angelus lay still, holding Buffy. They had lapsed into silence after their little debate. He was reluctant to leave though. He could still sense that she was feeling a lot of pain. That she was still mostly confused. He was going to get the minions to remove every weapon that was capable of doing harm to vampires from the mansion he wasn't going to take any chances on her staking herself. He still remembered those first years. Angel had come so close to killing himself four times, each time he had thought that it would be the end of him, but Angel had chickened out. To scared of being sent to hell along with him to put an end to his life. Buffy was stronger willed then Angel had been, hell wouldn't scare her from ending her own life. She'd do it, then probably battle her way to heaven.

I need a shower." Buffy said suddenly breaking the silence sitting up, and getting out of the bed. Walking around to the other side of the bed, so that she could get out the door. She yelped in surprise when she was swept up into the air, and plunked over Angelus' hard broad shoulder knocking the air out of her temporarily. She wasn't sure how that was possible when she didn't need any air, but it was. "What are you doing?" Buffy said wiggling experimentally testing the chances of her getting down.

Angelus slapped a firm hand over her ass keeping her in place. "Taking a shower." Angelus replied simply, heading for his room.

"I meant alone!" Buffy said.

"I didn't." Angelus replied. Stopping a minion with a look. "Go to the little girl's room, and change the sheets. Buff will be sleeping there tonight." Angelus ordered, before continuing down the hall.

"I can walk!"

"I know, but I'm carrying you so there's no point." Buffy huffed in frustration, and fell silent accepting her fate to be forced to take a shower with her sexy lover. _'Oh god! I will not be seduced! I will not be seduced! I will not be seduced!'_ Buffy chanted like a mantra in her head as they got closer to Angelus's room. She almost whined about the location of the shower, but decided it wouldn't make any difference.

Buffy allowed herself to be carried into the bathroom. Angelus shutting the door behind them turning on the faucets, he turned back to Buffy, her blood stained chest catching his eyes. Licking his lips Angelus brought his hands to her top. Buffy forced herself not to groan when Angelus licked his lips as he looked at her. It wasn't fair how easy it was for him to turn her on the guy just had to look at her, and she would get all hot and bothered!

Buffy gasped in surprise when Angelus ripped the top from her, breaking the string, and the thick material holding it up. "Hey I liked that shirt!" Buffy grumbled wrapping her arms around her chest, in a self-conscious move.

"I didn't." Angelus said with a shrug, already planning to burn the remains of the shirt, and the shorts. To make sure that they were never worn again.

Buffy's hands fell to her shorts in defeat, her gaze turning from Angelus when he also started getting undressed. Buffy had just added her panties to the pile of clothes on the floor when Angelus whisked her into the shower. The heated water pelted into her back, Buffy licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes were met with Angelus' chest, a chest that was slick with water drops. Buffy turned away from the temptation. '_I will not seduced!'_ Running through her mind again.

Buffy let the water do most of the work removing the dried blood, before bringing her hand up to remove the more stubborn crusted blood. Buffy looked down when she felt Angelus' hand close over her smaller one, moving with her circular motions, sometimes guiding her hand. "Angelus what are you doing?" Buffy moaned her breath hitching when Angelus mouth closed over the lobe of her ear, nibbling the soft flesh. Buffy tilted her head back giving him better access to her ear.

"Claiming what's mine." Angelus whispered huskily, against her ear.

Buffy took a shaky breath, as she felt heat flood through, pulling away Buffy shook her head at him. Moving faster to wash her body. She wasn't anywhere near ready to let him touch her like that.

Angelus growled under his breath. If he stopped now conceding to the soul's wishes the vampire wouldn't respect him, but if continued the soul would be more angry with him, and even harder to please. Sighing Angelus rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Fine, but when your back in my bed, this 'discussion' will be continued." Angelus growled, before turning her around, and lifting her into his arms.

"Angelus what…"

"You need to feed. You barely drank any of the boy's blood." Angelus purred, pressing her head towards his neck.

Buffy's tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, her eyes on his jugular. Buffy's face shifted and her fangs slid easily into his skin, taking deep quick swallows, before pulling back, licking at his wound. She could scent his arousal, and she waited, sighing in relief when he slid her down his body. Buffy made a quick exit from the shower, not willing to take her chances with Angelus' self-control.

When Angelus exited the shower it was to see Buffy just leaving the bathroom a fluffy towel wrapped around her. Wrapping one around his hips he followed her out into the wardrobe, to see her scowling at her clothes. Moving past her Angelus picked out a skimpy nightie, and handed it to her. Buffy gave him a look that said clearly 'you've got to be joking.' "It's the tamest one you've got." Angelus told her placing it in her hands. "Wear this over it whilst you're walking to the kids room." Angelus rumbled thrusting one of his long coats into her arms. Turning back to the wardrobe, flicking through the dresses.

"Don't I have any jeans, and a t-shirt to wear?" Buffy asked wanting something more familiar to wear.

Angelus shook his head. "No, call me old fashioned, but I prefer women in dresses. Don't get me wrong Buff I love the way jeans hug a girl's figure more, but I've learnt that I give you a pair of jeans to wear, and you go out wearing them, flaunting everything you have to any boy with eyes." Angelus grumbled.

Buffy began to splutter a protest, but Angelus wasn't listening, he'd already decided that Buffy wasn't going to be wearing jeans, or pants of any kind. Even though most of her wardrobe was pretty tame to today's standards. He didn't like them, when everyone else's eyes were on them. Picking out a light blue dress, he handed it to Buffy. "You can wear that tomorrow."

Buffy huffed and turned out of the room.

Angelus watched as Buffy slipped on the nightie, before stuffing her arms through his coat. Picking up the dress again Buffy moved to leave, only to stop, when Angelus gripped her arm. Slowly turning to face him, Buffy wasn't too surprised to feel the pressure of his lips against hers. After a moment of keeping completely still, trying to tell herself to move away, Buffy leaned into the kiss, her mouth open to allow him in, as her hands crept up his arms. Buffy took a breath and was pulled back to herself', as the scent of the other women reached her nose. Pulling away Buffy walked out the door.

Angelus let her, a smile on his face. He'd got what he wanted. The immediate scent of her arousal when his lips had touched hers. Nothing had really changed between them, except Buffy was soulfully miffed at him. Well he could handle that, Buffy never stayed miffed for long when it came to him.

Going back into his wardrobe Angelus got dressed his soaps would be starting soon, and there was nothing more entertaining for him to do for most of the day, before sleep took him.

**A/N:** Well what did I tell you, Angelus is fine, and no longer worried lol. Buffy hasn't completely forgiven him though. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Promise! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** I would like to send a big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it's really appreciated! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as much as musie and I enjoyed writing it, and we promise to bring the next chapter to you soon.

**CHAPTER 15**

Buffy sat on the bed her head in her hands. She was dressed in the light blue dress. She hadn't stayed in the nightie for long, feeling to uncomfortable in something so unfamiliar, something that looked like it had come from Victorias Secret! Buffy rubbed a hand up her bare arm. She should probably be sleeping, but she was feeling so much pain, and confusion. She just wanted it to stop! All of it to stop! The warring demons that pulled at her. The darkness that she had never felt so strongly before, the willingness to kill anyone! Her first taste of blood, Angelus' blood. It horrified her yet excited her.

Her conscience was already bogged down with two deaths, and she had only been a vampire for two nights, and already two deaths had occurred at her hands, plus a couple more from her two feedings with Angelus, not to mention the little girl that was no doubt dead, because she had run without her. Why hadn't she taken the little girl with her? She could have taken her to a home or something. Buffy's hand fisted in the clean sheets beneath her, and she shook herself from her thoughts. There was no point going through what if's, it was over and done with. She couldn't change the past.

Buffy stood up, quietly exiting the room. She may not be able to control the past, but she could control her future. She wandered the halls exploring the mansion, looking for a sewer entrance, there was always one in a place that vamps hauled up in, somewhere they could escape to if their place got raided, by hers truly, if not a sewer entrance then a network of caves that led to various sewer entrances.

She did look for her weapons as well, weapons she hadn't seen since her first night here, but everywhere she went she came up empty, there was nothing. The place was weapon-less! It had to be Angelus' doing. Buffy sighed she could expose herself to the sun, but she'd seen a vamp die by sunlight, and it hadn't been pretty. It had looked horrendously torturous, and slow. Not that she was afraid of the pain, but her instincts would probably make her jump out of harm's way, before the sun could finish the job. Buffy shook her head. She probably wouldn't be able to stake herself either.

Buffy gave up on looking for weapons, she'd have to rely on someone else to get rid of her, and the best way to do that, would be…to not have a soul anymore. That would solve all her problems anyway. She wouldn't feel the pain anymore, and her friends, or Kendra would put a stop to her. The demon in her snorted, not at all convinced that the mostly controlled Slayer could ever harm her! The Slayer demon snarled as well demanding that she not do it, that she turn around and go back to the child's room, and rest through the day, then find Giles, and have him help her train herself against her darker urges!

Buffy clutched at her head _'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' _"Shut up!" Buffy moaned, she wished that she had gotten Angel to open up to her more about how he dealt with his guilt, and how he managed to ignore Angelus. Buffy walked down halls choosing any path that led downwards, that she could find. Hoping to find something, that would lead her out of the mansion safely in the daylight.

Finally finding what she was looking for, Buffy hesitated for a moment, not wanting to get into trouble. To get into trouble with Angelus was far worse than a grounding. Shaking her head Buffy walked to the entrance, jumping down the ladder, to land on the ground. Angelus would probably be thrilled if she got rid of the soul. He'd have the childe he had expected, and the mate he had wanted.

Buffy wandered the tunnel, tracking as best she could, for foot prints, a scent, or just some kind of indicator of where she was meant to go. The quicker she did this, the less likely Angelus would wake before she got back. Following her ears, Buffy turned down different twists and turns, going through different shafts, avoiding the rare shafts of sunlight that got in through a sewer entrance above ground.

Finally turning one corner, Buffy was confronted with a whole town underneath the town of Sunnydale, something she had never been aware of before. She had been down here plenty of times, but she had never seen anything like this! The obvious conclusion was that it operated during the day when it was less likely she was going to come down here looking for a particular vamp, or demon who'd gotten away on patrol.

Buffy picked her way through the throngs of demons, and vampires. The two were on different sides of the small complex of mini stalls that had been set up. She wanted to avoid the crowds, as much as possible, her demons wanting their blood, but for different reasons. As if her first instinct wasn't to kill these creatures too! But she wanted to blend, to pass through, almost unnoticed. She needed to get to Willy's he always knew what was going on in the town. He was into every ones business, so if there was a way to remove her soul, he would know about it. And if he didn't he'd know someone who did!

Buffy was jerked to a halt when her arm was grabbed. Turning to look at the demon who had grabbed her, Buffy growled at him. Ignoring the threat in her growl, the demon laughed. "So I guess the rumours were true. The Slayer has been turned into a bloody vampire." He spat in his wheezy voice. "Such a disgrace, to be turned into one of those demon wannabes. Think there so better than the rest of us because they have the faces of humans…arggh…crazy bitch!" The demon snarled when Buffy grabbed his wrist, breaking his grip on her arm, slamming him round onto the ground, her foot planted firmly on his back, her arm pinning his in an awkward, and painful position behind his back.

"This is not the day to be messing with me! I'm tired, cranky, running on someone else's blood, and on a tight schedule." Buffy snarled as the demon tried to struggle free. "Now be a good demon and tell me how to get to Willy's from here." Buffy said yanking on his arm. "Or I could just kill you now and ask someone else." Buffy offered.

"Ow, alright, alright, ok! Ease up would you? You're going to break my arm off!" Buffy grudgingly eased her grip slightly.

"Just go down that tunnel," The demon said pointing with his free hand. "Swing a left, then another left, keep going past two turn offs, swing a right, walk to you hit a dead end, go up the ladder, and your there." The demon directed. "Can you let go of my arm now?"

Buffy jerked it up painfully again. "Don't rush me, I'm thinking."

"Ok sorry." The demon yelped, wishing that he hadn't tried to act like such a big shot. It never did him any good.

Buffy walked down the tunnel the demon had specified, after threatening him with stringing him up for Angelus' amusement if he wasn't telling her the truth, she believed his directions, and if he did prove to be a liar, she just might string him up for Angelus.

'_Swing a left, then another left, keep going past two turn offs, swing a right, walk to you hit a dead end, go up the ladder and your there.'_ Buffy thought as she followed the directions. Climbing up the ladder, she opened the trap door that covered the hole, and blocked the stench of the sewers. Stepping onto the hardwood floor, Buffy ignored the looks that the patrons gave her. Stepping further into the demon bar. Buffy's eyes landed on Willy's wide ones. It was evident that he hadn't thought he'd be seeing her for a very long time…if ever again.

Buffy kept moving, her eyes never wavering from Willy's. The rest of the customers in the grungy bar stood in motionless for a moment more, before they hurried into action. Those who could go out into the sun, not having to walk past The Slayer, turned vampire, left via the door. Those that couldn't ran past her and down into the sewer entrance. All making their hasty exits as quickly as possible, giving Buffy the widest girth they possibly could, given the small bar.

Buffy paid them no mind, as long as they didn't bother her, she was more than content to not perform her sacred duties at this particular time. Willy gulped, and ran behind his bar, to put the table between them, and whatever violence that would most likely take place over the next couple of moments.

"Hey, Hey S,s, slayer. I really wish that you'd stop coming around you know. Your bad for business…scare away all my customers." Willy said nervously, gesturing to the now empty tables

Buffy looked around and shrugged. "They'll be back, they always are. They need their daily dose of bad beer, and even worse company. Just be glad I don't kill them, than I'd be really bad for business." Buffy rumbled, bad temperedly, stalking closer to Willy. "And I'm not The Slayer anymore…but you being you Willy you already knew that…which explains the shocked look on your face when I came in through the trapdoor. Didn't think Angelus would let me out of his sight did you." Buffy said with mock sweetness. Trying not to show how much of a hurry she was in.

"So…" Willy said looking around nervously. "What are you planning for your new existence?... I'm sure you remember I was a good friend to you…always telling you what you needed to know…even saved your Angel once."

Buffy growled getting irritated. "Stop playing dumb Willy. There's not a thing that goes on in this town that you don't know about, so stop acting like I'm a big bad vampire." Buffy growled.

Willy's eyes widened, and he relaxed. "So…it's true what the minions of Aurelious are saying. That you've somehow kept your soul through the transformation." Willy said in wonder, than an amused grin spread across his greasy face. "I'm sure Angelus wasn't too happy about that! Surprised he kept ye…" Willy was cut off when Buffy grabbed him by the throat, and had him slammed on his back, on one of his dirty round tables.

Willy looked up at the vampiric features of Buffy in terror, as he hands tried to instinctually pry her strong little hand from around his throat. "Enough! I'm not here for small talk, or for you to talk about what you find surprising!" Buffy growled. "I'm here for information. Now are you going to give it to me, or are we going to have to play a few rounds of beat the snitch?" Buffy growled.

"It…it depends on what you wanna know?" Willy chocked out around her restricting hand.

Buffy removed her hand and let Willy stand up. "I want to know what you know on the removal of souls." Buffy said watching Willy for any signs of flight. Her face shifting back to her human visage.

Willy chocked on his air, as he rubbed his sore throat with his hand. "Don't tell me you trying get your soul removed." Willy chocked surprised. Buffy tightened her jaw, and nodded. "Why in the hell would you do that?!" Willy shouted. "You wouldn't be Buffy anymore. You would be a creature of the night, bent on raising as much hell as you could during your existence!"

"I know that!" Buffy growled. "And it's really none of your business why I want something." Buffy snarled. Resisting the urge to hold her head as pain racked through her brain. The shouting of both demons, one in outrage, the other in joy. One trying to convince her that she shouldn't do this, that it was no way to live, that there had to be another way. The other cheering her on, telling her of the rest that she would receive, the peace. That she would see Angel again.

Willy was quiet for a moment more. He could see the pain running across Buffy's face. Despite all things he did really like the girl. She'd never actually killed him, or any of his patrons…at least not whilst in the bar. Like it was some, war free zone, where the only one to get hurt was him. Buffy glared at him, and he saw her fists clenching together in preparation of hitting him. "I myself don't know anything about soul removal. I am just a snitch after all, but as a snitch I know of a demon that followed Angel here when he first came down here. He had this…well I don't know what it was, but it could remove a soul, and well Angel was the only one who would benefit from such a thing."

Buffy grabbed Willy by the lapels of his shirt, and threw him back down on the table. "Where, and who is he?" Buffy snarled.

"Hey, hey no need to get violent, I'm talkin' ain't I?" Willy said holding his hands up in surrender.

"If I don't get violent there's a good chance you're lying to me."

"I'm not! I'm not! He lives in an old house in that street where it's totally devoid of life, apart from demons. He lives in the one with three clawed slash marks on the front door. He made his home in the basement, doesn't like the light much, prefers' dark spaces. His name is Ben."

Buffy released his shirt. "There's no sewer access into that part of town…at least not into the houses." Buffy muttered.

Willy walked behind his bar pulling out an old blanket. "Here use this it'll keep you safe enough from the sun for the few minutes you're out there." Buffy snatched the blanket and jumped back down the sewer exit.

"Yeah you're welcome!" Willy shouted after her, knowing that with her improved hearing she would catch his parting words. Willy sighed, he probably wouldn't be seeing anymore customers today until well into nightfall.

Buffy ran along the sewer ducts she had to be quick about this. She was running out of time. The sun was getting low in the horizon, so the sun would be setting soon, and then Angelus would be awake, she didn't think he'd appreciate her going off on her own like this particularly during the day, after he'd gone to bed. It was definitely something that looked like she was trying to disobey him. Buffy sighed. Since when had she cared so much about disobeying Angelus?

Buffy ran swiftly using what she knew of the towns lay out from Willy's bar to get to her destination, as fast as possible, turning where necessary. Buffy came to a stop, carefully wrapping the blanket around herself, she climbed up the ladder, and cautiously pulled away the lid, looking out she smiled, and jumped out of the sewer. She was in the right place. Now all she had to do was find that door with the three clawed slash marks and she'd be safe.

Running down the street, Buffy quickly looked at the doors that she ran past. Seeing the door she was looking for, Buffy ran up to the door quickly entering the run down house. She shut the door behind her, taking off the blanket, she folded it over her arm. Taking a deep breath, she coughed, as the musty smell, and old dust got to her. "Damn, but this place could use a clean." Buffy muttered under her breath, but she had got what she needed there was a scent that she guessed was the demon, as it didn't suit the rest of the house, and the faint sound of a heart beat coming from a level bellow her.

Walking to a staircase she took the stairs down, coming to a stop in front of a door she could only guess was the door to the basement. Raising her hand Buffy went to knock, not wanting to anger the demon she was going to be asking a favour of, but the door swung open, before she could knock. Buffy was confronted with the image of two sharp pointy tusks, that much resembled a boars. His face was pock marked, and boar a few scars, he was built largely, and on a whole looked like he had seen one too many battles. The image startled Buffy so much that her face changed, and a low growl rumbled from her throat.

"Calm yourself little fledge you receive nothing from a dead demon." He told her stepping aside to allow her to enter his home. It was dark, and if not for her enhanced sight she was sure that she would be blind in the dank musty room. The corners were overgrown with mould that was spreading slowly over the walls. It was a fairly messy hovel, with papers scattered everywhere, and there was a dripping sound that echoed in her ears, making her eardrums twitch in annoyance. There was a desk that looked like it had been hit with a landmine it was that messy, she didn't know how he found anything on it. There was also a bookcase filled with books, and paper, except there was a box. It looked worn and old, covered with spots of mould.

Buffy declined the offer to sit, choosing to stand, when the demon gestured to a low worn out looking bean bag chair. Shrugging the demon lowered himself' into another chair. Buffy's gaze was drawn to him when he started to speak. "I've waited for two years for a vampire to walk through that door. Angel ever the stubborn one. Believed he deserved the torment his existence held for him, but I was certain that one day he would come through that door, and ask me to release him back into aether. Now of course that will never happen, as you have done it. One moment of pure happiness. Those gypsies never did have a good sense of judgment, not when it came to their vengeance."

"Does everybody know that I released Angelus back into the world." Buffy grumbled.

The demon Ben laughed. "Only demons, and those who have everyday contact with demons."

"Great." Buffy muttered crossing her arms under her chest protectively.

"You released Angelus, and Angelus released you, or at least tried to. Your soul remains with your body, even though it should be floating in the aether." Ben chuckled. "Nasty shock for the boy."

"You know a lot." Buffy observed.

"I listen." Ben said simply. "You are here to get rid of the pain." Buffy nodded shifting a little anxiously, her senses telling her how far away the sun was from sinking bellow the horizon. "I will give you what you want, but I must have something from you in return."

"What?" Buffy asked wearily.

"Sanctuary from Angelus' wrath when he finds what you have done."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Done." Buffy said her hand shaking his to confirm the deal. There was no doubt in her mind that Angelus would care if there was no longer any soul. If anything he'd be thrilled.

Ben got up walking towards the bookshelf, his heavy weight shifting heavily from foot to hoofed foot. Opening the old mouldy box, he pulled out a smaller rectangular box. It was a dark wood with an intricate design on the top. The design pictured the form of a man a look of utter pain on his face. Then next to it the same man with a sword in hand a look of pure sadistic enjoyment on his face as he swung down at a faceless victim.

Buffy swallowed hard, as she took the box. "Merely open the box and look into its depths, and your soul shall no longer belong to your body." Ben said. Buffy nodded, before turning to leave. Once she was out of the basement she threw the blanket around herself. Keeping the box tucked in close to her inside the blanket, Buffy dashed back to the sewer entrance. Jumping back down into the sewer, Buffy retraced her steps following the trail of her scent to make sure she didn't take a wrong turn.

She wasn't completely sure why she wanted to do this, before Angelus woke up, it was probably some vestige of her rebelliousness, he didn't control her, she made her own decisions for herself! Buffy arrived back at the market place to find that her conclusion had been right, the small little town was packing up most of the populous gone, leaving only those with things to pack up behind. Running through the emptying town, she raced up into the mansion with a sigh of relief.

Hurriedly walking through the mansion wanting to do this in a place she hadn't seen before. A fresh start sorta. Setting the box down on a table in what looked like a library. Buffy hesitated, as she looked at the box. This would be her last chance she had to turn back. She could just hide the box, and return to the little girls' room, and pretend that this never happened. Buffy's hands went to her head a whimper escaped her lips. The demons in her head were getting louder, and more anxious to out scream each other, determined that they'd be the one she'd listen to, completely disregarding that she had a will of her own, to do anything for herself.

Buffy reached her hands up, walking closer to the box, her fingers out stretched to hold the sides of the box…

***

Angelus jerked awake with a start, the sun was few minutes from setting, he'd gone to bed a few hours ago, resisting the urge to go to Buffy, and drag her back to his bed were she belonged. Something wasn't right though. Something seemed off. Getting up out of the bed Angelus walked to his wardrobe his mind pondering over the reason.

He slipped on a pair of leather pants. Doing up the snaps his mind still going over what could be setting off his internal alarm. He had just slipped a green silk shirt over his shoulders when he realized what it was! His head jerking up, and to the side Angelus cursed profoundly. Buffy wasn't in the little girl's old bedroom. She shouldn't even be up yet. Fledges slept from the moment the sun rose, to the moment it was completely set.

Angelus tore from his room. A fledge didn't stay up during the day unless there was a reason, and a childe that would one day be a Master Vampire never did so without their Sires permission. Angelus growled as he tore through the mansion throwing an unlucky minion out of his way, and through the opening in the curtain, where the last rays of sunshine began burning the minion. His screams could be heard for a few very long minutes afterwards.

Angelus rounded a corner, following Buffy's scent, which held traces of the scent picked up from the sewers. Which meant she had left the mansion as well. Angelus felt his face shift as that knowledge sunk in. she'd left in the daylight by herself, down in the sewers. Didn't she have any idea how dangerous that could be for a newly risen fledge! Especially one with a damned soul!

Angelus took a staircase two at a time, before rounding another corner, and coming to a closed door where her scent was coming from. Throwing the door open Angelus was in time to see Buffy's hand close around the sides of the box. Her thumbs ready to flip open the lid.

Buffy didn't turn to face him, but she knew he had entered. She moved faster to open the lid, wanting to get it over with, before Angelus could distract her, and she lost her nerve to do what she needed to do to end her torment, and hopefully with the unwitting Scooby's help her body's true death before she could do any real damage in the world.

With a burst of preternatural speed Angelus raced forward, if someone were to be watching, even to the eyes of another vampire he'd have been a blur, as he ran towards his mate-to-be, reaching her just as she began to flick open the box. His hands slamming down on top of the lid, forcing it closed. Buffy gasped her hands falling from the box, taking an involuntary step back, only to find that she was trapped by Angelus' chest.

Angelus could easily see, and recognise the box over Buffy's petite frame. He breathed a sigh of relief at having caught her in time. He was trying to keep control of the rage that was flowing through him, reasoning with himself that she couldn't possibly know what damage the box would do. "Why didn't you let me?!" Buffy demanded to know in a small voice, her hands trying to pry his off, the demons voices in her head raised in uproar.

Angelus growled and flung Buffy back, slamming her into a wall close to the door, some of the books in the shelves rocking precariously. Spotting a curious minion who was spying in the doorway Angelus waved him in. "You get in here! Take this box and destroy it. I don't care how, as long as you destroy it!" Angelus growled. _'Oh Benny boy you'll wish you never heard the name Angel for this!'_

"Yes Master!" The minion squeaked, picking up the box and moving to carry it out the room.

"No!" Buffy cried standing up to take the box, when Angelus blocked her path, as the minion scurried away to do as he was told. Angelus' hand closed around her slender throat lifting her into the air, just enough so that they were eye level.

Angelus growled as Buffy tried to struggle against his superior grip. "You stupid, foolish bitch, do you have any idea what that box does?!"

"It removes a person's soul!" Buffy cried her eyes flickering to the door to see if she could still see the minion. She couldn't.

Angelus chuckled cruelly. "Did you bother to ask about that 'things' origins, and what exactly it does to the soul? Or were you so focused on the soul fact that it would release you of yours?" Angelus growled bringing her closer to his angry face. Her wide eyed shocked look, more than enough to be his answer. Dropping her back on her feet, Buffy moved back a couple of centimetres. "That box little fool wouldn't have gently released your soul from its moorings, it would have ripped it from your body, tearing your soul unhealably. Then you would have been sucked into that box to suffer worse pains then you do now! There'd be no aether for you just eternal darkness in that small cramped little box where you'd float with any other lost little souls that had fallen victim to the boxes allure."

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to scare me!" Buffy said weakly, not wanting to believe that her one chance for this pain to end would have been a worse fate then what she had now.

Angelus raised an eyebrow at her, choosing not to respond he turned and began to walk away, needing to make sure that the box was truly disposed of. He was halted however when Buffy's small hand intertwined in his own. Turning back slowly he was surprised to find himself wrapped in Buffy's small arms, her face buried in his chest. Wet tears soaking his bare chest, and some of his gaping shirt.

Buffy hugged herself to him, half expecting to be shoved away. She believed him, he had no reason to lie about what the box would do, and it warmed, and lightened her to know that he loved her. Actions spoke louder than a thousand words. If he didn't love, and want her, he wouldn't have stopped her. He would have let her suck her soul into that hell box to reside in pain, and torment. The garnered knowledge seemed to ease her pain, and help drown out the voices of her demons. "I'm sorry." Buffy said softly, but clearly. Leaning up to nip under his jaw.

Angelus glanced down at her in surprise, his arms resting around her back, as she nipped at the lobe of his ear, then at his chin. She was being playful, in a way that a childe does when they want attention from their Sire. Buffy growled playful, and nipped at his neck, her blunt little human teeth clamping on his artery. With a responding growl Angelus lifted Buffy up in his arms carrying her more sedately back through the mansion then when they had both arrived in this part of the mansion.

Angelus allowed his face to shift back, and Buffy ran her finger down his nose. Angelus nipped at her finger as she pulled it away. He wasn't sure how Buffy was going to react upon entering his room, but he hoped that the scents of those two women had dissipated. Buffy felt a content purr rumbling in her chest, and Angelus chuckled at the surprised expression on her face. "What are you so surprised for? Angel used to purr for you all the time." Angelus stated.

"Never expected the sound to come from me." Buffy said with a small shrug, her arms coming up to rest around his neck, as she nipped at his jaw again.

Her demon was demanding she act more like the dominant being, but its voice was a dull buzz in the background, and Buffy felt safe in his arms, and loved. Whether he knew it or not, accepted it, or not he loved her. Angelus entered his room, kicking the door closed behind him. Buffy brushed her lips against his, in soft passionate kisses, that became more, and more heated. Wiggling Buffy slid out of Angelus' arms to stand on her own two feet, his hands resting on her waist. Angelus took control of the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips, and into her mouth. He was already aching and hard twenty four hours without her had been painful to say the least. Buffy moaned her arms tightening around his neck as she stood on her toes, walking them towards the bed.

Angelus made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat when he landed on his back on the bed, Buffy perched on top of him, drawing back slowly from their kiss, Buffy's smile was dreamy as she nuzzled him with her nose. "I want you." Buffy said huskily, whispering in his ear, and Angelus felt his hard aching cock start to pulse impatiently. Buffy's demeanour turned serious. Her hand travelling down slipping under the waist of his leather pants to grip his pulsating cock in a strong painful grip, causing a strangled moan that was more pleasure than pain to erupt from Angelus lips. "But this is mine now, no one else! I don't share well with others, and I don't intend to try with you. So this belongs to me." Buffy growled dangerously.

Angelus' eyes flashed golden, and a low growl rumbled from his chest, as he rolled them over, one of his large hands ripping away her panties to close over her pussy possessively, the palm of his hand pressing against her clit, his long fingers teasing her entrance, before he pushed two inside. Buffy gasped her hips arching up instinctively with the pleasure surrounding the intrusion. "And this lover," Angelus growled pulling his fingers out, and thrusting back in. "is mine. The feel," Angelus wiggled his fingers, and Buffy whimpered. "the smell," Angelus took a deep sniff through his nose. "and the taste." Angelus finished pulling his fingers out to lick them clean. Buffy watched transfixed as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. "If I see anyone sniffing after your skirts Buff, I'm going to string them up and torture them, whilst you watch."

Buffy rolled them over her upper lip curved in a sneer. "And if I ever see you with another woman I'm going to torture you." Buffy snarled.

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Now how does that work?"

Buffy gave him a small half smile. "I can't really blame the women, they'd be crazy to not notice you. Mr. One with the angelic face." Buffy said nipping at his lips. Angelus laughed and rolled them over again. "I don't really see how that's my fault, but ok. I'd love to see you try." Angelus murmured, images of his soulful little blond wielding a whip arousing him further. His lips crashed down over Buffy's bruising the soft flesh of her lips. Her hands went to his shoulders, pulling the silk shirt down his arms, wanting the barrier of his clothing gone. She wanted his flesh pressed against hers.

Buffy allowed him to slip her dress over her head, before her hands went to his pants undoing the snaps with impatient hands, freeing his cock from the imprisoning leather. Moaning as she felt the hard silken flesh against her inner thigh, so close to where she wanted, needed it to be, and yet so far! Buffy inhaled sharply, his hands, so warm against her skin now, were running up her sides. His touch sending thousands of tiny little vaults of sensation coursing through her body, adding to the pulse in her core, and the aching of her nipples that were chaffing against the silky, lacy material of her bra.

Angelus ran his fingers over the band of her bra, deliberately not letting his fingers touch her skin. Buffy whimpered, she could feel the pressure of his fingers through the material. Tingles were still racing over her nerves but it wasn't the same. "Angelus!" Buffy cried arching up off the bed making it easier for him to unclasp her bra, wordlessly begging him to remove the lacy material.

Angelus unclasped the bra, pulling it wordlessly from her body, throwing it aside carelessly. Angelus groaned, his unneeded breathes coming raggedly. "This is going to be fast and hard lover."

Angelus grabbed her leg locking it over his hip, he thrust forward, sliding home in her slick sheath. He caught her hands with one of his own. Pinning them over her head, shaking his head, Angelus gritted out. "No touching, or it'll be over before it's even begun." _'Traitorous little prick!'_ Angelus thought. With a growl Angelus started a fast, hard rhythm, rocking into her welcoming body. Buffy meeting his thrusts with her own, straining to feel as much of him against her, as she could, her arms straining against his grip, but he was a lot stronger than her now, and her efforts were useless.

Buffy caught Angelus' earlobe into her mouth, suckling the sensitive flesh, his breathes falling in pants against her neck. His face changing Angelus sank his fangs into Buffy neck. Buffy threw her head back a high pitched keening sound coming from her as the pleasure inside her spiralled out of control, and exploded inside her. "Angelus!!!" Buffy screamed as her orgasm crashed over her.

Angelus pounded wildly into her pliant body, her orgasm triggering his. Angelus continued to thrust into her until the last of his dead seed had been spilled into her spasming womb. Angelus collapsed on top of her, releasing her wrists.

Buffy lowered her arms, one of her hands resting on his back, the other stroking his hair softly, as she drifted, basking. Angelus shifted slightly, his lips pressing against the skin just below her ear, and Buffy smiled, her eyes still closed, as she leaned into him enjoying the glowy warm feelings that were surrounding her like a cocoon. "Are you hungry kitten? Cause I'm famished." Angelus whispered huskily against her ear. And Buffy's reality came crashing back in. Turning her head away, her arms retreating a fraction over his body, "What are you in the mood for? Caucasian? African-American? Male? Female? Fat? Skinny?" Angelus listed nonchalantly.

Buffy took a shaky breath, and pushed at Angelus' chest. Angelus conceded and rolled off her on to his side, his hand still on her belly. She rolled over facing away from him. "Now, now Buff, don't get all mopey on me. We all have to eat." Angelus said patting her hip. His flippant remark was met by silence, and he sighed. "Fine I'll choose for you." Angelus murmured kissing the side of her head, before jumping up from the bed, and stepping into the clothes that had been disregarded not too long ago.

Coming round to sit beside Buffy on the edge of the bed, Buffy's eyes not leaving their examination of the stones in the wall. Angelus ran a hand over Buffy's head petting her. "Am I going to have to tie you to my bed Buff, so that you don't run off somewhere to avoid feeding?" Angelus asked softly, yet no less seriously.

Buffy glanced at him, and sighed. "I'm not going anywhere." Buffy promised.

Angelus hesitated a moment, before smiling. "Ok then." Angelus leaned down tilting her head to face him, he brushed his lips over hers. Getting up from the bed Angelus headed for the door. "Wish me happy hunting." Angelus called as he walked out his bed room door, shutting it with a soft click behind him.

Buffy rolled over with a sigh, looking at the closed door that Angelus had just left through. His talk on feeding, and which particular type of human blood she wanted, spoken so casually like it was an everyday thing! Which it was…for him, but not for her. It had been a shocking reminder of what she had become. Who she no longer was. she could hear her demons again clearly now. One telling her to go after him, to join him on the hunt, to choose which human was theirs. The other was telling her to go after him protect the humans from him, to patrol her neglected routs. Reminding her of the lives in danger from the increasing vampire population, now that she wasn't dramatically cutting back their…her population.

Buffy sighed, and allowed her eyes to close, she was tired, she hadn't slept at all during the day, and despite the burning hunger that was eating at her, Buffy managed to fall into a light sleep.

***

Angelus whistled a merry ditty as he walked back from The Bronze, he felt overly full, always did these days after feeding. Feeding for two had that affect. Having killed three for himself, and another two for Buffy. But it'd pass once Buffy fed. Angelus frowned slightly he really wanted Buffy to be out here with him enjoying the hunt. Him watching her as she played with her prey, before tossing them his way so that he could feed for them. It rankled to know that he would probably not get to share that with her for centuries, until she stopped caring about the humans that wandered in their wake.

Angelus cracked his neck. He had yet to deal with Ben over his little transgression with his mate-to be, or Willy for pointing her in that direction. He had his hands full enough as it was with Buffy without outside forces interfering at every turn!

Angelus pushed open the door to his room, closing it behind him, startling Buffy out of her light sleep. Angelus smiled at her sleepy look, his cock twitching at the sight of her naked body displayed so sublimely on his bed. In a blink of an eye Angelus was hovering, once again naked, over his lover. "Miss me Buff?" Angelus whispered, before his lips crashed over Buffy's. Buffy moaned her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders. Their tongues duelling each other passionately. Angelus broke the kiss, his arms wrapping around Buffy's petite body. One of his large hands pressing Buffy's face into his neck. Her bruised lips resting against his flesh.

Buffy pressed a kiss against his flesh, and licked the skin tasting Angelus' skin her tongue immediately recognising it. She knew what he wanted, but she really didn't want to, yes she was hungry, starving really, but by doing this she was killing people by proxy. The only reason she had done it without complaint last time was because she had selfishly wanted to get away from being so close to naked Angelus, before her self control snapped and she jumped him!

Buffy pulled back, but Angelus wasn't having it, pushing her closer again, Angelus' other hand travelled down her back to rest over the firm globes of her ass. Squeezing and massaging one cheek, showing the strength in the large hand. Angelus growled. "Bite kitten or daddy'll spank."

Buffy let out an involuntary growl, her face shifting despite her misgivings. She was so damned hungry, maybe it would be easier to resist if Angelus hadn't fed from her earlier. Buffy licked the spot again, as she warred with herself. Angelus' hand stilled. The pressure on the cheek of her ass almost painful and she knew he was preparing to bring his hand down hard on her ass.

Buffy's fangs sank into the strong corded muscles in his neck. His blood filling her mouth, and Buffy was lost to all, but the exquisite taste, and her burning hunger. Angelus giggled as Buffy's arms closed around him like a vice, her fangs sinking in deeper, making the blood flow faster. Her delicate throat working hard to swallow his blood. She was gripping him, like a hunter would its prey, and although he was far stronger then her, he could feel the power in her grip, turning him on, just as much as her drinking from him was.

His hand on her ass, stroked the firm flesh, going down deeper, getting closer to where the scent of her arousal that was once again beginning to perfume the air, originated from. Buffy removed her fangs from Angelus' neck, licking at the wounds with a purr of contentment, the burning hunger gone. Buffy lay back down a small whimper escaping her lips as his stroking fingers stopped caressing her just before they reached her pussy. Buffy's eyes landed on the two almost completely healed puncture marks, and she looked away guilt eating at her, all lusty feeling fading to the back ground.

Angelus groaned, scenting the changes in her scent. She really had to get over her anxiety over feeding off human blood! He'd been nice enough to not make her kill them herself, and allow her the luxury of feeding from him. Granted it worked in his favour if she did feed from him, but that wasn't the point. "Buff." Angelus murmured stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You have to stop thinking like The Slayer. You're a vampire and drinking human blood is natural."

"But I'm not a natural vampire." Buffy muttered. Angelus turned her head to so that she was looking up at him, and what he was going to say died in a giggle. "What?"

"You're a messy eater lover." Angelus said simply. Staying Buffy's hand when she went to wipe at her chin. Licking at the blood that had spilled onto her chin. "Don't worry you'll get better as you get more practise." Angelus reassured, before his lips were sucking on her lower lip, nipping at the swollen lip before he let it go, Angelus' lips settled on hers, his tongue flicking out over her lips enticingly, until Buffy was lost to the sensations. Opening her mouth for him forgetting her misgivings in a wave of heat. His tongue skilfully, and knowledgably ravaging her mouth. Buffy's hands came up running through the thick, silky strands of his hair. Tugging at them when Angelus' mouth travelled down her face to her neck. His lips whispering over her ear, deliberately teasing her with soft touches.

Angelus smiled with male satisfaction, as Buffy pressed him closer her body already thrumming with desire. "You're so sensitive, all it takes is a look, and I can scent your desire across the room. Some things could…will be painful for you. Some more than others." Angelus murmured, his thumb, and forefinger closing around one of her sensitive nipples. Twisting cruelly, Buffy arched up off the bed in pain, a cry echoing from her lips as she tried to elevate the pain, even as the throb in her core increased. Angelus shushed her, soothing the pain with his mouth, his tongue running over the abused nipple. Sucking her breast deep into his mouth, his other hand teasing her neglected nipple.

Buffy clutched him closer, arching up offering him more. Her foot stroked his leg, before coming to rest over his hip, inviting him to come inside as she tried to press him forward. Angelus chuckled, grasping her foot he pulled it from around his waist. Last time had been fast, this time he intended to take more time. He'd make up for behaving like an untried youth. Angelus swapped breasts, his hand running up her leg to her waist, keeping her hips pinned to the bed. His hard cock straining to get closer to the enticing wetness that was dripping down her thighs. "Angelus." Buffy whimpered in need. She needed him deep inside her to ease the aching emptiness. _'Why did he always have to be so cruel?!'_ Buffy thought, shifting her weight, trying to roll them over, but Angelus held her firmly pinioned to the mattress. "Patience kitten. All good things come to those who wait." Angelus gritted out, managing to make his voice light, and teasing.

Buffy arched up catching Angelus' bottom lip in her mouth sucking it hungrily, nipping at it. Buffy let his lip go, kissing a wet path along his cheek to his ear. "Please Angelus. Please, please, please, do it now!" Buffy begged. Her intense desire speaking for her, her voice husky with raw passion.

Angelus groaned ragged pants falling against Buffy's neck. She was begging him, begging him to fuck her. "Impatient little kitten."

"Please?!"

"Shh its ok baby, daddy's going to take good care of you." Angelus said huskily, before he thrust powerfully into her. Buffy gasped the sudden fullness sending shockwaves of arousal through her system, and she clutched him closer, her body arching up, her normal hazel eyes a deep jade. Angelus gritted his teeth. "Oh fuck…Buff…" Her sheath clasping him tighter then he remembered her squeezing him before.

He pulled back, and thrust forward. Beyond his control his face shifted, and Buffy's face followed suit. Sweeping up she bit his lip, suckling the wounded lip, swallowing the blood from his weeping lip. Buffy released his lip when the wound closed, a growl rumbling through her, as the cord of her desire tightened, as Angelus set a hard, steady pace inside her, controlling his movements. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist, to force his thrusts deeper.

Angelus growled at her attempt at taking control. Slowing his pace, forcing himself to thrust only shallowly, despite the raging desire thrumming through him. Buffy kissed him enticingly, pleadingly, a whine sounding in her throat. Her hips arching up trying to take him deeper inside her pulsing passage. Angelus growled, slamming her hips back down to the mattress.

Buffy's submissive, pleading demeanour faded, and she growled, her legs tightening around him, trying to push him deeper. Angelus growled again, pulling out completely, using most of his self-control to tease her entrance with the head of his cock. Never dipping inside, the welcoming heat. Buffy growled in frustration, and Angelus nipped her nose in reprimand, drawing blood.

Small drops beading on her nose. "Who's in control Buff?" Angelus demanded. Resisting the strength of Buffy's legs on his lower back. Buffy growled and pressed harder. Angelus frowned and growled back. His hands falling to her legs, unhooking them, and pulling them away to rest on the bed; with no small amount of effort. Buffy snarled and tried to pull free of his grip. Her hands coming down to pleasure herself, when that didn't work. Angelus caught her wrists in one hand. "Who's in control Buff?" He demanded again his face millimetres from hers. His cock pressing enticingly against her throbbing core.

Buffy's lower lip trembled, and she took a shaky breath. "Y, you are."

"And who am I?" Angelus snarled. The head of his cock just barely slipping inside.

"Angelus!" Buffy cried.

"Again!"

"Angelus!!" Buffy yelled, and Angelus thrust deeply inside her, releasing her wrists. Buffy clutched at him, as the pleasure began to build again, a sigh escaping her. Her hips arching up to meet his as she met his thrusts with her own. Her demons snarls of disgruntlement drowned out in the wave of lust.

Angelus nipped at her jugular where her pulse used to beat so strongly, his breaths coming raggedly as their pleasure built around them. Her sheath gloving him, as he thrust back in. Groaning Angelus stopped moving a growl rumbling from his chest. Buffy could feel the vibrations in her own body. She arched up getting closer to his body, thrusting her hips against his when he wouldn't move.

With a snarl Angelus picked up the rhythm again. Taking control again. His mouth crashing down on hers, his fangs cutting into her lip. Buffy moaned, his mouth capturing her injured lip greedily drinking the blood, weeping from her lip, heightening their arousal. Buffy arched her hips trying to quicken the pace the coil in her abdomen tightening to an almost unbearable degree, a high pitched keen escaping her lips.

Angelus swept his hand down, and pressed her hips back down to the mattress his thrusts getting faster. Angelus grunted with the power of his thrusts, the friction growing, getting more intense, her passage fluttering around him. His balls were tightening, and he knew he would be lost soon. Buffy wasn't too far behind. Slipping his hand between their driving bodies, he worked her clit with a skilled finger sending her crashing over the edge into her orgasm, her walls clenching around him so hard, and fast he swore he could see white lights in front of his eyes. Her orgasm sending him over the edge into his own. His seed spilling deep into her womb, as he continued to pound into her as he rode out his orgasm.

Angelus fell to the side, and after a few moments, Buffy curled up into his side, her thoughts none existent as she basked in her afterglow, and luxuriated in the feel of him against her. Buffy's thumb swept backwards, and forwards over his skin. His chest rising and falling with his unneeded breaths, the only indicator that he had exerted himself just moments before.

Angelus closed his arm around her, his eyes resting on her as she lay against his chest, her thumb sweeping over his chest. Her eyes were closed as she drifted into the land of sleep. Angelus closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed, enjoying the feel of Buffy lying beside him. He had missed her last night, more than he was comfortable admitting, not that he would ever admit to anything of the sort.

Buffy opened her eyes. Angelus' chest had stopped moving under her, a sure indication that he was asleep. Buffy looked up at him, his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful in sleep, like an angel! Like he could do no wrong. Buffy rolled her eyes and snorted. _'Yeah as if.'_ Buffy thought sceptically. She couldn't imagine Angelus doing good deeds. Buffy raised her hand stroking his face softly careful not to wake him.

Buffy sighed heavily, she had to leave…at least for a little while. She had to have a little space, more than what she would get here. She needed away from the lifestyle Angelus lived. She was The Slayer, nothing could change that, but if she was to live here with Angelus, and be happy, she needed to make a decision, and that decision would be life altering. Even more then his changing her had been. She'd be turning her back on the human population, on the world. She'd be condoning his killing of innocent people, and her own sharing of dead human's blood. Buffy scrubbed a hand down her face. She wished that she could stay here, talk it over with Angelus, but he was stubborn, and determined that his way was the only way.

Buffy slipped out from under Angelus' arm moving slowly, not making any sudden movements. Standing up Buffy looked longingly at the bathroom, wishing that she could risk having a shower, but the noise would probably wake him from his light slumber. Buffy crept into the wardrobe pulling out a few dresses and packing them quickly into the first bag she could find, which she guessed belonged to the previous lady of the house. Buffy pushed to the side the stab of guilt that thought produced.

Grabbing her underwear, and stuffing them in Buffy looked at the dresses still on the rack, and grabbed a white dress one that looked the most sophisticated. Zipping up the bag, Buffy left the wardrobe. Coming back out, she sat back down on the bed. Pressing her lips against his, Buffy stroked a hand through his hair. Pausing when Angelus shifted in his sleep, a small noise coming from his throat. Buffy smiled when he didn't wake up.

Pressing another kiss to his lips. "I'll be back." Buffy whispered, knowing that she probably wouldn't stay away from him even if she did decide that she couldn't live his life style, he was the one that made most of her pain fade away.

Getting up Buffy grabbed the bag she'd found in the wardrobe, and made her way out of the door, moving as quickly and as quietly as she could.

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 15. I hope you all found it to your liking. Buffy is flying the coop whilst Angelus sleeps still thinking that Buffy is safely in his arms, never dreaming that she would think of leaving him. Lol Well I'll have the next chapter up for you as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. I do however own Ben.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter as always it really helps musie continue writing, and the boost to her confidence helps her come up with scenes like the one that is further on in this chapter.

**Warning: **This chapter contains strong torture scenes! lol. ;D

**CHAPTER 16**

Walking out of the mansion, Buffy picked up speed the night was half way through, and there was no way Angelus would be asleep for long! Not after sleeping during a part of the day. Buffy headed for the familiar building that was the school. It would be empty at this time of night, and it was a place to use free internet.

Walking through the darkened building, Buffy entered the familiar library, a place she had spent countless hours in after she had been called. She didn't believe that she had entered a library before her calling that was just the kind of person she had been. She was proud of the personality changes, she had grown as a person, and for that she was grateful, she'd never be that shallow person again.

Pulling out a chair Buffy booted up the computer, waiting anxiously for the computer to boot up. She twirled anxiously in her chair, her eyes darting to the door, half expecting Angelus to appear through it, even though she couldn't sense him at all. Logging onto the computer Buffy clicked onto the internet drumming her fingers against the table as she waited.

Typing in an internet address for the Sunnydale airplane times, and destinations, Buffy looked through the list. There wasn't many given that it was such a small town, and only a couple left tonight. Buffy looked over the names of the countries, her eyes fixating on one in particular. The word catching her eye, the allure great. Buffy smiled, and she double checked the time. She couldn't help herself she really couldn't. It was like a sign, or something. There was an indirect flight to Galway Ireland. The plane would stop in England first, and then continue on to Ireland a couple hours later, and if her mental calculations were correct…which there was no guaranty that they were. She would spend the rest of the night, and the next day on the plane, to arrive in Ireland just as the sunset.

Buffy got up from the chair, picking up her bag with a flourish, Buffy ran from the library. If she wanted to catch this flight, she had to be there in less than half an hour, and she had to sneak onto the plane first. It would be much safer in the cargo hold then on the actual plane. Too much risk of sun exposure Angel had told her once, and she tended to believe Angel. Buffy turned her feet towards Revello Drive she needed to pick up something first.

Making it to the airport Buffy ducked behind a bush, her eyes landing on the plane, and she smiled, looking around she waited for two of the faculty to pass by, before she ran the rest of the way to the plane, walking onto the cargo hold, she examined the inside determining the best place to hide. Finding it Buffy sat down, putting her bag in front of her, she settled herself, preparing for the long journey ahead of her. Excitement coursing through her at the prospect of seeing Angel's place of birth. She had always wanted to visit Ireland with Angel, have him show her where he grew up, listening to whatever stories he may have been willing to share with her.

Buffy leaned her head back against the bag behind her, a smile on her face as she allowed her eyes to observe her surroundings carefully listening to everything around her, determined that she wouldn't get caught. Buffy chuckled as she remembered her sister Slayer. Her visit to Sunnydale. How she had come via the cargo hold, and her confusion at buying a ticket, and actually getting on the plane. She never thought that she'd be taking a leaf from her sister's book, at least not in this direction, but at least this way there was no paper trail leading to where she had gone.

Her smile faded, as her thoughts inevitably drifted to Angelus, and she was struck with the sudden thought that she may be making the wrong choice, Buffy shook her head, and forced herself to stay on the plane that would be departing in 5minutes. She could hear the passengers above her as they shuffled around getting themselves settled. A small child was crying and she winced, the sound louder now then she remembered. She was making the right decision, she needed time to think, and Angelus didn't know how to respect that she had a different life view. Buffy felt tears prick her eyes. It was more painful to do this then she had originally thought it would be. She missed the guy already, as much of an arrogant ass as he is, he had gotten under her skin.

Buffy sighed she'd be back, she knew that, whatever decision she came to, she couldn't stay away for long, but hopefully by then, she'd have a better sense of her new self, and be better at controlling herself. Buffy heard the loud roar of the engine, and felt the vibrations of the plane, as the pilots warmed up the engines. She could hear the hostesses, and the captain giving out instructions in case of an emergency. It wasn't long after that, that the plane began to move down the runway, going faster, and faster until she could feel the plane jumping slightly, before it took to the air. Flying higher, and higher, until eventually the plane levelled out at ten thousand feet.

***

Angelus woke up with a start, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep, more surprised though that Buffy had managed to leave him without disturbing him. Looking around the room Angelus frowned. Buffy wasn't in sight, he couldn't even sense her in the mansion! A growl ripped from his chest. His face shifting in his anger. She was pushing him, and pushing him, he didn't think he could take much more without snapping!

Racing out of his room, Angelus paused, something telling him to take a minion with him. Grabbing one of the smarter minions, Angelus raced out of the mansion following Buffy's scent. It wasn't that old, but something was nagging at him, and it made a constant growl echo from his chest, making the minion nervous, and fearful for his life, but he didn't dare try to leave though. His master was already worked up enough by his new childe, and there was no way in all the dimensions of hell did he want to face the brunt of that anger.

Angelus slammed through the doors of the school, wondering why she had chosen to sneak out to come here of all the places to sneak out to. Throwing open the library doors Angelus looked around, the minion a respectable space behind him shifting anxiously from foot to foot. Angelus' golden eyes took in the empty library, and snarled. His eyes landing on the dim light given out by the computer in the room, the chair pushed back from the desk, and facing an angle away from the computer. Stalking towards it Angelus looked at the desktop screen. There was nothing there but the school name printed in bold letters. Looking up at the minion Angelus growled. "Get over here and tell me what she did!"

The minion gulped and scurried over sliding around Angelus with care, to sit on the chair, and face the screen. He sat there for a moment before turning to Angelus a nervous air about him. "I'm not entirely sure what you want me to do?"

Angelus snarled, slamming the minions face into the computer screen, holding his head there. "I want you to tell me what my future mate did on that damned computer, or I'm going to rip your miserable guts out, and make a hat out of them!"

The minion nodded, as best he could against the screen, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when Angelus let him go. Splaying his fingers over the keys, the minion started typing furiously. Quiet sure that he would be sweating right now if he still could. Doing his best to track Buffy's movements, hyper aware that his master was hovering behind him ready to gut him if he failed.

With a sigh of relief the last page that Buffy visited popped up on the screen, the flight schedule blazing at them. Angelus shoved the minion aside, chair and all, standing in front of the screen his eyes scanning the webpage. "Get over here, and tell me if she did anything else!" Angelus growled a sense of urgency coming over him.

The minion gulped. "I…I…I could hack into the system and see if she booked a ticket?" The minion said nervously, hoping that he could get in without any trouble.

"Then do it!"

The minion scurried back to the computer, his hands once again flying over the keys, pop ups coming onto the screen as he typed, his typed commands registering, bypassing the firewall, he typed a few more commands, and clicked on the icon he wanted. "There Master Angelus." The minion said proudly, scrolling through the list of names, for all the flights, leaving over the next couple of days. Shaking his head the minion looked up at Angelus. "She hasn't booked any flights."

"Go back to the flight schedule." Angelus demanded leaning over the minions shoulder. The minion although confused, at the order when she hadn't booked any flights, didn't dare argue. He did what Angelus demanded returning to schedule as quickly as he could.

Angelus shoved the minion aside once again, not giving the minion any notice, as his eyes focused on the screen. "Get out of here." Angelus ordered without looking over his shoulder. The minion did so, more than just glad to be getting out of there with his un-life.

Angelus looked at the screen reading the names of destinations, some of the names brought back good memories, and others didn't mean anything to him at all. None of them held any significance to Buffy he was sure. The only one he could think of that she might choose would be the indirect flight to Ireland, and then she might have known he'd think that, and either get off in England, or choose a different flight entirely, but then she might have known that he'd think what he was thinking and choose the flight to Ireland thinking that he would think that she wouldn't take it. Angelus growled stepping away from the computer, there was no way of knowing which flight she'd stowed away on, although he was pretty sure she was on her way to Ireland, he'd missed the flight by two minutes, the aircraft would be high in the air by know, but the only way to make sure of where she was would be to wait until the rumours started flying in, and that would only take a day, two at the most. The demon world didn't waste time with gossip, because no one wanted to be at a disadvantage.

Angelus growled low, and menacing in the back of his throat Buffy had gone too far this time! When he caught up with her he'd take her to his temporary residence, string her up and tan her backside so hard that she would be in pain for months afterwards! And making sure even the thought of leaving him would cause her pain! But in the meantime he would consol himself with his torture of Ben…wherever the little boar was hiding!

Angelus turned, the sun was soon going to set, and he needed to get home, he'd get a good days sleep, then he could spend most of the night torturing that pathetic little worm!

***

Buffy was jolted awake by the planes landing, considering that the sun was up, she figured they had arrived in England. The captains PA broadcast confirmed her suspicions. Buffy got up from her spot amongst the luggage, and moved to a spot that she was sure she wouldn't be seen by the people about to unload all the luggage for the people getting off in England.

Buffy waited in silence as men, came in through the now open hull, their voices carrying around the large room, as they loaded bags on their machines, before they were put on the conveyer belts that let people collect their luggage. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was having trouble keeping them open, but she refused to be dragged back into sleep, before she was completely safe again.

So she waited until the men had finished, and the hull was firmly closed off from the deadly rays of the sun, and from prying eyes. Before she then went back to her original spot, and settled back down to sleep the rest of the day away. Her body completely motionless as she fell back into sleep.

***

Angelus stalked through the night having fed for himself' just moments ago, he was making his way to Willy's. The little snitch would know where his good friend Benny boy was. He was looking forward to the fear that the greasy small time bar owner would feel at seeing him enter the bar. Angelus giggled, he was anticipating his torture session with Ben, he needed an out let for all the rage he felt towards Buffy, and the specific rage he felt towards Ben, and Willy for giving her the directions.

Angelus cracked his neck, as he entered the bar, the hush that came over the place was invigorating as the scent of fear rose in the room, overwhelming even the scent of the drunks. "A,A,A, Angelus…man what…what are you doing here? How's, how's your girl doing? Gotten rid of her soul yet?" Willy asked backing away the patrons were frozen in place, trying to become part of the furniture, wanting to remain unnoticed, as the strength of Angelus' temper seemed to make him grow, and the temperature drop drastically.

"So you admit to having something to do with it?" Angelus growled cocking his head to the side as he stalked towards the terrified snitch.

"Something, something to do with it?...Ah no man, honest I, I just heard it along the grape vine you know." Willy said continuing to back up until he hit the wall, then he hugged the wall, trying to sneak away from the furious vampire.

Angelus smiled condescendingly. "Oh please Willy, we all know Buffy comes to you first when she needs information, do you really think I'd believe that, that stopped just because I turned her?" Angelus shook his head clucking his tongue disappointedly. "You disappoint me, and here I thought you'd be smart enough to tell me the truth Willy. I guess I was wrong." Angelus said with a nonchalant shrug, rolling his shoulders, loosening his muscles.

Willy gulped, sweat pouring off him. "Wait, wait! Ok…Ok! I may have given her the directions…but please you have to believe me, I wouldn't have done it if I thought you would object to the idea." Willy said falling to his knees, his hands raised above his head, his hands clasped, silently begging for his life.

"Kiss my boots Willy and I may just forgive you." Angelus told him darkly, his anger colouring his tone. Willy hesitated only a fraction of a second, his little pride vanishing in the face of his immediate painful death. Crawling over Willy dipped lower to reach Angelus' clean, shiny boots. Angelus snarled and kicked his foot up, catching Willy's nose, the crack that went through the otherwise silent bar, letting everyone precent know that his nose had snapped like a twig. Willy fell onto his back, blood running down his face. His face contorted in pain. Angelus placed a foot against Willy's neck, making breathing harder, than it already was. "If you ever do something for Buff without my say so, I'm going to make you wish that I had killed you today. Understand?" Angelus asked putting more pressure against his neck.

Willy nodded. "Ok." He managed to rasp out, coughing haggardly when Angelus removed his foot. Helping Willy up, he slammed him into the wall. "Now tell me. Where's my buddy Benny?" Angelus growled…

Angelus left the bar leaving Willy in one piece, confident that Willy wouldn't do anything concerning his future mate off his own bat again, and if he did well he wouldn't be nearly so lucky as he was tonight. Angelus headed towards Ben's home, sure that he would find him even if the little boar had gone into hiding. Which if he was smart he would have.

It didn't take him long to get to the street he was headed for. Allowing his face to shift into that of the demon, as he walked, snarling at any of the demons that seemed like they might pick a fight. He had more important things to do then fight demons who were looking to make a name for themselves. Seeing the door he was looking for, Angelus stalked up the drive, opening up the front door, Angelus followed the smaller foot prints of his lover, that were left imprinted in the thick layer of dust covering practically every surface.

Coming to the door were the footsteps disappeared into. He kicked open the door, startling Ben who had been about to make a run for it, a rugged suitcase dropped from his hand onto the stairs slipping down, promptly followed by its owner, as he stepped back and slipped on the edge of the stair.

Following him down the stairs in a much more conventional manner. Angelus jumped off the second last step to stand in front of the fallen demons face. Ben slowly looked up from the ground following Angelus' feet up his legs, torso, until finally he reached his vampiric face. Angelus reached down picking up the demon by the lapels of his shirt. "Hello Benny Boy. You wouldn't be going anywhere would you? Not when I've come all this way?" Angelus mocked, kneeing him in the gut sending him back to the ground.

Ben curled up his arms wrapped protectively around his middle. Leaning up slightly looking up at Angelus' face. "Buffy promised me protection." Ben grunted.

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "So that's what Buffy gave you in return. So you knew I'd be pissed." Angelus mused stroking his chin with one long finger. "Well I'm sorry, but Buffy isn't in Sunnydale right now, so…that's too bad for you." Angelus snarled grabbing Ben by the throat, snort like oinks coming from the boar demon, as he fought for air.

"Come on Angelus you can't be that mad about your childe being soulless." Ben squealed.

Angelus chuckled without mirth, the sound malicious. "Who said she was soulless?" Angelus said his hand tightening. "Tell me did you tell her what would happen to her soul?" Angelus whispered threateningly, pulling the boar closer.

Ben stopped struggling for a moment, shocked, not quite sure he believed what he had heard. "Don't tell me you actually care about what would have happened to the soul once it wasn't in the body?" Ben chocked out around Angelus' hand.

Angelus gave Ben a cold smile lifting him higher, putting more pressure on his windpipe, constricting his breath even more. The boars scarred face turning an interesting pinkish, blue colour. "I care, because that soul was the first being alive to make The Scourge of Europe feeling anything deeper than a fleeting lust." Angelus revealed with a cruel smile that widened into a grin as Ben's eyes got wider.

Ben felt his fear shoot up, as the words sunk in. Angelus was admitting to feeling something deeper than lust, and there was only one reason he would admit it so easily! It meant that he wasn't going to survive to tell anyone!

Angelus tightened his hand even further, and Ben's eyes rolled, and he stopped breathing, and Angelus dropped him to the ground, the boar demon breathed hard, swiping at his face, as he tried to crawl away from the imposing demon. Angelus shook his head at his attempt. Grabbing his ankle he pulled him back, and slammed his fist into Ben's face, knocking him out cold.

Picking up the unconscious demon, Angelus threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, calmly walking out of the basement of the rundown house. Heading back to the mansion, ignoring the demons that watched him carry Ben out of the house, and down the street. No one tried to stop him, no one really cared. Ben was a hermit, friend to no one, and if the boar demon had done something to piss off Angelus, no one was stupid enough to get in his way, even if demons as a rule despised vampires, for being able to walk freely amongst humans after the sunset.

Whistling as he went, Angelus felt his bad mood slide to the background, to be revisited when he caught up with Buffy, where ever she had flown off to.

***

Willow sat in her room, the yellow disk in between her fingers, rocking back and forth as she shifted her fingers. She couldn't help feeling a small amount of guilt now, as she looked back to that day in the I.T room just after Miss Calanders death. Lots of what if's running through her mind. What if she hadn't erased the disk? What if she'd shown it to Giles, to Buffy? Would the same thing have happened, or would Buffy still be alive, their glorified protector, standing tall as she got back Angel. Or would things have been the same, things moving faster, as Angelus rebelled against being put back on his leash.

Willow wiped at her eyes, wiping away the couple of tears that had spilled down her eyes. She couldn't believe that any part of what happened had been her fault, but what Angelus said had been so definite, so irrefutable. But had he really only persuaded her that time in her room, whilst she lay doing nothing to help Buffy, or had he been raping her? Everything was so blurred, and twisted in her mind, like everything that happened since Buffy's birthday had been distorted, and erased, though she knew that wasn't possible…was it?

She had always wanted to believe that she was the type of person who would stand by her friends, because they were all she had, but she had let herself down, at least were Buffy was concerned. She had stayed loyal to Xander, and to Giles, and her boyfriend Oz. Willow smiled softly at the thought of Oz she didn't think she could handle something happening to him, like what had happened to Angel. Willow frowned and shook her head, that wasn't possible! Oz was a werewolf not a vampire with a soul! She still worried though, every time he changed, she worried that she wouldn't get him back.

Willow fell back in her bed, placing the yellow disk on the bedside table, beside her alarm clock, she flicked off her lamp light, and got under the covers, closing her eyes Willow lay awake for long moments, tossing and turning, until finally a restless sleep took her, as she dreamed, dreams of Oz never coming back.

***

Angelus dropped Ben down the trap door into the dungeon, designated torture chamber. Ben tumbled down the stairs, to land in an unconscious heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. A groan coming from his as he woke from his forced slumber. Angelus pranced down the stairs picking up Ben by the back of his collar, dragging the disorientated Ben behind him, to the manacles that just days before had held Spike prisoner.

Ben began to struggle wildly, as he remembered what had happened, and where he most likely he was, the scent of old blood, and fear, cranking up his own to new heights. He squealed as he thrashed, Angelus paying no mind to the hysterical boar. Throwing him up against the wall, causing little bits of loose stone to fall from the wall. Grabbing one hand he clicked it into the manacle, snarling, and wiping a finger across his cheek, a small cut on there, when Ben managed to slam his free hand in his face.

Angelus' hand snapped out closing around Ben's chin, slamming his head back into the stone, dazing the demon. Grabbing his free hand Angelus forced it roughly into the manacle. His arms stretched high above his head, as Spike was a fair bit taller than Ben. Angelus could have put him, in one of the lower manacles, but he wanted Benny boy to suffer as much as possible.

"Sorry to leave you hog tied Benny, but I didn't have a chance to prepare for your little visit. I shant be long. Promise." Angelus said with a smirk. Turning on his heal Angelus walked out of the dungeon whistling a jaunty tune, his spirits high as he contemplated what he should use on Benny boy.

Angelus' quick mind didn't take long to think up the perfect set of instruments to torture his little friend. Some of the things he already had, put out of Buffy's reach, others. Others he'd have to go out and pick up.

Walking back out into the night, a small excited bounce in his step, as he pictured the upcoming torture session, and the fear Ben would be feeling as he waited for him to return, the anxiety as he tried to escape, and failed. Angelus unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation, continuing his journey through the mostly quiet town.

Coming up to the shop he wanted Angelus opened the door, ignoring the owner of the shop, walking to the back of the store, he opened a door, that was marked 'staff only'. Walking through Angelus entered the store at the back of the store, nodding a greeting to the owner of the dark magicks shop, Angelus browsed, not caring about taking his time. He had hours until sunrise, and the longer he spent here, the more Ben would feel the pressure of his absence.

Walking down an aisle Angelus paused by a large glass jar with a white lid. Dark blobs of various sizes floating around in its depths. Grabbing the jar with a merry smile, Angelus continued on looking for anything else he may find that he wanted. Looking around curiously at all the different things on display, Angelus back pedalled when out of the corner of his eye, her saw a large white worm with hardly visible sharp little teeth. Angelus read the small card beside it, and grabbed one of the containers beneath meant specifically for it. Grabbing one out of the dozen that was in there he placed it in the container, closing the lid over it, tiny little air holes punched through the lid.

Continuing his journey around the small shop, Angelus grabbed a blade that caught his eye, the wickedly curved blade was sharp, and the weapon was light. Maybe he'd give it to Buffy one day, if he ever felt she'd accept it. "Put it on my tab." Angelus told the demon behind the bar, growling at him, when he hesitated obviously not wanting to do something that a vampire wanted. Putting his items into a paper grocery shopping bag, the demon folded it over, so that it looked like an ordinary shopping bag.

Leaving the store, and walking back out into the cool breeze of the night. Smiling charmingly at a young blond who couldn't help but stare at him as he walked towards her on the street, the girl looked on disappointed as Angelus kept on walking, not even giving her a second glance as he continued on up the path.

Making it back into the mansion, Angelus could faintly hear Ben's struggles, and cries of frustration. They got louder as he got closer, the sound making his mood lighter than it had been since he discovered Buffy gone from his bed. Walking down the stairs with deliberately slow, loud steps. The fear increasing in the room drastically. Angelus savoured the scent, even going so far as to stick the tip of his tongue out to taste the emotion in the air.

"Sorry for the wait Benny Boy. I hope you didn't miss me too much." Angelus teased coming into view. Angelus pulled out a digital camera, one that he had gotten especially for moments like these, snapping a picture, before walking towards the metal table, that was still down there from last time. The instruments cleaned and put away. Setting the paper bag on the table, Angelus opened it. "I hope you appreciate this I bought these just for you." Angelus said conversationally, as he pulled out the knife, followed by the jar, and then last but not least the large white worm, that was wiggling around wildly in the confined space.

Ben watched wide eyed from his chained position. His arms were aching from the manacles, and the lack of blood flow into his limbs, but this was nothing compared to the wicked looking knife, and the objects that Angelus had also pulled out of his paper bags, certain that they would not be anything pleasant for him. "Really you shouldn't have gone to all that trouble." Ben said going for glib, but his words came out more of a squeak.

Angelus laughed, his head thrown back in his mirth. "Oh you're killing me Ben. Such confidence." Angelus mocked. "And don't worry it was totally worth it. The screams of agony you're going to make will make it no trouble whatsoever." Angelus assured with a purr, putting the paper bag aside. Ben observed the table with nervous eyes, wishing for the first time in his long life that he was blind, so that he wouldn't yet know what was in store for him.

Angelus picked up the blade twirling it fluidly, watching Ben as his eyes followed the blade. His heart rate increasing, and his breath coming quicker, as he wondered what exactly he was going to use the knife for. Angelus could imagine all the options running through the boars head, each one more gruesome then the last.

Angelus tapped the blade against his chin softly, before walking closer. "You see those black floaty things in the jar over there?" Angelus said, watching as Ben's eyes flickered unwillingly to the table were the glass jar sat, the floaty black blobs moving around calmly, slowly, unaware that they were being talked about. "There attracted to blood, any blood. They follow the stream of blood up into the body, no matter how small the cut is," Angelus jerked the knife in a cutting motion in the thin air, to give more emphasis to his story.

"Once inside they slowly eat away at the flesh, and body tissue, then the bone marrow. Basically hollowing out the body. They then use the body as a vessel, to spawn little black blobs, before they die out leaving the body to their babies which then go forth to start the process all over again. For this reason they are called the charlegra, it translates into body snatchers." Angelus smiled at Ben's wide eyed horrified look. "The death is slow, and painful, giving me plenty of time to torture you, before hand." Angelus said cheerily, as if it was the best news in the world. "Now I could just give you one cut, but where's the fun in that?" Angelus grinned.

Ben squealed uncontrollably, a reflex when he was terrified. "Angelus. I didn't think you'd mind honestly. If I had any idea that you actually cared about the future of the soul I…"

"Oh spare me Benny boy, you knew there was a chance I'd be pissed off, just at the fact that you had interfered with something that belonged to me, and for the record. Even if Buff was here, she wouldn't be able to stop me, no matter what she agreed to for the box." Ben yanked at the chains trying to pull free from the wall, snorts, and a variety of other terrified pig noises coming from him.

Angelus tore the boar demons shirt from his chest, baring his pock marked torso, covered in coarse hair. "Please Angelus, don't do this. What harm was done, if the soul is still inside the body?"

Angelus smiled cruelly, his eyes meeting Ben's. "Begging already Ben? We haven't even really gotten started yet. I believe this is going to be most enjoyable…at least for me." Angelus said with confident half smile. "We'll start with the torso shall we? And work our way down, that way your pain receptors will be fully functional to the last possible moment."

Whistling Angelus twirled the knife between his fingers, as he decided where he should start cutting. Palming the handle of the knife Angelus drew the flat of the knife against his skin, making the hairs stand up, and a high pitched squeal erupt from Ben's mouth. Using the tip of the blade Angelus traced the blade around the edge of a pock mark, drawing a fine line of blood. Repeating this pattern until every pock mark had been outlined, and wet blood trailed down his chest staining his pants a dark red.

Stepping back to admire his work, Angelus began the process a fresh, with the arms, tracing the outlines, as he whistled, enjoying the squeals of pain. Pausing with a frown when Ben tugged at his arm, almost making Angelus mess up his artwork. Back handing the demon viscously, Angelus then petted his cheek. "Now no more moving. You'd hate for me to slip up now wouldn't you." Angelus stated, continuing on until the arm was finished, before moving on to the other. Enjoying himself immensely, the prospect of actually killing this one, making the experience all the more enjoyable.

Finishing the arms with a flourish, Angelus stripped him of his pants, ripping the old material, and tossing it aside, continuing his artwork along his legs, holding the skin firmly so that no matter how much Ben twitched, and tried to pull away from the slicing pain, it wouldn't disrupt his work.

Moving from one thick leg to the other, Angelus continued his carving until every pock mark he could see was outlined in blood. Standing up Angelus backed away, over to the table admiring the completion of this stage of his handy work. Wiping the blade clean, Angelus set it back down on the table, before once again picking up the camera, and snapping yet another photo. Picking up the jar, and walking back over to the terrified boar. "Now I can't say from experience, but I'm pretty sure this is going to hurt worse than those cuts do." Angelus said, before his hand settled over the lid, and he twisted, taking the lid off.

At first nothing happened, as if the black blobs didn't realize that they had been set free, but then the scent of fresh blood in the air, reached them, and they could see them begin to swarm up out of the jar. They moved as if in slow motion, as they finally managed to make it over the top of the jar. But then as soon as they were out in the air, everything sped up.

Ben's squealing screams of agony, could be heard throughout the entire mansion, and the minions shuddered, glad that it wasn't them down there at the mercy of Angelus' sadistic pleasure. Ben thrashed around in his manacles trying to get the charlegra to stop entering his body, as they flocked to every cut on his body, forcing themselves inside through the small slices in his flesh.

Finally the charlegra had completely entered his body, and the pain lessened to a dull throbbing pulse throughout his entire body. Ben's body went lax with relief, and exhaustion. "I think we shall have a short intermission, can't have your body going numb, and take away from the pain the charlegra are going to inflict as they eat through more and more of your body." Angelus said calmly, walking back over to the table to set down the jar. Ben whimpered in pain, and relief. He hoped that it would all be over soon, that Angelus would get impatient and kill him. It was a foolish hope, Angelus liked his torture too much to rush it.

Snapping another photo Angelus set the camera down, before he wandered around the dungeon, looking at it thoroughly for the first time as he waited. It was a fairly basic dungeon really, a couple of old rusty cages, metal shackles hanging from the ceiling in them. He'd have to get this place fixed up, renovate it for the times. There were so many things these days that could be of use, that weren't around a hundred years ago. Angelus smirked, he'd look forward to using them all.

***

Buffy stretched her legs walking back and forth in the cargo hold, it was night now, and she was sure that in about half an hour she'd see Galway Ireland. She couldn't help but wish though that she'd see it as Angel saw it, see exactly what Angel saw when he was Liam. Buffy smiled, but she could content herself with seeing his home town.

She was giddy just thinking about it, she'd be close to Angel, Angelus and Liam and she'd still have the space to think, without having Angelus whispering in her ear telling her what she had to do. Buffy sighed and sat down. She wondered what he was doing at this very moment. She hoped he wasn't to mad at her, that he'd understand why she felt she had to go, sneaking off in the middle of the night. She was still a little surprised that she had managed to pull it off, and that she was on the plane headed for Ireland. She'd never left California before, and yet here she was on the homeward stretch to merry old Ireland.

Buffy scrubbed a hand threw her hair, she hoped that she had made the right choice in leaving Angelus like she had. She couldn't help, but wonder if there was a small chance that if she'd talked to him about it he may have agreed to let her go, it didn't seem likely, but the thought refused to leave her, like an annoying little fly that refused to take the hint that it wasn't welcome, making Buffy wiggle uncomfortably in her spot, causing Buffy to get up and start pacing, as she tried to walk off some of her nervous energy.

***

"Well are you ready to get started again?" Angelus asked cheerily, coming back over to the table, watching with interest as Ben's body would occasionally twitch beyond his control, as the charlegra continued to feast on him from the inside out. Angelus picked up the small container, and Ben squealed in fright. "Recognize this little critter don't ye Benny Boy." Angelus mocked. "Not surprising seeing as the mothers tend to lay there eggies in your favourite kind of meat, so you boars go and get yourself scanned once a month to see if you have one growing in ye. So that you can have them pulled out before they eat your eyes out. They just love the watery nutritious juiciness of your eyeballs don't they Benny. What I'm sure you didn't know though was that the doctors that pull 'em out, are looking for an extra buck so, they sell them to any dark magic stores that will take them. Cause let's face it, there nothing like white worms to make a magic potion work." Angelus said shaking the container, making the worm wriggle even wilder in its container. "Oh yeah this has to be a daddy worm, look at the size of him." Angelus taunted. "Do you have many eyeless friends Ben? Is that why you go get yourself scanned once a week instead of the standard once a month? Couldn't stand the thought of living in pure darkness like they do?" Angelus smiled and patted him condescendingly on the head. "Well don't worry my friend you won't be alive for that much longer afterwards."

Pulling off the lid Angelus carefully grabbed the worm, being sure to not get bitten by its razor sharp teeth. Bringing it up to Ben's right eye, slowly bringing it closer, to wide dark eye. Ben closed his eyes, hoping to stall what was going to happen, but Angelus didn't even hesitate, and the white worm, bigger than its non demonic cousins the earth worm, sank its teeth into the eye through the eyelid. Blood, and a grey juice dribbling down his cheek, as the white worm fed, quickly eating through the tissue.

Ben's screams of pain were music to Angelus' ears. Angelus hocked his finger around the now bloody white worm's body pulling him out of Ben's now empty eye socket. Moving it closer to the other one. "No, no! Angelus please. Don't!" Ben begged, and Angelus paused.

"Now, now Ben you crossed a line. A big one. You mucked with a vampires future mate, and you're going to die for it. Hopefully next time you won't cross between a vampire and his mate." Angelus told him seriously, before bringing the worm in reach of Ben's eye. "Come on you little beauty, it's time for dessert." Angelus cooed to the worm, just before it bit down, and Ben's scream rang loud and clear for miles, making people, and animal's a like flinch in sympathy for whom ever it was before going on about their lives. All knowing better than to get involved in a place like Sunnydale.

Angelus stepped back a few paces admiring his handy work, as tears of blood ran down Ben's cheeks from his empty sockets, the worm having left everything else intact, only interested in the eye. He put the worm back in the container, planning on getting one of the minions to set it loose, for doing such a good job on the eyes. Setting the now full, and sleepy worm back on the table, Angelus wiped his hands clean of blood, before once again picking up the camera.

Snapping a picture, the sound of it starling Ben, making his head turn frantically this way and that searching for the source of the noise. Angelus walked back over to Ben, flicking back to the beginning of his torture session. Standing beside him Angelus held the camera so that Ben would have been able to see.

"You see this is my log. I want to be able to look back on your death Benny boy, not just remember it. So you see," he said starting to flick through the pictures of Ben. "Here's the beginning. Then there's after my artwork, then after the carlegra, and now after the white wormy. Of course you can't see it, but you look great. So tragic in your pain." Angelus lowered his arm, and backed away towards the stairs putting the camera on the table. "I'll be back every ten minutes to take another photo. You should only have roughly thirty more minutes to live." Angelus told him clasping his hands together loudly. "Oh, and don't fret I'll be able to hear your screams of pain no matter where I am inside the mansion." Angelus told him cheerily, before turning and walking out of the dungeon.

True to his word every ten minutes Angelus came back to take a picture, commenting on Ben's appearance every time. On his third visit as Angelus had predicted Ben was on his last legs, his breath coming so shallowly he almost wasn't breathing.

"Well Benny boy you probably can't hear me anymore, but I think you've just about had it." Angelus said taking another picture. Ben didn't answer, or even twitch, and in the next instant, the carlegra finished eating the hard muscle tissue of his heart. Angelus sighed, and took another picture. The last one, before turning the camera off.

Walking towards Ben's carcass, Angelus released him from the shackles. "Maybe I should have introduce the carlegra last? But then I wouldn't have been able to see the pain, and fear in his eyes." Angelus muttered letting the body fall in a heap on the floor. Shouting for the two minions who he had told to wait at the top of the stairs until his order. "Take him to be burned in the incinerator at the hospital, and for gods' sake don't cut yourselves, or you could end up like that guy." Angelus growled at them, making the two minions gulp in fear, as they carefully left the dungeon to carry out their master's orders, both suddenly very glad that The Slayer was no more.

***

Buffy ran through the darkness of Galway airport, hoping that she was going the right way. Dodging away from any lights, trying to avoid being seen by any of the airport faculty. The last thing she needed was to be detained. Her demons were both strangely quiet though, both were seemingly happy at being away from Angelus, their reasons for being so, on the opposite sides of the scales, a hundred leagues between each scale.

Making her way into the airport Buffy straightened up, and walked calmly, and naturally, looking for all the world like she was meant to be there. Following the crowds of people, Buffy smiled as she had her first glimpse of what Ireland really looked like, and not just the shiny imprisoning walls of the airport.

Buffy ignored the taxi's looking to make a few bucks off the tourists, she had all night, and if things got dire she could run really, really fast, but all she wanted to do right now, was see all that she could, and get a room in the first hotel, or motel that she saw.

Walking along the street following a street sign down a road called Ballybrit, following it down she reached Renmore. Continuing down that street Buffy found a hotel with a sign saying vacancy smiling at her luck Buffy entered the hotel lobby. It was a sweet little hotel. Definitely pegged at the tourists with it old fashioned feel to it. She liked it though, made her feel close to the man, demon she loved.

Standing behind someone else at the counter, Buffy felt her unbeating heart clench in a moment of panic. What if they asked her for ID? She didn't have any, not even a learners' permit! Buffy waited nervously, trying to look the year older than she was. Suddenly very glad for the more sophisticated dress she was wearing. Crossing her fingers behind her back Buffy walked the extra few steps forward to reach the desk, fighting urge to fidget under the friendly gaze of the girl behind the desk.

"Hi did you have a reservation, or are you just checking in?"

"Checking in."

"Ok that's fine. How were you wanting to pay for this?" Buffy handed over her bankcard, hoping that her mother hadn't cut off her emergency money. "Ok that's fine Miss Summers. I just need you to sign here. It's just basically saying you break it you bought it, and this one here to say that you agree to the terms of staying in the Abigail." She said brightly, before typing on a her keyboard. "Did you have a preference of which floor?"

"Umm." Buffy said unsurely. "Your top floor would be nice…and if at all possible with a nice view?" Buffy asked hopefully.

The girl smiled, before turning her attention back to her computer typing in a few things, she turned back to Buffy. "You're in luck we have a room on the third floor with a wonderful view of Iway Bay." She said handing Buffy back her bankcard. Walking further back behind her desk, her hand coming up, as she searched for the key to her room. "Here you go room 3.28." She beamed handing Buffy an old fashioned styled key. "The stairs are just there Miss Summers. Please enjoy your stay at the Abigail."

Buffy nodded continuing further into the hotel, making her way up the stairs until she reached the third level. Buffy opened her door plonking her bag down. She barely glanced at the room before she shut the door again. Locking it, as was habit. Buffy went out to explore the small town she was in. she could examine her room later.

**A/N: **Well that's chappie 16 I hope you all enjoyed it, despite the fact that there was no real B/Aus interaction at all. There was a gruesome torture scene though! ;P I promise to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. And I promise Angelus and Buffy shall be re-united next chapter! :D So please don't kill me :p


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon. :(

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all my reviewers for the last chapter! It really helped musie get through this long ass chapter! (It's 30 pages for anyone whose interested, my longest ever). So as you can imagine it was hell to try and edit it :P. so I hope you can all forgive me that this one took a little longer to post then the others.

Anyway enough of me. Please enjoy the last chapter to Artful Manipulations.

**CHAPTER 17**

Giles sat in the dark, in his condo, only a small lamp on his desk covered with papers illuminated his lounge. He clasped a glass of scotch in his hand, the bottle on a small table beside the sofa he was sitting in. He rested his arm holding the glass on the arm of his chair, the other lying slackly in his lap. Giles gazed unseeingly at a dark spot somewhere in front of him. Swigging back the last bit in his glass Giles poured himself another, before returning to his previous motionless state. They'd all gone to Cordelia's empty casket funeral today. There was no proof that she was dead, but in a town like Sunnydale, being missing for more than two days meant your dead, body, or no body.

He and the others had all felt the absence of Buffy's presence during the sunny day, him a little more so than the others. He hadn't been able to tell them of the Council's decision to terminate Buffy, as a walking time bomb. The Watcher in him agreed with the Council's logic, but the father in him couldn't stand it. Buffy was the closest thing that he had ever had to a daughter, or a caring family, and he had sent death after her! He should have known what the Council would do, and yet he'd called them anyway.

His first instinct was to go to them when he needed council, not wanting to take the chance of losing the respect he had acquired amongst his fellow Watchers, after his long years as Ripper. Giles chugged down a large gulp of his scotch. Cordelia's funeral, had put into clear prospective, what he would be doing very soon for Buffy. Burying an empty casket under a tombstone that would supposedly be her grave, but her grave would be the open air, as she was blown to places all around the world. Giles sighed. It was bad enough that he had allowed Buffy to be turned, but to let her die without warning!

The Watchers Council would strike hard and fast, probably tomorrow during the day, when vampires had less chance of escape without burning into dust. Could he do it though? Could he really give Buffy fair warning that The Watchers assassination squads would be coming? Betray the Council, and everything he had worked hard for? If he betrayed the Council now there was no way he'd ever get another Slayer put under his care.

Giles burped the stale taste of scotch filling his mouth, as he stood up. He didn't want another Slayer. He didn't think he could handle having to take charge of another young girl who wouldn't statistically last more than a year. His father had been right as usual he wasn't cut out to be a Watcher. He got too involved, to attached. It was his attachment to Buffy that had led him to feel betrayed when she couldn't kill Angelus, who in turn killed Jenny. It had led to his Slayer's turning.

Buffy still had her soul though. She was still Buffy Summers, she was just cold to the touch, and her heart didn't beat anymore, and she had to drink blood to survive, but Angel had survived on pigs' blood. There was no reason Buffy couldn't. Giles pulled on his tweed coat, and headed out the door. He had to scope for Buffy. He had no clue where she lived now, so he'd have to try and find her the old fashioned way.

Giles grabbed his keys out of the bowl, on the table, in the doorway, before closing the door to his condo. Walking out to his car, Giles started the engine. He knew that he probably shouldn't be driving, but he needed to move fast. It wouldn't take long for the Watchers assignation squad to be deployed. He wouldn't be surprised if they attacked tomorrow in the afternoon, and the night was almost over.

Giles searched The Bronze, the park, the graveyards. There was no sign of Buffy, or anyone who he could bully into taking him to her. Giles drove his eyes searching hoping to catch a glimpse of someone. He had almost given up hope when he saw Angelus prowling down a street, a little further down the body of a girl lay still in an alleyway, where a homeless person would find her hours later. Giles put his foot down on the accelerator, reaching behind him, he grabbed a loaded crossbow from the back seat, slamming on the brake Giles got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Pointing the crossbow at Angelus' heart, having pulled up onto the pavement in front of the vampire.

Angelus quirked a brow amused. He could scent the stale scotch coming from Giles, from where he stood a few metres from the man. He could have easily gotten away, blending into the darkness of the night, but he was curious about Rippers intent, and how the whole scene would play out with the drunken Watcher. "Come to try to avenge your precious gypsy again Ripper?" Angelus taunted taking three deliberate steps closer.

"Leave her out of it." Giles snapped.

"Think you'll fair better now that Buffy isn't going to come racing to your rescue."

"Buffy…" Giles muttered his drunken mind working a little slower than normal. "I need to speak to her."

Angelus cocked a brow. "Do you now." Angelus murmured taking another step forward. "I don't suppose you're wanting to try and turn her away from me now." Angelus said with a mock friendly conversational tone, actually walking now, with steady steps towards the drunken Watcher.

"Stop!" Giles demanded not feeling comfortable with the steady pace Angelus was using to dissolve the distance that had been between them. When Angelus didn't head him, Giles fired the crossbow. Angelus easily side stepped the arrow that would have missed his heart by miles anyway. "Because that would be kind of rude don't you think? Trying to turn a childe against her Sire." Giles tried to fire the crossbow again, the trigger making a soft clicking sound, as it tried to fire when it wasn't loaded. With a snarl Angelus grabbed the crossbow twisting it from Giles grasp. "What makes you think that even if you succeeded that I'd let her go to you. That I wouldn't just chain her up in a room to stop her from going anywhere, as I taught her the wrongs of betraying ones Sire?"

"That's not what I'm…I just need to talk to her." Giles said weakly.

Angelus shook his head. "You're drunk Ripper. I suggest that you sleep it off!" Angelus growled slamming the butt of the empty crossbow into Giles' temple, knocking the Watcher unconscious. Angelus looked down at the fallen Watcher, it was so tempting to just drain him and leave it at that, but he knew better, as much as he was pissed at Buff, he wouldn't get anywhere by killing her father figure. Angelus stepped over Ripper's body dropping the crossbow on the ground. He wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean that others couldn't. If he was lucky some other vamp, or demon might kill the Watcher as an easy meal.

Angelus looked up at the sky dawn would be soon approaching. There had been no word on his mate-to-be tonight, maybe tomorrow night he'd have more luck. Angelus disappeared into the night on his way home, with no idea of the information that Giles had desperately wanted to give Buffy.

***

Buffy sighed as she made her way up to her room. She'd had a good time that night, looking around Galway. She had spent most of her time at the pier, just thinking, and admiring the view. She hadn't reached a decision yet, but she felt she had made some progress, even if it was just a little. She had a problem though, she was hungry, she couldn't help it, but she burned for the taste of blood. So she had tried, she'd found a butchers, and asked for some pigs blood. Doing her best to avoid squirming under the butchers gaze as he eyed her with suspicion. She'd gotten her blood though, and once she had made it out of sight she'd torn into the bag to hungry to care that it was cold.

She had spat it out though, as soon as the blood hit her mouth. It had tasted foul, and it hadn't been because it was cold. It had been like that time with Riley, the warm blood sliding down her throat had tasted off. Wrong and this was exactly the same, but worse, so she couldn't feed, not without making herself sick.

She'd have to be careful, and hope that no one pricked a finger whilst she was here. She didn't understand why all the blood was tasting foul, and human food did nothing to slate her hunger. Buffy scrubbed a hand down her face, as she sat down on her double bed.

Her room was nice, and the shower was spacious, she'd taken full advantage of it, before she went to sleep that morning. The room itself wasn't all that big, but she didn't mind. She only planned to spend the days in it sleeping, and the bed was soft, and comfy, so she had no complaints. Buffy stood up walking over to her window, dawn was about to break. Taking a last look out over the bay Buffy closed her curtains tightly. Walking towards the door Buffy picked up one of the tags that went outside the door. Hanging it on the door knob. The words 'Do not disturb' facing the hallway, before she locked the door.

Walking back over to her bed, Buffy got under the covers. She stared up at the dark ceiling, as she waited for the sun to rise. Her eyes blinked heavily as she felt the dawn grow steadily closer until finally she fell into sleep, just as dawn broke.

Buffy looked around herself, she had no idea where she was, and yet the street looked familiar. The cobbled street, leading out onto a dock, the scent of the sea strong in her sensitive nostrils. Where was she? Hadn't she just fallen asleep in her hotel room? Buffy's attention was turned to a tavern in front of her, a drunken man stepping out, allowing the light, and music, and drunken laughter, and raised voices to spill out more into the otherwise deserted street. The man had an arm draped around a girls shoulders as they seemed to be making their way home.

Buffy's eyes were drawn back to the tavern, something within her telling her that she needed to go in there. Before she was even aware that it was happening, Buffy was walking towards the rowdy tavern. Her feet carrying her there like they had a mind of her own. The drunken couple had disappeared, before Buffy had made it even half way to the tavern. Something that she thought was weird considering that they had been going at a slow place as they staggered along.

She pushed open the tavern door, the scent of sweat, and booze hitting her immediately. She became aware of a soft swishing sound as she walked, looking down herself, she recognised the red dress she had worn for Halloween this year. When she had been super jealous of Angel's previous lovers, when she realized she wasn't his usual type. Buffy's eyes shot up when she heard a cheer of joy in a voice she would recognize anywhere. Her eyes landed on him just as his arms were coming down, as he accepted pats on the back, and a large pile of coins, that she could only assume were a currency of some kind.

Buffy frowned when a dark haired busty girl, with a dress so low cut that she was surprised her breasts weren't popping out over the top of the material. Her nipples clear to see for anyone with eyes, latched on to his arm. Her lips were on his in a feverish kiss in the next moment. Buffy growled lowly, and by some act of mercy she was able to control her face, as her anger, and jealous made her control slip.

She desperately wanted to turn, and leave the scene, before she killed the woman, but her feet that had been so willing to take her here to show her this torturous scene, were now glued to the floor, refusing to move an inch. Then Angel was disentangling himself from the kiss, his eyes coming up to meet hers. His soulful brown eyes framed by a head full of long hair that was dangling loosely around his shoulders. His hair was lighter than she remembered, more of a browny blond then the black she was used to.

As she watched Angel gently disentangled himself' from the brunettes arms, picking up his cup, and draining what was left in it in one large gulp. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, before making his way over.

"Ach Liam you're not be leavin' us withou' buyin' another round are ye?" Called one of the men that he'd left at the table.

"Yeah Liam ye can't leave us withou' givin us a chance te' win our money back lad." Called another.

"Sorry laddies but I mus' be off on me way ta bed now."

"Oh ach Liam lad she's a bit too much woman for ye ain't she? Leave her be an' sit another round." The second caller said.

"Oh come on Davie don'cha know by now tha' there ain't no woman that our Liam can't charm." A third man spoke up. "Go on lad show us how it's done." He called lifting his glass in toast, before downing a draught.

'_So it's Liam, not my Angel.'_ Buffy thought, as Liam walked towards her, steady on his legs despite the amount of drink he must have consumed by now. It wasn't long until Liam was standing right in front of her blocking out the view of the rest of the tavern.

"Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him in surprise. "Angel? But I… they…" Buffy stammered confused.

"Shhh." Angel murmured soothingly his hand coming up so that he could trace a finger over her bottom lip. "I'll explain later." He promised, before his lips pressed to hers, and Buffy moaned her mouth opening under the pressure of his, allowing his tongue to slip in.

The tavern burst into applause and wolf whistles, but all the sound blacked out, as Buffy's world was reduced to Angel. His lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth rubbing against hers. Buffy could faintly taste the other girl still on Angel's lips, and she felt a tide of jealousy overcome her, feeling her face about to change Buffy pulled away, turning away, to see that they were no longer in the tavern, but in a bedroom. Keeping her back to Angel as she looked around the parts of room that she could see.

Angel grabbed Buffy's elbow turning her to face him, His hands coming up to cup her face. "Angel I… you don't have to…" Buffy said awkwardly trying to pull away from Angel's touch, much like Angel had in the ice ring not so long ago.

Angel pressed his lips against hers, feeling her fangs behind her soft lips. Pulling back Angel smiled at her. "Buffy I love ye, and I am just as acceptin' of ye as ye are of me." Angel said softly stroking a prominent cheek bone, before letting go of her face.

Buffy took a step back, turning from his gaze again to look out the small window, whilst she got her face under control. Once she was sure that she had her human face firmly back in place she turned around again, to see Angel waiting patiently for her. "Tis good te be able to see, an' touch ye again Buffy." Angel said softly.

Buffy looked down and away, she felt like she had betrayed him a thousand times over since Angel had been forced to leave her. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or any of this to happen." Buffy said using her arms to try and express how much.

"Buffy, don't. Ye have notin' te be sorry for." Angel said walking over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm the one whose sorry love. I left ye to suffer at the hands of Angelus…"

"But I," Buffy cut across him.

Angel pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm not sayin' that I like what's happened between the two o' ye, nor what he's done te ye. I never wanted this for ye Buffy. But I am grateful that that, no good lout hasn't done worse. He's capable of much, much worse." Angel said looking off as if remembering something, before snapping his eyes back to Buffy. "I cannot tell ye how sorry I am for all the pain I caused ye." Angel said drawing her into his arms. His face buried in her hair.

"Angel there's nothing for you to apologise for. You didn't know." Buffy whispered sadly her arms wrapping around him. "And he's not you." Buffy said firmly. "You're like polar opposites."

Angel smiled without mirth. "I still need te know if ye forgive me love." Angel said looking down at her, stroking her hair.

Buffy nodded. "Of course I do." Buffy said more than happy to give him what he needed. "But can you forgive me, for…"

Angel pressed a finger to Buffy's lips, not wanting to hear what he already knew. "Yes Buffy I do. I never held it against ye." Angel pulled back slightly pulling Buffy to sit on the bed. "I knew the moment I felt my soul begin to leave that it was more than possible that Angelus would charm ye. I actually hoped that it was path he would take, despite the pain he would cause ye along the way. Tit' twas far better than any of the alternatives. Some of the things he could hav' done were far worse than anything ye could possibly imagine. I watched with great pains as Angelus tormented ye I needed to know what he had planned, and although it tore at me heart I'm glad that things turned out this way." Angel said softly. "But I could kill the bastard for turnen' ye." Angel growled pounding his fist against the wooden frame of the bed they were sitting on.

Buffy looked at him with large eyes. "You watched…everything?" Buffy asked she could feel tears pricking her eyes. "Oh god Angel. How can you…how can you even look at me?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head, and pulled her into his arms. "Quiet simply lass. I love ye, and nothing will change that. I agonised over how much pain ye were in, not being able to go te ye, and offer the comfort I so wished te give." Angel said stroking Buffy hair.

"I don't disserve you." Buffy mumbled. "You should hate me for falling for the demon you hate the most, who caused you the most pain."

Angel shook his head, tilting Buffy's head up so that she was looking at his face. "I could never hate ye. Do ye understand? Never. I will love ye no matter what happens."

Buffy wiped at her eyes and nodded. "I still love you, you know." Buffy said quietly her hand intertwining with one of his.

"I know. Twas the only thing that kept me from goin' mad." Angel confided in her. "Knowing that some of ye heart still belonged te me." Angel murmured bringing her hand up to his lips. Angel sighed as he brought her hand back down. "I should not hav' come te ye Buffy, I wasn't supposta come they told me not te…"

"Whose they?" Buffy asked.

"No one of great importance." Angel lied. "But I couldn't stand seeing ye suffer anymore Buffy. Your pain called te me, tellin' me tha' ye needed me."

"And where is here?"

Angel smiled softly. "You're in a dream Buffy, one that I created, and at this moment we are above the tavern, in a room I rented over two hundred years ago." Angel told her.

"So then are you Angel, or are you Liam?" Buffy asked cocking head to the side cutely.

"I'm Angel, I'm just in Liam's body."

"…So our rolls have been reversed." Buffy said with a small frown. "I'm the vampire with the soul, and you're the human."

Angel put his fingers to Buffy's lips. "Love ye have te listen te me. We only hav te ye wake, then I'll be gone, and I'll not be able te contact ye again." Angel said firmly, he waited until Buffy nodded her understanding, before removing his fingers from her lips. "Ye have te go back te him Buffy,"

"But I haven't decided yet…"

"As much as it kills me love, ye have te go back, no matter what ye decide. Angelus is the only one, apart from Dru, and Spike who'll be on yer side. And Dru's te crazy to take care of herself properly, let alone ye, and Spike's got his hands' full with Drusilla, to be much help te ye. Ye gonna need him. He's the best teacher ye got, and he'll look after ye Buffy, ye may not agree with him, and his…hobbies, but he's made a huge concession for ye, not forcin' ye te kill."

Buffy put her fingers against Angel's lips. "You don't need to convince me to go back Angel. I was going to anyway. I, I just needed time to think, and get to know the new me, without Angelus' views clouding my way." Buffy paused unsure whether she should ask, but this would probably be the last time she saw Angel. "Angel?"

"Ai love."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Angel smiled. "Anything."

"How…how did you deal with the pain? It…it just hurts so much!" Buffy said her hand coming to her temple.

Angel sighed, and lay back on the bed bringing Buffy with him. He was silent for a long few moments before he spoke again. "Probably shouldant tell ye this for the sake of the world, but I can't stand te see ye in pain Buffy. I want ye te be happy, and I'm not part of the world anymore so I can tell ye, that there is a small magic shop, the witch who owns it has a potion. It removes souls. If ye want ye can go there, and get the potion, and the pain'll stop." Angel said softly.

Buffy frowned the idea was tempting, but she had already been down that road and it hadn't ended so good. Buffy shook her head, she'd think about it later, when she didn't have limited time with Angel. Buffy leaned up, a small smile on her face. "So why exactly are we in your old bedroom at a tavern?" Buffy asked.

Angel smiled. "Ye wanted to see Ireland as I saw it." Angel said with a shrug, as if it meant nothing at all.

Buffy grabbed his face kissing him soundly. "Are we done with the serious part?" Buffy asked, breathily. Her fingers stroking down his warm cheeks. It was different to feel Angel warm. He was almost hot to the touch. _'I wonder how I can feel his heat in a dream?'_ Buffy thought, but decided that it didn't matter.

Angel chuckled sensing the change in her mood. "Just one more thing. I've never felt anything as good as making love te ye Buffy." Angel said needing for her to know. Buffy smiled sure that she would be blushing if she was still able to. "You'll always have a place in my heart Angel." Buffy murmured, before their lips were joined together again as they kissed. The innocent kiss became more, and more passionate, and Buffy's hands went to Angel's clothes, pulling at his top, untucking it from his pants.

Angel's adept hands were already halfway through undoing the laces at the back of Buffy's gown, when Buffy's cool hands met his bare skin. Angel pulled the dress down over her shoulders, helping her struggle out of the constricting dress, and the corset underneath, before slipping his untucked shirt over his head. The clothes disappearing in the air, before they had a chance to touch the ground. Angel ran his hands down to Buffy's hips bunching up the material of her under dress, the last barrier before he had her completely naked. Lifting the material up over her head, Angel felt his breath hitch as for the second time he was struck by the perfection of Buffy Summers.

***

Angelus flicked off the TV. He was to ansty to do anything, for long, which had been the reason why he was out so late finding a meal last night. Not even his favourite soaps could keep him entertained for long. He wanted to know where in the hell Buffy was so that he could go get her already. He hated that he felt like this, he wasn't used to feeling any besides his own excitement, and perhaps boredom, and of course there was rage as well, but he had never felt anything close to as annoying as this anxious feeling he was getting, half of it worry, half of it anger. One thing was for damned sure, he'd be keeping a tighter leash on his little mate-to-be from now on.

Angelus got up, prowling through his mansion. Not being able to wait until nightfall, he was going to go to the small hub of a town that resided under the town of Sunnydale, see if any information had finally flown in, and there had better be, or there'd be hell to pay.

Angelus was just circling a corner when he froze. Turning to look at the wall beside him, facing the front entrance of the mansion. Did he just hear a van pull up outside? Curious Angelus walked back, taking shortcuts to get closer to the front door. He could hear footsteps outside now. Quite a few there had to be at least fifty odd out there. Angelus cocked his head to the side, his sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of guns being cocked, and a couple of radios being tested. Angelus' mind flicked back to his meeting with Ripper, and he snarled. _'Needed to talk to Buffy eh Ripper? Couldn't let the Council kill Buff without a warning eh. But how in the hell did they find this place?'_ Angelus thought. There was nothing he hated more than a snitch!

Pulling back into the shadows Angelus waited, getting ready for their intrusion into his home. It wasn't long, before he heard their heavy footsteps, running as quietly as humans could through his mansion. Angelus felt his face shift, and he grinned in anticipation as he heard footsteps drawing closer.

Snatching an arm out, he snapped the first assassins' neck before he had even realized that he had been caught. Stepping out into the hallway, he grinned, a fangy grin at the assassin dressed as a wannabe ninja, a gun in his hands.

"Angelus is in the east side of the building." He said calmly into the radio on his shoulder, before he came at Angelus firing his weapon. Angelus dodged the bullets easily enough, getting closer with every step he took. Until the assassin could no longer fire his weapon. The assassin jabbed the gun at Angelus trying in vainly to take the Master vampire down. Angelus caught the butt of the gun twisting it from his assailant's hands, before shoving it into the assassins mouth breaking quite a few of his front teeth. Giving him a superior smirk Angelus fired, a spurt of blood, shattered skull, and brain matter coming out the back of his head.

Angelus looked up, and smiled as he saw more Watchers in front of him blocking his hallway. "Watchers, there just like flies, you kill one, and a dozen more show up." He quipped, backing back into the hiding place he had first started in when the Watcher's opened fire. Angelus came back out again, once they had to stop to reload.

Using his preternatural speed, he worked his way through the masses, dodging bullets every now and then, snapping necks, ripping out throats, and throwing the corpses of their dead comrades at survivors using them as shields when necessary. Suddenly a tinny voice was heard over their radios. "Pull back. Pull back." The watchers slowly backed up, but it didn't stop Angelus from killing all in his sights.

Angelus stalked through his mansion looking for any stragglers. He found none, but he did find the occasional dust pile. Rounding up the remaining minions Angelus ordered them to clean up the place. He left the minions to it, as he stalked to the sewer entrance. Where he was originally headed, before all the ruckus with the Watcher's assassins distracted him.

Making his way quickly to the town, Angelus wasted no time in looking for his answers. Walking past the town he walked up to the sewer entrance of Willies bar. "So tell me Willie any news?"

Willie looked up surprised at seeing Angelus so soon after his visit only last night. Willie nodded to a demon who was sitting at one of his tables.

Angelus made his way over grabbing a chair he pulled it up to the table sitting down beside the demon. The demon gave him a glancing scowl. "I've heard that you know where to find The Slayer turned vampire." Angelus said curbing his impatience.

The demon gave Angelus another look. "Sorry I can't help ya." He said turning back to his beer. Angelus growled grabbing the bottle, and slamming the demons head on the table. Smashing the bottle he raised the sharp broken end of the bottle to his head, letting it hover over his eye. "Now you're going to tell me what I want to know or you're going to lose an eye…possibly more." Angelus growled.

"She's in Ireland! Galway Ireland!" The demon yelped.

Angelus threw the broken beer bottle into the wood of the table, patting the demons back Angelus let him go. Walking back out of the bar, Angelus left a victorious smile on his face. He knew where she was, now all he had to do was find a really quick way of getting there, and with his reputation it wouldn't be that hard to find.

Walking into the heart of the underground town Angelus turned into a small stall, walking deeper into the portable building Angelus found who he was looking for. "Rona." Angelus called to the tall red head.

"Angelus!" Rona said turning around. "I haven't seen you in centuries! How come you're soulless for weeks, and you don't drop by sooner?" She snarled.

"You know how it is Rona. I'm a popular guy." Angelus smirked. "I need a favour."

"Of course you do." Rona huffed, playing with a strand of her curly hair. "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow your lover's jet."

"Just the jet?" Rona asked suggestively, sliding up closer.

"And the pilots." Rona pouted.

"You'll be able to borrow it Angelus. Danny thinks the world of you, but it'll only be able to drop you off, He's got to be at a conference in a few days. Where you going anyway?"

"Ireland, Galway Ireland." Angelus replied a smirk on his lips that made Rona want to shiver.

"Well then, that should be fine. Do you mind telling me what kind of mischief you're going to cook up?"

"Just fetching my runaway childe Rona." Angelus murmured, a full fledged smile gracing his face. If he left tonight he'd be there by tomorrow night.

***

Buffy moaned as Angel's warm hands ran up her skin. His thumbs tracing the undersides of her breasts, before his mouth engulfed one breast in the heat of his mouth. Buffy keened arching up into him. His heat, his heat was scorching her, scorching her flesh, and it felt so decadently good. "A, Angel." Buffy gasped her hands delving into the long thick strands of his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp, as he suckled at her breasts, with the fever of a man long denied his lover.

Angel licked up a path to her mouth. "Ach Buffy I've missed ye so lass." Angel groaned as his mouth settled over hers, plundering her mouth like a starved man, as Angel used this chance to burn this moment into his memory, as well as saying goodbye, like he hadn't been able to before. His hand ran up and down her side stroking the sensitive skin, making it flare to life.

"I, I missed you to Angel." Buffy managed to get out when Angel left her mouth to travel back down to her neck, paying homage to the skin there, paying special attention to were her beating pulse used to be.

Buffy's hands flew down to Angel's pants, working at getting them undone. It took a lot longer than it should have as she kept getting distracted, by either Angel's, clever hands, or mouth. Buffy's hands fumbled again when his tongue traced the delicate outer shell over her ear. "Angel." Buffy breathed. Her hands finally managed to get his pants undone, and she whimpered, as Angel removed his hands to shove his pants down and off his legs.

Angel's hands where back on her a moment later running up her shapely legs. Buffy took a shuddering breath, as his fingers brushed against the belly button ring. Angel didn't comment on it, just kept going up her belly to roll one of her pebbled nipples between his fingers, making her arch up into his touch, begging for more. A familiar pulse beginning to throb in her core, and her juices slipping down her thighs.

"Angel." Buffy moaned, her mouth capturing his, as her hands ran down his back, squeezing, and needing every bit of skin she could find. She moaned lowly as she felt his hardness against her thigh. "Oh please Angel!" Buffy cried arching her hips, it had been so long since she'd seen him, and this was to be her last chance with him.

Angel smiled against her soft delicate throat, positioning himself at her entrance Angel pushed inside. Sheathing himself to the hilt, in one strong thrust. Buffy groaned wrapping her legs around him squeezing her thighs around him in rapture, as he rocked against her, driving in deeper. The motions Angel's as he moved with a worshipping reverence, like she was a delicate flower, that needed to be handled with the utmost care. Buffy rocked with him, content to let Angel set the pace that he desired, wanting to soak up every moment she had with him. Wishing that waking up was a lot further away then it was.

Angel groaned as Buffy squeezed around him, he'd forgotten just how tight she was. it didn't seem like her romps with Angelus had stretched her at all. Angel felt a surge of jealousy, and he smashed his mouth against hers, possessing her mouth, as he pounded into her, his thrusts, becoming harder. Buffy grunted at the change of pace, matching his rhythm, her legs tightening around his waist as the coil in her abdomen tightened.

Angel drew away from the kiss looking at Buffy's face. "Look at me lass." Angel managed to get out, between clenched teeth, and panted breaths. Buffy open her eyes, to meet his, she was getting so close now, it was hard to keep her eyes focused. Angel kept eye contact, determined to watch her come. He felt himself growing nearer his balls tightening. Slipping a hand between their driving bodies to play with her swollen clit, just above where their bodies where intimately connected.

Buffy arched up off the bed, Angel's name coming out in a scream, as she came, being thrown over the edge in a tidal wave. Angel groaned as her walls squeezed him tighter than he imagined possible. Her orgasm triggering his own, his seed spilling deeply into her womb. Angel kept thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. Falling to the side, his now flascent cock slipping from her moist depths.

Buffy rolled over curling up against Angel's side, her tongue coming out to lick the sweat off a part of his shoulder. "MMM sweaty Angel." Buffy mumbled, her arms circling his waist. Angel kissed the top of her head in response and silence fell over the couple. "I wish that this didn't have to end. We didn't get enough time together."

"I know, but ye can't stay with me. Believe it, or not, but Angelus needs ye." Buffy looked at him with disbelief written plainly over her face. "Tis true love, he may not want admit to needin' anyone, but he's found his mate in ye, an' he'd tear the world apart if he cannot have ye. We'll be tegether again soon enough, not even vampires last forever, and when tha' happens I'll be here waitin for ye, an' Angelus will no doubt be with ye soulless self in some dimension or another, wrecking havoc on the damned."

Buffy smiled. "I guess that would make me the first person who can split themselves for the men she loves." Buffy said trying to make light her heavy heart.

"Ye'll be goin' now Buffy." Angel said softly sensing his power of the dream world fading, as Buffy woke.

"What no!" Buffy said clutching him. "It's too soon! I'm not ready yet!" Buffy cried horrified as Angel, and the room they were in began to fade. "Angel! Not again, please, let me stay a little longer!" Buffy begged.

Angel shook his head sadly. "Don't rush into anything lass, and don't be reckless. Remember Angelus loves ye no matter how absurd that may seem, and lass ye love him…"

"But Ang…"

"I'll be waiting when ye time comes Buffy. I love ye lass. Try te remember all that I've told ye. Ye have a bad habit of only hearin' a wee bit, an' blocking out the rest."

"ANGEL!!!" Buffy screamed sitting blot up right in her bed at the Abigail. She looked around herself, her bed was in shambles like she had thrashed around too much in her sleep. The dress she had decided to use as a night gown was on the floor. Buffy pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. Her demons were howling. One growling that she better not take Angel's advice about the witch's potion, and the other snarling about the disgusting dream it had to put up with! What in the hell was the soul doing! Dreaming over an even weaker version of their Sire.

Buffy shimmied off the bed wishing that the continuous headache that was her demons would shut up for a while. She walked into the shower, letting the hot water sooth her muscles. She couldn't help wonder if it was just an ordinary dream. Dreamt up by her subconscious to ease her guilt over Angel, but it didn't feel like an ordinary dream, she felt tingly, and slightly tender like she normally did after sex. Buffy smiled it was real! It had to have been real. _'Hmmm, maybe I could convince Angelus to use the accent occasionally it was more than roguishly sexy.'_ Buffy thought with a giggle.

Stepping out of the shower minutes later with a towel wrapped around herself, Buffy got dressed, pulling out a brush she ran it through her hair. It was going to be a clear night tonight. She could already see a couple of stars in the dark sky. Buffy ran a hand threw her drying hair, as she looked out her window. She didn't normally go out with wet hair, but she desperately wanted to get outside and explore more of Galway. The hair dryer seemed to be busted, and the last thing she wanted was to have any ones attention on her, by asking for someone to fix it. The last thing she wanted, needed was to be scrutinized.

Buffy waited looking out her window, until her hair was three quarters of the way dry, before she made her way out of the Abigail.

***

Angelus boarded the windowless jet, anticipation thrumming through him. He was so very close to catching his little run away. He sat down, lovingly patting one of two bags he was bringing. Already imagining using what was inside the bag on his unruly, disobedient mate-to-be. Angelus frowned he better find her unharmed, and that the Council assassins hadn't made an attempt on her un-life, or when they next struck they'd wish they'd never heard of the Watchers Council, let alone the name Angelus.

A growl erupted from his chest, before he was even aware it had happened, at the thought. The only one allowed to harm a hair on her pretty little head was him. Anyone else was trespassing on his territory, and well…Angelus grinned as bloody images filled his mind of faceless people who had dared cross him.

Pulling the bag up onto his lap, Angelus went through the contents. A contents that would have made Buffy run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. To keep himself busy through at least some of the flight, Angelus went through each and every item that he had had crammed into the medium sized backpack. Checking through them all to make sure that they were all in working order, imagining, and remembering the damage that each item could do. Something that could keep him busy for hours on end.

***

Buffy delighted in the small little boutiques of the town, as she window shopped, getting many indulgent smiles from cashiers, as she gushed at the cute items. She spent a good couple of hours at this, before she sat down on a park bench, facing a small park that was empty, except for the odd couple that walked by. Buffy smiled a small, sad smile as she watched them, she missed being able to do that. To walk around with a guy she liked without a care in the world, unless you counted homework, and trying to convince your mom to buy you the latest fashion.

Buffy curled her legs up beside her on the bench. Her thoughts drifting to the dream she'd had with Angel. He'd told her to go back, something that she never thought he'd say about Angelus. And he'd been painfully understanding, about what was happening between her and Angelus. The only thing he'd expressed anger over was her turning. It didn't make much sense to her that anyone could be that understanding, but even so she was grateful for it. He'd even told her how to get rid of her soul, if she wanted to.

The thing is, as much as it was causing her pain, she wasn't sure she wanted to get rid of her soul. She had no idea what would happen to her, and after the box incident she wasn't sure she wanted to try. It wasn't like demons, and witches were highly trustworthy people, and she didn't exactly know, or trust anyone here…maybe she'd get some, and see what Angelus said…if he wasn't too furious with her for leaving without a word. Buffy winced slightly, something told her that she wouldn't enjoy it when she reunited with Angelus.

Buffy sighed, she didn't know how she was going to make a decision, it seemed that maybe she was wrong in thinking that coming here would help her come to a decision? Maybe all she'd done was piss off Angelus…and see some great views. Everything was so lush and green here it was amazing! She'd never seen so much greenery in her life. She was so used to living in places like L.A, and Sunnydale, where there was hardly a forest between them, that the greenery of Ireland was a shock.

Buffy got up and looked longingly at the hills, and trees, she could see. She'd love to have a closer look, she'd never seen so many trees in one spot, or so many open fields, but she would never make it there and back again, before the sun rose in the sky. Perhaps tomorrow she'd make it out there and spend a couple of hours, before running back before the sun. Buffy sighed, and shook her head, she really hated the sun allergy she now had, it severely limited what you could do in one hit, plus she was already starting to lose her tan, from her lack of sun exposure.

Making her way back through the town, on route to the Abigail, Buffy sequestered herself away for the remaining few hours of the night in her room, trying desperately to decide if she could live with not stopping Angelus from taking innocent lives.

***

Angelus stepped out of the jet, the pilots already preparing to take off again so they could be back in time to take their master to his conference. Angelus cracked his neck looking around. This place sure had changed, but some things hadn't changed at all in the centuries he'd been away from home. Angelus walked with a fluid grace, using his nose to track, any trace of Buffy's scent. It was an old trail, but it was there, showing him the way, as surely as if he could see her.

Ignoring the milling crowds Angelus walked steadily following her trail, anticipation coursing through him, at a much faster pace, then on the plane. He hadn't been able to sleep, knowing that every mile travelled brought him ever closer to Buffy. Angelus walked the path Buffy took, amused to find that she had managed to go directly to the place he had spent his last night as a human. It seemed she was even lodging in the old tavern, turned hotel.

Angelus shook his head, the irony not lost on him. Walking into the Abigail, and up to the reception desk, Angelus smiled charmingly at the young girl behind the desk. "Ch,checking in?" The girl asked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"No. But I am looking for a friend of mine, I'm wondering if you could tell me what room a Buffy Summers is in."

The Girl looked disappointed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't give out that information."

Angelus bit back a growl, his eyes turning serious. "You will tell me which room Buffy Summers is in!" Angelus said firmly his eyes never wavering from hers.

The girl nodded. "Of course sir. Buffy Summers is in…room…" She typed on her keyboard, not even aware that she was moving. "3.28."

Angelus nodded. "Good." Angelus muttered. "You couldn't happen to give me a spare key to room 3.28?" The girl nodded, going over to the wall of keys, she got down the spare keys, handing them over to Angelus without a word. Closing his hand around the key, Angelus turned for the stairs. He couldn't sense Buffy anywhere near the building, but he could dump his stuff in her room, for later. He could make a few trips around the town, whilst he waited for Buffy to come back to The Abigail.

The girl blinked looking around for the hot man she had been talking with, but it seemed he had disappeared in an instant! She shook her head. She was going crazy! She'd been to long without a man! Her imagination was beginning to conjure them from thin air. The girl turned back to her work, completely missing as her imaginary man walked down the stairs a bounce to his step, as he threw the key up in the air catching it, before tucking the key safely in his jacket pocket, as he left to hit the streets of Galway for the first time in centuries.

***

Buffy walked with a smile as she re-entered the town walking into Renmore, as she turned off Ballybrit. She'd spent most of the night up in the forest, and fields, she'd found it was a really great spot to relax, and think. The only noises were that of crickets, and other wildlife. Though it seemed like she was no closer to a decision tonight, then she had been yesterday. It probably didn't help that her burning hunger was growing with each passing day, she may just have to give in and go back to Sunnydale, and ask Angelus why blood tasted foul to her. She really didn't think it was natural.

There was no one really on the street at this time in the morning, everyone safely sleeping in their beds. Buffy felt a stab of guilt, she hadn't patrolled since she was turned, the thought hadn't even really crossed her mind, to wrapped up in her own problems. She should probably try to do one tomorrow.

Buffy was a couple of doors away from her hotel, when she had the distinct feeling she was being watched by something dangerous. The fine hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end. Her still heart had jumped to her throat, and would have been hammering like mad, if she was still alive in the traditional sense. Buffy's eyes widened as her senses registered 'him', the ones she had when she was The Slayer, and the new ones that identified 'him' as her Sire. But it wasn't possible there'd been no paper trail! He'd have no idea where to look!

"Buff, Buff, Buff. My silly little runaway." Buffy gulped, there was no mistaking that voice! Slowly, reluctantly Buffy turned around to face 'him'. She bit back the urge to whimper, and hunch into herself, trying to look as small as possible. He was angry, she could see it in his eyes, on his face, in the way his lips curled slightly downwards, in his posture, his muscles bunching tighter in places, even in the way he breathed his unneeded breaths, with deliberate slowness. "What's a matter kitten? You don't seem happy to see me." Angelus said with a knowing smile, loving the fear he could scent coming off her.

Buffy quickly glanced around her assessing her options. There wasn't many. Her hotel was not far away but it wouldn't offer much, if any protection. The streets were empty so there was no way she could lose him in a crowd, and she doubted she'd have much of a chance out running him. Ever since he'd drained, and turned her, he'd been a lot stronger than her. Buffy could only think of one thing that may appeal to him, and lessen his rage perhaps a little. The demons in her cursed at her, telling her not to. There was no need to show submission to a Sire who hadn't earned their respect, or trust! She was The Slayer, she did not submit to vampires! They submitted to her.

Buffy winced their voices raising to a pitch in her brain that it was like a band of Indians beating on bongo drums in her head. Buffy ignored them however, and tilted her head submissively to the side. Seeking to mollify his rage even just a little bit. Angelus' smile was mocking, as he began to walk closer, closing the small distance that had been between them. Buffy had to fight the urge to back away, knowing instinctively that at this moment, it would anger him more, but she couldn't help, but wish that she had tried her luck at running, she was really quiet swift, she was discovering.

Angelus fisted his hand in her blond silky hair, jerking her head further to the side, pressing his lips against her jugular, right were her pulse used to be. His free arm, wrapped around her waist tugging her against him, she could feel the hard ridge of his cock, against her belly. Buffy felt herself relax slightly, thinking that it had worked, that his anger had mostly been soothed. That notion was quickly vanished a moment later, and her body tensed, as she listened, as his soft voice washed over her ear.

"You have no idea how much seeing you in this position heats my blood Buff," Angelus paused nipping at the lobe of her ear. "But if you think that going to be enough to curb my anger, then think again! I'm going to tan your ass so hard that it's going to be red, and soar for weeks, and I won't stop until your crying, and begging for mercy, then I'll flay the skin off your back with a whip or a riding crop which ever I feel like when we get up to your room, and then if I feel satisfied with your punishment, I'll turn you on your back, and fuck you, so hard you'll forget everything except whose cock is fucking you into the mattress." Angelus drew back slightly, and smiled down into Buffy's face as he took in the terrified look on her features. "Oh don't worry Buff you'll enjoy it…the fucking at least," Angelus said with a smirk. "Though it may be a little more painful then you're used to seeing as your back with be raw, and bleeding, and your ass will be red, and swollen, but then you may enjoy that, vamps tend to like pain with their pleasure." Angelus grinned at her, completely enjoying his power over her, when he heard the sound of footsteps, and the unmistakable sound of guns being carried close to the body. Looking up over Buffy's head, who hadn't heard anything her fear of what Angelus, was describing capturing her complete attention, like her classes never had.

Angelus growled it was the fucking Council Assassins they must have followed him here, in hopes that he would lead them to Buffy! Angelus used all his strength to shove Buffy to the side and out of the way as one of the squad aimed his gun directly at Buffy's heart. The bullet hit him in the chest knocking him back a step at the impact. It had been a long time since he had been slow enough to be hit by a bullet.

Buffy hit the wall of a building pretty hard, creating the first and hopefully last Buffy crater in Ireland. She was slightly dazed, but it didn't stop her from being able to clearly see Angelus being shot, taking a small step back, at the impact, before he started to fall. Something that Buffy was quiet certain she had never seen before. It was as if everything was in slow motion, as he fell. Buffy's eyes were wide as Angelus finally hit the ground with a thud. Buffy turned her head to see who had shot at them, to see the people dressed, as ninja's…except with guns. Buffy stood up brushing down her clothes. Her body trembling with rage. Her demon roaring with excitement. The Slayer demon telling her to leave it, that they were human, not to be harmed.

Buffy drew her own conclusions as to who they were, as the words 'there she is, the traitor' hit her sensitive ears. He eyes snapped open, and she had no control of the shifting of her face, or the thunderous, menacing growl that ripped from her. Looking over at the charging group of men a small menacing smile graced her lips. She counted sixty, and the demon within her howled, it could feel the coming battling, and it anticipated the bloodshed.

Buffy raced to meet them moving so fast, that she looked like a blur. She killed one with a quick snap of his neck, his body falling limply to the ground. Buffy looked down at her right arm when she felt a small scratch of pain, to see that a bullet had grazed her arm. Turning with a snarl, she was on him in a moment, knocking the gun from his hand with sheer superior strength, she ripped his throat out, with a grin, licking her fingers, Buffy grimaced slightly the blood still tasted foul, but the scent was increasing her hunger.

Looking over at Angelus, Buffy snarled to see a couple of the Watchers getting to close to him for her comfort, racing over, Buffy grabbed one of them by the chin and snapped his head sharply to the side, the sound of his neck breaking filled the air. Taking the gun from the second she emptied the weapon into the man's gut, before dropping the weapon herself.

Coming at the other members of the assassination hit squad, she didn't let a single man escape her, as she vented her rage, over the threat to Angelus' un-life. When the last man was dead in the street, Buffy turned to look back at Angelus, her rage dissolving as the threat no longer existed. Guilt ate at her, as she came back to herself the lifeless ravaged bodies lying in the street, the memories burned into her brain. Picking her way over to Angelus, Buffy felt her face shift back as she knelt over Angelus. "You ok?" Buffy asked softly, worried that he hadn't gotten up.

"Fine, the woods just too close to my heart, for me to risk fighting when you were doing such a superb job, by yourself." Angelus told her, his voice full of pride. Buffy looked away, and Angelus sat up slowly, careful not to shift the piece of wood into his heart.

"Come on let's get inside before the sun rises." Buffy muttered standing up and taking his arm. "Should I…move the bodies?" Buffy asked uncomfortably, not looking at the carnage she had created.

Angelus shook his head. "Leave it. The Watchers Council has a way of covering its tracks, and keeping our world secret. And even if they didn't it'd probably be put down to a wild animal attack." Angelus wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist as they walked into the hotel the night person not even bothering to look up at them, as she sorted through some various piles of paper or another.

Angelus dug her room key out of his jacket pocket, and fitted it into the key hole. "How'd you…never mind." Buffy said shaking her head as she placed her key on a nightstand, deciding that when it came to Angelus, most times than not, ignorance was bliss. Angelus lay himself down on her bed. His fingers going to his buttons grimacing at the hole in his silk shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. "Grab my bag will you." Angelus ordered.

Buffy walked over to one of the two bags grabbing it by its strap, Buffy froze as an item feel out, through a part that hadn't been zipped properly. Buffy looked at it with trepidation, her knuckles white as she gripped the strap tightly. Angelus chuckled softly, "Leave that bag for now baby, daddy'll show you how some of those toys work later."

Buffy dropped the bag like it had bitten her. Grabbing the other bag, she gave the bag she assumed was full of devices designed to inflict pain, a wide birth not wanting to be closer then she had to be. Placing the bag on the bed, she watched as Angelus got out a small box, opening it she saw a supply of first aid supplies. "So you just knew you were going to get shot did you."

Angelus looked up at Buffy as he was taking out some clean cloths. "I'm a vampire that loves to get into trouble. I take this with me, just in case I encounter someone with an overzealous trigger finger."

Buffy walked to the other side of her small room, getting out a bowl, she began to walk to the bathroom. "That overzealous trigger finger, was probably trying to protect itself from the ugly death you were offering." Buffy said over her shoulder as she filled the bowl with some warm water. Angelus shrugged uncaring that she couldn't see the action.

Buffy came back into the room, and rushed over shocked. "What do you think you're doing?!!" Buffy demanded taking the pair of medical pincers that she wouldn't have been shocked to find had been stolen from a hospital, away as he tried to stick them in himself to pull out the bullet.

"What do you think? That bullet can't stay in there you know." Angelus trying to take back the pincers.

Buffy batted his hands away scowling at him. "It's too awkward to do by yourself. You'll probably end up driving the piece of wood through your damned heart." Buffy grumbled at him. "Would you just let me do it, you pig headed man!" Buffy growled at him, when he continued to try and take the pincers from her small hands.

"Vampire." Angelus corrected, but dropped his hands away. Buffy put down the pincers, laying them on the nightstand on the side of the bed he was closest to, beside the bowl of warm water. She couldn't see the wound properly with all the blood that had spilled from the wound. Grabbing one of the cloths Buffy dipped it in the warm water, but she couldn't bring herself to just wipe it onto the cloth. She hadn't eaten anything in so long, and Angelus' blood had never tasted foul, and it smelled so good…Buffy sighed and gave in, flicking her tongue out to capture the escaping blood. Angelus chuckled a hand coming to rest on the back of her head. "A little hungry are you Buff." He said mockingly. Buffy growled the sound vibrating against him, but she was too hungry to move away.

Buffy moved away when the wound stopped bleeding, and Angelus dropped his hand away from her head. Patting his lap, Buffy obediently moved sitting on him, as she reached for the pincers. Carefully she inserted the pincers into the wound, and Angelus' hands found their way onto her thighs, they gripped her hard enough to leave bruises, but not a sound passed through his lips, except for a low groan when she clamped the pincers over the bullet.

Pulling out the piece of wood, Buffy used the wet cloth to stop the blood from rolling onto her clean sheets. Putting on a gauze, and sticky taping the sides down, Buffy was about to wrap a bandage around him, to stop him from moving the area to much and tearing the wound open again when it was finally starting to heal now that the wood was out, but Angelus stayed her hand. Buffy shrugged, and packed it all away, dropping his bag on the ground, Buffy rolled off him onto the free side of the bed.

Buffy went to roll off the bed, she wanted to put some distance between herself and Angelus, whatever seise fire had been reached during and after the attack, there was no guarantee how long it would last. She was halted by Angelus' hand gripping her wrist. "I said I'll show you how they worked later, as in when my wounds healed enough as to not rip open at a careless movement. I like to enjoy the punishments I give out, can't do that if I'm always aware of my wound." Angelus pulled his hand away, a wet stickiness on his hand. Looking down he saw blood on his hand. "You're not badly injured are you?" Angelus asked with a frown looking her over properly, to see a couple of gashes up her arms, and one on her left side.

Buffy shook her head. "Just grazes. There already beginning to heal." Buffy hesitated, before speaking again. "I am sorry you know, for leaving…"

Angelus giggled and rolled onto his side, his hand coming to rest on her belly, his thumb, caressing the soft material of the dress she had chosen to wear that night. "You aren't trying to curb my temper with an explanation are you Buff, cause it's not going to work." Angelus said with a smirk.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I was just…I just wanted to tell you, because I might not be in the mood for sharing…afterward…but if you don't want to hear it I'll keep it to myself." Buffy said moving to get out of the bed again.

Angelus' hand firmed on her stomach, pressing her back down on the mattress. "Go ahead. At the least it'll curb my curiosity."

Buffy kept her eyes to the ceiling, steadily avoiding his gaze, not wanting to see the emotions that were bound to come off him. It was scary enough feeling them, and scenting them, some part of her brain instinctively knowing what the basic emotions were. "I wanted…no needed, yeah needed is a better way to put it, time." Buffy said a frown on her face, as she tried to put the right words to her emotions. "I was confused, and I felt like I didn't know me anymore. I needed to make a decision, and I didn't believe you'd let me…"

"So you ran thousands of miles away, without telling me! You didn't think I would give you some space, near the mansion, where I could keep an eye on things from a distance. Jesus fucking Christ Buff! Do you have any idea how stu…" Angelus was cut off by Buffy's fingers on his mouth, he was about to brush them aside, when Buffy spoke again.

"I couldn't…didn't want to take the chance that you'd disagree with the idea…if it's any consolation it didn't work all that well. I was actually thinking of going back to see if I had any better luck trying to work it out with you. But then you were here, and oddly enough I found my answer." Buffy said with a wry smile.

"Oh, and what decision have you come to?" Angelus asked dryly, although he was genuinely curious.

"That it doesn't matter. When I saw you hurt…when you fell and didn't get back up, it didn't matter. I wanted…needed them dead for hurting you. I learnt a powerful thing today, that I could easily kill anyone who threatened your life. Human, demon, god, it wouldn't matter…I'm not sure if I'm explaining this very well, so just let me know if you get it…" Buffy said her frown deepening, and she bit her lip.

"Yeah I get it." Angelus said a grin on his face.

Buffy was silent for a long moment, deliberating if she should speak her mind or not. "There is a…slight problem though…" Buffy said softly turning her head to look at him. Her hand coming over to rest on top of the one that was laying flat against her belly, softly tracing mindless designs across the back of his hand with her fingertips. "I don't know how Angel dealt with all the guilt he carried from all the people you killed, for so long, but I'm not as strong as him…" Buffy shook her head, clearing away the tears she could feel welling painfully in her tear ducts. "Apparently there is a little magic shop somewhere close to here and…Angelus?" Buffy asked, when Angelus moved rolling over reaching for the top drawer of the bedside table.

"Give me a sec…" Angelus muttered. Pulling open the drawer he withdrew, a small test tube vile, corked with a light yellow cap, a greenish grey, swirly liquid inside it, as it rested in a wooden holder. Turning back to Buffy, Angelus handed it to her. "I know of that little magic shop…know the witch quiet well to…I had some time to kill as I waited around for you to come back to your hotel. I had the witch make up a draft of the potion your about to ask about. I put it up here for safe keeping when I checked to see if I might have missed your arrival into the town. After I gave you your punishment, I was going to give it to you at some stage, and let you decide if you wanted to take it, throw it out, or put it away for later, or whatever you decided." Angelus said with a shrug. "Angel wasn't all that strong you know. It was you that gave him the strength he had. Made him want to continue living the pathetic display that he called a life." Buffy growled at him, and Angelus grinned unrepentantly, not at all put off at Buffy's anger at him for mocking Angel.

Buffy turned her eyes to the test tube that she held in her hands, uncertainty washing through her as the possibility came all so close. Putting the test tube carefully on the bedside table on her side of the bed, she turned back to Angelus. "I'm scared…W, what do I become if I take that potion, will there be any semblance of who I was left? And where does my soul go? I know that they say that Angel is in the aether, but is he really or is it somewhere else?" Buffy sighed, her eyes on the potion.

Angelus shook his head. "Buffy you'll still be you. There is no demon. If vampires where demons they'd be no feud between vampires and demons. We aren't animated by a demon, but set free." Angelus paused his hand coming up to run through Buffy's hair, as she looked at him with wide innocent, pained eyes. "You know that voice in the back of your mind the one that you desperately try to ignore, that tells you to do horrible things, and the other voice, the one that tells you that you shouldn't that it would be wrong." Buffy nodded. "Well what happens is, is that your conscious disappears, and your evil little voice is amplified…hmmm, and seeing as it's the soul that ankers The Slayer demon in your body, all the pain your being forced to live with will go away, as The Slayer demon will fly the coop with your soul." Angelus explained.

Buffy blinked. "So…it's me that thinks you're a weak, bad Sire, and an unworthy mate-to-be?" Buffy asked innocently enough, a small part of herself unable to resist needling him about it.

Angelus growled, but shook his head. "No that's the part that needs to learn who's the dominant party."

"Ok a little confusled, but I think I get it." Buffy said with a small frown. "So I'll be me just…more…"

"Prone to being bad." Angelus finished for her. "It's not so bad you know, we have more fun than those foolish Champions do."

"Hey! I'm not evil yet and I have…ok so I don't have all that much fun." Buffy said with a pout. Buffy winced putting her hands to her temples. "Did you have to tell me that this would get rid of The Slayer demon to," Buffy groaned. "It feels like it's trying it's best to blow out my eardrums from the inside." Buffy whimpered.

"It's better than it tearing your body apart, as you fight it for dominance after the souls gone." Buffy shot him a look, clearly telling him that he wasn't helping.

Buffy reached over with a shaky hand grabbing the test tube out of its holder, and holding it in front of her, whimpering involuntarily as the pain grew, as The Slayer demon raged against being sent back into the dark. Buffy's hand shook sharply, and alarmingly, as she tried to undo the cap. "Angelus I think you'll have to help me." Angelus didn't say anything as he took Buffy into his arms, leaning her against his chest, as he sat up in the bed. Taking the test tube from her protesting arm, Angelus pulled the cap. "Are you one hundred percent positive Buff?" Angelus asked. Buffy nodded determinedly her eyes screwing shut against the pain in her head that seemed to be spreading out through her body. Angelus took hold of her chin, tilting it up, and pressed the test tube against her closed lips. Firmly keeping his hand there, to stop her shaking loose as she started to thrash slightly. Forcing it past her lips, Angelus tilted the vial and, watched as the liquid drained from the tube, and into her mouth, Buffy swallowing in reflex.

Buffy opened her eyes, as nothing seemed to happen, The Slayer demon quieting down in smug triumph. "Angelus I don't think it wor…mmmm." Buffy moaned when Angelus mouth pressed over hers, his tongue skilfully entering her mouth. Buffy's arms, coming up to rest around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the dark hairs at the nape of his neck. She took a gasping breath, when Angelus moved away from her mouth, to trail wet kisses down her neck. "An…Angelus are you sure? Your…oooh," Buffy moaned as Angelus sucked on her neck, right where her pulse used to be. "Your wound might…might reopen." Buffy struggled to get out, her body already feeling that familiar liquid heat that Angelus so effortlessly made her feel.

"There's one more thing." Angelus murmured ignoring her question.

"We have to make love?" Buffy queried arching into his mouth, as his mouth once again possessed the flesh of her neck.

Angelus chuckled huskily. "You have to drink my blood. It's all about the blood baby."

Angelus, ran his hands down her body, over the soft cotton material of her dress, down to her thighs, were his fingers closed around the hem of her dress. Pushing it up revealing her creamy flesh, his hands slipping over the elastic band of her panties. The cotton darkening as her arousal rose with each touch of his hands, and mouth. Angelus slipped the dress off, leaving her in her underwear. His mouth fastened over one of her breasts, soaking the material of her bra, the nipple puckering even more, at the delicious friction of the material, as his mouth suckled strongly on her full mound.

Buffy groaned arching up into him, wanting more, wanting his mouth to be covering bare skin. With a playful growl Buffy rolled them over, so that she was sitting on top of him. Quickly undoing the clasp to her bra she threw the constricting material away, Buffy rubbed herself wantonly against his bulging erection, moaning heatedly, her head tilting back as her pleasure rose. Angelus watched transfixed by the image for a moment, before with a growl, he rolled them back over, his mouth devouring hers with a hungry kiss.

Buffy managed to find the strength to pull away, but couldn't help continuing to place feverous kisses on his mouth between her words. "Why…can't…I…be…on…top?"

Angelus smirked, his hands running down to her hips, slipping beneath the elastic of her panties. "Because I'm the dom in this relationship, and I'll decide." Angelus rumbled huskily, his fingers effortlessly breaking the elastic. Her panties slipping uselessly from her body, to the mattress. "But if you want to try something different." Angelus said with a sensual grin. "How bout we try this on for size?"

Using his preternatural speed Angelus got off the bed, dragging Buffy by the ankles so that she lay at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Lifting her legs so that they rested against his shoulders, his arms coming around to lock them in place, his hands gripping her hips, and lifting them off the bed, he thrust into her wet sheath with a powerful thrust, his eyes closing in satisfaction.

Buffy whimpered it was so wickedly different, and at the same time delightfully familiar. The only quibble she had was that she burned to touch him, to feel him everywhere, but she couldn't! "Angelus I…I can't touch you." Buffy whined raising her arms imploringly.

"That's half the fun lover." Angelus chuckled, as he set a powerful rhythm inside her tight, slick, warm depths. It wasn't the same burning heat that he had loved, but it felt just as delicious as it squeezed around his cock. Angelus' eye's moved from Buffy's face down to her breasts, as they bounced with every thrust. "Your tits dance beautifully Buff." Angelus groaned wishing that his hands could cover those perfectly sculpted mounds. As if sensing his desire, Buffy's small hands came up to play with her breasts, her fingers pinching, and stroking her nipples, in a similar fashion as he himself would. "That's it Buff…touch yourself for me." Angelus rumbled in a husky voice, his face shifting as his desire escalated at the sight.

Buffy moaned her hands working harder, and she tried her best to rotate her hips to match Angelus' pounding rhythm, but his hand resisted her movements as they kept her hips elevated. Buffy growled in desire, his deep thrusts heading straight to the taunt cord of desire that was building inside her, at a steady pace. Angelus gave an answering growl of passion, swooping down he pulled Buffy up from the bed, his arms wrapping around her back, Buffy's own arms wrapping themselves around his neck, preferring the feel of his skin against her aching nipples then her own, as the sensitive tips brushed against the hard muscles of his chest.

Angelus used preternatural speed to slam them against a wall beside the window, the motion sending frustrating little jolts through their aroused body. It only lasted a second though, before the pounding rhythm was started up again. His lips crashed down against hers, his hands running hungrily over her body, desperately trying to satisfy the desire to touch, and claim every part of her body, that had been denied on the bed.

Buffy hands did the same luxuriating in the feel of his strong sculpted muscles under his soft skin. Her fingers tracing the outline of his tattoo from memory, as she drew closer to her crisis. Angelus groaned his face buried in her neck, his fangs grazing the soft skin there, forcing himself not to bight down just yet, waiting for the right moment. He could feel his balls tightening, and her walls beginning to dance around his cock. "Bight Buff, bight now!" Angelus ordered, his voice harsh, and husky, just before he sank his fangs deeply into her neck.

Buffy's face shifted, she didn't hesitate, as she bit down into the pale flesh of his neck, a low muffled moan escaping her. The Slayer demon letting out a scream of fear, and denial, so loud that it threatened to knock her out. The other voice screamed in outrage as it realized what he was doing, his fangs sinking into their flesh deeply, his fangs grinding into her flesh relentlessly determined to leave a visible mark that could only mean one thing. Buffy instinctively echoed his rhythm, grinding her fangs deeply into his flesh, ignoring both voices as best she could in her lusty haze. Buffy managed to take five gulps of his blood, before she did just that. Slumming against him, as she passed out.

Angelus thrust into her a few more times, before he came with a snarling roar, his seed spilling deep into her womb. Nipping at her neck affectionately, Angelus carried her carefully back over to the bed, his now limp cock slipping from her as he lowered her down to the soft mattress. Grabbing a clean unused cloth, he dipped it into the now cold water, and cleaned her thighs, and pussy of their combined juices. Throwing the cloth into the bowl, Angelus brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from her face.

Walking into the bathroom Angelus had a quick shower, keeping his senses focused on Buffy not wanting to be surprised by a rebellious childe, and he had no doubts that Buffy would be a rebellious childe. Angelus grinned he was looking forward to finally showing the disobedient chit her place, plus the punishment he owed her for running away, oh yes he was going to have lots of fun.

Angelus walked back into the bedroom a towel wrapped around his hips. His lips curving into a small smile. He could admit to himself at least that he would miss the soulful version of Buffy. Angelus sat down on the bed, leaning over Buffy, a hand resting beside her head, as he looked at her sleeping face, he couldn't help wondering when she was going to wake up, and if her soul was gone already.

***

Buffy was walking a path she didn't know. There seemed to be white everywhere, almost blindingly bright. It had hurt her eyes for the first few minutes, but she had kept moving forward, at least she thought it was forward, she could have been walking in any direction. She'd had nothing else to do, and it felt like she was being called by a familiar voice, that was whispering in her mind where to go.

Finally the light dimmed enough for her to see. Her eyes landed on Angel, sitting in grass, leaning against a large old tree. He stood up slowly, turning to face her. "I thought I told you to not do anything rash?" Angel scolded, a smile curling his lips diminishing the effect of his words.

Buffy shrugged. "You also told me that you wanted me to be happy. This way both sides of me are happy." Buffy frowned slightly, at the weirdness of her sentence. It seemed even in death normal didn't suit her.

Angel laughed. "That I did." As if his words were an ice breaker, Buffy grinned, running over to Angel, and jumping up in his arms, trusting him to catch her. Her forehead resting against his. "Any other objections?" Buffy asked.

"Objections? No." Angel said with a smile, letting her slide down his body, taking her hand, he led her to a small cottage, that was built on the grassy plains. "Dreams for our future? Yes."

Buffy beamed, squeezing his hand. Something telling her that her life was finally taking a turn for the best, and she intended to live it, with Angel.

Buffy paused once, before entering the cottage. Glancing back the way she had come. _'Stay safe Angelus…and look after me.'_ Buffy thought before following Angel into the cottage, closing the door behind her. Planning to turn her mind from them forever. She was where she was meant to be, and whatever part of her being it was left in her body, would love Angelus, and would be able to be happy in a way that she never could be with him. Glancing at her hand, she smiled at the Claddagh ring. A life of piece with her Angel, and whatever the future held for them. Buffy's smile widened, she was ready!

Looking with curious hazel eyes at the cute cottage, Buffy followed Angel deeper into their small home, one hundred percent completely at ease with her new life, a thing she hadn't felt in far too long.

***

Buffy snapped her eyes open, taking a sharp intake of breath, her eyes looking around the room, wondering where she was, and what had happened.

The memories slowly came back to her, and she growled her face shifting as her eyes met Angelus'. Angelus raised his hand to stroke her cheek, but she wasn't having it! Knocking his hand aside, before it could touch her Buffy growled again. "You had no right to mate me you bastard!"

Angelus smirked. "I had every right lover. You didn't stop me. In fact you marked me back." Angelus taunted, raising his hand to stroke the scar that had formed on his neck. Buffy growled again. Sitting up with a quick jerk, she punched him hard in the face, sending him off the bed.

Scrambling up off the bed, on the opposite side to Angelus, putting the bed between them. "That wasn't me! That was the soul! And you tricked her! You didn't tell her what you were doing!" Buffy snarled struggling with the distinction between her, and the soul.

Angelus shrugged. "So? I don't recall having to explain every little thing to you."

"Undo it!" Buffy snarled.

Angelus tsked, wagging a condescending finger at her. "Now why would I do something like that? I kind of like the feeling of being a taken vampire. The bachelors life can get rather drawl after a couple of centuries." Buffy growled jumping across the bed with a snarl. Angelus easily side stepped her attack. "Come on now Buff. You can do better than that." Angelus mocked blocking a punch. He winced when Buffy managed to land a blow to his gut, before slugging him in the face. Sending him flat on his back.

Buffy pounced on him quickly, pinning him down by his wrists. "Release me!" Buffy demanded with a snarl.

"I don't want to." Angelus teased, in a whiney voice, a giggle escaping his lips. "Besides you can only break a mating bond, if only one of the partners is marked, and guess what…" Angelus said breaking her grip on one of his wrists, putting his hand against her own mark. "I marked you baby."

Buffy jerked surprised, her face shifting back. Her eyes narrowed, and she knocked his hand away. "No! No! No!" Buffy growled punching his chest. "You don't deserve me you prick!" Buffy snarled slamming the heel of her hand, into the white gauze patch, before jumping off him, a growl rumbling from her chest.

Angelus snarled, jumping up off the floor, his face shifting. His golden eyes locked on Buffy, who was glaring stakes at him. "Ow lover. That wasn't very polite." Angelus said with a deceptively calm voice. He could feel that the wound had opened again. The wet coppery liquid scenting the air through the patch, turning the patch a dark red.

Buffy smirked. "So what if it wasn't? It's not as if you were very polite before, marking someone without permission."

"As far as I know I had permission. And as I recall you weren't complaining, as I sank my fangs into you. If I remember correctly, it was more of a muffled pleasured moan." Angelus said cockily. Buffy snarled, and launched a second attack. Her fists flying in a flurry of movement. She got more, and more frustrated as most of her punches were blocked, or dodged. The cocky, over confident grin, never leaving his face.

Buffy went to slam, her knee hard into his groin, only to have her move sidestepped. Angelus grabbed her slender wrist, swinging her round hard, slamming her up against the wall. Her arm twisted painfully behind her back, her face pressed up against the wall. Buffy snarled furiously, trying to twist out of his grip, but Angelus only tightened his grip, twisting her arm up a little further, threatening to pop it out of place. He pressed himself up against her back, his towel having fallen off sometime during the scuffle. Angelus pressed his hard cock against her wet heat, a superior, amused, but cocky smirk forming again on his lips. "Do you just like a physical struggle, or is it me your hot for?" Angelus asked rubbing himself against her, stifling a groan, as his cock began to throb, wanting to feel more of her wet heat.

Buffy bit back a low moan, forcing an angry growl out instead. "You aren't worthy of touching me!" Buffy snarled slamming her elbow back of her free hand, managing by pure luck to hit his wound, forcing him to let her go. Stepping away from the wall Buffy turned to face him again. "A Master vampire who can't control his own childe, or bring himself to carry out his punishment." Buffy growled. "You're not strong enough to keep me!" Buffy growled.

Angelus cocked an eyebrow, a flash of anger, and the thrill of a challenge flashing through his golden eyes, as he observed his angry unruly mate. Maybe he should have waited to mark her, until after he'd gotten control, over his childe. All children were the same until they learned who was the boss. Who was the dominate being in whatever relationship the childe had with their Sire. But he had had an uncontrollable urge to mate her whilst the soul was still in her body, a need to have some part of the soul as well, before she undoubtedly went to join Angel. To leave his own mark on her soul, as she had left on his. Angelus smiled a wide grin, as he cracked his neck, keeping his senses locked on his childe and mate. _'Aw well I always did love a challenge.'_

Buffy felt her anger growing, the confident smile, and his cocky stance getting to her, as if she couldn't touch him. Buffy sprang forward swiping her clawed fingers at his face, growling with annoyance, and frustration when he easily side stepped her, his grin growing. "Come on now kitten, stop playing with me. All you're doing is making me horny." Angelus teased, side stepping her again, and again, not really bothering to attack her back, waiting for the perfect moment to make his strike.

Growling Buffy's face shifted again, and she aimed a hard punch at his overly confident face, but Angelus backed out of reached, sitting down on the end of the bed, as Buffy stumbled past. Buffy looked at him with rage colouring her vision. _'What the hell was he playing at, sitting down in the middle of their battle. Stupid bloody asshole!'_ Buffy thought, snarling Buffy ran at him another attack forming in her mind, but as she swung to attack him, Angelus leaned back out of the way, and in an instant she realized her mistake, as his large hand caught her wrist, pulling her over his lap. Letting go of her wrist, in the next instant his strong arm locked around her back, keeping her from struggling from his lap. Her pert, little ass raised in the air, as her hips were propped up by his knee, resting his free hand over her firm, but soft ass. "I love your ass Buff." Angelus told her, his hand squeezing the flesh firmly, before stroking his fingers over the rounded ass cheeks. "Its firm, and round, with soft down little hairs, just like a peach." Buffy growled still struggling to get off his lap. Angelus giggled at her, as he easily resisted her movements. His fingers ran across the curve of her ass, dipping down as her cheek curved inwards. One of his long lean fingers pressing against the tight ring of her ass, applying pressure that made Buffy want to squirm away, as she continued to struggle. "Back off!" Buffy snarled.

Angelus flirted with the little hole teasingly. "But it's so tight, and virginal, it's just begging for my attentions." Angelus taunted.

"Hands off! That's no man's land!" Buffy growled, no way was he taking her there!! Not a weakling like him!

Angelus growled, and applied a little more pressure, just the tip of his finger, working its way in, past the tight ring of muscles. Buffy stilled, not wanting to accidentally push him further, this feeling was slightly uncomfortable as it was. "Actually Buff. This is a man's land. It's mine. Your entire body is my land," Buffy growled, her body tense, as she waited for something that would indicate what would happen next. "I could take you like this now, and I could make you feel pleasure, even if you desperately wanted to hate it," Angelus told her menacingly, slipping his finger in further, so that his finger was buried in her up to the first knuckle. Buffy growled again, the uncomfortably feeling increasing. Her fingers grabbing hold of his muscular thigh, her fingers digging in, creating little bloody crescent moons, as her nails pierced the skin, small trickles of blood oozing down his leg. "But, we'll introduce you to that later." Angelus said with a chuckle, sliding his finger out, resting his hand back on one of her firm ass cheeks.

Buffy relaxed, slightly releasing his leg, beginning her struggles for freedom again, she'd had enough of this she was getting up now! Buffy flailed her arms back trying to knock his arms from her body, so that she could spring away, and out of this undignified position. Angelus imprisoned both of her arms behind her back, with one hand, by her wrists. Buffy yelled in frustration, trying to pull her arms free. "Let me go you bastard!" Buffy screamed angrily.

Angelus chuckled, his hand kneading the cheek of her ass. "Now don't be silly Buff, if you want up, you have to escape yourself, and if I'm so weak, that shouldn't be too much trouble for you. Now should it?"

Buffy snarled she didn't get why she couldn't break free. She was stronger than Angelus. Damn it she knew she was. If she wasn't the bastard would have proved himself a worthy Sire, and anything else on that first day of her awakening! "Now lover take your punishment like a good little girl." Angelus told her condescendingly, making Buffy snarl, there was no way in hell that this bastard was going to make her cry, and beg for mercy! No matter how long he beat her.

Angelus gave one finally loving squeeze to her firm ass cheek, before bringing his hand up into the air, to bring it down in a hard swing making Buffy jerk with surprise, a small cry coming from her, making her give a small growl of annoyance, at having made a sound, his hand resting against her flesh, seemed to make the stinging worse, before he lifted his hand again, bringing it down again, and again. He alternated between the cheeks of her ass, making them both a bright, scolding red. Buffy was biting into her bottom lip drawing blood, as she fought against crying out, apart from her moans of pain, every time his hand made contact with her abused ass. She could feel tears pressing against her tear ducts, but she refused to let them fall even though, she knew Angelus could scent them, already, as they swam in her eyes. It was so embarrassing, how could she not hold out against a spanking! She wasn't only a vampire, she was the first turned Slayer, she still had that strength, it shouldn't be possible that he was so much stronger.

The strength of his blows didn't seem to be decreasing with time, but growing, each blow seemed to rain down on a different spot, landing on a place that hadn't been touched for awhile, raining new pain down on the old, skilfully not letting any area go numb, so that her entire ass was a complete sea of pain. Against her will the tears started falling down her cheeks, her lower lip wobbling, making her bite into it deeper, drawing fresh blood, from her abused lip.

Angelus smiled down at the red flesh of her ass, he could scent the extent of her pain, and all in all he was quiet impressed that she hadn't started screaming, and crying yet, but then his little kitten had always been stubborn, almost to the point of stupidity. Slamming his hand down again, and again, never getting tired of the small moan of pain, as the tears started to flow more freely down her cheeks. Finally Buffy let out a cry of pain, that heralded the end of her self control, with every hit on her sore abused ass, she cried out in pain. The sound music to Angelus' ears. He landed a few more brutal blows to her ass, before he got up throwing in her on the bed, making Buffy scream again as she landed on her ass. Quickly rolling onto her side, to alleviate the pressure on her abused ass, she didn't bothering trying to get up, knowing already that it would hurt just as much.

Peeping at Angelus from her curled up position on the bed, her ass tingling unpleasantly. She frowned as she watched Angelus grab a few things out of his bag of torture devices. The rope had her worried, but one, one she didn't recognise in the slightest. It sort of looked like a small candle holder, but there was no candle, and she could sense a spell surrounding it. Angelus set the old candle holder he'd had the witch bewitch, as well as the rope, down in the centre of the room, murmuring a few words in Gaelic he felt the spell activate, with a thrill. He had silenced the room, no one would hear what went on in this room from now on. It was too risky, he didn't want to be disturbed, by unnecessary interruptions. After all this wasn't the hellmouth, the people weren't trained to be deliberately oblivious, as a self preservation technique.

Standing back up, he saw Buffy trying to wiggle her way to the edge of the bed, without using her ass muscles as much as possible. Her progress was very slow, and she was continuously whimpering. Walking back over to the bed, he dropped the lengths of rope on the mattress, before scooping her up in his arms. Buffy struggling in his arms, using her arms to try, and bat him away. Her struggles more subdued then before as her pain inhibited her movements.

Flipping her onto her belly onto the mattress, Buffy releasing, an undignified pained 'oof' as she bounce once on the bed. Angelus lay a hand on Buffy's back to keep her lying down. Settling himself on top of her, so that he was sitting on her lower back, Angelus reached for the rope, picking one out of the four. Tying a loop onto the rope, He slipped it over one of Buffy's wrists, tightening the loop until it fit snugly around her slender wrist. It didn't matter that Buffy tried to evade his hands. Her wrists were soon tied to the posts, a long length of rope, stretching to each post of the bed.

Angelus did her ankles next, giving them the same treatment. Muttering some more Gaelic under his breath Angelus strengthened the rope, a handy spell he'd learned in his first century. Angelus sat down on the bed, his cock standing high, begging to be inside the woman tied to the bed. He gave a few strokes to his cock, before turning his attention away from his desire, there would be plenty of time for that later, when Buffy had finally learned whose boss. Gently placing his hand on her still red ass, he stroked the red abused skin, enjoying the whimpers, and soft curses, and the way her skin tried to twitch away from his touch, as it sent little tendrils of pain up her spine. "Would you stop that!" Buffy snarled, pulling on the ropes testing their strength. Surprised to find that she couldn't even make the ropes creak with her pain filled effort.

Angelus smirked, pulling his hand away. "As you wish Buff." Buffy felt his weight lift from the bed, and she couldn't help the creepers of fear that were crawling up her spine. Angelus was a master of torture , and he had her bound to her bed, at his mercy, her ass already sore from the beating earlier. Being spanked, like a naughty child still grated on her nerves!

Buffy heard him rifling through the bag, some of the things in there chinking together, as he looked through it searching for what he was looking for. Finally Buffy heard the bag drop to the floor with a heavy metallic, and wooden thump. Angelus' weight settled back on the bed, and Buffy shivered, as she felt soft leather being stroked down her back, the ends tied into knots. "Do you know what this is Buffy?" Angelus asked as he continued to stroke the object up and her back, in what could be called a loving caress.

"A, a whip?"

Angelus inclined his head even though she couldn't see it. "Very good Buff. It is a whip, a cat of nine tails to be exact." Angelus purred. "I could beat you bloody with this. It would cause you great pain. As it easily tore the flesh from your back, shredding the skin until it was nothing but a mass of bloody, mattered knots, and all that was left of your skin would be sea of blood." Angelus said trailing the whip down her back again, this time sliding it over her ass, and down her legs, her legs twitching as the foreboding weapon glided over her skin.

"But it would be over to quickly, the knots in the end of the leather makes the ends quiet sharp." Angelus said with a regretful sigh as he place the whip aside, before picking up the other weapon he had brought out with him. "For such a small thing. You really were quite naughty." Angelus taunted. "Going off on your own without permission. Disobeying your Sire and mate, your rebelliousness. You know this wouldn't have to have been so bad if you weren't so determined to test my mettle."

Angelus sighed with mock heaviness. "The things they teach children today. Independence. Equality. Long gone are the days when a woman would dutifully do what her husband says…oh who am I kidding. I love having to teach you to respect me. You're not a worthy childe, or mate if you don't have any fire in you." Angelus laughed. "So, no whip for you baby. Maybe next time when I'm in a more forgiving mood. No for you today we have. The cane. Nice and blunt, and leaves quiet a nasty sting, no matter where your hit with it. It'll tear open your back nice and slow like."

"Go to hell Angelus." Buffy growled not liking the fear that was increasing inside her at every word he spoke.

"So impatient are the young." Angelus murmured running the hard tip of the cane lightly over the spine, loving how the fine little hairs stood on end in his wake. "Well so be it. Who am I to deny my mates right to be punished." Angelus said with a grin.

Buffy jerked at her restraints, trying in vainly to break free. Her efforts were halted as she yelped in surprise, as the first punishing blow landed on her back. The sharp stinging pain stronger then she'd expected. "That's right Buff, don't be afraid to let it out, no one out there will be able to hear you scream, and interrupt your punishment." Angelus said as if it should be a comfort to her.

Buffy bit into her bottom lip again, re-tearing the wound, that had painstakingly begun to heal. Her healing process seriously impaired with her lack of feeding. She was determined to not let out a peep more, That bastard had humiliated her enough for one day! But in the back of her mind a quiet voice was whispering, of the past they had shared with the soul, and the wickedness of this improved version, and the fun they could have tearing down what the souls had desperately fought to keep!

Buffy's valiant effort to salvage her pride and keep quiet didn't last long. Angelus' skilful use of the cane had her crying out, and begging for it to stop long, before he was ready to finish. Buffy babbled apologies, as she cried thick tears streaming down her face, soaking the bed sheets, her tears mixing with her blood that was soaking into the sheets. She apologised profoundly for anything, and everything her pain filled mind came up with. Telling him she would be a good mate from now on. That's she'd be what he wanted her to be. That she was truly, and dreadfully sorry for what she'd done to him.

Angelus' let her words wash over him, absorbing them, not taking all of them seriously, he didn't stop letting his cane fly, hitting her bloodied back with a painful wack. A small after spray of blood hitting his cheek as he swung back again.

Eventually Buffy stopped screaming, just a small whimper making it past her cracked lips, her throat raw, and dry from all her screaming, that the people just outside her door where blissfully unaware of. The pain in her back had become so much that it made it barely possible to be able to form two words together in her mind, let alone say them.

Angelus continued to rain blows down on her back until he was satisfied that Buffy was one hundred percent certain that he had proved himself the dominant being, and a vampire worthy of her affections.

Buffy was so lost in her sea of pain that it was sometime before she realized that the blows to her back had stopped, and that the pain was now just an uncomfortable throb as she remained unmoving. It took her a moment longer to realize that he was now running his hand over her head soothingly, and a moment longer than that to realize that sometime during her pain filled haze he had unbound her wrists, and ankles.

"Buff?"

Buffy cracked her eyes open, as Angelus voice drifted to her from, what seemed like a faraway place, as her battered body tried to drag her down into sleep. "Sire?" Buffy whispered, a respect in her tone that hadn't been there before.

Angelus gave her a small smile, but shook his head. Pressing a finger to her lips. "Mate." He corrected.

Buffy nodded slightly whimpering in pain as the movement flexed some of the muscles in her back. "Mate." Buffy whispered, her eyes closing as unconsciousness threatened to take her into its dark unknowing bliss.

Her eyes shot open a moment later a low whimpered moan of pain escaping her lips, as Angelus large hand rested on her shoulder, pushing her to roll over to lie on her back. Buffy let out a cry of protesting pain her arms shooting up to grip his shoulders trying to stay his movements, as the pain that had begun to almost seem to settle into a steady throb she could comfortably deal with shot up again, as if he was still beating on her. Her burning back resting on the not so comfortable cotton sheets.

Angelus' lips touched her own, his tongue flicking out to lick the abused bottom lip. "Shhh lover. It hurts I know, but don't worry. I'm going to make it all better. Just wait and see." Buffy whimpered, not bothering to say anything to it. It wasn't as if she could force him to turn her back over, not with the way her back was.

Angelus trailed feather light kisses along her skin, worrying the newly formed scar with his blunt human teeth. His hands gliding over her soft skin, that was tinged a slight red by the blood that had fell onto the sheets. At first Buffy couldn't feel anything but the pain of her back that was like a steady pulsing throb throughout her entire body, but then little by little the pleasure invoked by his hands and mouth began to register in her brain.

Buffy let out a low moan of pleasure, moving into Angelus' touch, only to pull back with a whimper, as the move made her pain sky rocket. "Shh." Angelus soothed, his voice husky, and close to her ear. "Try to stay still until the pain doesn't feel bad anymore." Buffy frowned confused. _'Until the pain didn't feel bad anymore? Was that even possible? Pain was supposed to feel bad…right?'_ Buffy thought, but remained still, not needing Angelus to tell her that moving was a bad idea.

Angelus moved down her body, being careful not to jostle her. Flicking his tongue out Angelus lapped at her blood stained skin. Moving his tongue in sensual patterns as he cleaned, and tasted her skin, of her red coppery, sweet powerful blood. Placing a few kisses here, and there, Angelus continued his steady pace, slowly exciting her body.

Buffy couldn't believe how she was feeling as Angelus feasted on her skin, her arousal grew, slowly, but steadily, and suddenly the pain in her back didn't feel so bad anymore! It wasn't something to avoided, but something that surprisingly added to the pulsing that had begun in her core. Buffy arched up putting more pressure on her back, the pain that swept through her body headed straight to her core, making an agonized pleasured moan escape her lips. Her hands coming up to rest in Angelus' dark head. Wishing that he would finish his exploration of her skin, so that they could move faster.

Angelus was in no hurry though, content to lick her clean of all her blood that he had spilled. Buffy whimpered, and moaned as the sensations grew, as he travelled down her legs. "Angelus please!" Buffy begged, needing him, as her sheath clenched around emptiness. Angelus looked up at her and smiled, at the sight of her passion filled face. "So sensitive. I don't know if it'll ever stop surprising me just how much." Angelus murmured, slowly working his way back up her body, purposefully missing the place she needed to feel him the most.

Finally after long moments of his tongue, lips, and teeth tormenting her feverously aroused skin, Angelus was hovering above her again. His face a few mere inches from hers, his cock pressing lightly against her welcoming sheath, anticipating his entrance, and yet he remained still, merely teasing her with the knowledge that he was so close, and yet so far from actually fulfilling her desire. "Tell me Buff. Do you feel any pain?" Angelus asked huskily.

Buffy panted as she looked up at him incredulously. _'She wanted him deep inside her! Not playing a game of twenty questions.'_ "Fuck now, talk later!" Buffy growled moving her hips to impale herself on his thick, hard cock.

Angelus stopped her with a firm hand on her hips keeping them still. "I could always start my perusal of your luscious skin again. And this time I'll take a lot longer in exploring the secrets of your body. Cause you never know I could have forgotten something in your unplanned absence." Angelus taunted dipping down, and giving a long languid lick to the upper curve of her breast in demonstration. "Yes!" Buffy cried. "But it feels…it feels so good!" Buffy answered desperately not sure how much more she could take as the constant stimulation of the cotton against her abused back was driving her insane. "Please Angelus now!" Buffy cried wiggling her hips trying to dislodge his annoyingly strong hand from her hips, so that she could fill herself with his waiting, pulsing hard cock. 

Angelus thrust forward, sheathing himself only shallowly. "See I told you I'd make it all better." Angelus bragged, before sheathing himself all the way, cutting off whatever thought, Buffy was going to reply with. Buffy moaned at the feel of finally having him stretching her, making her feel full. Her pussy fluttering around Angelus' hard cock, her nerves more sensitive then she could ever remember them being as they reacted to his length buried deep inside her.

Angelus set a hard pace, as his passion took the better of him, as his body was finally surrendering to the desire that had been thrumming through him none stop since they'd started their fight for dominance this morning. Buffy's hips rose to meet his, her legs wrapping around his waist, every movement they made sending excruciating pleasured pain into her core making it pulse harder, her walls squeezing around Angelus' girth with every pulse, making it hard even for a Master Vampire of his extended experience to keep his control.

Angelus' lips captured hers. Buffy took him by surprise by sweeping her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue massaging his, before she explored the depths of his mouth, something she didn't get to do very often, and took great pleasure in it when she did get to take brief control of something, as little as this.

Much to Buffy's disappointment, Angelus wasn't willing to let her explore for too long, and far too soon he took control sweeping her out of his mouth, and slipping into hers with a satisfied groan. His hips grinding against hers as they continued to rock together in a steady rhythm. Angelus' tongue quickly re-found, and reacquainted himself with all the spots that he knew she liked. Earning himself little breathless moans that were swallowed up in his mouth. Never had he been more happy that Buffy no longer needed air to survive.

Buffy brought her tongue up to press against his hoping that he'd allow her back into his mouth, so that she could finish her exploration, and perhaps finally find a few spots that made him moan. When Angelus didn't seem inclined to budge, Buffy pressed harder, her tongue rubbing against his as she tried to persuade him back into his mouth. Angelus growled at her, and Buffy growled back, drawing back slightly feeling highly disappointed.

As if sensing her disgruntlement, Angelus' hands made an extra effort to bring her body to greater heights of pleasure, quickly making her forget all about it. Angelus pulled his mouth from hers, and Buffy trailed wet kisses down his cheek to his neck, her mouth fastening over his mating mark. Her teeth nipping at it, her tongue soothing the nip, as she explored it. Enjoying how Angelus gave a low groan and pushed his neck against her mouth, urging her on, as their passions built, bringing, them closer to their crisis.

Buffy wrapped her arms tighter around him, her hands caressing and squeezing the bunching, and tensing muscles of his back, as they moved together. Angelus' thrusts got harder, and faster, as he felt his climax approaching. Buffy's he could feel not too far off, her walls clamping around him as her body prepared for her orgasm.

Not willing to let her come after him, Angelus slide a hand between their bodies, his fingers finding her swollen clit, and he massaged it, in a rhythm that he knew would send her over the edge close to immediately. He wasn't disappointed, as a few seconds later, Buffy was climaxing around him. Her tight sheath spasming around him in an uncontrolled rhythm, that tended to drive him wild.

Angelus thrust into her at a wild unsteady pace, his climax just around the proverbial corner. He could feel his balls tightening, pulling up closer to his body, his cock swelling just that little bit more in that telltale sign that in the next moment…Angelus let out a loud rumbling growl as he came his thick, cool dead seed shooting up into Buffy's womb, Buffy moaned, as she felt her walls give a few more spasms as aftershocks racked through her overly sensitized body mercilessly.

Angelus rolled to the side slipping from her sheath, as he landed on the mattress beside her. Buffy lay still as her body floated in her afterglow. Her whole body felt a sort of numbness, but that only lasted a few moments as the pain that had felt so good, before returned with a vengeance, making her whimper, softy in pain, as the feeling grew stronger with the more time that passed.

Angelus cracked open an eye, rolling so that he was facing her, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder. His other hand resting against the bed sheets. "Now this may hurt a bit. Your bloods caked to the bed sheets." Angelus muttered, annoyed with himself for not moving her earlier. Buffy gritted her teeth, an unwilling whimper escaping her throat, as Angelus carefully pulled her back from the sheets.

The sheet was eventually pulled from her back. For Buffy it felt longer then it really was, as each and every movement caused sharp pain to shoot through her body. Angelus gently lay her on her stomach. He smooth her hair over her shoulder, the blond locks stained a bloody red, the drying blood making the hairs clump together in knots. Angelus got up from the bed, the light lifting on the bed, making Buffy wince as her irritated back twinged.

Grabbing the bowl Angelus made his way into the bathroom empting the cold water down the sink, he ran the hot tap until the water ran hot, adding some cold water to the mix, he filled the bowl, before coming back into the room, setting it down on the bed side table on his side of the bed. Grabbing a few clean cloths Angelus soaked one in the water, ringing it out, he lay the cloth out over her back, making Buffy hiss with a small amount of pain. "Sh lover, it'll help." Angelus whispered his hand running over her hair.

"What are you doing?" Buffy muttered her eyes trained on the wall she could see, as she tried to ignore the pain, that the light weight of the wet cloth resting on her upper back was causing.

"That should be obvious Buff. I may punish you when your naughty, but I'll always look after you once you've learned your lesson." Angelus assured ringing out another cloth, and laying it over her back. Buffy hissed again forcing her muscles to relax, as the warm water slowly soothed her stinging wounds. "See feels better already doesn't it." Angelus murmured ringing out another cloth. Before placing it on her back. Placing one more cloth on her back, Angelus once again found himself petting Buffy's head.

After a moment Angelus broke the silence. "So did you want some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Buffy muttered liking the idea of actually feeding properly for the first time in days. Her throat burning uncomfortably at the reminder.

"How about room service?" Angelus asked.

"Sounds really good." Buffy replied, liking the thought of not having to move.

"Your back will heal much faster this way." Angelus commented, not at all happy with how her back didn't even seem to be in the process of healing, and the cuts on her arm, and side from her battle against the Council assassins barely seemed to have started to heal. Walking over to the phone Angelus dialled the desk murmuring a few things into the phone, before walking back over. "Should only be a few minutes." Angelus told her, sitting back down on the bed, pouring a little of the water over her back to keep the blood from cacking, and fusing the wet cloth to her back.

Buffy closed her eyes, leaving Angelus to take care of her. She was more than comfortable with being around him now, he had fully proved himself to her. He had beaten her without raising a sweat, and had been prepared for everything, not letting a single thing faze him. Something she found admirable, she'd have to work on that. Not letting herself get worked up. A small smile curved her lips. She was mated to the Scourge of Europe, a Master Vampire whose reputation had been proved to be more than mere hype. She didn't believe that she could be in better hands. She would learn from the best, and be raised, and groomed by the best, and loved by the best. Nothing could really beat that. Buffy smile grew larger. They were going to have so much fun. She was sure of it.

Buffy eyes opened a moment later when there was a knock on the door. Angelus left the bed with a graceful stride, pulling his pants up, as he walked towards the door. Opening it, and stepping aside when he saw the room service waiter. Deliberately blocking the view of the bed, as best he could before the lad entered the room wheeling the tray table into the room. Closing the door behind the boy, Angelus' large hand was covering his mouth, before he could scream with fear at the sight on the bed. The blond beauty on the bed covered, and surrounded in blood. "Perfect picture of beauty and pain isn't she boy." Angelus said huskily, his voice sounding menacing to the terrified boy who had had the unfortunate luck to be ordered to deliver the order to room 3.28. "You should feel honoured that you're going to be the meal that's going to kick start her healing process." Angelus murmured. "Don't you feel honoured?"

The boy whimpered, but nodded, hoping to appease the scary man behind him, that he was pressed against. Hoping against hope the man would get bored with his compliance and let him go. "Good." Angelus muttered pulling the boys head to the side baring his throat, and the vulnerable hammering pulse. His face shifting, Angelus didn't waste any more time with words sinking his fangs into the boy's neck, his scream piercing the air, unheard by the world outside the room. Quickly guzzling the boy's blood, in large gulps. Dropping his victim's body to the ground, Angelus looked up to see Buffy looking at him curiously. His face shifting back, Angelus licked his lips. "What?"

"Doesn't that...you know taste foul?" Buffy asked with a small frown wondering why he was so capable of drinking blood, when she could barely stand it touching her tongue.

Angelus smiled knowingly. Walking back to the bed he crawled over the mattress to hover over her. "Sire blood is very addicting lover, nothing tastes as good once you've tasted it. And you have only really eaten my blood. So you're hooked on me baby." Angelus said with a satisfied grin.

Buffy scowled at him, a small growl escaping her. "You planned that you ass." Buffy grumbled.

Angelus shrugged. "What can I say I'm a possessive bastard, and the thought of your pretty little fangs only sinking into my flesh was to appealing to deny." Angelus said, offering her his wrist. Buffy gave another small growl of annoyance, before allowing her face to shift, her fangs sinking into the skin of his wrist, where the blue vein could be clearly seen.

Buffy felt a trill of power wash over her, when she heard Angelus' low moan of desire, as she took pulls of his blood, trying to pull away before she was full, knowing that Angelus hadn't fed for the both of them. Angelus however kept her there, placing a strong hand at the back of her head. Confused, but not about to complain, Buffy remained where she was until Angelus took back his wrist. Buffy licked her lips. She could feel the wounds on her back knitting together, healing faster now that she had, had a proper feed. The wounds on her arm, side, and lip closing almost instantly.

Buffy moved to sit up tentively being carefully of the still healing wounds on her back. "You sure you're ready to move yet?" Angelus asked, his fingers on the damp cloths still on her back. "I'm sure I could keep you more than entertained." Buffy looked over at him a smile gracing her face, leaning towards him, she placed a kiss on his lips, before getting up out of the bed, after Angelus had carefully peeled away the cloths, not wanting to break any tender new skin that may have begun to form. "As tempting as that offer is. The shower is calling my name." Buffy said with a grimace as she fingered a knotted, red stained end of her hair. Getting up Buffy grimaced, as looked at her front, there were still spots of her skin that were caked with blood that Angelus had missed during his exploration.

Angelus' eyes focused on her back, still covered with blood, but his eyes could clearly make out the signs of new skin that was beginning to form, a few scabs already beginning to peel away, in the wake of new skin. He wouldn't be surprised if her back was completely healed by the time she came out of the shower.

He was more than tempted to join her, to be inside her as scolding hot water fell around them, but he could see almost as clear as day in just the way she was walking that she wanted, possibly even needed some alone time. Angelus cracked his neck. It was a pity, he would have loved to even just watch, as the blood was washed away staining the water a deep red, before it went down the drain. It would have been an erotic sight, Angelus shook himself, and a small smirk curved his lips. It didn't matter now that she was soulless he was sure that there would be many other occasions were Buffy would be covered in blood.

Getting up, as Buffy closed the bathroom door behind her the sound of water running filling the room. Walking over to the table the boy had wheeled in, he pulled off the cream coloured cloth that was covering what he had ordered. Pulling out the bottle of the finest bubbly the hotel had to offer, Angelus popped the cork with a absent minded flick of his wrist, pouring the white wine into the two flute glasses provided, he quickly swallowed the contents of one, before refilling his glass. Placing the glasses down on a bed side table, he put the bubbly, back in the cooler, before turning to a smaller tray that held, a bowl of strawberries, and a slightly smaller bowl of whipped cream. Looking over at the bed he frowned. "I don't suppose you'd mind changing the bed?" Angelus asked the corpse on the floor.

With a muttered curse under his breath, Angelus walked over to the closet, searching it for clean sheets, finding them, he dropped them in a chair. Pausing for a moment more, to admire his handy work, and to make sure he had this moment carved into his memory. Wishing that he had remembered his camera, in his haste as he packed for this journey. Stripping the bed of the filthy sheets, he smiled wickedly, to see that their little lesson had been soaked into the mattress. Placing a hand against it, Angelus went to grab the sheets from the chair when he felt that the blood had almost dried.

Angelus only bothered with one sheet, not really feeling the need to make up the entire bed. Putting the small tray with the strawberries and cream in the middle of the bed, Angelus grabbed his glass, and took a sip, his eyes on the bathroom door as he waited for Buffy to come out.

***

Buffy stood under the running water, her body quickly disregarding the constant sting of the water as it washed over her back, staining the water red. She rested one hand on the shower wall in front of her, just above the water faucets. There was a small frown marring her face. She didn't feel all that different, then from when she had the soul. The only thing she could really notice was that the guilt that had been eating at her was gone, and the constant weight that had been on her shoulders had been lifted completely, as if it had never been there. There was also the fact that she had felt nothing, but excitement, and a more then passing curiosity as Angelus had killed the boy for her, as she watched, and of course there was the disgruntled annoyance when he revealed that he had made her dependant on him, she couldn't leave him even if she wanted to…not if she wanted to survive anyway.

'_Cunning bastard!'_ Buffy smiled, her eyes closing. _'He was her cunning bastard though. God have mercy on anyone who tried to take him from her, cause she would have none.'_ Buffy opened her eyes. It was hard to believe that a couple of hours ago, she had been more then eager to get away from him. Buffy stretched the pain in her back was almost completely gone now, there was only a small twinge, and she guessed that, that would be gone soon to. It was probably bruises. Reaching up, Buffy grabbed the shampoo that the hotel provided, scowling at it, wishing that she had brought her own. Buffy sighed, there was nothing for it, she had to wash her hair. She just hoped that this stuff didn't dry out her hair, or make it feel all stringy.

Lathering up her hair, Buffy sighed with pleasure, as she felt some of the more stubborn cakes of blood loosen, and wash away, as she rinsed under the water. Repeating the process with the conditioner, Buffy soon stepped out of the shower, bringing a wet lock over her into her line of vision to see if she had finally gotten her hair back to its normal blond colour. Drying herself off, she wrapped that towel around her, before grabbing another, helping to get the water out of her hair, her eyes shooting daggers at the broken hair dryer, sitting uselessly in its cradle by the bathroom sink. It still slightly unnerved her to see nothing of herself' in the mirror, except for the towel as it seemingly moved itself in thin air. Turning away from the mirror, so that she didn't have to see the odd image.

Finished with the towel, Buffy hung it back up on the rail, before grabbing her brush, running it through her still damp locks, brushing out any knots that had formed in her hair. Leaving the bathroom, Buffy paused in surprise, at the image of Angelus sipping wine from a flute glass, with strawberries, and cream waiting looking untouched on the bed.

Moving to the bed Buffy sat on the mattress, before picking up a strawberry, dipping it in the cream, Buffy closed her eyes in ecstasy as she bit into the sweet strawberry. It didn't taste exactly the same as she remembered, but she could still make out the tastes of the strawberry and the whipped cream. She'd always loved strawberries and cream. She hadn't thought Angelus would order any though when he had called for room service.

Angelus curled his fingers around her glass, and picked it up, moving it towards her. Buffy opened her eyes surprised to see the full glass in front of her face. "I don't…I mean…I'm not old enough." Buffy finished lamely.

"Come on Buff were celebrating. You're a vampire now it's not like one little glass is going to get you drunk, probably won't even feel a small buzz with something as weak as this." Buffy curled her fingers around the stem, looking at the yellowish liquid the small bubbles reminding her of a sort of soft drink, but the scent was completely different then a soda. Taking a small hesitant sip, Buffy screwed up her nose softly, it didn't taste all that good, at least not to her. She'd never tried alcohol before, unless you counted the small bit she had at the frat party, Cordelia had her invited to, so that she could go. Taking another sip, Buffy shook her head and sat the glass down, wine evidently wasn't her thing. Opting for another strawberry with cream, Buffy bit into it, licking her lips of the small amount of juice that had splattered onto her lips.

Buffy looked over at Angelus to see him looking at her, or more exactly her lips. She finished eating her strawberry, licking her fingers of the sticky juices of the fruit, highly aware that Angelus was watching her intently. Picking up another strawberry she dipped it in the cream, before crawling on her knees, closer to her mate. Holding the strawberry close to his lips temptingly. When he didn't open his mouth for her, his eyes trained on her, waiting to see what she would do next. She trailed the tip of the strawberry over his bottom lip, leaving a white line of cream on his lip. With deliberate slowness Angelus opened his lips, his tongue flicking out to lick the cream from his lip. Buffy pressed the strawberry forward, Angelus opened his mouth open just a little wider, so that the strawberry could fit past his lips. Taking a bite, Angelus chewed the juicy fruit. Buffy smiled, bring the last part of the strawberry to her own lips. Angelus caught her wrist shaking his head. "Uh huh this one's mine." Buffy allowed Angelus to guide her hand back to his mouth, watching as he ate the last bit. Surprised at how intimate this small act seemed, a small throb of awareness coming from her core.

"Tastes good doesn't." Buffy murmured, as Angelus licked his lips, before taking another sip of the wine.

"Tastes even better with the wine." Angelus told her as he set his glass back down. Buffy wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything. Reaching back over for another strawberry, Buffy paused, her eyes going to the cream, the image of her trailing the cream from the strawberry over his lip, his tongue coming out to lick it off, filling her mind. Grabbing a strawberry, she dipped it into the cream. Pulling the tray with her as she moved back over to Angelus' side. Buffy slid the tip over his bare chest, circling his pectoral muscles. Angelus chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Buffy gave him an innocent look, with her wide hazel eyes. "I'm creaming you." Buffy said with not even a twitch of her lips, as she meet his gaze steadily. "You don't mind do you?" Buffy asked as she put the strawberry back in the cream.

"No by all means cream away. But do you mind telling me what you're going to do to clean me up after you've finished creaming?" Buffy didn't answer, sure that a blush would be staining her cheeks if she still could.

Buffy trailed the cream over his chest, creating little patterns and shapes. She was a little disappointed that he had his leather pants on still, but she was content for drawing cream patterns on his chest. "Do you have anything in particular you want to do? Any places you want to go?" Angelus asked when Buffy had finished her creaming, and was eating the strawberry that had trailed cream all over his chest. Buffy smiled wickedly, removing a small finger from her mouth, that she had been licking the sticky strawberry juice off of. Swinging a leg over him so that she was sitting on his waist, getting cream all over her thighs, and some on the towel she still had wrapped around her.

Buffy leaned down, kissing Angelus. Her eyes dancing with mischief. "Well," Buffy said in a playful tone. "I was thinking, we could visit England." Buffy said licking at some of the cream on his chest. "Pay a visit to some old friends in London."

"Really?" Angelus whispered, his eyes dancing. "That sounds good. I can think of some people I want to give my warmest regards to." Angelus' smile was wicked, and spoke of deep prolonged pain for the people that he was talking about.

Buffy chuckled, as she moved across his chest licking up the cream. "And then I thought possibly we could go home for a while. See what the old gang is up to. I'm sure they miss us terribly."

Angelus laughed his arms coming up so that his hands could delve themselves in her drying hair, pulling her up, so that he could bring her back down to his lips, his tongue ravishing her mouth, with a knowledge of her that had her moaning, her knees going weak, despite the fact that she wasn't standing. "Sounds like a splendid honeymoon." Angelus said huskily. "There's just one thing."

"Hmmm. What's that?"

"I want Xander."

Buffy frowned, mulling it over, before nodding her head slowly, both Angel, and Angelus hated Xander so why not, she was sure Angelus would let her have a turn with him anyway. "Ok, but I get those two bimbos you were screwing around with." Buffy said darkly her eyes flashing.

Angelus smiled, at the jealousy he could read in her face, and smell in her scent. "Sorry baby. I killed them already."

Buffy growled, even as relief washed through her, that Angelus hadn't let them leave him alive. "Fine I get Cordy."

Angelus shook his head, and Buffy pouted. "Sorry baby."

"Did you leave anyone back in old Sunnydale for me?" Buffy grumbled.

"Of course I did. There's Ripper, your mother, Willow, and I'm sure there's a few others that annoyed you in school. And of course don't forget your old man, but then he's in L.A." Angelus listed.

Buffy smiled, her good humour restored. "Ok then." Buffy said happily, lowering her head back down to his chest to lick more of the cream from him. A purr rumbling in her chest.

"I think the towel needs to come off." Angelus rumbled, his hands resting on her upper thighs, his thumbs stroking the curve of her ass. Buffy sat up slightly, and pulled at the front of the towel, making the small piece that had been tucked under her chest come undone, and the towel slip from her body. Running his hands up to her waist, he rolled them, flipping their positions. Buffy raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I can smell my blood all over this room." Buffy murmured softly.

Angelus smiled. "Smells enticing doesn't."

"Yours smells better." Buffy said using her fingernail to make a small cut in his cheek, causing a small droplet of blood to form. Leaning up she licked it up, the wound she had made in his cheek already healed. Angelus reached down beside him, grabbing a strawberry from the still mostly full bowl, dipping it in the cream. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise not really expecting that Angelus would want to return the favour. "Hey wait a minute, I wasn't finished!" Buffy pouted, as her own play had been disrupted.

Angelus took no heed, and began trailing the cream over the sensitive tips of her breasts, and around the curves. Dipping the strawberry back into the bowl of cream, Angelus wrote his name just over where her lay still. Dipping into the white substance again, Angelus began tracing an intricate pattern on her stomach, in the left hand side, fairly close to her breast. The picture soon became clear as well as Angelus' mood, as he traced the exact replica of the tattoo on his back. The statement he was making clear, she belonged to him.

Angelus looked at the finished design, and couldn't help, but picture the design done in permanent black ink. Dipping the strawberry back into the cream, he swirled some more around her belly button, getting a little of the cream on the red tear drop navel ring, dipping the tip of the strawberry inside her navel, he continued on down, leaving a white trail in his wake, that led to the edge of the dark blond patch of curls that hid her sex.

Buffy sighed, her whole body felt tingly, and there was a definite pulse in her core. Was this how Angelus felt when she was drawing creamy trails over his chest. Buffy gasped, her hands clutching at the sheets, her body arching up, when taking her by surprise, he pushed the strawberry, up as far as he could into her tight channel. Twirling the fruit around a bit before pulling it out, the fruit glistening with her juices. Angelus growled in approval as he bit into the strawberry, licking his lips, before finishing off the fruit, covered with Buffy's essence. Angelus looked up his eyes meeting Buffy's, and he smiled seductively, reaching for another strawberry. "Want one? They taste quiet extraordinary." Angelus told her, his voice deep, and husky.

Buffy whimpered out a moan, as he didn't wait for her reply, thrusting the strawberry into her centre, twirling it around as he had done his own, crawling up her body, he placed the strawberry in front of her lips. Buffy obediently opened her mouth, the scent of her own desire strong in her nose. Angelus smiled as Buffy licked her lips, his eyes darkening to a deep black, his cock straining against pants. Crawling back down her body, Angelus spread her legs wider, so that she was completely open to him, he could see traces of whipped cream that had still been on his strawberry when he had thrust it into her, as well as the cream that had smeared onto her thighs. Licking his lips, Angelus dipped down, lapping at the cream on her thighs.

Buffy moaned, her hands falling to his head, his tongue tantalisingly coming closer, and closer to her core, only to stop and go back just before he reached where she needed to feel him the most, tantalising the skin a centimetre over. Angelus finished with one thigh, only to switch to the other. Buffy whimpered, her hands clutching his head, her fingers digging into his scalp trying to get him to touch her wet pulsing core with his talented mouth, or even just his talented fingers, as long as he touched her, eased the ach that was growing, she didn't really care.

Angelus refused to be rushed though, taking his time, his licks slowing. He didn't take demands! But slowly, finally, his mouth pressed itself against her core, his tongue flicking out to taste the cream mingled in with her juices there. His tongue circled around her clit, before giving it a light tap with his tongue, making Buffy cry out in delight. He circled his tongue down, thrusting it up into her sheath, her muscles clamping around his tongue, trying to force him to stay, pulling back, Angelus thrust his tongue back in this time going as deep as he could.

His hands went to his pants undoing the snaps with deft movements, shoving them down his legs, not being bothered to take them off completely. Buffy whined in disappointment when Angelus left her pussy, her body already missing his touch. But then his mouth was licking up her body gathering the cream on his tongue, licking a path up her chest. His mouth came to her breast, and he sucked her breast deep into his mouth, Buffy's arms curling around him tightly, he bit down gently on her diamond hard nipple stroking the captured tip with his tongue, before he released her breast, to give the other one the same attention. Licking a path up the rest of her body, his mouth covered hers, his hard cock pressing against her wet heat, the head of his cock slipping in with no resistance. She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue. Angelus groaned. "I love how you're always so wet, and aching for me." He ground out as her sheath squeezed him, as he slipped in further. Buffy moaned, her body stretching to accommodate him, her nerves reawakening again, to dance heatedly around his large girth, as he sheathed himself to the hilt. "Angelus." Buffy moaned her legs wrapping around his waist, her heels digging into his lower back.

Angelus grunted, rocking against her, in hard smooth motions, her sheath clench around him rhythmically, every time he thrust inside her. "Fuck." Angelus grunted. "How is it possible that you're still so fucking tight?" He growled, he'd never had any woman fit as tightly around him as Buffy had when he first took her, and it seemed like she hadn't stretched much, if at all since then. Angelus panted, as he feverishly lavished kisses along her neck. Her walls gloving him hard in response, and he nipped sharply at her neck, drawing a little blood that he lapped up, a growl rumbling through him. Buffy clutched him tighter, feeling the vibrations run through her body to settle in her core.

Buffy felt her own growl rumble through, as she felt the cord tightening, as she drew closer. Her mouth latched onto the lobe of his ear, her teeth penetrating the skin, filling her mouth with his rich blood. Buffy arched up her mouth releasing his ear, a low moan echoing from her, his fingers had settled on her clit, rubbing it in lazy circles, bringing her to the peak, before stilling leaving her there. It seemed she waited an agonising eternity, before his next thrust sent her spiralling over the edge. "Angeluuuuus!" Buffy screamed, her sheath clasping around him as her orgasm rocked over her, her muscles shaking, as her head fell to the side as she panted, as Angelus seemingly unfazed by her orgasm continue to pump into her, his thrusts getting harder, and faster, building her up again.

The bed rocked and creaked with the force of their driving bodies. Angelus' eyes rolled as Buffy's sheath clasped around him again, tighter, and more forceful then the last time, he could feel his balls tighten, his cock swelling stretching her, making it an even tighter fit. He thrust harder, the headboard banging against the wall. Buffy releasing a wail as she came again, her body so sensitive that it felt like it was on fire with each thrust, and touch of his body against hers. Buffy was just about ready to beg him to stop, not knowing how much more she could take, but Angelus came then his seed shooting into her, as he continued to thrust wildly, as he rode out his orgasm.

Collapsing on top of her Angelus closed his eyes, briefly missing the sound of the pounding heartbeat that he knew would be there if he hadn't turned her, he could still breath in her scent though, the unique scent that was Buffy, as well as the scent of her satisfaction mingled with his own. Buffy's arms were still wrapped around him, though not as tightly, and her little fingers, were tracing his tattoo. He was reminded sharply of his earlier urge to see the same tattoo on her skin, just under her left breast.

Angelus shifted to the side, his cock sliding from her sheath, causing Buffy to moan softly, as it shot sparks through her overly sensitive nerves. Buffy rolled to curl up next to him, a flash of desire coursing through her as she saw the bowl of half eaten strawberries, looking away Buffy stroked her fingers across Angelus' chest, somehow she didn't think she'd be able to look at strawberries in the same way again.

After a few moments Angelus rolled out of the bed, cleaning himself off with one of the unused cloths, he pulled up his pants redoing the snaps. Rummaging through his clothing bag, he pulled out his red Italian silk shirt, as well as a red cotton dress, this one dipped down a bit lower than most others in her wardrobe back home. "Put this on, and we…" Angelus paused, his eyes roaming over Buffy splayed out form, as she lay still on the bed watching him with her hazel eyes. "Put this on…unless you want me to ravish you again." Angelus told her his cock already straining against his leather pants.

Buffy sat up. She wasn't really opposed to the idea, but her sheath was twinging only pleasantly now, another round and it would become unpleasant she was sure.

Buffy took the dress from Angelus fingers, and moved past him to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her Buffy paused, her hand outstretched to the shower faucet. She didn't really want another shower, she wanted to bask in having Angelus' scent so closely intertwined with hers, not that the shower would make that go away, but it would lighten the scent. Making her way over to the bathroom sink, she grabbed a face washer, and soaked it in warm water, ringing it out a bit, she rubbed it down her front removing the small traces of cream that were left on her body, as well as cleaning his seed, that had slipped from her core and down her thighs.

Slipping on the dress Buffy fixed up her now dry hair, and went back out into the main bedroom, grabbing a pair of panties out of her bag and slipping them on under the dress. Looking over at Angelus, Buffy giggled softly. "You've got a little cream." Buffy said pointing at her face at the corner of her lips, moving closer, she leaned up licking the small creamy spot away, before stepping back. "What are we gonna do with him?" Buffy asked nudging the body of the boy with her toe.

"Nothing." Angelus said simply with a shrug as he sat down to slip on his shoes.

"Are you sure? I mean the hotel know this is my room and…"

Angelus stood up pressing a finger to her lips. "Just trust me. You'll see in a few moments. Now get ready were checking out." Angelus said smacking her ass playfully.

Buffy winced slightly a spark of remembered pain shooting up her spine. Slipping on her shoes, Buffy packed the things that she had floating around the room. Picking up her bag, Buffy followed Angelus out of the room, grabbing her keys on the way out.

Walking down the stairs, Buffy held her tongue, as the urge to question Angelus' decision to leave the body where it was, burned in her throat. Walking up to the receptionists desk, Buffy and Angelus placed down their keys. "Checking out?"

"Yes we are." Angelus said smoothly, a smile on his lips that caught the girls attention. "There was never anyone in room 3.28. Do you understand?" Angelus said firmly his eyes focused on her, keenly aware that Buffy was giving him confused looks.

The girl nodded. "There wasn't anyone in room 3.28."

"Good girl. Now erase all data on room 3.28's activty's from the system for the last 3 days." The girl nodded her fingers pressing keys on her key board as she deleted Buffy's name from the system, and the one call to room service from the hotel's system.

"Is that done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we were never here. You never saw us." Angelus said taking Buffy's hand, and leading her out of the hotel.

"What was all that?" Buffy asked when they were outside the hotel.

"A thrall Buff. Something you'll learn and get better at when you're older."

"So you mean we don't just have this stuff?" Buffy asked with a pout.

"Nope. As a fledge you pretty much just got your looks going for you." Buffy glared at him half heartedly. "Hey, it's more than some fledges have. Some don't even have that going for them." Angelus said in mock surrender.

"So what are we doing?" Buffy asked wrapping her arm through his, as they walked.

"Going to the docks to get us a charter, then we'll have to steal some blood for the trip. Then we'll be right to leave for Merry old London." Angelus said his eyes searching the docks, as they made their way over, his eyes landing on a boat he thought he recognised.

Buffy smiled anticipation curling in her belly, at the thought of London. The Watchers Council who would be sitting on their asses, just waiting for them to come and pick them off. _'No one tried to harm her mate and got away with it.'_ Buffy's hand tightened around Angelus' arm, and he put a hand over hers, giving a small squeeze, dipping down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Patience mate. The wait makes everything the sweeter."

**A/N: **Well that was the last chapter of this story. I hope it wasn't too long for you, but I couldn't bring myself to split it up into separate chapters :D Please don't be too angry at musie for leaving things here. She does have a sequel planned, which is all thanks to Angel-Buffy17 (Roxy). If you haven't checked her new story you should! It absolutely brilliant, and I can't wait for the next chapter (hint, hint).

Anyway please review this chappie to give musie fuel for her sequel, which will most likely be called Artful Vengeance, but that may be subject to change as musie is still undecided.

As always a huge thank you to everyone who supported me through this fic. It thanks to you guys that I got through this story in like two months. (Musies new personal record). So I hope to see you all next time.

Frosty600. :D

Xoxo


End file.
